Still Standing
by Rayne Forever
Summary: Voldemort's after them. He wants them. They're valuable. But they don't know. They're just kids. They're just starting at Hogwarts along with Draco and Harry and the rest. Snape is stuck watching them and is torn between what to do. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Two girls were walking down a street in their neighborhood. Both were pale as snow, dressed in shorts and t-shirts. They were eight, and the daughters of two ex-Death Eaters. Their parents had left Voldemort after they realized he wasn't coming back after he was defeated by the little baby Harry Potter. They had given up hope unlike so many others. Now, their parents were still worried he might come back, and that they would be punished for abandoning him.

The taller of the two girls had long black hair and bright blue eyes. The shorter had long white-blonde hair with gray eyes. They could easily change their appearance though. Their mother was a Metamorphmagus, and they had inheirted the power. That one thing made their parents know they were to be witches and part of their half-blood family.

They turned a corner and walked onto the street they lived on. Their house sat on the very end, large and white brick with ivy crawling up the sides of it. They kept walking and something felt odlly off about the mid-summer day. No children were running outside and even the stray cats were hidden. They shrugged it off and kept walking. Finally, they got home, and saw a tall black-clothed figure through the window. They opened the door and moved into the hallway, the tall person was unable to see them. When they saw his robes, they realized he was another Death Eater.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and a jet of green light shot from his wand. Their parents fell to the ground, dead. The figure dissolved into black smoke and it soon disappeared entirely.

"Mom, Dad!" the gilrs shouted and rushed to their parents' sides. The taller shook their mother and pulled her wand out from her pocket. The shorter one grabbed their father's wand. As soon as they had them, more Death Eaters appeared, pointing wands at them.

"If you come to work for the Dark Lord, you'll be safe," one hissed at them from behind a mask.

"Hell, no!" shouted the taller of the two.

"Where did you get that nasty mouth?" one asked.

"Mom and Dad," she said with a grin.

The Death Eater shook his head. They started to close in on the girls. The two glanced at each other and then shot towards them. They threw themselves under the legs of two Death Eaters, and slid into a wall. They jumped up as the Death Eaters turned. They ran up the stairs and into their room.

The shorter one locked the door and the taller threw a backpack at her. They rummaged around in their drawers, pulling out jeans, t-shirts, pants, and whatever else they would need. The taller was by the window when the door burst open. Death Eaters swarmed in. The taller girl looked around. She noticed the window and punched it with her fist. The glass broke, but cut her hand.

"Evangeline, jump!" she shouted at her sister. Her sister hurled herself over the bed and grabbed her sister's hand. They jumped through the window, shattering more glass and getting more cuts, as the Death Eaters reached out to grab them. They started to spill from the window like the black smoke of a fire.

The girls ran into the woods that ran around their house. They panted and pushed branches from their faces while trying not to trip over tree's roots. The blonde one's foot got caught in a hole, and she fell over earning herself a mouthful of dirt.

"VIOLET!" Evangeline screamed. Violet spun around and saw a Death Eater grab her sister around the neck and start to pull her away. Violet dashed towards the Death Eater and kicked him in the nose. He reached up to see if he was bleeding, but in the process let go of Evangline.

Violet and Evnagline dashed through the woods, coming to a clearing. Violet spun her head and saw that they were still on her tail. They cut through a neighbor's yards jumping over plants, and dodging dogs. They were starting to tire, but didn't stop. Violet got an idea as they were running through a pathway through the woods down to a beach they had spent many birthdays and weekends at. She quickly ripped off two pieces of bamboo and gave one to her sister.

"JUMP!" she screamed then plunged into the icy water below. Her sister followed. Evangline followed her sister's steps as they let the water flow them up close to the surface. She jutted the piece of bamboo into her mouth which poked out of the water. The girls stayed there in the water, trying not to give themselves away.

"They drowned themselves?" a Death Eater asked in disbelief.

"The brats deserved it," one snarled.

"I quite agree," another snuffled, "Now we have more half-bloods out of the way." Though, one Death Eater seemed to disagree with the others. He pulled down his hood showing a shower of long silvery white hair.

"I think we should check the waters," he said, "For all we know, those brats could have used magic..."

"Lucius, please, those girls were underaged," a wizard said, "Their parents wands wouldn't work for them well anyway. Forget it, they're dead. Now let's go back and report to the Dark Lord."

Then, just as quickly as they had piled out of the girl's houses, they disappeared.

Violet didn't hear any voices. She decided to take a risk and pop her head out of the water. She looked around. There was no one there. She pulled her sister up to the surface.

"What were Death Eaters doing at our home?" she asked shivering as they climbed out of the water.

"I'm not sure," Violet murmered, "But I do know we need to find shelter. Now c'mon. You still have Dad's wand? Good. We might need these, even if we are underaged."

TWO YEARS LATER

The two were now ten, and were walking along the bank of the lake they had thrown themselves into to save their lives from Death Eaters two years before. They had changed their appearance, Violet having electric blue hair with side bangs and dark purple eyes, and Evangline having given herself midnight blue hair that fell to her shoulders and dark purple eyes as well.

Two stray dogs followed them. One was larger and covered in long gray fur. The other was much shorter with bristly black fur. Their pink tongues hung out the side of their open mouths.

"I'm hungry," Violet said.

"Same," Evnagline said, sitting on the edge of the lake, the water lapping gently at her bare and tough feet.

Violet plopped down next to her, laying on her back and looking up at the evening sky, which had turned pink and orange. She closed her eyes and Evangline looked out at the water.

Suddenly, it got colder. Dark, angry clouds rolled across the sky out of no where. The water turned dark and the waves lapped harder at the edge of the lake. The dogs ran off, one of them yelping. Violet sat up.

"What's happening?" she said as she felt dispair and hoplessness wash over her.

"I dunno," Evnagline sighed, feeling the same as Violet.

They both started to lose hope, like all happiness was being sucked from the world. They both heard the Killing Curse muttered over and over again in their heads, and the sound of their parents' dead bodies hitting the floor.

Five creatures emerged from the woods surronding them. One glided over the lake, and it turned to ice. The creatures were dressed in long black cloaks and floated off the ground. One had a hand sticking from outside the cloak. It looked like a skeleton with dead flesh clinging to it. It looked rotten, and like it had been dunked in a lake.

They came closer to the twins, who had jumped up and were backing away. Violet had wrapped her arms around herself. Evangeline hung close to her sister. One shot towards them, and gripped Violet. It held her still and she screamed as it lowered its cloaked head towards her. Two others came towards Violet. The last two went towards Evangeline.

As it seemed life was over and pointless, and the horrible creatures were inches away from sucking their last happy memories from them they heard a shout from the woods in front of them, but bloacked from view from the creatures.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they heard the voice ring clear in the awful silence. The things released the girls, and they dropped to the ground. The things flew quickly away, and Violet looked up. A large silvery doe was stampeding towards them. That was the last thing she saw before blacking out, along with Evangeline.

They awoke slowly, without opening their eyes, on comfortable beds in a room they didn't know. They were surrounded by shelves filled with books. Vioelt and Evangeline were wrapped in white sheets. Violet slowly opened her eyes and saw a man with a huge hooked nose, curtains of greasy black hair and black eyes looking down at her. He was dressed in black robes.

"Who are you?" she said sitting up. Evangeline still had her eyes closed.

"Severus Snape, I knew your parents," he said. "They named me your godfather when you were born."

"You knew Mum and Dad?" Evangeline said, sitting up. The man named Severus Snape looked over at her.

"Yes, they were great people," he said.

"Where are we?" Violet asked.

"My house," he said turning his attention back to Violet. He reached into a pocket in his robes. He pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here, eat this. It helps."

Violet and Evangeline each took a piece and ate it. A warm feeling spread through their veins.

"Oh, and these arrived," Snape said and handed each girl a letter. Violet and Evangeline ripped the letters open. They each read them quickly.

"Huh?" Evangline said.

"So, we're going to magic school now?" Violet asked.

"Yes," Snape replied. "When you feel better, I'll take you to Diagon Alley and we'll get your school stuff. In the mean time, get some sleep and I'll make dinner."

Snape left the room and closed the door behind him. The twins looked at each other.

"Do you think we'll get new wands, instead of using mom and dad's?" Violet aksed her sister.

"Oooh, I hope so!" Evangeline said smiling, "I wonder what house we'll be sorted into."

"That's a stupid question," Violet said, "Mum And dad we're both in Slytherin. We're bound to follow their footsteps."

Evangeline grinned. "Imagine what it'd be like to be in Hufflepuff?"

Both girls made gagging noises, then followed up with giggles.

"Funny we've never heard of Snape," Violet said slowly.

"He said they were good people though," Evangeline replied.

"But still -" Violet started, but the door swung open.

"Dinner is ready," Snape said then turned on his heels and walked away, his cloak billowing behind himself.

"Well he's feeding us, he can't be too bad," Violet said and followed Snape. Evangeline jumped from the bed and followed her sister. She was smart, she'd know what to do.

After dinner, the girls followed Snape into downtown London.

"What happened your parents?" he asked as they stepped into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

Neither Violet nor Evangeline answered as they walked through the pub. Snape waited for them to answer as they stepped into a little area surrounded by bricks with a lone rubbish tin in the corner.

"Well?" he said, looking down at the girls.

"They're dead," Violet whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Killed by a Death Eater," Evangeline added.

"Oh," Snape said. He sounded upset. "Th-that's horrible."

"Yeah," Violet said softly.

Snape patted them on the shoulders and then pulled his wand out. He tapped a few bricks and the wall started to move and spin. Soon, it formed an archway. They stepped through it and the wall reformed to become solid again. There were long cobbled streets that twisted and turned every which way. A huge stack of cauldrons of every size sat outside a shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsibe, a sign hanging over them said.

"We'll get two of those later," Snape said. "But for now, let's get some money for you two."

"But we have some," Violet said, pulling some Muggle money out of her pockets.

"That money won't work here," Snape said. Violet and Evangeline looked at each other in a confused manner, but then hurried after Snape.

There was so much to take along the street as they followed Snape up the cobbled street: people in robes and funny hats, shops, and the things sitting outside them.

One shop held owls of all colors in cages in the windows. A sign said: Eyelops Owl Emporium - Twany, Screech, barn, Brown and Snowy. There were a group of small boys standing outside a shop talking about a broom. A "Nimbus Two Thousand" they heard them call it. Another shop sold robes, another sold telescopes and strange silver instruments, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon .

"Snape!" one wizard called to them.

"Not now!" he barked and the wizard looked away.

"Who was he?" Evangeline asked.

"An annoying dunderhead," Snape replied. "Anyway, here we are."

They had stopped infront of a snowy white building that dwarfed everything else on the street. They walked up the steps and past the watchful eye of a goblin. They were now facing two doors, but didn't stop to read the words engraved. "Just know, you'd be mad to break in." Snape muttered and pushed two more doors open. The girls stared down a large marble hall with many tables and desks. Some sat on the stools weighing coins while others while others examined stones through eyeglasses which made their eyes appear ten times larger than they normally were.

He approached one of the grumpiest looking goblins of them all.

"I would like to withdraw some money from my vault," Snape said and placed a key on the goblin's desk.

"Very well. Griphook will take you there."

The three followed the goblin named Griphook into a stony area. Train tracks were lying on the ground. Griphook whistled, then a small cart came rolling down the track and stopped right in front of them. They clambered on, then the cart took off. The girls clung to the edges of the cart and were reminded of a roller coaster which twisted and turned. They grinned at the memory, while Snape glared ahead.

The cart suddenly stopped in front of vault three hundred and eighty seven. The goblin opened the door. Snape stepped quickly inside, retrived some money, then they clambered back into the cart and rode back to the entrance of the bank.

They exited then stepped back out into the sunlight. Snape didn't say where he was taking them, but they soon figured it out when they approached a store called Madam Mikam's Robes for All Occasions- they were getting their school uniforms. Snape opened the door and a small jingling bell announced their arrival.

Standing in the shop was a squat smiling witch. A boy with a pale pointed face and grey eyes was looking curiously at the boy to is right. He was small and skinny with dark messy black hair, bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses, and some sort of scar on his foreead, but his hair was hiding it. Standing on the left side of the boy was a tall man with the pale boy's same eyes and hair, only it reached his shoulders. He had been tapping his walking stick against the floor impatently, but looked up at the new arrival.

"Severus!" he said.

"Lucius," Snape replied.

"When did you get kids? And who did you marry? And why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Lucius baggered.

"One, these aren't my kids, they're my godkids. Two, I'm not married. And three, if I did have a wedding, you would be invited!" Snape replied curtly.

"Doesn't he look slightly familar?" Violet whispered.

"Yeah," Evangline whispered back. "But I can't place him."

"Hey, look!" Violet whispered and pointed over to the blonde boy. "He's cute!"

"Yes he is!" Evangeline said.

"Girls," they heard the boy with black hair mutter.

"Okay, you two," Snape said. "Stop staring at Draco Malfoy and let's find your school robes."

Violet rolled her eyes from behind Snape as they got fitted into their black robes and cloaks. When they were done, Evangeline started complaining.

"I'm bored!" she said loudly as they walked down the street.

"Hush, child," Snape said as they turned a corner. They walked a little ways and then came across the wand shop. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a dusty purple cushion in the shop window. Snape walked towards the door.

Vioelt and Evangeline followed. The shop looked like a libraby, but instead of books, boxes with wands filled the shelves. It was dark inside. An old man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello, Severus!" he greeted them. "Did you -"

"No! I do not have children of my own!" Snape shouted at the old man. "They're my god children!"

"Severus," Violet siad, tugging on his robes. "Are we annoying? Do you not like us?"

"Oh, god," he groaned.

"Oh, gee, love you too," Vioelt said and glared up at him.

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"Suuuuurreeee," Violet said.

"Okay, well, I do believe you are in need of wands?" the old man said. "Oh, and I am Ollivander, and I remember every wand I ever sold!" he boasted proudly.

"Oh, really?" Evageline said. "Then what was the first wand you ever sold made out of and who was it sold to?"

"Uh," Ollivander said.

"Liar!" Violet proclaimed. "You lied to -"

"Hush," Snape said. "You'll get us kicked out!"

"Sorry," Violet and Evangeline shrugged.

"Well, a wand is a very special thing to a wizard. It's made out of wood and the core is made out of either a pheonix feather, unicorn hair or dragon heart string. Not one wand is alike," Ollivander said nervously, as if hoping the girls wouldn't yell at him again. "What arm is your wand arm?"

"I dunno," Violet said. "When I had my mom's wand, I held it my right hand."

"I guess I use my left hand," Evangeline said.

"Okay, arms out," he said. The girls fheld out their arms and he began to measure them from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, around the head, and between the nostrils.

"How is this important for the wand I'm going to have?" Violet asked.

"It just is!" Ollivander snapped.

"Well then," Violet said.

He ran back into the dark depths of the shop and came out holding a box. He handed it to Violet, who pulled it out.

"Made of cherry and unicorn hair, thirteen inches," Ollivander said. Vioelt picked it up. "Wave it!"

Violet flicked her wrist, and a something in the back part of the shop shattered. She quickly handed him the wand back.

"That wasn't the right one," he said and left, and came back with another one.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Violet asked as she picked it up. It was made of African Padauk, ten inches and bones and skulls were etched into it.

"I don't know these things! The wand choses the witch!" Ollivander snapped. Violet flicked her wrist and whatever it was in the back of the shop fixed itself. "You've found your wand," Ollivander said. "Dragon heart string works well with you."

"Then why didn't you get a wand with one in the first place?" Violet asked.

"Violet, hush!" Snape order, pulling her away from Ollivander. "Just be quiet and hold your wand."

"Where's the-"

Snape gave her a warning look and she glared at him.

"You're turn," Ollivander said, holding out a wand box to Evageline. She took it and flicked the wand. Three boxes flew off the shelf. She handed it back. Ollivander hurried off and came back with a new wand. It didn't work either. Four wands later, they found the right one. It was made of oak with a pheonix tail feather core, ten inches and rose petals carved delicately onto the sides of it.

"Perfect!" Evageline said.

"You're paying extra for torture induced by children," Ollivander said to Snape.

"What the hell? That's rubbish!" Snape said loudly.

Violet glanced at Evangeline and then they watched Snape hand over more gold than he wanted to, glaring at Ollivander the entire time. Snape shooed them out of the shop and then led them down the streets to get their animals.

"I want a cat," Violet said.

"And I want an owl," Evangeline said.

"Okay, let's go find them," Snape said, still annoyed with the girls.

Evangeline got a brown screech owl and Violet got a black cat. Violet wanted a bat, but that was against school policy. They got their school books, cauldrens, potion making things, and whatever else they really wanted to have or needed, except a broom. He took the girls back home and gave them more chocolate.

"When are we going to Hogwarts?" Violet asked as she pulled blankets around herself.

"On September first," Snape said as he handed Evangeline a glass of warm milk.

"Thanks," she said. Snape nodded.

"That'll be forever," Violet said. "It's still early August."

"Oh, hush and get some sleep,'" Snape said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I like him," Violet said to Evangeline.

"Yeah, when he''s not mad at us, he's not bad," Evangeline nodded.

"Well, good night," Vioelt said and rolled onto her side, her back to Evangeline.

One Month Later

"Girls! Get up!" Snape shouted from downstairs. "We're going to be late, and Minevra already wants me to be there early, so that means I won't be taking the train with you!"

"We're getting up!" Violet screamed from her bed where she had her arm covering her face.

"Move faster then!" Snape shouted.

Violet and Evangeline got out of bed. They pulled on jeans and t-shirts and then grabbed their trunks and animals and thumped donstairs with them, yawning and stretching.

"Where's breakfest?" Evnagline asked as the walked into the kitchen.

Snape pointed at the counter. Two plates of eggs, bacon and toast were sitting there. They grabbed them at ate. Snape handed them pumpkin juice halfway through. He looked at his watch.

"Move! We're going to be even later!" he shouted. He held out his arms.

"What?" Violet said.

"Grab hold of my arms and your things and keep a very, very tight hold," Snape said.

"Oh," Violet said. Violet and Evangeline grabbed their bags with a tight hold and then latched onto Snape's arms. "Okay, we're ready!"

There was a 'pop' and then darkness and they felt like they were being compressed into the smallest box ever and that they were going to suffocate. Then, they were standing in an alley next to King Cross station.

"What the heck?" Violet said.

"It's called Apparating," Snape said. "And now I have to go again."

There was a 'pop' and Snape was gone.

"What the hell?" Violet shouted. "Where do we go? Why does he leave us? This is an outrage!"

"I don't know," Evanglien said. "Now come on."

She grabbed her trunk and the cage of her owl and Violet did the same. They walked inside and the hustle and bustle of the train station reached their senses. Trains were everywhere, people were everywhere, trunks and trolleys were everywhere. They eached grabbed a trolley and put their things on it.

"Um, where's Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Violet asked Evangeline.

"I don't know," she said.

"Hey, look!" Violet said and pointed.

A group of red-headed people and a little black haired boy were walked with trunks and cages with animals inside. They followed after the group.

"Not to worry," a plump lady with flaming red hair said as they approached. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go on before Ron."

"You go THROUGH the barrier?" Evandgeline said in disbelief.

"Yes," the lady said aknowledging the girl's presences "Are you new to Hogwarts this year?"

"Uh, yeah," Violet said. "Did you hear what I said about going through the barrier?" she said.

"Yeah, start with a run," Evangeline said.

"Good, good," she replied as one of the red haired boys disapeared into the walls.

"Go on dears," she said smiling. Violet went first, then Evangeline. They passed through the barrier with success. They faced a large scarlet engine with steam billowing out into the blue sky. The platform was crowded with people, (mostly children) and a sign overheard read 10: 55.

"We probably want to get a seat," Evangeline nodded as they walked by they noticed a group of children crowded around a young boy with dreadlocks.

"Gran, I lost my toad!" a voice shouted through all the confusion.

"Oh, Neville," a voice sighed.

The girls walked around the compartments hoping to find a seat. Even though there were many children outside, it was still difficult because many had asked others to save them seats. Violet finally opened up a door and saw the same boy she had seen at the clothing shop.

"Evangeline, its that cute boy!" she whispered. Evangeline smiled and both girls popped their heads into the compartment, eager for a success.

"Are those seats taken?" Evangeline asked.

"Pure-bloods?" he asked in a bored drawing voice.

"Uhh-"

"Yeah!" Violet said, "Yes we are purebloods," she knew she was lying, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Then no, they are not taken," he replied. The girls placed their luggage in the corner of the compartment then took seats on opposite sides of the boy.

"I'm Malfoy," he said, "Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle," he motioned towards the two chubby kids sitting in front of him. The girls didn't bother with hellos.

"I'm Violet," Violet said directed towards Draco.

"And I'm Evangeline," said Evangeline, "Violet's twin."

Suddenly, the train started to move and they were speeding down the rails to Hogwarts. A couple minutes passed in silence.

"So what house do you hope to get in?" Violet asked.

"Slytherin," he replied, "You?"

"Slytherin," the girls replied with a grin. Suddenly, the compartment door burst open and standing there was a girl with short black hair and big brown eyes.

"Draco!" she wailed, "You were supposed to save me a seat!"

"Oh really?" Draco said with an eyeroll, "I forgot."

"Draco you-"

"Pansy?" Draco said, "You wouldn't want my father to hear about you nagging me, now would you?"

Pansy's eyes widened.

"N-no Dr-"

"Then go find another compartment," Draco said.

Pansy looked dazed for a second, but left with a swift shut of the door.

"Crabbe, Goyle I think we ought to pay Harry a visit," Draco smirked standing up.

"See ya when you get back," Violet said with a shrug.

The boys left and then Violet and Evangline were alone. A few minutes later, the door slid open, and it wasn't Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. A girl with thick, bushy brown hair and slight buck teeth was standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she said looking around the room.

"A toad? Nope," Evangeline said shaking her head.

"Well if you see one, come-" there was croaking beneath the seat.

The girls glanced at each other then looked down at the floor. A large frog popped into view brushing against their legs. They jumped up into feetle positions.

"TREVOR!" a boy's voice screamed and a small boy appeared into the room and scooped up the frog. The girls glanced at each other in disgust. They slowly lowered their legs to the ground.

"You might want to put your cloaks on," said the girl, "I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

Then she closed the door.

"Who was that kid?" Violet asked. Evangeline shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know we should change into our robes," Evangeline said.

Soon, the train came to a stop. The boys had come back looking angry.

"What happened?" Violet had asked.

"Stupid Potter," Draco muttered, "He-"

But before he could finish, a voice rang over on the intercom.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," the voice said.

Now they were outside staring over a dark sea, the moon's light glittering on its surface. Stars were scattered across the sky giving light to the sky. They were standing on a small platform shivering in the wind.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" a voice called from the distance. Lamps were bobbing in the distance. A large hairy man came into view. He was taller than any other man they had ever seen, and was wider than a normal human. "C'mon follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The children followed him down a steep narrow path. The sides were so dark, the girls assumed it as thick with trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight O' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend!"

There was a loud "ooh!" from the group. The narrow path suddenly opened up to a large lake. Perched atop of a couple of mountains was a vast castle with lots of towers and turrents. The windows were sparkling in the dark sky and a flag flapped in the wind. The girls couldn't tell the design, but knew there was at least four animals etched onto the cloth.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, ponting to a dock.

Boats were chained there, floating in the water. Violet and Evangeline hopped in a boat with Malfoy so Crabbe and Goyle had to fight to get the last seat. Goyle got it, so Crabbe had to find another boat. The boats were cut from the docks and floated towards the castle. They glided across the smooth lake in the dead on night. Everyone was silent, staring up at the large castle.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled. Everyone ducked beaneath a sheet of ivy covering a large crumbling bridge. The boats carried them through a narrow tunnel which seemed to be taking them beneath the castle. They soon reached an underground harbor where they unloaded onto rocks and pebbles.

"Look at it!" Evangeline whispered, "It's beautiful!"

They walked onto damp grass and up flights of stone stairs.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked the boy. He nodded quickly clutching his toad tighter between his hands. Hagrid reached a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door was opened by an old looking witch with her hair in a tight bun and square glasses. She led them into a room.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said, "And thank you Hagrid, you may leave now."

She pulled the door open wide. The entrance was so big, you could have fit a large house inside. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase led them to the upper floors. The girls could hear hundreds of thousdands of voices coming from a doorway to the right. But McGonagall led them into a small chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with them, sleep with them, and earn and lose house points together. The four houses are Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own deep and important history. I hope all of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Ceremony will take place in a few minutes, so I hope you smarten yourselves up," she glared at a few students. "I shall return when I am ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Violet and Evangeline glanced at each other. They had been one of the kids she had glared at. Probably because of their oddly colored hair. She sure seemed to stand out among the other students.

"So how do we get sorted into our houses?" Violet asked.

"Mother says you have to wear some hideous hat," Draco replied.

Violet raised an eyebrow. Magic people were weird... Suddenly, about twenty ghosts streamed into the room.

"Awesome!" Violet shrieked while others screamed in fear.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, "About to be sorted I suppose?"

Some students nodded. Violet glanced over at a ghost covered in silver blood.

"Follow me," a voice said sternly. All the ghosts seemed to melt into the walls, "The ceremony's about to start, and form a line!"

The children scurried into place. They followed McGonagall to two double doors that led into the Great Hall. The place was lit with a thousand candles that were floating in the air above four tables. Many people were seated, staring at the arrival of students. The tables were dressed in white table cloths, accesorized with golden goblets and plates. The girls looked up and saw a starry sky as the ceiling. They heard the brown headed girl whispering that it was enchanted. McGonagall walked up ahead of the students and placed an old wooden stool in front of the students. She disapeared for a while, then came back with a frayed and dirty hat. For a while, everything was silent. Then the hat twitched and ripped open. Then it started to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on by what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a better hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring nerve and chivarly set Gryffindors apart; You migt belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those faithful Hufflepuffs and true and unafriad of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, I've you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin where you'll make real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole house broke into applause when the hat finished. When they quieted, McGonall spoke.

"When I call your name you will put the hat on to be sorted. ABBOT, HANNAH!"

A girl with pigtails and a slightly pink face approached.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed after a minute of sitting on her head. A few more students were sorted, then Draco's name was called. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco joined his fellow Slytherin's, looking very pleased with himself.

Many people (a very large amount of people later), Evangeline was called.

"Willow, Evangeline," McGonagall said.

"A Willow! That's one of the Death Eaters," an excited whisper filled the hall.

Evangeline skipped up to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"Oh another Willow?" the hat said. "Slytherin!"

Evangeline skipped off to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"Willow, Violet," McGonagall called.

Violet stepped out of line and then sat on the stool. She pulled the hat on, and it screamed.

"You're a horrible child!" it shouted.

"Oh, gee, thanks," Violet said.

"You seem much like you parents!" it shouted. It started to screamed loudly.

"I think it's broken," Violet said over the screams as she looked at McGonagall.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally shouted. Violet pulled it off, and the hat was silent instantly except for saying, "Dear lord, she's got a strange mind..."

Violet walked off, smirking as everyone stared at her.

"She'll become the youngest Death Eater ever," she heard a Hufflepuff whisper. She glared at them and bared her teeth and kept walking.

Up at the elevated table, Snape was banging his head on it. Evangeline smiled and waved at him when he looked up. "Yup-that's-my-sis-and-I'm-proud-of-it!" her smile seemed to say. Once the sorting was done, an elderly man stepped up towards a podium.

"That's Dumbledore!" a voice whispered.

"Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts!" he said his eyes shining, "I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmeant! Tweak! Thank you!"

"The man's mad," Draco muttered, "Would you guys like some steak?"

The girls looked down at their plates open mouthed. The plates were full of food!

"Now this is what I call a feast!" Violet said and started to fill her plate up with as much food as possible. The deserts disappeared, much to the chagrin of Violet and Evangeline, and Dumbledore got to his feet. The hall fell silent, even the quiet laughter coming froma few Ravenclaws.

"Ahem - just a few more words no that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-terms notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Qidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

Violet and Evangeline achanged a confused look.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone ho does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few laughs filled the hall, but only a few.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Violet noticed that the teachers, except for Snape, had rather fixed smiles. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if was trying to get a fly off the tip of it, and a long golden ribbon flew out of the wand. The ribbon rose high above the tables, and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bit of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone in the hall finished at separate times. At last, two Weasley brothers finished singing the song at a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines, and when they finsihed, he was one who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed their prefect, walking off to the dungeons deep in the school. The prefect turned many corners and the first years followed after him, trying to memorize the pattern of turns and corridors. The prefect paused in front a damp, bare stone wall.

"Salazaar," the prefect said. The bare wall slid open to reveal the common room behind it.

The common room was long, and a low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire crackled under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs. The prefect led them into it. They all crowded around him.

"Okay, see those doors?" he said poiting at the very end where there were two doors. "Left side, that's the boys, right side, that's for the girls. Uh, if you PAID ATTENTION," he glared at a few giggling and whispering girls behind Violet and Evangeline, "at the feast, then you know the rules about Hogwarts. Okay, stop staring and BEAT IT!"

The girls walked off towards the doors, waved at Draco, and found their room. Their trunks were all there, and so were their pets. Evangeline let out her little owl and Violet pulled out her long balck cat. They claimed their beds and sat upon them. They spent it talking with their roomates for a little while. They found out they hated Pansy Parkinson, and didn't mind the other two. They changed after an hour and slipped into bed. Violet's cat curled over her stomach and Evangline's owl was off wherever it wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We know that they don't go trick-or-treating AT ALL during the series, but, it's a fanfic and we can do whatever the hell we want.

The next day, they got up. Violet was groggy and her face was covered it cat hair. Evangeline's hair was a tangled mess. They dressed and brushed their hair. Violet had the greatest urge to throw Parkinson out a window.  
She was talking about how she was 'TOTALY going to marry some great pure-blood' and then 'become great and famous. Evangeline held her robe sleeve gently as they walked into the Great Hall, holding her back slightly.  
"Okay, don't get kicked out on our first day," she said.  
Violet rolled her eyes and pulled away, walking into the hall to find breakfast. They sat next to Draco, after Violet had actually pulled Parkinson off the bench next to him.  
"Good morning, Draco," they said.  
"Good morning," he responded. "Sleep well?"  
"Yep, but I woke up with cat fur in my face," Violet said.  
"I didn't have ANY problems," Evangeline smirked at her sister. Violet stuck her tongue out at her. "What about you?"  
"Just fine actually," Draco said.  
They started loading their plates with pancakes, bacon, muffins, eggs and had some orange juice. Violet was about half way through her pancake when something dawned on her.  
"Hey, what's Quidditch?" she asked Draco.  
Draco nearly choked on his muffin.  
"How do you not know what Quidditch is!?" he nearly shouted. "You're pure-bloods!"  
"Uh, yeah," Evangeline said.  
"But, our parents decided to kind of shelter our lives," Violet lied smoothly. "We moved a lot as kids, and so we never really had time for Quidditch or anything. Now, what is it?"  
"It's a game where fourteen players, seven on each team, play with four different types of balls. There's a Quaffle, it's big and red, and the Chasers, those are a type of player, try and get it into the goal posts. Each goal is worth ten points. The Keeper, well, keeps the goals and blocks the Quaffles. Or well, they TRY to. Oh, and then there's the Beaters. They hit these things called Bludgers, and aim at the other team -" Violet grinned maliciously, "- Yeah, you seem like you'd like that. And then there's the Snitch and the Seeker. The Seeker chases the Snitch during the game. When they get it, the games over and their team is awarded one hundred and fifty points," Draco explained.  
"I wanna be a Beater," Violet said, still grinning.  
"I wanna be a Keeper," Evangeline said.  
"And I WILL be a Seeker," Draco said.  
"Enjoying ourselves?" a voice from behind them said.  
"Yep," Violet said, looking back at the person. Snape was staring down at them, holding pieces of parchment. He rolled his eyes.  
"Here," he handed them each a piece of parchment.  
"Aw, we have you last," Evangeline said.

"Oh, so horrible," Snape said sarcastically, walking away.  
"Do you know him?" Draco asked as they went back to eating.  
"He's our godfather," Evangeline said with her mouth full of eggs.  
"Seriously?" Draco asked.  
"Yep," Violet said as she pushed her plate away and it disappeared.  
"We should probably get to our first class," Draco said.  
"That we should," Evangeline agreed.  
They stood and grabbed their bags, Violet and Evangeline walking on either side of Draco. Violet looked back over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Parkinson. Their bags hit against their sides as they walked to their first class.

Finally, they were walking down to the dungeons were Snape's classroom was. Violet and Evangeline raced each other, and were the first ones into the class. Violet and Evangeline approached him.  
"Hi, Severus!" they said.  
Every turned to watch them talk to the school's 'meanest' teacher, especially since they called him by his first name.  
"Uh, no," he said.  
"No what?" Evangeline said.  
"No, you can't call me by my first name. You have to address me as 'Professor Snape'. Alright?" he said.  
"Nah," Violet said and they walked off to sit with Draco, after Violet had pulled the seats from under Crabbe and Goyle, and smiled up at Snape, where he banged his head against a wall.  
"Don't hurt yourself!" Evangeline called.  
He shook his head. He then started calling the roll for the class.  
"Ah, yes," Snape said, pausing at Potter's name. "Harry Potter - our new CELEBRITY."  
Draco, Violet, Evangeline, and the others, sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names, cringing as he went over Violet and Evangeline's and they called back in rather annoying voices. Then, he looked up at the class.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science of potion-making," he began. His voice was barely a whisper, but it held the class's attention. "As there is little wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
He gave slight glare over at the twins. They smiled sweetly at him.  
"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Violet and the bushy-haired girl (who they learned was named Hermione Granger)'s hands shot into the air.

"You know this?" Evangeline hissed to Violet.  
"Yeah, I got bored over the summer after we got our books," Violet whispered back.  
"I don't know, sir," Potter responded.  
"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."  
He ignored the girls' hands.  
"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
Hermione and Violet's hands reached even higher into the sky. Harry seemed stumped.  
"I-I don't know sir."  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry glared into Snape's eyes. Violet looked annoyed and waved her hands in the air as if she was at one of her favorite rock concerts. Why did he always have to answer?  
"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfbane?"  
"PICK MEEE!" Violet said coming out of her seat.  
"SIT DOWN!" Snape roared.  
"Well then," Violet muttered and sat in her seat crossly. She was intent on giving Snape the silent treatment, but got distracted by animal parts floating in jars.  
"I don't know," Harry said quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"  
At this, the dungeon filled with laughter. Snape did not look pleased.  
"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"  
Everyone rummaged around for quills and parchment and started to scribble down the parts they had caught of these answers. Violet glared at Snape and stuck her tongue out. He glared back and said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."  
Snape put them to work trying to make a potion to cure boils, in pairs. Violet and Evangeline worked together. Snape swept along in his billowing black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing all except for Draco, Violet and Evangeline. He was telling everyone how perfect their potions were coming out, when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to somehow melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was now seeping across the floor and burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs."  
"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, as he cleared the potion away with a single wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"  
Neville whimpered as boils sprang up around his nose.  
"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then, he turned to Potter and Weasley.  
"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."  
Potter made to open his mouth to argue, but Weasley kicked him.

"Don't push it," they heard him mutter. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."  
"He's not bad," Violet whispered to Draco. "We should know. We spent half the summer with him."  
At the end of class, Violet, Evangeline, and Draco had completed the potion perfectly. Snape still wanted to bang his head on the wall, the two girls were so annoying.  
"Bye, Severus!" Violet and Evangeline called as they skipped out of the room.  
"Oh god," Snape muttered. "They don't listen well..."

The next day, Violet, Evangeline and Draco were eating breakfast when owls flew through the high windows. They dropped newspapers, forgotten items, and letters off to their owners.  
"Of course we don't get anything," Evangeline muttered.  
"Who would send us anything anyway?" Violet asked.  
"Oh, look, a Gringotts break it," Draco muttered.  
"What?"  
"Eh?"  
"That's right. Some idiot tried to break in. No wonder they didn't make away with anything."  
"If they didn't steal anything, why is it such a big deal?" Violet asked. Draco shrugged and flung the paper towards Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I'm not so sure myself. Anyway, flying lessons start tomorrow. I'm brilliant at flying; father says it would be a crime if I'm not picked for the Slytherin Quidditch team." Then, he started to tell the girls of a tale of flying broomsticks and Muggles chasing him in helicopters. 

At three thirty the next day Evangeline, Violet, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ran down to the field. It was a breezy clear day and the sun shone in the sky trying to bring hope to a new day.  
The Gryffindors had not yet arrived, so they were forced to wait.  
"Lousy Gryffindors can't even make it to class on time," Draco said brushing a piece of stray hair from his face.  
"Sorry we're late!" a girl called out. Following her, were a group of kids all wearing red ties symbolizing Gryffindors, "Got held back by the teacher!" they tumbled down the hill then lined up by the brooms among the Slytherines.  
Their teacher soon arrived. Her name was Madam Hootch and she had short, grey hair, and yellow hawk eyes.  
"Well what are you all waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!" The girls glanced down at the brooms nervously. Everyone else seemed like they had had experiance in the sport. They had none.  
"Stick your right hand over your broom. And everyone say "Up!"  
Both girls shouted "up" simultaneously. It didn't work, but Harry's broom flew up to his hands. "Up!" they shouted again and it flew up to their hands. "Awesome!" they cried. Draco's flew to his hand. Slowly, everyone's broom ended up in their hands. Madam Hootch then showed everyone how to mount their brooms. She laughed at Draco Malfoy's attempt.

"You've been doing it wrong for years dear," she said showing him the proper way to mount it.  
"Bitch," Violet muttered as she watched. He was actually pretty close to perfect.  
"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three-two-"  
But Neville, who had seemed nervous from the start, pushed off too soon.  
"Come back boy!" Madam Hootch yelled, but Neville started to rise higher and higher as if he had been shot out of a cannon. Neville's face went pale and he leaned over to see how high he had risen. His hands had gone sweaty, and his grip loosened. He toppled off the broom and fell onto the ground in a heap. His broom flew lazily away to the Forbidden Forest as if that had been its plan all along.  
Madam Hootch ran over and leaned over Neville, her face as pale as his had been.  
"Broken wrist." she muttered, "Come on, boy - its alright, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You'll leave these brooms where they are or you'll be out of here before you can say 'Quidditch. "Come on, dear."  
Neville, clutching his broken wrist with tears running down his cheeks, hobbled away leaning against Madam Hootch for support. As soon as they had climbed over the hill, Malfoy broke into laughter.  
"Did you see his face, the great lump?" the Slytherins jumped in, in laughter.  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Parvati Patil.  
"Ooh sticking up for the Longbottom?"  
Pansy snarled, "Never thought YOU'D like fat little crybabies, Parvati."  
"Look!" Malfoy cried picking up a glass ball from the ground. "No wonder the baby's got a Remembrall. He needs this to remember not to fall on his fat ass!"  
"Give that here Malfoy," Potter said quietly taking a step forward from the crowd. Everybody went silent. Malfoy smiled nastily while tossing the Remembrall up into the air, catching it, then repeating the steps.  
"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Like maybe in that tree?"  
"Do it Draco, do it!" Evangeline said.  
"Go in the tree!" Violet cheered. The girls didn't enjoy picking on others, but they weren't against a case of harmless fun.  
"Give it HERE!" Potter yelled, but Malfoy had hopped on his broomstick and flew off.  
"He's right," Evangeline said, "It will be a crime if he's not picked for our Quidditch team!"  
"Come and get it Potter!" he yelled level with the branches of an oak tree. Harry looking pissed, climbed onto his broom.  
"No!" shouted Hermione, "You'll get us all in trouble and yourself expelled!"  
But he didn't answer. He kicked hard off the ground and rocketed up into the air.  
"Impressive!" a girl squealed.  
Malfoy looked stunned.  
"Give it here!" Potter yelled, "Or I'll knock you off your broom!"  
"Is that so?" Malfoy smirked.  
"No Crabbe and Goyle here to save your neck!" Potter yelled. At this comment Malfoy's face plunged into realization.

"Catch if you can!" he shouted and threw the ball high into the air and zoomed towards the ground.  
Harry Potter flew through the air streaking towards the ground. Just as it looked like his broom was about to hit the ground, he grabbed the Remembrall and flew back up into the sky. A cheer erupted from the Gryffindors.  
"HARRY POTTER!" a voice yelled. Everyone spun around and saw McGonagall racing towards them. "Never in my time in Hogwarts have I seen-" she seemed sppechless with shock, "You might have broken your neck!"  
"It wasn't his fault!" Parvati said.  
"Be quiet Miss Patil-" McGonagall said, but was interrupted.  
"IT WAS EVANGELINE AND VIOLET! THEY TOLD MALFOY TO STICK NEVILLE'S REMEMBRALL INTO THE TREE!" a Gryffindor shouted. Violet glared at him.  
"Is this true Miss Willow?" McGonagall asked whipping her head around to ask Evangeline.  
"Uh..."  
"No," violet said calmly, "He just doesn't want Potter to get in trouble, that's all."  
"No it's the truth," Pansy said, "The Gryffindors and I agree. Now will you take her word against ours?"  
"Ten points from Slytherin." said McGonagall, "And you will receive detention tonight."  
"Aww come on!" Violet said.  
"With who?" Evangeline asked.  
"Professor Snape!"  
Violet and Evangeline exchanged a not-so-worried smirk as McGonagall walked off with Potter.

That evening they skipped down to Snape's office. Evangeline knocked and they waited, smirking still and holding their hands behind their backs, rocking back and forth on their heels.  
Snape opened the door and glared at the girls.  
"So much hate, Severus," Evangeline said as she entered.  
"Your face will crack if you glare to often. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Violet said as she skipped into the room and sat at Snape's desk.  
"Oh, shut up," he said. "How did you get detention on your second day here?"  
"We told Draco to put Neville Longbottom's Remembrall in a tree," Violet said as she twisted back and forth.  
"Idiots," Snape said.  
"Love you too," Evangeline said sarcastically.  
"Anyway, get to work cleaning those cauldrons," he said and added, as Violet pulled out her wand, "by HAND."  
"You are cruel!" Violet whimpered as she put her wand away.  
The girls set to work cleaning the cauldrons. There were about twenty in all, and they glared at Snape, who sat smirking, as they worked. Violet's hand was turning red, and Evangeline had gotten soapy water in her eye three times.  
"It hurts!" she complained loudly.  
"Go wash it out," Snape said, gesturing to a faucet in the far corner of the room.  
Evangeline got up, threw her sponge and towel onto the floor and went over to the sink. Violet continued washing out her cauldron.  
"Why are you so mean?" she asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Snape said as he started to read a book.  
"You weren't this mean over the summer. Why are you mean now?" Violet explained further, still washing.  
"It is none of none your business the way I act towards students and the way I act towards them out of school," he said turning a page.  
Violet didn't say another word. Evangeline came back and they set to work on the cauldrons again.  
By the end of the night, their hands were raw and red, and Evangeline's eye still hurt. The trudged through a few corridors, mumbled the password to get into the common room, and then went to bed as the clock chimed one.

Halloween approached, and with it came much more homework for the students. They now stayed up much later writing essays, practicing spells, and researching things in the library for their classes. Violet and Evangeline had somehow not gotten detention again, and had not lost too many more points for their house. Although, Violet had earned them another fifteen one day for a quick answer in Transfiguration. And Evangeline had earned them fifteen as well in Charms.  
Also, as Halloween approached, came the idea of dressing up in costumes. The students were busy writing endless letters to their parents, or - for some of the more advanced - making it out of thin air. Some were becoming monsters of interesting sorts, and some were doing things that were more traditional to Halloween.  
Violet and Evangeline were going to be vampires. This involved finding some sort of gothic dress, and changing their eye color to red and growing out their canine teeth. So far, they sat in classes and changed their eye color right when the teacher was looking at them to that blood red, just to give them a good fright. McGonagall actually jumped when she saw them do it the first time. And as everyone looked back at them, they changed their eyes back to purple.  
All they had to do, was find the dresses. And to do that, they bother Snape.  
"Severus!" Violet said very loudly one evening after dinner. "Open the door. Stop hiding in there!"  
"I am not hiding, you morons," he said coldly as he opened the door. "Now, what do you want from me?"  
"We need dresses," Evangeline said.  
"Gothic dresses," Violet added.  
"Why?" he asked, letting them in. They instantly went to his desk and sat upon it.  
"Halloween, genius," Evangeline said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, haven't you noticed the students constantly going on and on about it?" Violet said. "And I quote," she said and the next part came out much higher and girlier than usual, "Oh my, gosh! I can't wait to get my PINK FIARY PRINCESS costume!"  
"You shouldn't do that," Evangeline said.  
"Yeah, but look his face!" Violet said, for Snape was looking down at them with slight horror written on his face.  
"No, I have not noticed this," he said. "For I don't pay attention to you students most of the time. Unless, that is, if you bother me constantly."  
"You should pay more attention to things," Evangeline said.  
"Well, I don't," he said.  
"Okay, what about the dresses?" Violet said.  
"We'll find something. What do want them to be like? And I'll have someone go find them for you," he said, sitting down in his chair and pulling out a quill, some ink, and parchment.  
"Black!" they said together.  
"Well isn't that descriptive?" he said very sarcastically.  
"Oh, well then," Violet said.  
Violet and Evangeline then described their dresses in great detail. Snape's hand flew over the parchment, covering it with his small hand writing. He also wrote down their measurements. By the end, he had used half a bottle of ink.  
"Is that descriptive enough?" Violet said as Snape put up everything and folded the parchment.  
"Yes, yes it is," he said. "I'll mail this to a person who owes me a favor. He'll get these for you."  
"Okay," Evangeline said as she and Violet stood up to leave.  
"Bye, Severus!" Violet called as they left and the door slammed behind them.  
"Why them? Why are THEY my godchildren?" he said as he went to his room.

The girls had received their dresses. They were both beautiful by the standards of the girls. Parkinson had called them ugly and Violet punched her, and that earned her another detention.  
"Hey she was asking for it!" she said to Snape.  
"Still, hitting people is not the right thing to do," he said.  
"And this coming from you? Don't make me laugh!" she said.  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Detention later this week. I'll tell you when exactly."  
"Eh..." she said. She looked at Evangeline. "This will be lonely. You need to get detention."  
"Depends on what we think of," she said.  
Violet sighed and then ruffled her hair. "Okay let's get dressed."  
They changed their eye color and then pulled their dresses out. Evangeline changed into her dress and Violet did the same.  
Evangeline wore a dress that reached the floor. The top was a black corset with purple stitching and shoulder straps. The skirt was a deep purple with sheets of black tied to the back.  
Violet's dress had a black corset with white buttons down the center, and also with thin shoulder straps. The skirt was black, but had an over coat of purple on the sides. She wore black gloves and dark red lip stick.  
They each wore a black velvet ribbon with a cross dangling from the ribbon. Then they grew out their teeth.  
They were sitting at the feast, (next to Draco of course) who was wearing a long cloak, red eyes, long sharp canine teeth, and fake blood stained on his face.  
"Dude you're a Metamorphmagus, too?" Evangeline asked excitedly.  
"A what?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Violet said quickly, "Your costume just looks so real! How did you get it to look like that?"  
"Snape helped me transfigurate," he said.  
"Oh," said Violet, "He helped us too! Funny how things turn out that way!"  
Pansy Parkison approached in some ugly pink dress.  
"Hey, you're a clown!" Evangeline said, "That was an easy guess!"  
"No, I'm a princess!" she squealed.  
"The princess of clowns?" Violet asked confused. Pansy stomped her foot and walked away.  
"She's going to go tell on you," Draco said lifting up his goblet to his lips. Evangeline shrugged.  
"I need detention anyway," she muttered.  
Suddenly, the doors flung open. Their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirrel, was running into the room terrified.  
"Troll in the dungeon!" he screeched, "Troll in the dungeon!" He stopped right in front of the teacher's row of seats.  
"Thought you ought to know," he said slightly whoozy, then fell to the ground.  
Screams broke out.  
"Shit!" Violet screamed.  
Dumbledore emitted several purple firecrackers from his wand before the paniced students became silent.  
"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"  
The prefect that had led them to the common room on their first night, gathered them again and rushed them off. Once in the common room, Draco, Violet and Evangeline sat around the fire.  
"Aww, I wanted to go trick-or-treating," Violet said. "I wanted to see what Severus would give out."  
"Probably poisoned apples for the Gryffindors," Draco said with a grin.  
"And the Hufflepuffs!" Evangeline added.  
"Yeah, but what would he give us?" Violet said.  
"Actually, I'm not sure," Draco said.  
"I don't think he'd give US anything," Evangeline said with a grin.  
"Good point," Violet laughed.  
"So, what are us three vampires doing tonight?" joked Draco.  
"I don't know," said Violet, "but I'm still hungry."  
"When are you not hungry?" Evangeline said.  
"When are YOU not hungry?" Violet countered.  
"Wanna go sneak down and get food?" Draco suggested.  
The girls nodded and they snuck away from the group.  
"Father told me this trick," said Malfoy and led them down a couple different hallways until they reached a painting of fruit. He reached up and tickled the pear. There was a click, then the door swung open.  
Groups of small things came into view. They had grey wrinkly skin and huge orb-like eyes the color of tennis balls. They were short and wore weird outfits.  
"Master Malfoy!" one squeaked, "What would he and his lady friends like today?"  
"Anything available. We need to get in and out pretty quickly so we don't get caught," Draco replied.  
The little creatures hurried off to stoves and pantries and came back, moments later, carrying plates ladden with fruits, cookies, cupcakes, little bits of steak, and other assorted goodies such as Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. They got bags from the creatures and shoved the food into it. They hid the food under their clothes and then ran out of the room, thanking the little things as they left.  
"So what are those things?" Evangeline asked as they ran.  
"House elves, servants," Draco said.  
They skidded around a corner.  
"We have to stop running in these kinds of dresses," Violet panted.  
"Agreed," Evangeline said.  
As they rounded another corner, they ran smack dab into Snape. The three fell back onto the ground and Snape glared down at them.  
"What are you doing, roaming the halls with a troll on the loose, and why are you running into me?" he sneered at them.  
"Well, we got food," Violet said, pulling out the Every Flavor Beans. "Want some?"  
"No, I do not," he snapped.  
"Oh, and as for your other question, Severus," Evangeline said, "You got in our way."  
"Detention!" Snape roared.  
"Okay," Evangeline said, high-fiving Violet.  
Snape looked at them in confusion. He shook his head and said, "Now get to bed before I give ALL of you triple detention!"  
"Yes, sir!" Violet said with a mock-salute.  
The three hurried past him, shoving beans in their mouth and Draco shouting, "It tastes like a cockroach!"  
"How do you know what the tastes like?" Evangeline said.

It was Friday evening and the girls were rushing to the field that had held their flying lessons. Now the stands were full of people chattering excitedly and the field smelt of freshly cut grass.  
"Are there any open seats?" Evangeline questioned.  
"Let's ask Severus!" Violet said cheerfully and they walked up to him. He glared at them from the side of his eye.  
"What do you want?" he snarled.  
"We want to sit with you!" Evangeline said.  
He glared at him then got up from his seat and walked away. The girls followed him silently. He reached the teacher's tower.  
"God, Minerva, I hate children," he muttered taking a seat next to her. "I'd quit, but I'm too valuable at the moment."  
The girls grinned at each other. Snape caught sight of them and they started to cry.  
"Thanks Snape," Violet said, "I thought you loved us! I thought we were finally excepted into a family!"  
"We loved you Snape," Evangeline sniffed wiping away a fake tear. "We were so alone in the world and we thought we found a hero. But we were wrong!"  
Then they ran off crying fakely into their sleeves, then started to cackle evily when they were out of earshot.  
"Revenge is sweet., Violet said and spotted two seats next to Draco. They plopped down next to him.  
"What's up?" Evangeline asked.

"Potter's 'what's up.'" Draco said nastily, "He's on the Quidditch team!"  
"What?" Violet asked, "How? There's no possible well, he should have gotten expelled! McGonagall, she-"  
"Apparently she let him on the Quidditch team. He's supposed to be brilliant," Draco said, "I'm a brilliant flyer!"  
Before either girls could reply, a loud cheer broke out. A cloud of scarlet filled the sky which eventually evened out to be the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The girls joined in screaming when their team zoomed over their heads in a clump of green.  
"GO SLYTHERINS!" they all yelled.  
"Mount your brooms, please!" Madam Hootch called. Everyone clambered onto different looking brooms then lifted up into the sky.  
"Nice fair game everyone," Madam Hootch said.  
"YEAH RIGHT!" Violet screamed.  
Everyone spun around to look who cried the outburst. Violet pointed to Evangeline. Evangeline glared at her.  
"What?" Violet asked.  
"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of the Gryffindor team - great chaser and attractive - now there's a win-"  
"JORDON!" McGonagall yelled warningly.  
"Right McGonagall I'll 'watch' my mouth. Anyway she passes it to Alicia Spinnet, one of Wood's friends who I hope he isn't getting too close to. Hey McGonagall you know what happens - back to Johnson and now the Slytherin's have the ball. Marcus Flint takes it down the field and shoots - great block by Oliver Wood! Angelina has the ball now... GO ANGELINE GO GO GO- and she gets hit in the head by a Quaffle brilliant play Slytherins." he said this comment with much sarcasm in his voice, "Ha blocked by Wood. There's Adrian Pucey with a ball- good job Fred and George "accidentally" hit him with a bludger. John is now in possesion of the Quaffle, dodges a Bludger, and SCORES! GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" a cheer ran throughout the Gryffindor stand and a moan through the the Slytherin's.  
"Well, we're going to get our butts kicked," violet muttered.  
"Being optimistic are we?" Evangeline smirked.  
"Slytherin in possesion, " Jordon said, "Puvey ducks two bludgers and two Weasley twins - Chaser Bell reaches - hey I'm no Seeker or anything but I think the Snitch is in our mist!"  
Everyone turned to look and saw Harry and Terence Higgs racing towards an invisible ball. Harry was obviously faster than Higgs then BAM. He had rammed into Harry on purpose and sent him spinning like a car in a crash.  
"Foul!" screeched the Gryffindors.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Draco yelled, "THERE WAS NO FOUL! POTTER SHOULD WATCH WHERE HE'S FLYING, THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"  
Fortunately, no one could hear him over the confused bits of arguing.  
"So after that foul, disgusting-"

"Jordon I can find another person to do the commentary-"  
"Okay, so Flint nearly kills Potter, but hey, that can happen to anyone. Now Spinnet takes the Quaffle and puts it away with no problem into the goal."  
The Slytherins started to boo the Gryffindors.  
"Slytherin in possesion - Flint with the Quaffle - passes right past Spinnet and gets hit in the face by a bludger. HOPE THAT BROKE YOUR NOSE YOU HEAR ME! Joking Professor honestly..."  
"What does Harry think he's doing?" Draco asked squinting into the sky, "He looks like an idiot."  
Evangeline and Violet looked up and saw Harry's broom trying to buck him off. It stopped for a second, then continued to jerk and buck him off. It was vibrating up and down then flipped over. He was now dangling by his hands.  
"What's going on?" Evangeline asked nervously.  
"Hopefully, he's going to fall and die," Draco said glaring straight ahead. "That'll be the end of the famous Potter."  
Evangeline glanced at him uncertainty.  
Violet squinted ahead and saw Snape staring up at Harry muttering unheard words. No, it couldn't be Snape he didn't want to kill anyone ... or did he? Everyone else was staring up the sky worriedly. There was something different about Quirrel's stare, but Violet couldn't place her finger on it ...  
Then, it happened. Snape's cloak caught fire and he jumped up into the air. Harry's broom stopped, and he now had full control. Harry instantly sped towards the ground then stopped. The crowd looked at him weirdly.  
"He looks like he's going to be sick!" Evangeline said. Then, he caught up something small and gold.  
"I've got the Snitch!" he called. Everyone cheered, well, except the Slytherins.  
"Bullcrap!" Draco yelled. Violet shrugged.  
"Well, I told you," she said. She saw Snape walking towards the lake.  
"Hey Evangeline, Snape's going to the lake. Want to see what's going on?" Evangeline nodded and they made their way down the steps and down to the lake. There was no Snape.  
"Where'd he go?" Evangeline said as they walked around the lake and then plopped down on the wet grass.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Violet responded, stretching out her arms and legs.  
"Violet," Evangeline said slowly.  
"What?" Violet responded.  
"Look," her voice sounded worried.  
Violet sat up and saw a dark figure moving towards them, holding out a wand. They expected the air to get cold, the light to be sucked away, all hope to leave. It didn't. This creature, this thing, was weird. It was different. They had no idea what this thing was.  
It drifted towards them, as if on thin air. It pointed the wand at them, stopping some ten feet away.  
"Silencio!" the man muttered. Violet tried to cry out, but found that her words were lost in the wind.  
"Expelliamus!" he shouted. The wands flew from their robes and jumped into his hand.  
"Conjunctivitis!" he shouted.  
The world got blurry and large black spots appeared in their vision.  
"Serpensortia!" he shouted.  
A large, black snake shot from the end of his wand. The snake slithered towards them. It struck out at them, catching Violet in the legs, causing her to fall, and Evangeline in the arms. Both tried to cry out, but their voices were lost before the words struck their lips.  
Their wounds started to leak blood in boat loads. Violet pressed her hands to the wounds as did Evangeline. The man destroyed the snake.  
"Reducto!" he said. They felt more pain being introduced to their arms and legs.  
"Deprimo!" he said softly. Instantly, what felt like great plates of metal, seemed to be pressed into their bodies. Violet gasped silently for breath. Evangeline screamed silently. They felt and screamed in silence when Violet's left arm was broken, and Evangeline's right was broken.  
"Crucio!" their attacker muttered.  
The pain from their snake bites were doubled, the shrieks stayed in their throats. Every part of their body was put into great, unbelievable pain. THier pounding hearts urged more blood to rush to their wounds.  
Let it end, Evangeline thought.  
Let us die already, Violet begged mentally.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We are VERY sorry about how long this update took. Both of us have been extremely busy as of late, and it's taken a toll on the fic, but we still think it's good. We hope you do, too.

The pain was still there. It wasn't stopping. Why wouldn't it stop? The girls were begging it to stop.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out. "Get away from them!"

The pain stopped and they heard their attackers footsteps hurry away, and they heard their wands hit the ground. But then another figure came into view. Minerva McGonagall was staring down at them with concern on her face.

She conjured two stretchers, although the girls couldn't see, and put them on then grabbed their wands, and she levitated them and ran into the school, the stretchers bobbing along behind them. She went up a few flights of stairs and then into the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she called.

Madam Pomfrey came hurrying out of her office. She gasped at the sight of the girls.

"Put them in beds at once!" she shrieked.

McGonagall did as she was told, and put them onto beds next to each other. Madam Pomfrey bustled about them, trying to firgure out what exactly happened to them. The girls couldn't get the breath to explain what happened.

"Severus," Violet groaned.

"Go get him!" Madam Pomfrey ordered.

McGonagall hurried off and came back moments later with Snape far ahead of her. He had burst through the door with his black robes billowing behind him. He rushed between the two and looked at both, his features covered in fear.

"What happened?" he asked loudly.

"We don't know," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Attacked," Evangeline gasped.

"Attacked? Good gracious by who?" McGonagall said.

"Dunno," Violet said, starting to feel a bit stronger but still weak.

"What did they do to you?" Snape asked, looking at both of them.

"Couldn't see," Evangeline said.

"Said 'Crucio'," Violet added.

"My lord!" Madam Pomfrey gasped. "An Unforgivable Curse!"

"What?" Evangeline squeaked.

"I'll explain later," Snape said, brushing their different shades of blue hair out of their faces.

"So they hurt your eyesight?" McGonagall said.

"Yeah," Violet muttered.

Madam Pomfrey performed a few spells and it was fixed. Everything came into perfect view, the black spots disappearing.

"Arms broken," Evangeline said.

Madam Pomfrey preformed another spell and their arms were soon feeling better.

"But the other one," Violet said, "was hell. It hurt so much."

"That's what it's desinged to do," Snape said.

"A snake bit our legs," Evangeline said.

Madam Pomfrey looked their legs over and decieded on what type of snake bit them. She healed the wounds and then turned to Snape.

"Thay'll be fine, but they will need a few days of rest," she said. "Have someone arrange to bring their work to them, so they don't fall behind."

"I will," Snape said, then kneeled down between them, holding their hands and talking soothingly to them.

The days passed, and they soon arrived to the Winter holidays. The snow was falling softly to the ground and the blue sky turned to a gray. Hot chocolate was now served with every meal, and common room fireplaces were lit. People traded presents back and forth, but mostly people were packing to leave Hogwarts.

"Christmas break with Severus," Violet said as she packed her Hogwarts sweater.

"That'll be interesting," Evangeline grinned. There was a soft knock on the door.

"You girls ready to go?" Snape asked.

The girls nodded and rolled their trunks and pets over towards Severus. He took their hands in his.

"Hold on tight," he muttered. There was a loud pop, and the girls squeezed their eyes shut. They felt as if they were being squeezed against two walls. Then, they appeared back at Snape's house.

"I have buissness to take care of," he said softly, "Don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

Then he left with a swish of his cloak and a slam of the door.

"Now what?" Violet asked taking books off the shelves, glancing at the title, then tossing them to the floor.

"Let's decorate!" Evangeline smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

Violet cackled. "I'm positive Severus would just love it if we decorated his house."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes.

"With Christmas decorations," she said, "It's Christmas time! I'm sure he has some joy-filled items locked away in his house. I mean, who doesn't love Christmas?"

"Uhh, Severus?" Violet suggested. Evangeline tisked and started opening and closing doors. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a faint outline.

"Violet, can I get up on your shoulders?" she asked. Violet shrugged and hoisted Evangeline up. She pushed in the door and glanced around.

"Violet?" she said.

"Yes?" violet asked breathless. "Hurry up, your heavy!"

"We found the decorations!"

A couple hours later, the door opened. Snape stepped into a dark room.

"What the hell?" he muttered and flipped on the switch.

"Surprise!" the girls yelled. Snape looked around wide eyed.

There was a large white tree extending up to the ceiling. It was wrapped in red ribbons and an angel playing a trumpet rested on the top. A dancing elf was put into a corner. A Santa Clause was laughing by the fire place, and it was surrounded by fake presents. Lights hung over the bookcases. There was even a bit of misletoe in the corner where none of them would ever go. They had even set up snow falling from the ceiling.

"What have you done?" he shouted.

"We decorated!" Evangeline said.

"It was her idea," Violet shrugged.

"My house," he moaned.

"Do you like it?" Evangline asked with a wide grin and huge, delighted eyes

"If I say no she'll probably burst into tears," Snape thought, "If I say yes it'll be one of the hardest things to lie about."

"Umm, yeeaahh, kind of," he said.

Evangeline smiled wider while Violet grunted.

"I'll start making dinner," he said, "You girls go get my special red wine for dinner. It's on the left shelf in the third cabinet to the right."

The girls nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait, what did he say?" Evangeline said.

"The right shelf in the third cabinet to the left," Violet replied.

"Are you sure?" Evangeline asked.

Violet nodded. "Positive."

They picked up a bottle and returned to the kitchen. Snape was setting the table.

"I'll get the glasses!" Evageline said.

"Don't!" Snape shrieked. "You'll break them all."

Evangeline grummbled and took a seat at the table. Snape left and grabbed three crystal goblets. He sat them in front of the girls and then one at his own seat. Violet poured the drinks and sat down next to Evangeline.

Snape had left to the kitchen and then came back with food floating behind him. There were three steaks and a salad. A steak sat in front of each of them and the salad positioned itself in the center of the table.

"Yeah, just eat," Snape said. "I don't do prayers or toasts or anything."

"Food!" the girls cried and started to dig into their steaks.

Snape smiled a small smile and took a sip from his goblet. He kept drinking more and more and was soon flushed and giggling at nothing.

Violet and Evangeline shared a concrened look.

"What happened to him?" Violet whispered.

"It was something he drank," Evangeline said.

They looked at the goblets. Then each took a small drink. They spat out the firey liquid. Violet grabbed the bottle and read the lable.

"Firewhiskey!" she exclaimed.

Snape was hiccuping and giggling still.

"I love you guys!" he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around them. "You're the best!"

Violet and Evangeline's eyes grew wide.

"I like him this way!" Evangeline stated. "He's funny!"

"You two are the most wonderful little girls!" he said, his pale face turning red.

Violet whispered a secret plan in Evangeline's hair.

"Sit down, Severus," Violet said, leading him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and Violet and Evangeline sat on their knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he said hiccuping.

Violet turned her nose into a pig's snout.

Snape burst out laughing, his face turning redder.

Evangeline made her arms like an octopus's.

Snape laughed even harder.

They continued making their body parts change into amusing things. Snape had kept drinking until the bottle of firewhiskey was completely empty. He passed out at a little after two that morning.

The girls went up to their room and changed into pajamas. They both got into their separate beds.

"I think we figured out what to get him for Christmas," Violet said.

"More firewhiskey!" Evangeline declared, laughing.

"Yep! He was hilarious when he was drunk!" Violet said. "Although I get the idea he'll have a horrible hangover tomorrow."

"I wonder what he'll get us," Evangeline said rolling over onto her back.

"I don't know," Violet said. "But we ned more clothes. Dude, I have a great idea!"

"What?" Evangeline said.

"Let's make Severus take us shopping tomorrow! In the Muggle world!" Violet said.

"Perfect!" Evangeline said.

They laughed and then started yawning.

"Well, good night," Violet said.

"Good night," Evangeline yawned.

The two girls pulled the blankets around themselves and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Snape had a horrible headache, the lights of the tree and the lights on the bookshelves bothered him. He flicked his wand and turned all lights off.

"Why's it so dark?" Violet called loudly, walking into the room in a pair of jeans and a long shirt with a jacket over it.

"My head," Snape moaned.

"Aww, does Sevvey's head hurt?" Evangeline said in a mock-baby voice.

"Yes," he growled.

"Sucks for you," Violet said. "We're going shopping! In the Muggle world!"

"D-did you say Muggle world?" Snape asked.

"Yes, yes we did," Evangeline said.

"Which means you can't wear robes," Violet said.

"But jeans and a normal shirt," Evangeline added.

"I have to wear what?" Snape said.

"Jeans and a t-shirt," Evangeline repeated.

"Uh," Snape said.

"You do have some, right?" Violet said.

"Er - yeah," he said.

"Then go put them on!" Evangeline said.

Snape got up, clutched his head and then stumbled off to his room. Violet and Evangeline high-fived each other and then sat on the couch were Snape had been.  
He came back dressed in light blue jeans, that stopped just above his ankles. He had black socks underneath, tan shoes, and his white button-down shirt was tucked in. He had a bow tie and he was wearing glasses.

Violet and Evangeline's jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide.

"You look like a dork!" Violet shouted roaring with laughter.

"A WHAT?" he said.

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly.

"Let's go shopping now!" Evangeline said.  
"Stop shouting," Snape moaned.

"Nah," they said.

They followed Snape out of his house and then grabbed his hand. There was a pop and then they were in the Leaky Cauldron. They followed him out and into the bustling streets of London. They walked around, exploring different shops.

They stepped into a shop without too much pink. They walked around and Evangeline found a skirt. It was black with gray and white plaid. She found a plain black shirt to go with it. Violet found a black dress. It had wide shoulder straps and down the front were six gold buttons. The skirt portion of it fell to the knees.

They also got more shirts, jeans, shorts, and -

"CONVERSE!" the girls shouted, running to the shoe section. Snape followed after them, all the clothes piled in his arms.

Violet picked up a pair of black high tops. She said, "I wonder what Severus would like in Converse?"

"Hmmmm," the girls said, pretending to think. Then they looked at each other, and then at Snape. "No."

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," they said. They each got two pairs of high tops and put them on top of the clothes.

They started to check out. The man read the total, and Snape started to pull out Wizard money.

"Uh, sir," the young chasier said taking the money, "what is this?"

"It's mo-"

"Uh, Severus, that's not the right currency," Evangeline said pulling his hand away and taking the money from Snape.

"Sorry," Violet said, handing him the REAL money. "He's a bit confused. We just got back from vacation in Saudi Arabi. Much different currency."

"Saudi Arabi?" the chasier asks, putting the money up and giving them change. "What was it like?"

"Uh, full of Arabs," Violet replied. "Now, come on, Severus. It's time for your medicine."

As soon as they stepped out of the store, Snape said, "What the fuck was that?"

"A quick lie to cover up the fact that you tried to use Wizard money," Violet explained, picking at the underside of her nails, as if bored by the subject.

"But, it was so believeable. How do you do that?" he asked.

"It's my special skill," Violet shrugged. "Now come on, Severus, let's go home!"

The next day was Christmas Eve. The girls bounded into the living room then cocked their heads to the left.

"Where's the presents?" Evangeline asked. Snape walked into the room.

"What are you staring at?" he asked glancing at the tree then back at them.

"There's no presents," said Violet, "Where are they?"

"Presents?" Snape asked confused.

"We're children Severus," Violet stated matter-of-factly. "That's why we celebrate Christmas!"

Snape smirked.

"What?" Evangeline asked.

"I hid them," he said, "And I almost fooled you."

"Why did you hide them?" Violet asked confused.

"Both of your parents were very snoopy people. I figured you'd be the same," Snape explained, sitting down on the couch with a book.

Violet glared at Evangeline. Evangeline smiled guiltily. She was usually quiet and snooped through people's things when they weren't looking and eavesdropped on people's coversations. It was obvious she had inherited the snoopiness.

"Well, you know what?" Violet said.

"What?" Snape asked.

"We have a present for you!"

"We do?" Evangeline said outloud. Violet elbowed her in the ribs. "Umm, yeah, definitely!"

"So, when's supper?" Violet asked, smiling like an angel.

That night, Snape had them all sit at the table.

"I'll bring dinner out," he said.

"Should we find some beer or something?" Violet whispered. "He's so funny drunk!"

"Nah," Evangeline whispered back. "We want him pleasant tomorrow, for once. Come on, let's be nice."

Then the scent of food hit their noses. Roast chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, noodles, and beer bread floated into the room behind Snape. He flicked his wand and all the food floated into their proper places. Snape sat down at his place.

"It smells good!" Violet and Evangeline said together.

"Thank you," Snape said.

The girls started piling food onto their plates and Snape took smaller amounts. The twins started shovling food in their mouthes.

The next morning, the girls woke up much earlier than usual. They looked down the stairs and saw presents under the tree.

"Let's go get Severus!" Evangeline said.

Violet nodded, and they turned around and ran down the hall to his room.

"Severus!" they shouted, running into his room and jumping onto bed. "GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! PRESENT TIME!"

"Get off me," Snape muttered, pulling the blanket over his head.

"But the presents!" they shouted.

"SHUT UP, BRATS!" Snape shouted. "OR YOU AREN'T GETTING ANYTHING!"

"Ehh," they said and crawled off and walked away. They went downstairs and sat the edge of the presents.

"Want to open them?" Evangeline said, pulling a present with her name on it towards her.

"Sure," Violet said and grabbed one with her name on it.

"You want to go first?" Evangeline asked.

"No, you go," Violet said.

"No, you."

"YOU!"

"Okay!"

Evangline started to rip off the green paper. When she got it all off, she was holding a small black velvet box. She gave a quizicall look to Violet and then opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a choker with a gem hanging from it. The gem was a dark emerald, shiny and well polished. The choker portion was made with inter-linked silver rings, like chain mail.

"It's so pretty!" Evangeline said, placing it on her knee.

"It is!" Violet said. She looked at the box in her hand and started pulling off the wrappings. When she had it opened, it was the same necklace as Evangeline. "Sweet!"

"These are so pretty!" Evangeline said again.

"Here, let me put it on you, and you do mine," Violet said.

"Okay," Evangeline said and turned so Violet could put it on. Violet clipped it and then Evangeline put on her necklace.

"Next?" Violet asked.

"Next!" Evangline declared.

They attacked the presents that were theirs, and tossed Snape's aside.

Finally, Snape walked downstairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily, rubbing his right eye.

"We opened presents," Evangeline said sweetly.

"How is that not obvious?" Violet asked.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Did I get anything?" he asked.

They each held up the few presents that were his. "Yeah."

He shurgged and then sat down between them, taking a present from Violet. He pulled off the wrapping and took out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," Evangline said.

"You're funny drunk," Violet stated.

He shurgged and sat it behind him. He opened three more bottles of firewhiskey. He picked up a huge square one.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it, genius, and find out," Violet said sarcastically.

He pulled off the wrappings and then held a stack of books on the Dark Arts.

"How did you get these?" he whispered.

"We got a letter from the Death Eaters a few weeks ago," Violet explained. "And they wanted us to join them. We said we'd consider it if they sent us these."

"The Death Eaters want you?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," they said with sweet smiles. "Aren't we special?"

"Shit," he muttered.

"What was that?" Violet asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

That night, Violet was tossing and turning in her bed. In her dream, someone she didn't know was standing with Snape in a dirty room. Snape looked much older than he did now. The man was almost as pale as them, with red, snake-like eyes and two small slits for nostrils. The man was holding a wand in his hand. Something told Violet that it was her seventh year at Hogwarts. There was also a large snake, coiling and uncoiling in a round cage that hung off the ground.

The man swiped the air with the wand in his hand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a slip second thought he had be reprived: but then the man's intentions became clear. The snake's cage was rolling trough the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, the cage had encased him, head and shoulders, and the man spoke some hissing language.

There was a terrible scream. Violet saw Snape's face lose the little color left in his face, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchantened cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," the man said coldly.

Violet woke with a start. She pulled her knees to her chest for a second and then jumped off her bed, walking down the hallway. She stopped outside the hallway for a second, and then opened the door. She stepped in and sat on Snape's chest, so she was towering over him. Violet began poking his large nose.

His face twitched, but then his black eyes popped open, lazy with sleep.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I had a dream," Violet said with a strange voice.

"About what?" Snape asked.

"You died in my seventh year," Violet explained, her voice getting creepy. "Some man with red, snake-ish eyes set a snake on you that was floating in a cage."

They stared at each other for a second. Then Violet shook her head and got off him.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," she said. "Good night!"

Snape stared after her for a moment.

"She's insane," he muttered before going back to sleep.

Voilet went back to her room, and she attempted to go back to sleep. But she was wide awake. She stared at the ceiling for a while before crawling out of bed and tip toeing downstairs. Voilet looked around for a good book once she got in the library. She found one of dreams that tell about the future and sat down to read it on the old couch that was in the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

The girls arrived back with shortly after the holidays. The girls were not thrilled with being back in classes and having do deal with homework. Although their potions homework was simple, being with Snape, constantly baggering him. And one day, Snape walked into his office where Violet and Evangeline were dropping bits of acid on his desk.

"What are you doing to my desk!" he shouted.

"We thought it needed personality," Violet said, smiling sweetly. "So, we came up with idea to add holes to it. So, what's up with you?"

"I found out I'm refereeing a Quidditch game," Snape muttered, levitating the acid away.

"I cry foul!" Evangeline shouted, jumping up for it.

"That doesn't matter," Snape said, putting the acid away and locking the cabinet.

Violet had pulled out her wand and was meaning to unlock it once he left again.

"And it won't be unlocked by any spell," Snape said, walking away.

"Where's the fun in that!" Violet called to him, but Snape shut the door. "Well, Evangeline, let us go and reek havoc else where."

"But I wanted to put acid on his desk!" Evangeline whined as they left and went down to the common room.

"Don't worry," Violet assured, pulling a large bottle out of her robes. "I grabbed this when you were dropping some on his ink well."

"Awesome!" Evangeline cried as they entered walked past a statue. "Can we put acid on that?"

"Oh, alright," Violet said, handing her the bottle.

Evangeline squeezed out a few drops on the ear of the wizard carved on the rock. The tip of the ear dissolved and soon, half the body was missing.

"Oooooh, somebody's being bad!" they heard a famliar voice squeal from above them.

"Ah, crap," they muttered and looked up to see the schoool's residentail plotergist.

"Staff! Staff!" Peeves yelled as loud as his ghost lungs would allow. "We have troublemakers! Troublemakers!"

"Shut the hell up, Peeves!" Violet hissed, hiding the bottle of acid behind a hollow brick in the wall. "We just got back! We don't want freaking detention!"

"Well, you should have thought about that sooner," said a stern voice from behind.

Violet and Evangeline turned to see Professor McGonagall glaring down at them.

"Aw, crud," Violet mumbled, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Detention this Friday with me," she said. "I have things for you to do."

"Yes, Professor," they chorsued, both bored already.

They walked away, dreading that Friday for the bordom they were sure to face.

"This is stupid," Evangeline said as they stepped into the common room. "We didn't even get to keep the acid."

"Acid?"

"Yeah," Violet said, glancing over at Draco Malfoy. "We get bored a lot."

"What'd you use it on?" Draco asked.

They took turns explaining all that they had done, and how Peeves had ruined their evening of fun.

"Brilliant!" said Draco.

"Yeah, but not detention." muttered Evangeline.

"Eh, whatever," said Violet, "We've been there so many times it's actually not that bad anymore. But nevermind that, off to bed. We got a Quidditch game to see!"

The afternoon came and both girls were squirming in their seats next to Draco. They had beat Crabbe and Goyle to their seats and were quite smug with themselves.  
"I don't know who to root for," said Draco puzzled, "Hufflepuff is full of wusses, but Gryffindor has Potter... I think I'll have to go with Hufflepuff."

"Me too," said the girls, but were secretly hoping Gryffindor won. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked by, and Draco poked him in the head.

"Ow!" he cried and spun around. Malfoy grinned.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," he lied. The girls smiled. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broomstick? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer, and Violet noticed Snape had given Hufflepuff a penalty.

"Bull crap!" she yelled. Snape heard the voice and spun around. He glared at Violet, and she grinned.

"Hiya, Snape!" she yelled onto the field and waved. He rolled his eyes and went back to the game.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Draco asked when Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See there's Potter who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys and they have no money - you should be on the team Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Longbottom went bright red.

"I-I'm worth twelve of you!" he stammered. They all laughed, but Evangeline found him slightly cute.

"You tell him Neville!" said Ron.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than the Weasleys. That's saying something!" Evangeline stopped laughing, because she thought that was quite mean. But Violet laughed along with Draco thinking it was humorous.

"I'm warning you Malfoy," said Weasley who was turning as red as his hair, "One more word-"

"Ron!" said Hermione, "Harry-!"

"What? Where?"

Harry had darted down to the ground his eyes narrowed, a serious expression on his face.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" laughed Malfoy.

Ron snapped. He tackled Malfoy to the ground and started to wrestle with him. Violet and Evangeline stepped on their seats then joined the fight. They managed to rip Ron from Malfoy. People in the crowd cheered. Ron tore himself away from the girls, and they looked over and saw Harry had the snitch in his hands.

"Nobody's caught the snitch so fast!" someone whispered.

"That was barely five minutes!"

"Ugh!" cried Malfoy, "Potter's done it again!"

"Did you hear that?" whispered Violet, pulling away from a door she had her ear pressed against.

Potter, Weasley and Granger had walked in, whispering something private.

"They think Severus is going to try to steal something called the Sorcerer's Stone. Whatever that is," whispered Violet. They walked away from the door. "And they think Quirell has something to do with it. And they mentioned this thing called 'Fluffy'. I hope it's a nice, fluffy animal. And they said soemthing about breaking through something. I wonder what they mean. Any ideas, Evangeline?"

"Nope," Evangeline said, skipping ahead of her twin. "Let's go look in the library!"

"What?" Violet said, halting abrubtly. "Since when do you want to look in the library?"

"Well, I fiured you'd say it, so I said it for a change," Evangeline said.

"Okay," shrugged Violet. "Let's go. But keep out of sight. We're not exactly supposed to be out this late."

"Why should we start listening to rules NOW?" asked Evangeline.

"Eh, good point," Violet said. "But no shouting."

"Fine," agreed Evangeline.

They slipped down to the library, watching for teachers, ghosts, other students, and Filch, the evil caretaker who would gladly turn them in for sneaking about after hours. Once inside, Violet and Evangeline split up, looking for something to read up on the Sorcerer's Stone. At one point, Evangeline pulled out a thin, light brown leather book.

She flipped through it and shoved it back, not taking a lot of care. They searched for a few hours before Violet pulled out an enormous old book. "I think this might be it," she whispered and opened it up. "Here it is!" she said. "Nicholas Flamel is the maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"Ooh, he's an Alchemist!" Evangeline said, "He can turn lead into gold!"

"Uh-huh, but Harry thinks Snape is going to steal it! That means... it has to be somewhere in the castle!"

"And that Fluffy thing is guarding it!" Evangeline added. Violet closed the book quietly and the girls snuck from the library to Snape's office. They banged on the door.

"WHAT?" he called from inside knowing it was the two girls. He didn't want them dripping more acid into his desk.

"We need to talk to you!" called Evangeline. "We need to talk to you about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

There was silence from the other end of the room. Then the door swung open.

"What do you know about the Sorcerer's Stone?" he snarled at them.

"We're asking the questions," said Violet crossing her arms across her chest. "There's rumors going around Sev. Your going to steal the Sorcerer's stone. Is that true or not?"

The expression on his face went angry.

"How dare they assume I would steal the stone!" he said, "Who started these rumors?"

"Pansy Parkistan." Violet lied. "So it's not true?"

"Of course not!" Snape growled and slammed the door.

"We need to talk to Harry," said Evangeline. "Who knows what he's about to get himself into!"

The girls tried hard to get to talk to Harry, but never got the chance. They tried breaking into the Gryffindor common room, but got detention from Percy Wealsey. One day they were sitting in the Slytherin common room sulking by themselves when the door burst open.

"Violet, Evangeline!" said Draco. "Guess what?"

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"I just saw a dragon in Hagrid's hut!" said Draco excitedly, "C'mon! We'll go tell Dumbledore and get them busted!"

"There's just one small problem," said Violet. "We don't have any proof."

"True," said Malfoy disapointed, but his face instantly lit up. "You'll help me won't you?"

The girls shrugged.

"Sure," shrugged Violet.

A couple days later, Evangeline was walking through the hallways and happened to look into the Hospital wing. She saw Ron Weasley with a nasty cut on his arm. The cut seemed familiar to her, and she assumed it was something her sister had showed her. She ran back to the Slytherin common room and told her twin.

"I'm not sure what your talking about," she said. "But check my bag, dig around through my books."

Evangeline wasn't too happy about this idea. The bag was huge and had many books of different sizes crammed into it. She looked around for a long while, then finally found what she was looking for.

"There!" she said, "Ron got bitten by a Norwegian Ridgeback! Hagrid DOES have a dragon in his hut!"

Just then, they heard Draco calling for them. They ran down the steps, and he showed them a letter from a boy named Charlie.

"He's picking it up on Saturday! Will you guys come with me?"

The girls grinned.

"Hell yeah!" they said and slipped their cloaks on. It was now dark and all the Slytherins were sleeping. They opened up the wall and snuck out into the hallway. They walked as quickly as they could to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Draco? Evangeline? Violet?" she asked. "What are you doing in my office after curfew?"

"Please, McGonagall," said Draco placing the letter on her desk. "And-" he laid the book to the open page. "This cut was on Ronald Weasley's arm. It belongs to a Norwegian Ridgeback. And if you don't believe that, read this letter."

She scanned the letter then looked appalled.

"Of course," she said. "This is forged, of course."

"What?" Malfoy shrieked. The girls tried to sneak out of the office, but she glared at them, and they froze.

"Potter-" but she was interrupted. Filch entered the room and tossed in Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She looked outraged.

"I'm disgusted," she said, "Seven students out of bed at once!"

She sighed when no one tried to explain themselves.

"I think I've got an idea of what's going on." she said, "It doesn't take a genious to work it out. You fed Draco some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him and his friends out of bed at night. I suppose you think it's funny Longbottom fell for it too, huh?"

Silence.

"Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor. And you all will recieve detentions - in the Forbidden Forest." 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco, Violet and Evangeline recieved notes from Professor McGonagall stating that their detention would eb that night in the Forbidden Forest at eleven o'clock.

"Wooo! Whe get to stay up all night!" Evangeline cheered.

At eleven that night they left their common room, Violet hiding a bag of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. She planned on sharing these with Evangeline and Draco. They had arrived down at entrance hall where Filch was waiting for them.

"Oh, joy," Violet muttered sarcastically. "Filch has come along."

Longbottom, Potter and Granger arrived moments later. Filch led them along the grounds to the edge of the forest, near Hagrid's hut. He was standin there with a cross bow and Fang, his giant boarhound.

"Abou' time," Hagrud saud. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said, coldly, "they're here to be ounished after all."

They talked for a couple of minutes before Filch turned and walked back to the castle, saying, "I'll be back at dawn...for what's left of them."

Draco then turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going into the forest," he said. The girls were suprised to here a small note of panic in his voice. They did not imagine Draco getting paniced by a dark, eerie, forest.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hgrid said fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay for it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or soemthing, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"- tell yer this is how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled.

The girls started tuning them out, not really caring about their arguement. Evangeline wandered over to Fang and sat down in front of him. He licked her face, causing her to laugh. Violet tugged on Draco's sleeve.

"Just drop it," she said. Violet then turned to Hagrid. "Now, can we get done with this, already?"

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we;re gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment.

Hagrid took them to the edge of the forestm Violet pulling Evangeline away from the dog. Hagrid held his lamp high and pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they stood there.

"Look there," Hagrid said, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're goona try an' fidn the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt it finds us first?" Draco asked, unable to keep fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said.

"Except for werewolves," Violet whispered to Longbottom.

"There are no werewolves," Hagrid said, hearing Violet. "Who are yeh, and yer sister?"

"Violet and Evangeline Willow," Violet explained, bowing. "Slytherins, proudly, and trouble-makers."

"Oh, great," Hagrid muttered. "Well, an' keep ter the path, as I was sayin'. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' folow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, its must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Draco said quickly, looking at his long teeth.

"All right, but I'll warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid said. "So me and Hermione'll go one way. Draco, Harry and Fang'll will go another way. And the trouble-makers and Neville will go the last. Yeh two seem like yeh can care fer yerselves."

"Oh, we can," Evangeline assured him.

They went their separate ways. Evangeline and Violet linked their arms with Longbottom's and dragged him down the darkest path, grinning broadlly. They dropped arms as soon as they were out of sight, however. Evangeline pulled out her wand, and muttered "Lumos!" giving them light.

They followed the trail of blood, and soon, Evangeline and Violet had grown bored. Violet started whispering with Evangeline, plotting ways to frighten Longbottom.

"I think I heard a werewolf just now," Evangeline whispered in Longbottom's ear.

"There are no werewolves!" Longbottom said, repeating Hagrid. "Hagrid said so!"

"But he could always be wrong," Violet hissed. "And Snape comes out here. Almost every night, I believe."

"N-no he doesn't," Longbottom stammered.

"Yes he does," Evangeline whispered. "We came with him a few days ago. Just don't tell anyone. It'll be our litle secret."

Evangeline and Violet fell back, letting Longbottom take the lead along the path. He was frightened, scared, that something would jump out and get him. The girls stepped off the path and moved behind some trees. The got ahead of him and waited for the perfect moment. As he was passing them, he glanced backa dn noticed they weren't behind him.

"Guys?" he whispered. "Where are you?"

They sprang at him, tackling him to the ground, cackling like evil witches.

"Right here, Longbottom!" they screeched.

Longbottom used his wand and sent red sparks into the air. They got off him, still laughing when they heard twigs snap and someone come crashing through the trees.

"What is it?" Evangeline whispered as she and Violet shoved Longbottom forward.

"How am I supposed to know?" Violet whispered. "It's probably a werewolf or someth-"

Hagrid burst through the trees at that point, pointing his crossbow everywhere.

"What happened? What happened?" he demanded when he didn't see anything.

"They grabbed me!" Longbottom cried, hiding behind Hagrid.

"What a cry baby," Violet whispered to Evangeline.

"He is not a cry baby!" Hagrid said, draggin them through the forest, off the path. "Yeh two are idiots!"

"I beg your pardon!" Violet said angrily. "I'll have you know I am no idiot! And we told you."

"We're trouble-makers," they said together. "Longbottom's just a whimp."

They reached a spot where Potter, Granger, Draco and Fang were standing together.

"We're changin' groups," he said. "Hermione, go with these idiots, will yeh? Draco, Harry and Fang can stay together. And I'll take Neville. You two probably blew the while thing, though. But maybe we can still find the unicorn."

The girls walked off and were once again, bored. They weren't finding anything. The boys probably would, though. But after thirty minutes or so, they heard a terrible scream.

"What was that?" Hermione shouted.

"Well, probably not a werewolf," Evangeline said, pretending to think. "Maybe it's Potter or something."

"Or maybe it's Malfoy," Hermione spat back.

"Eh, shut up," Violet said, smacking her on the back of the head. She took off back to where they had met with Hagrid earlier. "Now come on."

They ran after Violet. They kept running back to that spot Hagrid had dragged them too, btu ran straight into Draco and Fang.

"Oh, hello," Evangeline and Violet said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Th-there was this...THING!" Draco said, before they heard hooves coming towards them.

"A centaur or minataur?" Violet called.

"Oh, shut up," Granger said, smacking her arm.

"Stupid, girl," Violet responded, elbowing her in the ribs.

"Both of yeh stop," Hagrid said, walking into view and picking them off the ground.

The hooves grew louder, and they ran down a path to meet them.

"Harry!" Granger shouted when they saw Potter riding atop a centaur with long blonde hair and light-coloured fur. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Potter said. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in the clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," the centaur murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

"Safe?" Longbottom squeaked. "With these three? Oh, no."

Potter slid off the back of the centaur and walked over to them.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," the centaur said. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one fo those times."

The centaur turned and cantered back into the forest.

Hours later, they arrived back in their common room.

"What happened back there?" Evangeline questioned.

"We walked up to a clearing., Draco said creepily, trying to make it seem as if he had been brave the whole time. "There were splatters of unicorn blood everywhere. Then, we saw it. It was lying on the ground, its legs stuck out at odd angles. There was silvery blood drenching it's long white mane lying over the dark leaves glittering in the moonlight. Something shook. Then, out of the darkness was a tall figure in a long dark cloak. It walked over slowly then bent over- and started sucking out the unicorn's blood."

"Oh!" said Evangeline, "The poor unicorn!"

"Who screamed?" asked Violet in a bored voice. She wanted to see how big of a whimp Potter had been. Draco's face went slightly pink for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Potter, of course." he said. "I told him I'd go get help, so I ran as quickly as I could. I'm sure the centuars were his only escape from death."

"I'm so glad your okay!" said Evangeline hugging him. She glanced over at Violet and grinned. Violet grinned back. They were the expert liars. They could tell when another lied, and Draco was definitely messing with the truth.

"Nice going buddy," said Violet and punched him in the arm playfully. "Now we're going off to bed if you don't mind. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Malfoy. "See you."

Days passed. The girls studied with Draco excessively for their exams, bothered Snape non-stop about clues about the exam, and hung with the Slytherins in the common room. It seemed like they were fitting in perfectly. Like everything was perfect. Like, just maybe, they could move on from what their lives had been like before the school year.

But then the girls were out on night, raiding the kitchens. They decided a nice walk around the castle while munching on chicken legs would be relaxing enough for them to sleep that night.

They were on the third floor, near the forbiden half, when they saw the door open and shut.

"We shouldn't follow," they said, then dropped the plate and ran towards it.

Violet yanked the door open in time to see a trap door shut.

"I think I know what Fluffy is," she whispered, staring up at a three-headed dog.

"Ooh, Fluffy!" Evangeline squealed and ran up, scratching the left-most head behind the ear.

Fluffy flopped onto his back, and Evangeline rubbed his stomach. Fluffy's leg statred shaking and kicking at the air.

"Seriously!" Violet said in disblief, slapping her hand to her face. "What kind of gaurd dog is this? Well, at least it's not a snake..."

Violet pulled open the trap door and lowered herself part way into it.

"Come along, Evangeline," Violet said. "You can play later."

"Do I have to come?" Evangeline asked. "I like the puppies."

"Ask Hagrid," Violet said. "It's probably his."

"Alright," Evangeline sighed. "I'll come back later, Fluffy."

They dropped through the trap door and were entangled in snake-like vines. Violet instantly fainted and dropped through.

"Violet!" Evangeline screamed.

"Oh, God, idiot," Violet's voice called. "Just relax. Think of...werewolves or something!"

"Please give a scenario!" Evangeline called back.

"You're tied up in the forest, werewolves stalking towards you! They've already gotten me, Sev, and Draco!" Violet called in a bored voice.

Evangeline passed out and soon dropped onto a floor next to Violet.

"What are those?" she asked as they stepped through a door and into a room with flying keys and a broom.

"Well, that was Devil's Snare," Violet explained. "No relation to Snape."

"Ooh," Evangeline said. They walked over to a door and Violet pulled it open.

They walked into a room with what looked like a huge, life-sized Wizard's Chessboard. Some pieces were broken and laying off to the sides. But some still remained. Potter, Granger and Weasley on a horse were playing. The white queen slammed into Weasley with her stone arm and knocked him to the ground, where he laid still, as though dead.

Potter moved three spaces to the left where the white king dropped his crown.

"This is so cool!" the girls shouted, running forward as the others were talking momentairly.

"What are yout wo doing here!" they shouted, pulling wands out.

"Oh, hush," Violet said, bending down next to Weasley. "That's a nasty blow to his head. He needs help."

"Will you two wait with him for a bit?" Granger asked.

"I guess we can," Evangeline said as they sat down next to him. "Move along, now."

Potter and Granger left, shutting the large doors behind them.

"Can I go play with Fluffy?" Evangeline asked Violet.

"No!" Violet snapped. "And leave me here with him? I think not!"

"Fine," Evangeline grumbled and crossed her arms.

They waited and waited for Potter and Granger to return. After a good twenty minutes, Violet sighed.

"Do you think they're dead?" she asked, looking over to the door.

Before Evangeline could respond, the doors burst open, and Hermione walked out.

"And we thought you were dead!" Evangeline said cheerily. "Is Potter dead?"

"No!" Granger said indignantly. "Harry'll be back soon though."

"Whatever," Violet sighed and leaned back against a pile of pawn bits.

"What was that about 'soon'?" Evangeline smirked when another thiry minutes went by.

"I'm going to check on him," Granger said. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever," Violet muttered and closed her eyes. "Wake me when something exciting happens. Like we're being attacked by dragons or something."

"Now can I go play with Fluffy?" Evangeline asked.

"I don't care," Granger and Violet said together.

"Okay! Bye!" Evangeline said and ran off.

Granger ran back through the doors, and Violet drifted off to sleep, Weasley still knocked out at her feet.

A while later, Violet felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Granger staring down at her.

"Get up, Willow!" she said. "Get your sister and find Headmaster Dumbledore! Tell him Harry's hurt, and that he needs help. That something's happened. I don't have time to explain everything to you, but I'll try to do so later. Now, go! I'm taking Ron to the hospital wing."

"Rude!" Violet muttered as she slowly walked off to find Evangeline. She climbed through the Devil's Snare again. She went through the trap door to see Evangeline being held down by Fluffy, being licked clean. She was laughing and trying to push Fluffy's many heads away.

"Down, boy!" Violet said. The dog released Evangeline, and Violet dragged her out the door.

"Come on," she said as she took off running. "We have to get Dumbledore!"

"Why?" Evangeline said, looking back. "I wanna play with Fluffy!"

"Later!" Violet said and dashed up to his office.

"Headmaster!" they shouted, banging on his door. "Headmaster!"

The door opened to reveal Dumbledore in a blue striped nightcap and matching robe.

"Yes?" he said.

"Potter and Granger and that Weasley kid were in the off-limits place," Evangeline explained. "We followed to see what they were up to. Uh, Weasley got hurt, but Granger's taking him to the hospital wing. Potter went off to do something."

"Potter was hurt," Violet said. She explained everything that Granger told her.

"Go to bed," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Violet hissed. "You're just telling us to go to bed?"

"Now, Miss Willow," Dumbledore said, "Listen to me."

"Fine," Violet snapped. "C'mon, Evangeline!"

"She's sorry, really," Evangeline apologized. "She just doesn't like sitting ar-"

"Evangeline! Come on!" Violet shouted from half way down the hall.

"Sorry," Evangeline said again and hurried off after her sister.

The next day, all the Slytherin's demanded details from the twins. Well, it was more like they couldn't believe they HELPED them.

"I can't believe you did that," Parkinson said snottily. "That's the most un-Slytherin thing you could ever do."

"Shut up, bitch," Violet snarled, attempting to read from one fo the Dark Arts books she had stolen from Snape. "Leave me alone before I pound your face in."

"Like you would ever do that," she said. "You're a softie."

Violet let out a roar and made to tackle her, but Evangeline grabbed her waist. She held her back and shoved her in the chair she had been in.

"I am not a softie," Violet said, pulling strands of her electric blue hair out of her face. "You're the softie. And at least I have a brain!"

"I have one, too!" Parkinson whined.

"Girls, break it up," Snape muttered, walking into the common room. "Evangeline. Violet."

The girls walked over, Violet picking up the book.

"Yeah, I stole it, whatever," she muttered, walking out of the room.

"You're such freaks!" one fourth-year student shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Violet screamed back. "I know the killing curse, and I will use it!"

"That's enough!" Snape barked, pulling them away.

"You can shut up, too!" Violet screeched and ran away.

"She needs space," Evangeline said. "She's just so frustrated right now. She'll cool down as long as no one bothers her too much more."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'LL BE FRIENDS WITH THEM! I'M NOT A NICE PERSON!" they heard her scream from a few corridors away.

"Or not," Evangeline said and ran off to get her.

Finally, they were leaving Hogwarts. Slytherin had lost the house cup to Gryffindor. Violet and Evangeline had become Slytherin rejects, and hadn't received points for helping at all. Dumbledore picked favorites. This made Violet even more moody than she had been. The girls followed Snape into a car with a few other teachers.

"Can we sit with you?" Evanegeline asked sweetly.

"Not this time," Snape answered. "Go sit with Draco or someone else from your class."

"Like anyone would want to be with us," Violet muttered, glaring at the floor. "Everyone in Slytherin hates us. The Hufflepuffs think we should be part of their house. The Ravenclaws...we just don't fit in, even though I am smart enough. And the Gryffindors...they annoy us at the moment. We'll just sit by ourselves. Or better yet, we'll sit on the top of the train."

"Oh, come on, girls," McGonagall said. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is," Violet muttered. "Come on, Evangeline. Let's go be REJECTS in private."

They walked off and found only on car they were comfortable with sitting in: a car with Potter, Granger and Weasley.

"Thanks again," Potter said, smiling at the twins.

"Whatever," Violet mutttered, glaring out the window.

"Don't mind her," Evangeline said. "She's just...really moody right now. It's the way we're being treated. I just deal with it better than her."

"Of course you do," Violet muttered, still glaring.

They rode, talkng occasionally, the girls asking questions. Violet slowly grew less moody and smiled softly, but very little. The train pulled to a stop at King's Cross.

"I guess this is where we part," Evangeline said. "Uh, can we write each other or something? Or else this will be a very boring summer for us."

"Sure," Granger agreed. They exchanged addresses.

"You live with SNAPE!" Weasley exclaimed when they told him.

"Yeah," Violet said quietly. "He's our godfather."

"Oh, weird," Weasley said.

"Hey, wait!" Potter said as they got up. "I saw you two and Snape at Madam Malkins, shopping for robes! You were talking about how you thought Malfoy was cute."

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll ever be friends with us again," Violet shrugged, taking her cat and bag and walking away. "Well, see you when school starts again. Unless we run into each other shopping."

Evangeline hurried after her, and they met up with Snape. They joined hands and Apprated home.

**That's the end of book one from the Willow twins view. Next book will start their story. The one with Voldemort. Or, well, it'll drop more hints as to the start of their story. We hope you'll read that chapter once it's posted. Oh, and please review, giving us helpful hints as to what you think could be better. Or tell us what you think of the story. **

**-Rayne and Shaunee**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a hot day in the wizard world. The girls were sprawled out on the grass panting like dogs. Snape wouldn't let them inside because he was annyoed of the two. They had put their new scheme to work. They were up late playing a computer game when a bloody zombie popped up on the screen. The girls screamed. Snape rushed into their bedroom and saw them fast asleep.

"What the hell?" he yelled. Violet sat up and rubbed her eye as if she had been asleep the whole time.

"sh!" she said. "You'll wake the children."

The girls sat up and looked into the nice cool house. Snape was sitting in the house, talking with Lucious Malfoy. They were both drinking large glasses of sparkling water. Violet banged against the window, and Snape looked up annoyed.

"One minute," he mouthed. Violet crossed her arms across her chest and put her back to the window. It seemed like more of an hour than a minute until Snape finally came outside.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"We want to play kickball!" Evangeline smiled and tied a piece of hair back into her long ponytail.

"Kickball?" he asked, confused.

"It's where you try and hurt other people by kicking the ball at them, then while they're distacted, you run the bases."

"Normal people aim for the faces," Evangeline explained.

"But we aim for much lower," Violet grinned. Snape's face twisted.

"Fine, come back inside," he said. The girls cheered and fought into the doorway, then plopped down on the cool couch.

"If you do ANYTHING bad, your sleeping in the dog house tonight."

"Is that an expression?" Evangeline asked to be annyoing. "Or are you going to buy us dog houses and make us sleep in them?"

"Yeah Sevvey," said Violet. "You wouldn't make us two innocent, sweet girls sleep outside in the hot, cruel world now would you?"

"Actually I might," he snapped.

"You don't love us?" Evangeline asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Girls, I know that trick."

"Dude, you've gotten sharper over the Summer! I think I like the old Sevvey better," she said poking him in the arm.

"If you girls don't quit," he threatened between gritted teeth. They sighed.

"Yes, I know the the all girl's magic school in Russia," said Violet shivering. "We'll go to our rooms."

"Good. And no more bloody, violent computer games."

"Aww!" the girls chorused. Snape gave them one of his cold dark looks.

"Fine," said Evangeline. "We'll go watch educational videos." The girls burst into laughter.

"Sleepy Hallow it is then?" Violet asked holding out her elbow.

"Sleepy Hallow it is!" Evangeline agreed. They linked arms then skipped off into their room.

"Why me?" Snape asked.

"Hey Evangline, you ever wonder where Snape goes?" Violet asked staring at the front door, waiting for him to come back.

"Maybe something to do with potions," Evangeline suggested. "Or multiple interviews for his Dark Arts job at Hogwarts?"

"Doesn't seem likely," said Violet. "I'm sure it would just be one then done."

The front door suddenly burst open.

"Snape!" the girls cheered and ran over towards him.

"Not now," he said with alarm in his voice. "This isn't the right time."

He ran to his room and the girls followed. He poured many of his possesions into his black bag then faced the girls.

"You're going to get to know Draco Malfoy a little bit better," he said.

"Eh?" asked Violet. "I mean he's amazing and all but... why?"

"I have - bussiness to take care of," he said slowly. "Lucius is coming over shortly to take you to the Manor. Please girls, behave yourself."

"Will do!" said Evangeline.

"But why are you leaving?" Violet nagged.

"That's none of your bussiness!" said Snape growing angry. The girls silenced themselves.

"I hope not to hear any complaints," he said reaching for the front door. He cast a quick glance at the girls then disapeared into the darkness.

"He can't just leave and not tell us anything!" Violet cried.

"Maybe we can snoop through his room and find some clues," Evangeline suggested always happy to go snoop through another's stuff.

"He might have taken the clues with him," Violet started. "But it doesn't hurt to try."

The girls looked among the few items remaining in Snape's room, but found nothing to his mysterious departure. The doorbell rang then the door opened slowly making it creak.

"Girls?" a voice called.

"Shit, that's probably Lucius!" Violet whispered. "Under the bed!" They heard footsteps throughout the house then a long blonde headed man popped his head beneath the bed.

"Severus warned me you girls would hide," he said. The girls crawled out from beneath the bed.

"You know Evangeline, we are just becoming way too predictable," said Violet. "This is not good."

"Not good at all!" Evangeline agreed.

So, Evangeline and Violet smirked, crossed their arms and made their hair change to a dark purple. Violet, to be exact. They changed their purple eyes to ice blue and continued grinning at Lucius.

"Freaks!" Lucius declared, grabbed the back of the girl's shirts and Apparated. The girls had done this method of transportation many times with Snape, so the squeezing and suffocating didn't bother them in the slightest.

They popped into a sumptuously decorated house with a magnificent carpet. The house was decorated with ornate and gilded furnishings. A women with straight white blonde and blue eyes was pulling a pan out of a huge beautiful dark wooden kitchen.

"Hello!" she smiled. "You must be the two girls Lucius mentioned... Evangeline and Violet?"

"Yes ma'am!" smiled Evangeline. Violet studied her closer.

"Well," she said. "We know where Draco gets his good looks from."

"Excuse me?" asked Draco's voice. The girls spun around and saw Draco, his eyes widened in confusion. His white blonde hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a green shirt and jeans.

"Draco!" the girls cheered and were about to tackle him in a hug, but Lucius got in the way.

"Do you mind moving real fast?" Violet asked, looking up at him with huge pleading eyes.

"No, you two will stay AWAY from my son." Lucius growled.

"Excuse me?" Evangeline asked in her sweetest voice. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall what we did wrong Mr. Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth wide.

"What?" he said. "Since when did- oh wait, you ARE the good one, aren't you? The other one is the twin you have to look out for."

"Aww, thank you, Draco!" said Violet. "I take that as a compliment!"

Everyone stared at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Didn't you guys learn manners?" she grumbled. "It's rude to stare!"

"I heard you two helped that Potter boy," said Lucius walking in circles around the two girls. "That seems like a very un-Slytherin like thing to do."

Violet gritted her teeth and tried to tackle Lucius, but Evangeline held her back.

"Don't fall to his level," she whispered. "You're better than that remember?" Violet relaxed uncomfortably.

"You'll spend the rest of your summer up in the guest bedroom," he said. "You will not be down here reeking havoc apon my family.

"Does that mean we can't celebrate our birthdays tomorrow?" Evangline questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Birthday? You know the time when you celebrate getting older? The day you were born into the world-"

"I know what a birthday is!" Lucius said angrily. "I just can't believe Severus didn't mention it! But anyway, it doesn't matter. You will not be celebrating your b-"

"Oh, Lucius!" cried Narcissa. "You're being mean to the poor girls!" she walked over and wrapped them in a hug. "We let Draco celebrate his birthday," she said simply. "So why not theirs?"

"Yeah, why not?" violet challenged.

"Because they're the Slytherin rejects!" Draco whined.

Violet debated asking if she could punch his face in, but decided not to since it was his mother she was asking.

"Would you have left the poor Potter boy without going to get help to die?"

"Most likely," Draco admitted. She sighed.

"I worry about you two," she said. "But no matter what these two WILL celebrate their special day!"

The next day the girls wandered down the stairs, still smirking over their victory with Lucius and Draco. The smell of bacon and omelets met their nostrils as they walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, girls!" Narcissa said as she flipped over the omelets. "I didn't have time to make a cake, so I made omelets instead. How does that sound?"

"Great!" the girls chorused.

"I still don't like the idea of them being out of their rooms," Lucius muttered from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Aw, shut up," Violet said, sitting as far away from him as she could.

"You will not order me around," Lucius comanded.

"I don't take orders very well," Violet said with gritted teeth, glaring at Lucius.

"No fighting at the breakfest table," Narcissa and Evangeline said.

"Whatever," Violet muttered, looking out the window.

"Fine," Lucius said, going back to reading his copy of the Prohpet.

Draco came down a few minutes later and sat next to his father, reading the Prophet with him.

Narcissa served up the food and put a candle on each of the girls' omelet.

"Sing it," Narcissa said to her husband and son.

"No," they said together.

"I said, sing it," Narcissa hissed in their ears.

Violet and Evangeline were watching without interest.

"Just forget it," Violet sighed and pulled out her candle.

"See what you did?" Narcissa said and smaked her husband behind the head. "Anyway, happy birthday girls. I didn't get the chance to buy you anything, and I have no idea what you like, but I did find something you might like."

She pulled two small boxes from behind a plant sitting on a table. She handed one to Evangeline and one to Violet. The girls glanced at each other and then pulled the wrappings off slowly. Draco and Lucius didn't pay attention, but ate in the meantime. The twins pulled out matching bracelets, silver and inlaid with emeralds.

"What?" Lucius shouted when he noticed them. "You're giving them one of our wedding presents!"

"Yes," Narcissa said and gave Lucius a warning look. "And they're going to keep them. They were given to me, and I can do what I want with them."

"They'll match those necklaces Sev gave us," Violet muttered and pulled hers on before taking a bite of her bacon.

"I'll take your girls down to Diagon Alley," said Narcissa. "I'm sure you need a girl's opinion on some things, and I'm sure Snape's not a big fan of shoppig with you girls. And these two aren't going to help you at all," she muttered glaring at Lucius and Draco. They read the paper trying to ignore her death glare.

"That'd be awesome!" said Evangeline. "You'll be like a second mother!"

"Second mother?" asked Lucius his ears pricking up.

"Our parents died when we were young," Violet spat. "Got a problem with that?" Lucius remembered the night when he had been chasing two girls after killing their parents.

"Draco, I think we should tag along," he said.

"What?" Draco asked outraged.

"I said we should tag along." Draco seemed scared of the harshness of his father's voice.

"Yes, father," he said quietly. Evangeline closed her eyes.

"I- I hear something," she said. "Something's... speaking to me." She walked outside slowly as if she were hypnotized. The three waited in agonizing silence until Evangeline returned. She had a large Boa Constricter tied around her body, and she was laughing at something that was oubviously funny. It seemed as if she and the snake were hissing back and forth. Everyone's eyes widened.

"S-s-snake," stuttered Violet. Her eyes rolled back, and she passed out, collapsing onto the floor.

Violet groaned and propped herself up on her elbows, glancing around the dark room. Her head hurt from hitting the hardwood floor, giving her a throbbing headache. She flipped on one of the lamps and got out of the bed. She thought back to the previous day and remembered the snake that was wrapped around Evangeline.

Evangeline! Was she okay?

"Evangeline?" Violet whispered.

A rustling sound came from the bed next to her. Violet looked over, trepedation on her face. She walked over and pulled the blanets back to see Evangeline curled up under the blankets, a small smile on her face.

She's dreaming, Violet deducted.

She turned off her lamp and went out of her room. She seemed to be the only one up. Violet walked downstairs and roamed around. She stepped into a grand dining room with a huge table, unlike the room she had eaten earlier.

Violet blinked and saw a woman rotating above the table and many dark-looking people sitting arond the table. She saw the Malfoys, Snape and herself and Evangeline. Except she and Evangeline looked different, older and with different hair and eye color. She also noticed the man she had seen in a dream a half-year earlier. A large snake was coiling around his shoulders.

Violet jerked back and saw the empty room again.

"Weird," she muttered and left the room, closing the door. She walked through the kitchen and noticed a door she hadn't seen the other day. She glanced over her shoulder and ran into the room. She pulled the door shut behind herself and looked around.

The room was panelled in dark wood with bookshelves lining the two longer walls. A desk sat at the wall opposite herself. She walked over and sat down, running her hand over the dark wood. She moved her hands over the edge and a drawer popped out.

"What's this?" she whispered to herself and pulled the drawer out. A book sat in the drawer after she had pulled the entire thing out.

The book was bound in light blue leather. Nothing was written on the cover, so Violet flipped it open. Inside, in black ink, was written 'Plans'. She flipped through it and saw what looked like things that needed to be carried out for some evil thing.

Violet took the book and got up. She walked back to their large living room, where she crawled onto a couch and curled up, reading the book. They kept refering to a man named 'Voldemort'. Who was this man?

Violet read through the book, learning more and more about Dark Arts along with the plans of the man Voldemort. She figured that the owner of the book was Lucius.

"What are you reading?" someone asked her.

Violet shut the book and looked up. Lucius was standing in the doorway.

"Well?" he asked again when Violet hadn't answered after a minute.

Violet stood up and hid the book behind her back. She slipped it under her shirt and made it stay still and hidden.

"Nothing," she answered and walked towards him, making to go upstairs. She used her arm to shove him out of her way, but he locked his hand around her wrist.

"'Nothing' doesn't look like a little blue book hidden behind your back," he growled.

"Let go of me!" Violet said, trying to jerk her arm away. His grip tightened, and Violet whimpered. It was starting to hurt.

"Lucius!" a female voice screeched. "Let go of her right now!"

Lucius glared down at Violet and slowly released her wrist. Bright red marks covered her wrist. Violet shot past Lucius and past Narcissa, saying thanks, before running to her room. She got inside and pulled the book out. She ran over to the opposite bed.

"Evangeline!" she said, shaking her sister. "Get up! I need to talk to you!"

"What?" Evangeline groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Look," Violet said and showed her her wrist. It was starting to bruise, thanks to Lucius. She explained everything that had happened since she woke up, even the weird vision in the dining room.

"I can't believe he hurt you," Evangeline said, taking her sister's wrist. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, kind of," Violet said. Evangeline put pressure on the spot where his thumb had been, causing her to wince.

There was a knock at the door, and Violet threw the book into her trunk and locked it.

"Come in," Evangeline called while Violet hid in the bathroom.

Draco walked in, looking bored.

"Mother said to tell you to get ready," he said, picking at the underside of his nails. "bring some money or something, or at least the key to your vault."

"Alright," Evangeline said. "See you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Draco said and left again.

Violet came out in a long-sleeves black shirt. She had on the bracelt from Narcissa and a pair of black jean shorts. And her high top Converse.

"I'm hiding the bruise," Violet explained before Evangeline could ask. "I could find a big enough wrist band or a big enough bracelet. Or anything else, really. So I settled for this. Now go get dressed."

Violet dug around in a backpack she had and pulled out the key to their vault. She slipped a ribbon through the key and tied it around her neck. She tied up her now purple hair and tied a small black ribbon around that, too.

Evangeline walked out in a smiliar outfit, save a lime green tank top. They gathered a few other things and walked downstairs where Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"We're girls," Evangeline said.

Violet was holding her wrist and glaring at Lucius.

"Oh, Violet, why are you dressed in long sleeves? That has to be very hot," Narcissa said.

"No, I'll be fine," Violet lied smoothly.

"Alright, on we go," Narcissa said. She took Draco's hand while Lucius grabbed Violet's wrist tightly and Evangeline's hand gently. Violet winced as they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Draco, Lucius, you find something to do while I take the girls shopping," Narcissa ordered. "Come on, Violet, Evangeline."

"Alright," Evangeline said, walking next to Narcissa.

"Jackass," Violet said to Lucius and followed behind.

"Why did she call you that, Father?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Lucius replied.

Hours later, they had finished their shopping, and Narcissa had taken everything home. Now, they were walking through Knockturn Alley, a place dedicated to the Dark Arts. They went into a store called Bogin and Burkes.

"Touch nothing, Draco," Lucius said.

Evangeline and Violet wandered off and started looking at the Dark artifacts. They ignored the small conversation Draco and Lucius began to have. Evangeline and Violet each noticed things they liked. Violet picked up a skull and moved it around in her hands. Evangeline had reached for this skeleton hand. She ran her finger over the palm of the skeleton when it snapped shut on her.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Lucius snapped.

"You told Draco that," Violet said, helping peel the hand off Evangeline.

"It went for you, too," Lucius snapped.

"Oh, hell, no!" Violet said.

Lucius's eyes widened in suprise. He imagined an eight-year-old girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. She was much shorter than she was now, and she acted older. She had said "hell, no!" the exact same way as Violet had.

They're the two girls that I was sent after a few years ago! Lucius relealized.

"What?" Violet asked as she got the hand off. She got distracted by something in a black cabinet. A flash of metal, a gleam of emerald green eyes. "Ev, look."

Evangeline looked up and saw the same thing. They winked at the eyes and then focused back on Lucius.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the one who was staring," said Violet.

"Forget it," he snarled then turned to the man at the counter. "Good day to you Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the Manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." Evangeline's eyebrows flew up. What goods?

Thankfully the last two weeks of summer past by quickly. They were soon ready rolling their luggage behind them and approching the barrier.

"Have a safe year," said Narcissa, kissing Draco on the forehead. The girls giggled making him turn scarlet. She hugged both of the girls good-bye, then left.

"Aww, she gave Draco a kiss and us hugs," said Violet to Lucius. "I guess she loves us more than you!"

"Don't you remember what I did to your wrist?" he snapped. "I'm not afraid to do more."

Violet wasn't pleased of the thought of getting hurt. Her face twisted into a blank expression. They stepped through the barrier and were delighted to see the large scarlet engine with smoke billowing from it's funnel. Children and adults were crowded around the station exchanging hugs and kisses. Friends delightfully joined each other, and Draco abandoned the girls for his croonies Crabbe and Goyle. Slytherins whispered about them as they walked past and giggled at their sight. They quickly boarded the train and found Hermione sitting alone indulged in a Lockhart book.

"Hermione!" Evangeline said.

"Evangeline!" Hermione smiled lookiing up from her book. "Ron and Harry aren't back yet. Care to join me?" Evangeline nodded and sat next to her.

"Ignore the other twin!" Violet said grumpily taking a seat across from Hermione.

"No, Evangeline was the first one I saw," said Hermione. "And you could have said something, too - oh, what happened to your wrist?" Violet looked down and saw her sleeve had rolled back exposing her wrist.

"Nothing," she muttered pulling the sleeve back down.

"Did Snape hurt you?" Hermione questioned.

"No, Mr. Malfoy." Evangeline answered.

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter," Violet started. "Really I'm-"

Just then the compartment door opened. Crabbe and Goyle grinned in.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood!" said Crabbe.

"Shut up!" Evangeline ordered.

"We're not taking orders from a Slytherin reject," said Goyle snottily.

"You should," said Violet standing up and towering over the two. "Especially from two who can kick your asses."

"We all know your faking that toughness," said Crabbe, but seemed slightly scared.

"Does this seem fake?" she asked punching him as hard as she could in the nose. There was a sickening crack then blood spit from his nose.

"Ow!" he cried.

"You take the short, and I take the tall?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." grinned Evangeline. The girls took enjoyment of every punch and kick they threw onto their opponments until they could barely stand.

"PERCY!" one screeched.

"Oh, no, not that bastard!" Violet groaned. Hermione tsked at her language.

"Aw come on, we're protecting you!" Violet shot. Percy soon appeared and looked outraged at the girls. He grabbed them by the wrists, (making Violet wince once or twice) and led them to Severus Snape.

"These two beat up two Slytherins," Percy ordered. "They should not be allowed to sit with others." Snape sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You may go now," he ordered. Percy left and the girls took a seat across from him. Violet made sure not to expose her wrist.

"A fight on your first day hmm?" he asked. "That's a new record I believe?" The girls sulked in silence. "Good," he said. "I got rather nasty reviews from Lucius about your behavior girls. You shall sit here without noise or acid until we reach Hogwarts. Understand?"

But I want my acid, Violet thought to herself, crossing her arms and glaring at him. This had to be one of their worst summers ever. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Potter and Weasley are missing," Snape muttered as he and the twins watched everyone leave. They were still "in trouble" for beating up Crabbe and Goyle. They felt their violence fine, and didn't know why they weren't allowed to walk with everyone else.

"Aw!" Evangeline said, standing up on tip-toe to look around. "They are! Let's go find them, Severus!"

"We will," Snape muttered.

"Do we have to?" Violet asked as she lazily followed along, checking her wrist out. They climbed into one of the carriges and drove off.

"Yes," Snape hissed, glancing at her. Violet pulled her shirt down when she thought she saw him glance at her wrist. "Wh-?"

"What's that thing?" Violet asked, distracting him, and pointing to a tree that was throwing its limb around.

"It's the Womping Willow," Snape said.

"No relation!" Evangeline laughed.

"Oh, ha ha," Snape muttered.

They walked up to it, and Snape made them stay farther away. He inspected it and then turned back to them.

"It's damaged," he said. "Come on."

He walked briskly ahead of them, and they jogged after him. His long black cloak billowed out hugely behind him.

"I like the way his cloak looks," Violet said, "when he walks."

"It does look kind of cool," Evangeline agreed. They got into the school and realized they had missed the sorting.

"Oh, well," Violet muttered.

But, in front of the door, Potter and Weasley were standing there.

"Maybe he's ill!" Weasley was saying hopefully.

"Maybe he left," Potter said, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job AGAIN!"

"Or he might have been SACKED!" Wealsey said enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him-"

"Or maybe," Snape said, bending down to reach their ears, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Violet and Evangeline started laughing hysterically as Potter spun around. He took in Snape, and his smile that said they were clearing in trouble.

"Girls!" Snape said, turning to them.

"Hold on!" Evangeline said, catching her breath and wiping away a few tears. "Oh, that was good, you guys!"

"Thank you," Weasley said, bowing to them.

Snape glared at him and then turned to the girls again. "Inside. Go sit with Draco or something."

"Why bother?" Violet sighed, putting her hands in her pockets. "C'mon Evangeline."

"Oh, stop being so glum," Evangeline said as they walked over to the Slytherin table. They took a seat, and everyone around them moved away from them.

"Seriously?" Violet said. "Get over it! It was LAST YEAR!"

"Drop it," Evangeline said as they started eating.

"So, what do you think Snape's doing?" Violet asked as they looked around and took in the new faces. Event he first years weren't sitting near them. They probably heard the story from their fellow Slytherins.

"Yelling at them," Evangeline said. "Threatening to kick them out of Hogwarts. Who knows?"

"And they had to STAY with me for the half the summer," they heard the voice of Draco Malfoy say from down the table. "They're so weird. And they changed their hair and eye colour again. And Violet, the taller one, she called my father a jackass."

"He deserved it!" Violet shouted, standing up and glaring over at Draco. "And I'm debating if you do too!"

"Violet," Evangeline hissed, trying to pull her sister down.

The hall had gone quiet, and most of the students were staring at her. Even some of the teachers were too.

"You're just unhappy 'cause you and your freak of a sister are rejects. I bet you have no friends," Draco said, standing up as well.

"Actually, we do," Violet spat back. "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Wealsey. And Fred and Georg are awesome, too. Better than you freaks. Crabbe and Goyle can't do anything against us. Parkinson's a pain. Half you guys are freaks. I'm not sure why I was so happy to be in this House."

"Violet," Evangeline said again. "Just sit down."

"Yeah, listen to your twin," Draco smirked. "Listen to the YOUNGER one."

Violet roared and shot a jinx at Draco. He dodged it then shot one back.

Two teachers flew from the staff table and took the wands of the students. Violet's wand was grabbed by a man with wavy blonde hair and straight shiny teeth. His robes were a flashing shade of green. Professor Dumbledore had grabbed Draco's wand.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, grabbing her wand back.

"Oh, you poor girl," he said, patting her hair.

Violet's anger flared up again.

"I am Gilderoy Lockhart, your NEW Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said. "I'll teach you plenty on werewolves-"

Evangeline hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh, NOW you've done it," Violet muttered and dragged Evangeline off.

"See you for detention later!" she called. "I'm sure I've earned a second one! Oh, bye, Sev. See you later."

That night, all the Slytherins made even more fun of them, calling them names, insulting them. Violet snapped multiple times, but Evangeline had tied her arms and legs to a chair.

"There!" she declared. "Now you can't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, only myself," Violet muttered, glaring at a few fifth years.

One student even dressed up in a dark cloak and tried to spook them. Violet quickly exhausted herself trying to break out of her holdings, and became depressed instead of angry. Evangeline untied her, and they slipped off to bed, Violet hiding under her covers with the drapes drawn tight.

The next day wasn't any better. People threw things at them and laughed in their faces when they answered a question incorrectly. They looked desperately for Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but didn't catch a glance of them. Draco didn't come to their defense, (though, why would he?), and the only teacher who tried to help was McGonagall.

"Why isn't Snape at least helping us out?" Evangeline asked angrily. "He's our guardian, and he sits there and pretends not to hear a thing!"

"Draco's his favorite," Violet snapped. "He doesn't want to do anything to upset his father!"

"His father does have a lot of power..."

"Snape is powerful too!"

"Yeah, but not in THAT way!"

"How are Potter's biggest fans?" Pansy's voice yelled. The girls looked up and saw her standing with Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco.

"We're not his biggest fans!" Violet said.

"None of us would have helped him," said Crabbe.

"Yeah!" said Goyle. "Everyone thinks he's so awesome because of a scar."

"Isn't that why you helped him?" Pakistan asked. "To be widely known? 'Evangeline and Violet Willow save famous Potter's life.' Well guess what? Dumbledore didn't award any points to you at ALL for the rescue."

"Go away Paskinson!" Violet barked, glaring at her.

"I'm not scared of you," Pansy slithered. "I know-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Evangeline yelled. "JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS? YOU SLYTHERINS HAVE NO HEARTS. YOU DO EVERYTHING FOR RECOGNITION AND ONLY CARE WHAT YOU GET OUT OF IT. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BEING NICE MEANS!" she cleared her throat and calmed down. "Pansy, would you leave Draco if he was dying?"

"Of course not!" she squealed.

"How would you feel if you had the death of someone on your conscience that YOU killed?" she directed this one to Draco. He just glared at her.

"I see what you mean!" Pansy said. Evangeline glanced at her in disbelief. "You do?" she asked.

"Of course! You don't like Harry. You're in LOVE with him! Hey everyone!" she yelled into the common room. Everyone spun around. "EVANGELINE WILLOW IS IN LOVE WITH... HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone started laughing. Evangeline's face turned bright red, and she released her sister. Just as she was about to attack, Evangeline grabbed her wrist once more. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Why?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "They deserve this! Let me take them down. I want... I want to kill them all."

"No," Evangeline whispered. "We're going to Dumbledore - we're going to switch houses."

The girls walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. Violet thought about the Slytherins back in the common room. She pleasently thought about how she would love to see them all bleed and suffer. She shook the thought from her head. She and her sisters were not Slytherins anymore. Maybe he'd put them in Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wouldn't even be that bad. They knocked on the door and it creaked open. They took a step in and looked around. There were silver instruments on a table and a beautiful red bird in a cage. Evangeline smiled up at it and stroked its shiny feathers.

"I thought I heard someone come in," said an elder's voice. The girls turned and saw Dumbledore smiling, his blue eyes lit up. His silvery white beard reached his waist, and he was wearing midnight blue robes with white stars.

"I believe I left my office unlocked," he said. "That was rather unsafe of me. Now, what can I do for you girls?"

"We would like to be transferred to a different house, Mr. Dumbledore, sir." said Evangeline.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked kindly. "I thought you were quite happy with your household."

"Dumbledore, what's your problem?" Violet asked angrily. "We saved Harry, and you didn't give us any house points. You favor that Potter boy over us. What makes him so special? His scar? His sob story?"

"Violet!" Evangeline scolded.

"Your twin has every right to be mad," said Dumbledore. "Yes I did not award you any points because I did not think you wanted the Slytherins to know you helped."

"But they found out anyway!" Violet whined.

"Yes," he admitted. "Which I am very unhappy about. Now about you changing houses." He cleared his throat and pointed up at a shelf. The girls looked up and saw the Sorting Hat.

"Yes?" Violet asked unhappily.

"The Sorting Hat chose you to be in your house," he said looking over his half moon spectacles. "You belong there. Your parents were Slytherins too, and did great things. In Slytherin you are destined for greatness. You cannot do as good as you can in any other house than your own. It is where you belong."

"Well what if we created our own house?" Violet asked hopefully. "We could have a Phoenix as our masssccotttt..."

"I'm pleased you take pride in the Phoenix just as much as I do." said Dumbledore pointing his wand at the cage. It opened, and the bird flew over and landed on his shoulder. It glanced at the girls with wide eyes.

"You girls will do great things in the future," he said calmly.

"We will not stay here and be made fun of!" Violet threatened.

"This will blow over," said Dumbledore smiling. "Now if you will excuse me, I have something to discuss with Snape."

"Of course," Evangeline said politely.

"Whatever," said Violet and led the way back into the hallway.

"Well that was no help," Evangeline grumbled.

"I don't care what he thinks," Violet said. "I'm taking things into my own hands."

"You're going to get us expelled?"

"No, Snape will send us to that all-girls magic school! We're going to get revenge - but we're not leaving behind ANY evidence."


	8. Chapter 8

Evangeline and Violet were sitting out in the stands at the Quidditch fields. The common room was out, and the library was much too quiet for their liking. A few books were scattered around themselves. A few minutes later, the Gryffindor team came down to the fields. They walked into the changing rooms. And then Potter came a little bit later with a little blonde boy trailing after him.

The little blonde boy came up and sat by them.

"You're the Slytherins that helped save Harry!" he exclaimed. "Can I get a picture?"

Before Violet could answer "no", the kid had snapped a picture.

"And when I get it developed, will you sign it?" he asked. "Oh, and I'm Colin Creevey. You're the Willow twins right? I heard about two Death Eaters named Willow. Are you related?"

"Leave us alone," Violet snapped and shut her book.

"We're trying to do some homework. Okay, Colin?" Evangeline asked patiently.

"Oh, hey, Evangeline and Violet," Hermione Granger said.

Violet looked up and noticed Ron Wealsey as well.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"Want some toast?" Wealsey asked, holding out some.

"Sure!" the twins said. "We never got around to breakfast."

The Gryffindorr team walked out then and mounted their brooms.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called.

"Haven't even start!" Harry called back. "Wood's been teaching us new moves!"

The girls went back to their homework, where Hermione asked them about how far they were getting and what answers they had gotten. Violet and Hermione had pretty similar answers, and Evangeline was puzzled. Colin began taking pictures constantly.

"Would you STOP already?" Violet asked, taking the camera away.

"Noooo!" Colin said and took it back.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he called shrilly.

"Hey, uh, Violet, you're not gonna like this," Evangeline said shortly after.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"The Slytherin's are here," Evangeline answered.

"Aw, shit," she said.

"Violet," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Violet said. "I picked it up a few years ago."

The Slytherins walked onto the field. The Gryffindor team landed, and they started talking.

"Wanna see what's up?" Hermione asked.

Ron agreed.

"Colin, stay here," Evangeline said.

They crossed down to the field and crossed the grass.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's HE doing here?"

That's when the girls noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing there, smirking, wearing Slytherin robes.

"Oh, look, Rejects, Father bought me a broom and not you," he bragged.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Violet spat, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Anyway, I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Malfoy said, smugly.

Ron gaped at the new broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" Malfoy said smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter. Violet and Evangeline were surprised that they found this funny. It was so cruel to poor Fred and George. And they were so awesome!

"At least no one on Gryffindor had to BUY their way in," Hermione said sharply. "THEY got in on pure talent."

Malfoy's smug look faltered for a second.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Fred and George dove for Malfoy, but Flint blocked them. Violet sprang towards him, but Evangeline locked her arms around her waist. Violet squirmed in her arms, trying to get to the rat.

"Oh, and let me guess!" Violet yelled. "You think half-bloods suck, too!"

"Violet," Evangeline hissed warningly. "You do remember we aren't pure, right?"

One of the girls shrieked, "How dare you!", and Ron pulled out his wand saying, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

There was a loud bang achoing around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's taped wand. It hit him in the stomach and sent him reeling back onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.  
i Ron made to speak, but no words came out. In their place, he gave a huge belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearer," Harry said. The two pulled Ron up by the arms and ran off.

"And you two are friends with those three!" Malfoy said. The whole team was paralyzed with laughter.

"Let me punch him," Violet said, trying to pull Evangeline's arms off. "Let me kill that bastard. He's just like his jackass of a father. You know what he did!"

"No!" Evangeline said, trying to hold her back, but her grip wasn't strong enough. She looked up at Fred and George. "Help!"

The older twins grabbed the Violet, and helped Evangeline drag her off inside the Gryffindor changing rooms.

Late that night Draco Malfoy crept from his dorm and snuck down the stairs. He was clenching a sort of powder in his hands and looked around to make sure no one was watching. The fire lit dimly in the dark room. He walked over and threw the powder into the flames and it flew up green. His father's tough face stared back at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and were slightly bloodshot.

"Father," he said. "The girls are half bloods! I did exactly what you asked for. Do I get the hand of glory now?"

"Yes, yes of course," his father spat. "They're the Willows you're sure?"

"Positive," said Draco in his drawling voice. "Everything you said they should qualify for. They're not fitting in well though. Were there parents the same?"

"It doesn't matter," Lucius snarled. "If they get upset enough, they might run away. We need those girls to stay at Hogwarts. Draco, become friends with them again."

"Father!" said Draco in disbelief. "But they're the Slytherin rejects!"

"I don't care!" he cried. "These girls are important!

"But-but-"

"Do what your father says," he said. "Or when the Dark Lord returns-"

"Alright!" said Draco his eyes widening in fear. "I'll do it. But I won't be happy about it."

"I don't care about your happiness. The kids won't be mean to you, their parents are afraid of me."

The girls tossed and turned that night and woke up before anyone else. They dressed quickly and went down to the common room. They noticed Draco Malfoy, sleeping in one of the armchairs as if he had been up most of the night.

"Aww, he's kind of cute while he's sleeping," said Evangeline, smiling at him.

"Too bad he's a jackass," Violet muttered. "I wonder if the staff members would suspect anything of him dying in his sleep..."

"Oh, you know you don't want him to die," said Evangeline. "It's Parkinson remember?"

"Sorry Ev, I'm just ticked at everyone at the moment, alright?" Malfoy groaned then sat up and slowly opened his eyes.

"Get ready for the insults," Violet warned herself in her mind.

"Morning Draco," said Evangeline. "Sleep well? Were you sleep walking?"

"I don't think so," he said. "I must have passed out, or something."

"Wow!" said Violet with fake cheerfulness. "It's been nearly fifteen seconds, and we haven't received any insults!" She felt his forehead. "Are you sick or something? You do feel a little warm."

"I'm fine," said Draco taking her hand off his forehead and jumping off the armchair. "I just want to say I'm... s-s-" he sighed. "I'm sorry for making fun of you." Violet had taken a large drink of her water, then spat it all over the floor. She started laughing hysterically.

"Violet!" Evangeline snapped.

"He-he-he's sorry!" Violet laughed. "That-that's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" She stopped laughing then stared at him seriously. "What proof do you have?"

Draco scanned the room then then of something. "Give me a second," he said and ran off, but quickly returned with a bag of marsh mellows. He threw them towards Evangeline then picked up a slip of paper.

"Pansy Parkinson homework," he smirked then tossed it into the fire. He handed both girls a metal stick. Then they grinned and stuck the marsh mellows through it then started to roast the marshmellows. Pansy Parkinson and a bunch of other girls walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Ev," said Violet taking a bite of her marshellow. "I just love the taste of misery in the morning." They started to cackle.

"You were down here with these losers?" Parkinson asked, sticking up her pug nose.

"No, I just woke up," Draco lied.

"Wha?" Evangeline asked her mouth full of marsh mellow. He gave her a please-don't-tell-anyone look. Violet was ticked. Was he their friend or not? If he was then why did he try and hide it? Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't hide it, and the girls were Slytherins!

At potions class Snape walked around the room and picked up everyones homework.

"I see Parkinson doesn't have it?" he asked.

"No!" she freaked digging through her binder. "I-It's here somewhere! Oh, I know, I left it in the common room!"

"Then be quick about it," said Snape. She ran out and was gone for about five minutes then came back stressed.

"I can't find it!" she cried. Evangeline and violet glanced at each other trying not to laugh.

"Then I am afraid that is a F," he said simply then walked around the rest of the room. Parkinson covered her face with her hands and slumped in her desk. Violet let out a snigger. They both had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, (even if he didn't defend them) and Draco was a semi-friend. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't so bad after all.

But later that day, Violet was walking back from the library with a book on potions. She started to hear the voices of laothing from around the corner. She apused and started to listen.

"God, she's a psycho!" Flint was saying. "I can't believe Dumbledore allowed that freak to stay here!"

"I totally agreed," Parkinson said. "And she threatened Draco!"

"Yeah," they heard Draco's voice agree.

"She'll probably become some psycho murderer, like that Sirius Black freak," one of the Chasers was saying.

Tears were starting to fall from Violet's eyes. She wiped away a few of them. But they came back faster.

"It's the loony bin for her!" Flint said.

Violet gave a small sob and ran from them.

Violet went into the west part of the castle, and up to the top floor she could get to without being in Raveclaw tower. She noticed the bronze knocker just sitting on the door frame.

Violet found a window seat and flopped into it. She pulled her knees to her chest, still sobbing.

"I-I-I'm not p-p-psycho," she muttered to herself.

"What?" she heard a voice ask.

Violet looked up and saw one of the Ravenclaw boys in her year. He had dark hair and looked a little like Harry. A bit, not a lot.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, sitting down next to her.

"No," Violet answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're calling me psycho, a killer, off my rocker," she moaned, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I hate being the Slytherin reject."

"There's no way you're a killer," he said. "You're...uh, Violet Willow, right?"

"Yeah," Violet said, sniffling and wiping away more tears.

"Those Slytherins suck anyway," he said. "You'd be better off in Ravenclaw with me. And my friend Terry Boot. I'm Michael Corner, by the way."

Violet nodded and wiped her eyes again. She gave a sad little smile and choked out another sob.

"And it's not like Ev and I have any friends," she said, continuing her speech of pain. "I mean, yeah, there's Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Sev, but we never see them. And Severus never sticks up for us. And I don't believe Malfoy's actually trying to be our friend. God, Michael, I hate Hogwarts."

"It's okay," Michael said. "They're just acting like that 'cause it's different. And it happened at the end of the year when you didn't have a chance to explain. I wouldn't trust Draco Malfoy, anyway. He seems like a jerk."

"His father is," Violet muttered, feeling her wrist.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled and put her hand under her cloak.

"Now," Michael said, standing up. "How about you and your sister come eat dinner with the Ravenclaws tonight. We ARE better than them after all."

"Sure," Violet said, smiling slightly and stretching out her legs.

"And smile more often," Michael said. He grinned and walked off, waving as he stepped into his common room.

"Damn, he's cute," Violet muttered and ran to the nearest bathroom to clean her face off.

That night, after dinner with the Ravenclaws, which was much fun, the girls were sitting around the common room.

"Earlier today I over-heard some of the Slytherins making fun of me," Violet told Evangeline.

"Aren't you used to that by now?" Evangeline asked, pulling out a Transfiguration book.

"But it was different this time," Violet said.

"What do you mean?" Evangeline said, looking at her with a puzzled look.

Violet explained everything she had heard them talking about. Evangeline hugged her sister tightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Eh, whatever," Violet shrugged. "I met a really cute boy out of it though. His name's Michael Corner, our year, Ravenclaw. That one we sat with at dinner tonight."

"Oh, him!" Evangeline said. "Dude, he was cute."

"I think I would prefer leaving Hogwarts, though," Violet sighed, shutting her eyes. "This place sucks. No one likes us."

"But what about Severus, Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Evangeline asked. "And what about Michael?"

"I don't know!" Violet muttered, clapping a hand over her face. "I just don't know anymore."

"I want to leave, but I also don't," Evangeline sighed. "Let's just think about it."

That weekend the girls went outside in the sunshine and finished up the little homework they had left. They sat under the shade of an oak tree and looked out onto the Quidditch grounds. They didn't blame anyone for not being outside it was burning hot. But they soon spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. They had brooms in their hands, but Hermione was holding school books. The girls scrambled to their feet and ran over.

"Finally!" said Evangeline. "It's been forever! Oh, Ron, did you get your slug problem fixed?" Ron nodded.

"Aww, it was kind of funny," Violet said. The kids looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"We're going to play Quidditch," said Fred. "You guys want to play?"

"Sure!" said Violet.

"No thanks guys," smiled Evangeline. "Hermione, can you help me with my Potions homework? I'm sort of confused."

"Sure!" she said.

"Hey, why do you refuse to help us?" Ron asked.

"I DO help, but that's after you nag me. And besides I usually end up doing all of the work!" The boys couldn't argue with that.

"Do you have a broom?" Harry questioned. Violet shook her head sadly.

"I'm sure Wood has a broom you could borrow," said George and disappeared for a while, but came back successfully. "It's one of the older brooms., he said handing it to her. "But I'm sure it'll do you just fine."

"Uh, okay," Violet said, trying to remember the flying lessons from the previous year.

She mounted the broom and kicked off, hovering about ten feet in the air.

"Well, are you going to join me?" she asked. "Oh, and what am I playing?"

"Try being Keeper," Ron said, joining her in the air.

The others followed, while Violet flew over to the goal posts.

I hope I can do this, Violet thought worriedly. She didn't think she could cover all three posts and block the ball. She was better at hitting things, which had come from years of practicing with apples and a stick. She got bored often when they were without a home.

The boys started playing, Harry and Ron playing Chasers and Fred and George being Beaters.

I want to be a Beater, Violet thought and watched them come closer.

Harry aimed and shot towards the goal to Violet's left. She flew towards it and missed by several inches.

"Sorry!" she called and flew down to grab it. "I haven't gotten to fly much!"

"It's okay!" Ron called as she threw the ball at him.

This continued for a few more goals, and Violet couldn't catch anything. Meanwhile, Evangeline and Hermione were progressing easily on the homework.

"Why doesn't Violet help you?" Hermione asked as she watched Violet miss another goal by about a foot.

"She's not a great teacher," Evangeline answered, writing in a few things. "She's not the most patient either."

"Okay, Violet," Fred said. "Let's try something else. Come here."

Violet landed next to him on the ground where she dismounted. Fred handed her his Beater's bat.

"Let's try this," he said. He showed her how to hold it and had George throw one of the balls towards her.

Violet swung at it with all her might and watched it sail to the other end of the field.

"That was awesome!" Harry said. "You should be on the team for Slytherin!"

"Oh, Harry," George said. "Are you sure we want that kind of competition?"

"Actually, Ev and I tried out, her for Keeper, but they didn't let us on the team. Dunno why. They probably just hate us."

"That's screwed up," Ron said. "Is Ev any good?"

"Yeah," Violet said. "Hey, Evangeline! Wanna play?"

"I guess!" Evangeline replied and ran over. George got her another broom and she flew up to the goals. Violet took over Fred's job as a Beater, and he joined Harry and Ron as Chasers.

They played for a few more hours until the sun was starting to set. They called it a night and landed. Hermione had already gather up everyone's things.

"You're quite good," she told Evangeline and Violet.

"Thank you," the twins said, bowing deeply.

"Anyway," Violet said stretching. "I'm hungry."

"Evangeline, Violet," they heard someone call. They all glanced over and saw Dumebledore, smiling softly. "Come here."

Violet and Evangeline gave George the brooms and grabbed their stuff before running over to him.

"Yes, sir?" Evangeline asked.

"You two aren't on the team, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?" Violet said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was finally able to wear short sleeves again, now that her bruise was gone.

"Would you like to be on the team?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure!" Evangeline said brightly, smiling up at him.

"Yeah," Violet agreed.

"I'll pull a few strings, and you shall be on it," Dumbledore said. He smiled and walked off.

"I doubt this will go well," Violet muttered, shaking her head. "Let's go back to the dungeons, wash up a bit."

"Okay," Evangeline said, grinning.

They walked down along a corridor they had found a few days ago, and no one else used.

Kill, Evangeline heard a hissing voice whisper.

"Hear that?" she asked her twin.

"Hear what?" Violet asked.

"Kill...blood...let me leave here," the same voice continued.

"I just heard a hissing voice - like a snake - saying 'kill...kill...blood...let me leave here'," Evangeline explained.

"We should leave!" Violet said and sprinted ahead. Evangeline followed after her, rolling her eyes.

"And I meant Hogwarts!" Violet called.


	9. Chapter 9

"I SMELL BLOOD!" Evangeline screamed.

"Ev!" Violet said in disbelief. The girls didn't notice Draco Malfoy walking up behind them.

"I thought we made a deal! If we met a vampire, I was the one who was going to get bit remember?" Draco stared in disbelief then started to walk backwards.

"Why father?" he whispered to himself then snuck back into the common room.

"Something is in there," whispered Evangeline. "But - but I don't - it's going to kill someone!" she shrieked. She ran and followed trying to listen to the voice.

"Evangeline, I think I should take you to the nurse -" Violet started, but the girls noticed something shining up ahead. They swifly ran up to it and saw it was water. They raised up their cloaks and stepped into it. They approached a large crowd of children whispering and pointing. They were all from different houses. Some bore the expression of excitement, while others looked nervous.

"Look!" Evangeline said pointing up to the wall. Violet looked up.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Oh!" said Evangeline and ran to something Violet could not see. She followed it then saw the body in the torchlight.

"Mrs. Norris," said Evangeline. "Violet, is she dead?" Violet studied the cat. She was hanging by her tail and her body was stiff. Her eyes were large and were staring straight ahead.

"I don't know," said Violet and looked straight ahead to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking away with Flich, Snape, Dumbledore, Lockhart, and Professor McGonagall. She grabbed Evangeline's arm and dragged her after them. They were very careful not to be seen and watched them file into Lockhart's office. They ran up to the door and pressed their ears to the cool metal.

"It was definetly a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there," said Lockhart's voice making the girls roll their eyes. "I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..." Filch let out a choked loud sob.

"... I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," Lockahrt continued, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amlets, which cleared the matter up at once..." he continued to go on and on, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"She's not dead." he said softly. Evangeline let out a short sigh of relief.

"Not dead?" Filch's voice asked. "But why is she all - stiff and frozen?"

"She has been petrified," said Dumbledore.

"Ah! I thought so!" Lockhart agreed, but was ignored.

"Though, I can not say how she was petrified." said Dumbledore slightly confused.

"Ask him!" Flich cried and the girls knew he had to be pointed at Ron, or Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- in my office - he know's I'm a- I'm a... he knows I'm a Squib!"

"Filch is a Squib?" Violet whispered. "Well that's fitting."

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" said Harry loudly. "I don't even know what a Squib is!"

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape's voice and the girls automatically knew trouble was coming for Harry. "Potter and his friends may simply have been in the wrong place at the wrong time." The girl's mouths fell open. Snape was defending them? But why them and not the twins? "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corrider at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

"There we go," Violet whispered. The girls heard of a Deathday party for the Gryffindor house ghost.

"Aww that sounds like fun!" said Violet. "Why weren't we invited?"

"Because we're Slytherins," said Evangeline glumly.

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape. "Why go up to that corrider?"

"Because - because -" said a nervous Harry, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed." he said.

"Without any supper? I don't think ghosts provide food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly, but his stomach betrayed him by growling.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to keep the boy from playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't even hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong." There was a moment of silence until Dumbledore spoke up.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.

"My cat has been Petfried!" Filch shrieked. "I want to see some PUNISHMENT!"

"We will be able to cure her Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandarkes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion to revive Mrs. Norris." Lockhart butted in about making it, but Snape said he WAS the potions master, and that he was the one to make it.

"You may go now." said Dumbledore and the girls skidded behind a wall as the door slammed open and the kids ran down the hallway.

"Do you think Potter did it?" Violet asked. Evangeline shook her head.

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure." They walked out from behind the wall and saw Ginny walking towards them, crying.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Evangeline.

"T-t-the cat died," she sobbed.

"Oh suck it up!" the girls said simultaneously ignoring the fact Ginny didn't know the cat had been petrified. They turned their backs to her and walked down the hallway thinking about the conversation they had heard.

"History of Magic," Violet muttered, kicking her feet up on the desk and leaning back. "Worst subject ever. I would prefer being in Potions or even Charms."

"I wish we could have Care of Magical Creatures," Evangeline sighed.

"Of course you do," Violet said.

The teacher for History of Magic was a ghost, Professor Binns, who apparently took a nap in the teachers' lounge one day, died in his sleep, and got up to teach again the next day, leaving his body behind. The most exciting that ever happened in his class was when Binns entered the room through his blackboard.

He always read his notes in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until everyone was in a deep stupor. The students occasionally came to long enough to copy a date he was talking about or the name of a witch or wizard. Then they would pass out again.

"This class is only good to catch up on my missed sleep," Parkinson would say constantly in the common room. "The sleep I missed from worry if those freaks would attempt to kill me in my sleep."

This no longer effected Violet as much as it used to, but she still got slightly ticked. She no longer cried or anything would their insults would only attack her.

Binns was talking about the International Warlock Convention of 1289 when Hermione put her hand in the air.

"Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor," Hermione said. "I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

Dean Thomas jerked out his trace of staring out the window. Lavander Brown's head popped off her arms and Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk. Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with FACTS, Miss Granger, not myths and legends. Now, in September of that year, a subcommitee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

He halted in a stutter. Hermione's hand was in the air yet again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Binns was watching her in amazement. The girls were possitive that no one had even interuppted him before. Dead or alive.

"Well," Binns said slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -"

But now everyone was hanging on his every word. All faces were turned to him. No one was asleep. No one was doing soemthing else. Parkinson wasn't even cleaning the underside of her nails. The twins could tell he was amazed with the amount of interest everyone was showing.

"Oh, very well," Binns said. "Let me see...The Chamber of Secrets...

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was found over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Grryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people,and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the the room and continued.

"For a few years, the founders work in hamron together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more slective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic familes. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Binns paused again, his lips pursed, looking like a wrinkled, old tortoise.

"Reliable historcal sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founds knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.

A silence like no other filled Binns's classroom. It was not a sleep, bored silence, but a silence in which the students felt unease, and were begging for more.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said, looking faintly annoyed. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand went into the air again.

"Sire - what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," Binns said.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"It's probably a giant, montorous snake," Parkinson hissed in Violet's ear.

Violet's intense fear gripped her again, and she fell onto her desk.

"Vi," Evangeline whispered, poking her. "Great job, Parkinson."

"I try," she said.

Evangeline managed to get Violet awake by the end of the lesson.

"My head hurts," Violet muttered, holding her forehead in her hand as they sat for a few minutes on a bench in one of the corridors.

"I know," said Evangeline. "I'm sorry. Parkison can be a nightmare. We need another revenge plan for her." She grinned. "And I have the perfect plan." "

That night when they were sure everyone was asleep, the girls went to work. Evangeline pulled out many colors of sharpie and dotted all over Parkison's face. Violet cut holes into her Slytherin clothes and hid her toothbrush. Evangeline tore out pages in her book, and Violet stuck gum into Parkison's hair. The girls climbed into bed and tried to get back to sleep, but were giddy with laughter.

Parkison was a mess the next day. She looked awful, and her breath smelt awful. She had a large knot in her hair because she refused to cut it, but kept trying to brush the gum out. Her face was like a rainbow and everyone laughed as she walked by. She was going to have to pay for new books since she had "wrecked" her own. The girls sniggered to themselves as she walked by, but nobody paid any attention to them.

Later that day Flint handed the girls two brooms unhappily.

"These'll have to do," he snarled. "You rejects don't deserve good brooms anyway."

"Oh, you won't be saying that when you see us play us tomorrow!" Evangeline said with fake sweetness swiping the broom.

"You better be," he growled. "Dumbledore will be there, and he can take you off the team as fast as he put you on." He walked away, his back to the girls, and they made faces at him that he couldn't see.

"You better be!" Violet impersonated. "Even though I gave you crappy brooms, I expect you to fly as fast as Potter!" Evangeline laughed.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's hurry up and get our homework done so we can get plently of rest tonight."

The next day the girls slipped on their Slytherin wear and tied their hair up tightly. They gripped their brooms and walked into the Great Hall. They recieved glares from the Slytherin, so they decided to sit with the Gryffindors at their table. They plopped down on opposite sides of Hermione and exchanged good lucks. They chatted about the game and wished they were on the same team, but promised not to take it easy on each other.

"EVANGELINE, VIOLET!" screamed Flint's voice. They spun around and saw him with the Slytherin team tapping his foot.

"We better go out to the fields, too," said Wood and got up from the table with the Gryffindor following. The girls walked over to the Slytherin team, taking their precious time.

"You apart of Potter's team now?" Draco asked snottily.

"I wish we were," Evangeline grumbled. They followed the Slytherins to the changing rooms for a pep talk.

"Whatever you do, Beaters try and hit all the good players," said Flint. "Chasers take down as many players as you can, don't be afraid to foul. Evangeline, I swear if any balls go through those hoops-"

"You'll do what?" Evangeline asked crossing her arms across her chest. Flint knew he was beat.

"Now let's go kick ourselves some Gryffindor butt!" he cheered. Everyone cheered along with him, except the girls.

"Yeah," said violet unenthusiastically.

"Woo-hoo," said Evangeline. They got up and followed the team out onto the pitch. The Slytherin team cheered and... that was about it. But when the Gryffindor team came out, the stands came to life with a roar.

"Damn!" whispered Violet, and she and Evangeline mounted their brooms.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hootch their own flying teacher. "Three... two.. one..." with a cry from the grounds the players rose from the grounds and up into the air.

The girls were full of exhileration, their hearts beating against their chests, grins spread across their faces. She blew the whistle, and the Quaffle was thrown into the air. A bludger was flying through the air, and George hit it, but it didn't go the direction he wanted it to. It flew up into the air, but the girls didn't see where it ended. They had to pay attention to the game and not worry about anything else except their posts.

A girl with dark hair on the Gryffindor team took the Quaffle and flew through the crowd of Slytherins. She was nearly shoved off her broom, but she managed to keep the ball in her hands. She let out a grunt as she threw the ball hard and curved, but Evangeline knocked it from the goal with the palm of her hand. Most groaned, while others cheered. Violet made sure the Bludgers weren't going to hit anyone, but one spent most of its time high up in the air.

Even though the other Slytherins had better brooms, the girls played just as good. They were leading sixty to zero, when it started to rain. Though, Quidditch was played in any weather, no matter what. The girls squinted through the raindrops falling from the couldy gray sky. Thunder rolled over head as Madam Hootch blew her whistle, and Gryffindors flew down to the ground.

They talked about something and Violet noticed the Bludger floating in the air waiting for something. They got back on their brooms and Madam Hootch re-blew her whistle. Harry Potter was flying around in circles and pulling off ridiculous loops and spins. The girls wondered what his problem was, but Violet squinted harder into the rain and saw the Bludger was... chasing him?

She gritted her teeth and thought about all the Slytherins who could have put a spell on the Bludger. After a while Evangeline noticed it too. She wanted to go help, but she had goals to keep guard over. She winced as the Bludger slammed into his elbow. She could imagine the sickening crack of his arm breaking. Even though it fell limp at his side, he flew determined towards Malfoy.

"GET HIM, POTTER!" the girls screamed simultaneously over the roll of thunder. Everyone assumed it had been some of the Gryffindor girls. He flew towards Malfoy and he darted out of the way assuming he was trying to attack him. Harry gripped something in his hand which the girls assumed was the golden snitch. His legs were the only things that kept him onto his broom, and he shot down to the ground like a rocket out of fuel. The girls didn't care about the game anymore. They darted to the ground just as he hit it. They threw down their brooms and ran over.

"Harry, are you okay?" Evangeline yelled over the noise.

"Potter, are you alright?" Violet screamed shaking him.

"I WANT THEM OFF THE TEAM! OFF!" Flint yelled. They were sure he was yelling at Dumbledore, but they didn't care. Someone threw them off of him. They looked up and saw it was Lockhart. Potter groaned as Lockhart said something. There was click. Violet got up and dragged Collin away. The Gryddindor team crowded around Harry, and George cheered about him getting the Snitch and that they had won.

"It's all your fault!" Parkinson yelled at them. "You quit playing, you-"

Violet knocked her over into a huge pile of mud. Harry stood up with his arm even more limp at his side. Ron and Hermione helped him up and started to walk.

"What happened?" Evangeline asked.

"Lockhart didn't fix my arm," said Harry. "He removed all the bones inside."

Later that night, the girls were out late. They had just left the library a bit later than they were supposed to, and were taking a secret passage back to the Slytherin dungeons. They had "borrowed" a map from Fred and George that had secret passages ways on it.

"Do you hear that?" Evangeline whispered, coming to a halt.

"Hear what?" Violet asked, shifting the heavy books in her arms.

"That," Evangeline hissed when the hiss came back to her ears.

"There's blood about," the voice hissed.

"Why can't you hear it?" Evangeline asked her sister.

"I don't know," Violet said. "Why do I have the creepy dreams?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she said. "Follow me!"

Evangeline ran off, and Violet ran after her. They ran down the corridor and then through another.

"It's getting louder!" Evangeline called.

"Uh...okay," Violet said, still following her.

"It should be right here," Evangeline said, running her hands along the blank brick wall. "It's strongest - loudest - here."

"Maybe you're just hearing things," Violet said, putting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright," Evangeline sighed in defeat as the voice drifted away.

They walked out the passage and towards the dungeons.

"Are those spiders?" Violet said, pointing to a long line of small spiders, racing each other to get out of Hogwarts.

"Just like us, wanting to leave," Evangeline sighed.

"At least they get to," Violet muttered. "Now, come on." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick A/N: This is about a week or so before Ginny's taken into the Chamber. We just needed to tell you this, so that the story would make more sense. Except at the very beginning.**

Winter snowflakes flew from the fluffy clouds and landing in heaps onto the Hogwarts. The castle sparkled in the sunlight from the light layer of snow laying a-top of it.

"I love winter," Evangeline sighed staring out the window of Professor Binns classroom. It was again another boring class. The bell rang and the kids scrambled from their seats and gathered their things. Some awoke alarmed then rubbed their eyes from the bleariness of the world.

"At least we're done for the day," Violet grumbled. "Snape wants us to stay here for Christmas. It's bull!"

"It's not that bad," said Evangeline trying to be optimistic. They walked down the hall and saw children crowded together outside.

"What's that about?" Evangeline asked. Violet shrugged and the girls walked out into the cool world. They made their way through the crowd and looked at the notice board.

"A dueling club!" said Evangeline excitedly.

"Yes!" shrieked Violet. "I get to kick some butt!" Evangeline laughed.

"Hopefully it'll be Slytherin butt," she said. "Oh, and the first meeting's tonight!"

"Well that means someone has to finish their homework," said Violet glancing at Evangeline.

"I was still working on my potion!" Evangeline challenged. "I didn't get to finish it in class!"

"It's okay," Violet laughed. "I'll help you out." Evangeline thought of how unsuccessful her last session had went.

"Umm, maybe I should ask Hermione," she said carefully. "So you can sleep and get as much energy as possible. It'll be easier for you to take the Slytherins down."

"Eh, good idea," said Violet ruffling her hair. "I know the Gryffindor password too. I heard that pea-brained Percy say it. I'm sure they won't mind if you're in their common room."

At eight o'clock that evening the girls rushed to the Great Hall. The long eating tables were gone and replaced with it was a golden stage. Thousands of candles were up against the black ceiling. It seemed as if the whole school was packed around it gripping their wands in their hands looking excited. The girls joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I wonder who will be teaching us?" Hermione questioned. "I heard Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not-" Harry started, but groaned. The girls looked up and saw Lockhart draped in plum colored robes along with an unhappy Severus Snape. He of course, was wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved his arm for silence then called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need defend yourself as I myself has done countless times - for full details see my published works.

"Let me introduce my partner Severus Snape," said Lockhart smiling widely. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling itself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your potions master when I'm done with him, neer fear!"

"Wouldn't it be better if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered.

"Naw, it'd be better if Snape finished Lockhart off," said Violet. Lockhart turned to each other and bowed... well Lockhart bowed. Snape merely nodded his head. They raised up their wands above their heads and Snape cried, "Expelliarmus!"

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet then Lockhart was thrown off his feet and into the wall.

The Slytherins cheered, but Hermione threw her hands over her mouth in shock. "Do you think he's alright?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Harry, Ron, Evangeline, and Violet said at the same time. To them, fights were exhilarating! Lockhart wobbled up to his feet and tottered around the stage his hair wild.

"And there you have it!" he said. "That was a Disarming Charm- as you see, I've lost my wand- oh thanks Miss. Brown- yes a great idea to show them that Professor, but I must say it was a very obvious thing to do. If I had wanted to stop you, I could have done so easily. However I-" Snape looked murderous.

"Time to split up the dream team," sneered Snape. "Potter, Malfoy up here!" Potter walked up on stage with a fierce look on his face. He and Draco barely inclined their heads keeping a locked glare on each others. The girls stared nervously.

"Wands at the ready!" cried Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast a charm to disarm your opponent - and only disarm. We don't want any accidents happening now do we? One.. two... three-"

Harry swung his wand high, but Draco already got started at "two." Harry gritted his teeth and rubbed the back of his head as if he'd been smacked by something.

"Kick his butt Potter!" Evangeline yelled.

"Kick his ass!" Violet yelled.

Harry grinned and yelled, "Rictumsempra!" a jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he fell down to his knees clutching it. The girls howled with cheers.

"Taratangerella!" Malfoy choked up. Harry's legs went out of control as if they were acting on their own. The teachers tried to get them to stop but they were locked in battle.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy called out.

"You wish," said Potter.

Malfoy raised his arm and yelled, "Serpensortia!" the end of his wand exploded and a huge snake fell onto the stage. It raised itself ready to strike it's large yellow eyes scanning the room full of helpless victims.

"Allow me!" said Lockhart cheerfully, but instead of making the snake disappear, it flew up ten feet into the air. Enraged, it slithered towards Justin Finch-Fletchy fangs out ready to strike. Evangeline had her eyes locked on the snake. She started to walk towards it, but Violet held her back. Malfoy had seen and remembered when she had spoke Pareseltongue at his house.

Was she the heir of Salazar Slytherin? He shook his head refusing to tell anyone. That was something between he and his father. Even so, there was NO way EVANGELINE could release the monster inside the chamber Malfoy longed to release. And what if he did tell them all, and they decided they liked the twins again and not him? No. He couldn't let that happen.

Potter started making hissing noises at the snake. The school stared in shock, but Evangeline smiled.

"He's telling him to leave Justin alone," she whispered. Ron, Hermione, and Violet stared at her in disbelief. Harry looked relaxed and smiled up at Justin as the snake lowered it's head.

"What do you think your playing at?" he said angrily. Before Harry could say anything, Justin turned and hurried out of the hall. Everyone stared in disbelief. Ron pulled on his robes and the troop left the Great Hall and crowded into the empty Gryffidor common room. Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and Evangeline sat cross legged on the carpet.

"You both are Parselmouths. Why didn't you tell us?"

"We're what?" Harry and Evangeline asked.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constricter on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once- long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning too - and that was before I found out I was a wizard."

"I heard a boa constricter at the Malfoy Manor," said Evangeline. "And I've been hearing this weird voice in the walls."

"That's weird!" said Hermione. "Two Parselmouths at one school? It's not a very common gift."

"This is terrible!" said Ron.

"What's bad about it?" asked Harry growing angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I had told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"Of course that's what he said!" Evangeline butted in.

"I heard Harry speaking Parseltongue." said Ron. "Snake language - you could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked you sounded like you were edging the snake towards him - it was creepy you know -" Harry gaped at him.

"I-I spoke a different language?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" said Evangeline happily.

"How can I speak a language without knowing how to speak it?"

Ron shook his head and Hermione looked as if someone had died.

"The problem with all of this is because Salazar Slytherin was able to talk to snakes. That's why the symbol is a serpent."

"The whole school is goin to think your like his great-great-great-great grandson, or something."

"But I'm not!" said Harry, his voice rising. "I-it's probably Evangeline!"

"We can't prove anything," said Hermione. "It's been over a thousand years. But we know one thing... one of you is the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

One day, near the end of the year, the girls were walking around in the secret passage ways they often used to elude people and as short cuts. They weren't doing anything in particular this day, and they had nothing to do. Except explore. Both girls were upset as Hermione Granger had been petrified, and this meant that their friend was gone to them, and Evangeline had lost her tutor and had to work with Violet. Which was not working out so well.

They reached a portion where the different passages came into a giant cirular room. There were normally eight other corridors they could chose to walk down, but today, there were nine.

"That's new," Violet muttered when she saw the new one. It was darker than the others, and narrower and shorter.

"Let's explore!" Evangeline cheered.

"Alright," Violet said.

"Lumos!" the girls mumbled, and the tip of their wands lit up. They walked into the new passage, holding their wands ahead of them.

As they walked, they were soon surrounded by the darkness. There were no windows. No candles. No torches. No lights other than their wands. And when they looked back, the light from the circular room was gone. The tunnel became narrower, and Evangeline moved behind Violet as they walked.

"Where do you think this leads?" Evangeline whispered, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"No idea," Violet answered.

The passage ended a few minutes later. It opened into a small, round room. The walls were cracked and rough stone. A few torches lined the walls. They put their wands out and noticed a boy in the room. he looked like a sixteen-year-old.

"Hello," Evangeline called, smiling.

"You're an idiot!" Violet hissed.

"Hello," the boy said. "I won't hurt you."

The girls felt drawn to him. He was dashing, very good-looking. He had a winning smile, and a certain charm about him the girls couldn't place.

Evangeline went first, and Violet followed slowly after. She was much more wary about trusting people right off.

"He's cute, though," Evangeline whispered.

"Looks aren't everything," Violet hissed back.

"I'm Tom Riddle," he said. "You?"

"Evangeline and Violet Willow," Evangeline said. "My sister's Violet, the mean, over-emotional one."

"I'm not over-emotional!" Violet screeched.

"Of course, dear," Evangeline said, patting her hand.

"You are two are amusing," Tom Riddle said. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin," Evangeline said.

"And it sucks," Violet added. "Everyone hates us, after all."

"I'm in Slytherin, too," he said.

"Then how come we've never seen you around?" Violet asked, glaring at him.

"I don't know," he said.

I don't trust him, Violet thought. I don't like him!

I like him, Evangeline was thinking. He's very handsome.

"You said you weren't friends with anyone in our house?" Riddle said.

"No, we're friends with Draco Malfoy," Evangeline said.

"Yeah, friends!" Violet laughed. "He refuses to be seen with us! Harry, Ron and Hermione are better friends then him."

"Harry Potter?" Riddle asked.

"Yep!" Evangeline said, smiling. "People think he's the Heir of Slytherin."

"So I've heard," Riddle answered, an odd smile tugging at his lips. "And you two are friends with him?"

"Yup," Evangeline nodded.

Violet felt her stomach sink. Something wasn't right with Riddle.

"Then, you know what bothers him?" Riddle asked, pacing in front of them.

"Yeah," Evangeline said.

"You'll be very helpful to me," Riddle said.

Violet grabbed Evangeline and dragged her to the exit, but the walls shut in front of them.

"What are playing at, Riddle?" Violet shouted. "Let us go!"

"Not until you tell me how I can kill Potter," Riddle snarled, losing all looks he had. "That's the only way you'll be leaving."

"We aren't helping!" Evangeline shouted, suddenly not trusting him.

"You will if you want to live," Riddle said, smiling evilly at them.

"Bastard!" Violet screamed, clenching her fists and swinging at his face. Her fist went straight through his face. Violet's face took on a mask of horror. "What are you?"

"A memory," Riddle explained. "I'm not dead, but I'm not alive, but I'm not a ghost, either."

Violet backed away from him, frightened. Evangeline moved back with her.

They remained trapped in the stone room for days. Violet and Evangeline didn't get to eat, but Violet managed to find water in a small pool in a dark portion of the room. They were both starting to get weak from hunger.

"I wonder if anyone's noticed we're gone," Evangeline wondered aloud one day.

"Who knows?" Violet answered. "Snape might have. And hopefully Harry, Ron and Hermione did, too. And if Michael noticed...that'd be great."

"Someone's in LOOOOVE!" Evangeline sang.

"Am not," Violet said and punched her in the arm.

"Well, anyway, this is total rubbish," Evangeline said, leaning back against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, rolling onto her stomach, and propping her head up with her hands.

"I mean, we're trapped here by a pretty hot guy, right?" Evangeline explained.

"Yeah," Violet said slowly.

"And he won't let us out without telling him how to kill Potter," Evangeline explained even further. "Isn't that rubbish?"

"Yeah," Violet sighed. "Oh, well. I guess we'll be okay for a little longer."

"Hopefully," Evangeline agreed, smiling again.

That afternoon, in Potions, Malfoy was in the best mood he had been in since the start of the school year.

"Yes! They're gone!" he was cheering with Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson.

"Who's gone?" Snape asked, gliding over to them.

"The Willow freaks!" Draco said, grinning. "They ran away!"

"Aw, screw," Snape mumbled and walked away, pinching the bridge of his hooked nose.

"This is it girls," said Riddle coming into the room. The girls were tied up in the corner weak from loss of food and little water supply. "Tell me NOW, or this is the end of Evangeline and Violet Willow." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and twirled it between his long fingers.

"We can't say anything!" Evangeline whimpered to Violet trying to wiggle free of her ropes. Violet closed her eyes and thought. Harry's life, or their own? She was the older sister, she was supposed to protect Evangeline. But Harry was their friend, she couldn't sacrifice him! She sighed as she made her decision.

"Use the Weasley girl," she said. "Ginny Weasley. Get her to come here. Ron Weasley is Harry's best friend, and he'll come to his rescue." Riddle grinned. He pointed his wand at the girls and the ropes fell to the floor.

"You are free to go," he hissed. The girls ran out of the chamber and into the secret passageway.

"What about Harry?" Evangeline asked, terrified.

"I have a plan!" said Violet. "We'll tell Harry all about Riddle's plan, and we'll protect Ginny from him!" they opened up the marble slab door, then rushed back into Hogwarts. It was nice to see it again, but the girls ran straight to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Oh come on I don't have time for this shit!" Violet cried.

"Ah, wattlebirds!" Evangeline cried. The Fat Lady swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room. The kids swirled around and were astoished to see two Slytherins in their house room.

"What are you doing here?" a girl asked.

"Where's Harry?" Evangeline cried.

"He and Ron went to go search for Ginny Weasley," said a boy bending down to pick up papers. The girls noticed the room had been ransacked.

"Ginny's missing?" Violet cried.

"Disappeared just a little bit ago. Didn't you hear the news? 'Her body will lie in the Chamber forever?'" The girls' jaws dropped open and started to run out of the room.

"Hey, you know our password!" a girl cried. "You must have ransacked our room!" But the girls were too far away, and too worried to care. They searched for him quickly, but didn't find him.

"He must be in the Chamber already!" Evangeline cried and yanked back open the secret passageway.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Draco's voice. The girls whirled around, and saw Draco piercing into them with his gray eyes.

"It's none of your business!" snarled Violet. Evangeline took her wand out of her cloak pocket.

"I'm sorry," she said fiercely pointing her wand at him. "Obliviate!" Draco fell to the floor, and the girls ran into the passage closing the wall behind themselves. They ran back into the Chamber and hid behind a wall. They poked their head out and saw Harry with Fawkes and the old sorting hat at his feet. Tom Riddle was across from him staring fiercely clutching Harry's wand. Ginny lay face down on the ground a giant statue of a wizard's head above her.

"Now Harry, I'm to teach you a little lesson. Let's match Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin against famous Harry Potter and with the best weapons Dumbledore can give..." he narrowed his eyes which were glowing red.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," he hissed.

"What's he saying?" Violet whispered. Evangeline repeated. The wizard statue shook, its mouth going wide, wider, and wider. The wizard looked like it was screaming, but hissed. A giant head peaked out from the mouth and a large body followed.

"S-s-snake," Violet said drowsily then thumped to the floor.

"Violet!" Evangeline cried.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Evangeline looked past him and looked up at the snake. "Don't look at its eyes! It'll kill you!

"Its so pretty!" she said breaking the serious mood. "Oh, can I keep it Riddle, please, please, please?" He smirked and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Of course," he said. "You did help me capture Potter. Just let it finish it's job okay?"

"You did what?" Harry hissed.

"Umm... can you wait until my twin wakes up? She's the good one at lying..." Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the wall of the chamber. He closed his eyes, but Evangeline held her's open looking at the long body of the snake.

"How sweet," Riddle murmured. "Let me give you a warning. You and your sister will both be witnesses of the boy's death. So if the snake happens to 'accidentally' kill you, know it's best for your house. Kill them!" he roared in Parseltongue. Harry tried to run away blindly not wanting to look at the snake. He fell, and Evangeline helped him up. He opened his eyes and looked up at the enormous green snake hovering around drunkenly. Fawkes flew from his shoulder and attacked. But... what did a phoenix have against a basilisk?

Dark blood spattered against the floor. Evangeline knew it had to be Fawkes', but the snake whirled around. It's large yellow eyes had been punctured. Blood was streaming down its face.

"Huh," said Evangeline. "Now it looks kind of creepy." Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Now it does?"

"NO!" Riddle screamed. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS STILL BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN SMELL HIM! YOU CAN STILL KILL HIM!" The blinded serpent swayed, still as deadly as ever. Harry was muttering wildly. The basilisk's tail hit the sorting hat sending it flying at Harry's head. He seized the hat then hid his head under it.

"You're being a baby!" said Evangeline trying to pull him out of it. "Get out of here!" She pulled the hat off his head to reveal a long sword. Its hilt was covered in rubies the size of eggs. Harry picked it up and stood to his feet as Riddle called out to the snake once again. The basilisk's mouth was wide open, it's body plunged at Harry. Evangeline pulled him out of the way and they were knocked against the Chamber's wall. It lunged again, it's forked tongue lashing against Harry's side. Evangeline whimpered and threw herself against Harry burying her face against Harry's shoulder. The basilisk lunged again and Evangeline heard a loud rumbling cry. She looked up and saw the snake's bared mouth in her face, blood dripping down Harry's arms. Harry was gritting his teeth and Evangeline noticed a fang was cutting into his arm. The snake let out another cry as it fell to the floor in a heap, dead. Harry slid down the wall panting and clutching his arm.

Evangeline kneeled down next to him and took his bloody arm in her hand. "Y-you'll be alright, won't you?" she whispered.

"The basilisk is poisonous," said Harry. Fawkes flew to his shoulder. "Fawkes," he said. "You were fantastic-" The bird laid his head down where Harry had been pierced by the snake.

"You're dead Potter," said Riddle's voice. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying." Harry and Evangeline looked over and saw tears falling down Fawkes' face.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time, I'm in no hurry." Evangeline felt herself crying too. No. Harry couldn't be dying. Riddle was lying. Her only friend couldn't be dying because of her and Violet... Riddle mocked Harry, but Evangeline wasn't listening. She wrapped him in a hug and cried for her and Violet's best friend.

"Get away bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him!" Evangeline looked up and saw Harry's wound was... gone?

"Pheonix tears," said Riddle. "Of course... healing powers... I forgot..." He looked into Harry's face.

"But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. I don't need a snake to do my dirty work-" He raised his wand- then with a rush of wings, Fawkes appeared out of nowhere. He had apparently flew off of Harry's shoulder and now returned with a tattered book. Harry seized the book and pulled the basilisk fang from its mouth. He stabbed it into the heart of the book and there was a long high scream. Ink spurted from the book and Riddle writhed in pain as if it was his own blood. And then, he was gone. Harry's wand clanked to the floor, and he gasped for breath. The diary was sizzling, and Evangeline saw the fang had cut a large hole through it. Harry stood up and gathered his things.  
Evangeline stood up beside him, and they heard a moan at the end of the chamber.

"I'll meet you down there," said Evangeline. "I have to wake my sister." She walked over to Violet and gently shook her.

"The snake's gone," she said. Violet stirred and sat up rubbing the back of her head. She looked around and saw the oozing diary, the snake's corpse, and the blood on the floor.

"I'm not going to ask," she said, standing up. Evangeline led her to the end of the chamber and saw Ginny crying and Harry trying to make her feel better.

"I'm going to be expelled!" she whined as the three led her threw the passage Harry had taken. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Well, first you could shut up!" said Violet with fake sweetness. The girls cackled, Slytheriness taking over. Harry glared at them.

"Sorry," they apologized in a not-so-sorry way. They approached a sound of shifting rocks.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Ginny's okay, I've got her!" They heard a strangled cheer. Then they turned a bend and saw his eager face looking through a sizable gap in a pile of rocks. The girls didn't ask what happened.

"Ginny!" he cried and wrapped her in an one armed hug. He pulled her through the gap. "You're alive! I-I don't believe it! What happened? And - how did you two get here?" he asked still helping them through the gap.

"Long story?" Evangeline suggested looking at Violet.

"Yes," she said. "Very long and - duudeee Harry, you've got a sword, sweet! Can I use it against Pansy Parkison?"

"Huh," said Harry. "One wants a snake, and the other wants a sword."

"Definitely Slytherin," said Ginny her eyes outlined red from crying. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Where's Lockhart?" Harry asked.

"Back there," said Ron. "He's in a bad sort. My wand backfired on him and he's suffering from a case of amnesia-" the girls cracked up.

"Gildorley Lockhart?" Violet asked in mock surprise. "But didn't he defeat those werewolves?"

"And vampires?" Evangeline threw in. "Oh look here he comes now!" Lockhart was grinning ear to ear.

"Hello!" he said. "Odd looking place don't you think. Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron his eyebrows shooting up. Harry bent down and picked up a dark pipe.

"How are we going to get out of this?" he asked. Ron shrugged. Then Fawkes flew down in front of Harry. He shook his feathers and looked at him with happy beady eyes.

"I think he wants you to grab hold," said Ron uncertainly. "But your much too heavy for a bird to pull you up there-"

"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird. We've got to hold onto each other. Lockhart grab Ron's hand.

"He means you," said Ron to Professor Lockhart.

"Violet hold Ginny's other hand, and Evangeline hold onto Violet's." Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes' feathers. He soared into the sky flying quickly and swiftly as if he wasn't carrying any weight at all. Lockhart was yelling drunkenly, "Amazing! Amazing! It's just like magic!" But as soon as the ride had begun, it was over. Everyone stepped into a wet old-looking bathroom.

"You guys used the GIRLS bathroom?" Violet chuckled. Ron turned red. An ugly ghost goggled at them.

"You're alive!" she shrieked.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," said Harry cleaning off his glasses.

"Oh, well I was just thinking, if you died you could have shared my toilet," she giggled.

"Eww, who'd want to share a toilet with you?" Evangeline asked in disgust.

"Who'd want to be in the same room with you?" Violet added. The girl moaned loudly then dunked behind a stall. Everyone heard a splash.

"Was it something I said?" Violet asked confused.

"Where now?" Ron asked anxiously glancing down at Ginny who had begun to cry again. Fawkes led the way to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry took a deep breath, knocked on the door, then walked inside.

"Ginny!" said a woman with identical flaming hair. She wrapped Ginny in a tight hug. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece beaming. Professor McGonagall gasped for breath. Fawkes flew from Harry to Dumbledore.

Evangeline and Violet felt out of place as Harry explained the events that happened.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny when my sources tell me he is hiding in a forest in Albania."

"Who is Lord Voldemort?" Violet questioned. Everyone stared at her in shock. Dumbledore smiled.

"Would you girls mind reporting to my office?" The girls nodded quietly and walked to his office and sat down in two chairs.

"What if he expells us?" said Evangeline.

"Then we get away from the Slytherins," Violet shrugged.

"But we get sent to the French girl school!"

"Then we kick some French girl butt!" Violet cheered. "We'll be able to take over the whole school! Those sissies won't fight back!" The door opened and Dumbledore stepped inside. Violet jumped out of his chair and plopped down next to Evangeline.

"Of course you girls have noticed your friend's scar?" he said.

"Yes," said Evangeline. "And it's awesome!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"When Harry was young Voldemort killed his parents. He tried to kill Harry, but his wand backfired and sent him into an awful state. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he transferred some of his powers into him, which is why he can speak Parseltongue."

"Why didn't Voldemort's powers work?" Violet questioned.

"Harry was protected by his mother's love." said Dumbledore. "That's something Voldemort doesn't, and never will, understand."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Evangeline asked.

"Tom Riddle was young Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort preserved himself when he was sixteen years old."

"How did he do that?"

"That's something you find out later," said Dumbledore. "And so you know, Flint wanted you off the Slytherin team. But I will make sure you make it every year?" The girls nodded their heads thankfully.

"Now," he said suddenly serious. "Who obliviated Draco Malfoy?" Evangeline smiled guiltily. Violet patted her back.

"And he totally deserved it too!" she said fiercely. "Pretending to be our friend, then picking on us again when everyone's looking." Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, why don't you girls go join the feast? Your house didn't win, but, our pudding is actually very good this year. Don't you think?"

They girls rushed onto the train, running quickly after Harry, Ron and Hermione. They shoved into the compartment with them. They looked at Fred, George and Ginny and shoved the older twins out.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"You won't even listen to us!" Violet screeched. "We were going to HELP you. And you haven't even given us a chance to explain. You just turn your backs and walk off like the other Slytherins. And you guys are better than them!"

"Vi, calm down," Evangeline said, grasping her sister's arm. "It's okay. Sorry, she's got anger problems. We really need to get you back to those classes."

"Okay, explain," Hermione said. The girls sat down just as the train was starting up.

"Riddle has us trapped in this room,cave-like thing," Violet started in a much calmer voice. "We had no food and very little water. We were tied, and our wrists still show the marks."

Evangeline pulled her robes back to show the circular cuts around their wrists. Most of them had healed, but a few still stung.

"It had to have been a week or more," Evangeline continued. "And it sucked too, because he was pretty hot."

Violet elbowed her in the ribs.

"Well he was..." she muttered. "Anyway, we had no choice. We were going to DIE if we didn't tell him."

"So you'd sacrifice Harry instead?" Ron shouted.

"That's not it!" Violet shouted. "If you listened entirely, then you would understand everything. Stop jumping to effing conclusions!"

"Violet," Evangeline said, once again holding onto her arm. "I will get Severus to put you back in anger management classes."

"Whatever," Violet said and crossed her arms. She sighed and then continued. "So we told him to get Ginny into the chamber."

"Bitch," Ron muttered. Violet growled at him, baring her teeth. Ron shrunk back slightly.

"ANYWAY," Evangeline said. "Riddle released us then, and we ran to the Gryffindor common room. I somehow guessed the password, and we got in."

"We found out you were already gone, and we went back through the room Riddle had locked us in," Violet said, picking up where Evangeline left off. "And then, well, you know the rest."

"So now we come to the burning question," Violet said. "Do you believe us? And do you at least sorta forgive us?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all looked at each other. They all seemed to sit in silence for what felt like ages before Harry and Hermione turned to them.

"Well, I forgive you," Hermione said. Harry agreed.

"I hate you two," Ginny said.

"It's mutual," Violet and Evangeline said together.

Ron sighed. "I do believe you, but I don't know how easily I'm going to forgive you."

"Group hug!" Evangeline squealed. And one commenced. Violet sat in the middle, moody and with her arms crossed.

"I never got to say good-bye to Michael!" she shouted in realization and dashed out of the room.

"I better go after her," Evangeline sighed. "She's in LOOOOOVVEEE!"

And Evangeline danced out fo the compartement, following her sister.


	11. Chapter 11

The third year was uneventful for the twins. There were three main points of interest in their year. They did the basic re-greeting of their old friends, Violet latching onto Michael when she saw him. He was quite surprised, to say the least, that Violet did this. She explained she missed him and thanked him again for last year, Evangeline snickering in the background. Harry, Ron and Hermione were pleased to see them, and gave them late birthday presents: simple things that didn't cost much.

Snape, however, was already hating the year, and it had barely begun. The twins had annoyed him so much over the holidays, that once at school, he hid himself in the dungeons with a bottle of firewhiskey. Also hating their arrival already, was Draco Malfoy. He was stuck "attempting" to be friends with them because his father thought "they are the ones for the Dark Lord".

The girls had also begun Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. They loved Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, but Violet kept plotting ways to "do away with" Professor Trelawney. She declared that she hated the subject, and on her first day there, received detention. Not a bad start...According to Violet.

They had been sitting up in the stuffy room that was Trelwaney's classroom, looking over tea leaves, when Violet was talking to Evangeline.

"Violet, what do you think this is?" Evangeline asked her twin, who as bored, already done with Evangeline's cup. Her sister was going to have "danger cross her path" some day soon. "It's a load of rubbish," Violet had declared upon determining this within two seconds of looking at it. "There's no way danger would be in your path, you're the good one after all."

Violet looekd over at the black cup in Evangeline's hands. She studied the tea leaves for a brief second and then snorted.

"Hell with that," she muttered. "It's a sun and ring."

"Happiness and love?" Evangeline said. "You're going to find happiness and love, Violet!"

The entire class looked over. Violet's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and her cheeks became hot.

"What the fuck, Ev?" she said, covering herself up. "Like I would fall in love with anyone!"

"Miss, do watch your mouth and what you say," Trelawney whispered, coming over. "But, my dear, how were you able to tell these things so easily?"

"Dunno," Violet said, scooting her plush cusion away. "I-I just knew it. And I didn't even look ahead this time."

"Look ahead!" she heard Parknison laughed. Violet shot a glare over at them, her electric yellow eyes, piercing into Parkisnon. Her fire red hair fell into her face, causing her to look fiercer, angrier.

"Dear, you must be...you have to be...Dear, has anyone in your family been gifted in Divination?" Trelwaney asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Violet shouted, feeling her anger boiling. To her, she was being called a freak by Trelwaney. She jumped up, glaring at the woman. "I've been cut off from my family since before we were even BORN!"

"Violet, calm down!" Evangeline hissed, tugging on the sleeve of her robe. Violet shook her hand off and kept glaring at Trelwaney.

"My dear, you must be - have to be - a true Seer," Trelwaney whispered, holding Violet's arm.

"I hate this, though!" violet shouted, yanking her arm away, backing up a few steps.

"But-but you're a true Seer!" Trelwaney said, her bug eyes growing wider.

"Shut the fuck up!" Violet screamed, running out of the room and down the ladder. "And I know, detention!"

Their next highlight was when Buckbeak entered the picture...

The girls walked down the sloping lawn ready for the first Care of Magical Creatures test. Violet moaned when she saw Draco and his gang were already down there.

"Vi, don't worry," said Evangeline tying up her red hair. "Hagrid's cool. I don't think he'd mind if you delivered a couple blows to Malfoy." Violet sniggered.

When everyone was outside Hagrid's hut whispering and chortling about what ever useless things they were speaking of, Hagrid came out in a moleskin overcoat and had Fang on a leash who was trying to get to the students. Evangeline had a sudden urge to pet him.

"C'mon now, get a move on!" said Hagrid. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Everyone followed Hagrid around the edge of the trees to the forbidden forest to find themselves in some sort of padlock. There was nothing in side.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it- make sure yeh can see- now firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" asked a bored drawling voice.

Draco Malfoy, the girls thought simultaneously.

"Eh?" Hagrid asked.

"How do we open our books?" Draco Malfoy asked slowly as if he was stupid. His gang sniggered in the background. Everyone started to take out their books. Evangeline was surprised that they all had ropes bound around them. What for? Violet pulled hers out sheepishly. It was bound in so many bindings you could barely tell there was a book bound.

"Vi!" Evangeline shrieked pulling the book from her. "I told you you're hurting it!"

"It's a book!" said Violet bobbing her in the head with the book.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Girls settle down!" said Hagrid. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em. Look-" He took Hermione's book and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, the book shivered, then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"See?" whispered Evangeline gently stroking her book. "You have to be careful with it!"

"Oh, how silly we've been!" Draco shouted. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Um, cause your an idiot?" Evangeline asked sweetly.

"I-I thought they were funny," said Hagrid uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that could rip our hands off!" Hagrid looked downcast. Evangeline felt sorry for him, but Violet thought the class was a slight bore. She liked yelling at Professor Trelawney.

"So yeh I'll go and get em... hang on." said Hagrid and disapeared into the Forbidden Forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes? Wait til my father hears about this!"

"Shut up Malfoy." said Harry angrily.  
"Careful Potter, there's a dementor behind you-"  
"Oooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown pointing to the other side of the padlock.

Trotting towards them were the most bizarre, (and beautiful) creatures the twins had ever had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads seemed somewhat to be giant eagles with steel- colored beaks. Each of the beasts had a leather collar around its neck.

"Hippogriffs!" said Hagrid happily. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

"Gorgeous!" Evangeline whispered.

"Meh," said Violet.

The girls ended of learing how to approach a Hippogriff. You always had to let the Hippogriff make the first move; you had to be walk towards them, bow and wait, you don't want to lose eye contact. If he bows back you can touch it, but if he doesn't you should run. You shouldn't ever insult one because they can cause major damage.

Evangeline was stroking the feathers of a Hippogriff smiling softly. Violet was stroking the beak of another.

"I guess your not so bad, huh?" she smirked.

"This is very easy," said Malfoy petting Buckbeak. "I knew it must habe been, if Potter could do it... I bet your not dangerous at all, are you?" The twins rolled their eyes.

"Are you, you great ugly brute?" The girls spun around just in time to see Malfoy fall to the ground covered in blood. Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak who was giving him problems.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy screeched clutching his bloody arm. "I'm dying, look at me, it's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid who had gone very white. "Someone help me- gotta get him outta here-"

"We'll take him!" said Evangeline.

"We will?" Violet asked. Evangeline shot her a look. Then she sighed and helped pick Malfoy up.

"I guess I'd rather have the Slytherin rejects help me then that big bloody oaf," said Malfoy. The girl's eyebrows shot up then looked at each other.

"One," Violet mouthed.

"Two," Evangeline mouthed back.

"Three." The girls dropped Malfoy to the ground on his arm.

Violet turned on her heels her back facing Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Take this son of a bitch!"

Their last highlight was towards the end of the year, when, of course, the girls were breaking a rule or two.

Violet and Evangeline were sprawled out near the lake under a tree around midnight. There was a beautiful full moon above them, giving them light to study by. Violet was studying for her "stupid" Divination test, leaning against a tree. And Evangeline was lying on her stomach reading her Monster Book of Monsters, reading for fun.

"I hate Divination," Violet muttered.

"Oh, really? I never would have guess," Evangeline laughed, turning a page.

"I still don't get why she says I'm a 'true Seer' or whatever," Violet went on, shutting the book. She stood up and walked to the edge of the lake. "I mean, really, just because I knew what kind of symbols they were and what they meant...Did you hear that?"

Somewhere in the distance - in the stillness of the night - something was howling. It was a long and low howl, like an injured dog or wolf.

"Yeah," Evangeline said.

"It's probably nothing," Violet said, shrugging it off, but she felt something tugging at the pit of her stomach. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I mean, really, that doesn't mean that I'm a true Seer. I kind of just guessed."

Something rustled in the bushes not far off.

"Hear that?" Evangeline whispered. She swallowed hard. Violet nodded, a few beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"I-it's nothing," Violet said, stepping into the water. She was already barefoot from not wearing shoes to the lake in the first place.

"Are you sure?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes," Violet nodded. "Pretty moon, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Evangeline said slowly.

"Perfect for a... HOLY SHIT IT'S A WEREWOLF!" she screamed.

Evangeline flipped over and stared at the giant creature. Bits of saliva was dripping from its mouth. It was standing on its hind legs, hunched over. Its tail was tufted slightly. Its fingers long and clawed. Its body was nothing but muscles.

Evangeline's eyes rolled back, and she hit the ground with a thud. The werewolf looked at her and lunged. Violet paniced and shot a spell at it. The werewold stopped and looked up at her. Violet's eyes were wide, her heart pounding. She was sure it could hear it. Her face was covered in sweat. They glanced at each other a little longer when Violet dove under it, grabbed her sister. But as she went under, she felt something dig into her leg. She didn't have time to look as she started dragging her to the school.

"HELP!" she screamed. "THERE'S A FREAKING WEREWOLF OUT HERE! HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

She conntinued dragging her along, trying to run, but she couldn't quite run and pull Evangeline along at the same time. Plus, her leg was trying to give out under her. The werewolf was bounding after them, trying to grab Evangeline's legs.

"SHIT!" Violet screamed again. "Why must you be so utterly useless right now, Ev?"

The werewolf growled from behind her, and Violet pulled her sister over her sister. She forced her legs to go fast, muttering, "I'm not a runner!"

She could see the castle coming closer into her view. She looked back and saw the beast still on her heels.

"HELP ME!" she screeched. "PLEASE, GET UP! PLEASE!"

Tears streaked down her face as she thought she wouldn't make it. But then the doors were right there. She reached out, wand in hand, and flicked them open. She flew in and shoved the door shut, locking them securely. Violet put Evangeline on the ground and looked back at the doors. She heard the werewolf outside, pawing around.

"THERE'S A WEREWOLF!" she screamed again as she backed up. She tripped over Evangeline's body and noticed scratches on her sister. She saw her right leg bleeding from a long gash, but didn't care at the moment. "PROFESSORS!"

She heard footsteps from all around her, and she looked up. Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick were standing in one place, and all the others were gathered at other points. All except -

"Oh my, God," she whispered. "Lupin's the werewolf. HE'S A WEREWOLF! OH MY, GOD!"

"OBLIVIATE!" Flitwick shouted.

Violet fit the ground, and Madam Pomfrey rushed up to her.

"Flitwick!" Snape shouted. "That's my god daughter!"

"She can't know, Severus," Flitwick responded, shaking his head. "She can't know. We'll have to adjusts Evangeline's memory, too."

"Lupin...werewolf...shit," Violet muttered.

"Obliviate!" Flitwick said again.

This time, it worked, and Violet was down again.

"She is stuborn," Snape muttered. "I'm going back to bed."


	12. Chapter 12

Violet sat up in bed, panting. The sheets were twisted around her legs, her body drenched in sweat. Her black eyes were wide in terror.

"It was just a dream," she whispered into the still house. Next to her, Evangeline was still sleeping, and she assumed Snape was as well.

She got up, not wanting to sleep anymore and walked into the backyard. She sat on the ground, letting the chilly night air cool her body. She laid down, thinking about her newest nightmare.

She was watching the seen as if from afar, as a set of eyes that shouldn't be there, hidden behind a large gravemarker. She was watching some Hufflepuff be killed by a short, rat-faced man. Then she noticed Harry. In her dream, she had cried out as Harry retched and stared at the boy's the rat man pulled him up. He started dragging Harry to a tombstone, TOM RIDDLE, written across it.

Harry was tied up by tight cords that were conjured from the man's wand. Something told Violet that his name was Wormtail. Fitting name, in her opinion. He stuffed something black into Harry's mouth. At this point, Violet wanted to run over, to help him, but it was like her legs were glued to the ground, like she was frozen still. She tried to shout to him again, but her voice was gone. She hated dreams like this.

Then she noticed something glinting in the starlight, something cup-like. She watched as Harry's face contorted with pain, like something was trying to kill him. She wanted to rush over, but again, she could not move. Violet glanced over him and saw the large snake at his feet. She thought she was going to faint, but for some reason, she did not.

Wormtail came back, pushing a stone cauldron full of water. The thing was larger than anything Snape had. It was large enough for a full-grown man to sit in. And be quite comfortable. Violet noticed something moving in a bundle of robes. Nothing much clicked with Violet except for hate. Hate, disgust and the urge to kill. And fear. So much fear was connected to this little bundle.

"It is ready, Master."

Master? Who was this 'master' Wormtail spoke of? There wasn't anyone there except Harry, the dead Hufflepuff, Wormtail and the bundle.

Wormtail revealed something that made Violet want to retch in her dream: a thing in the shape of a crouched human child, hairless, scaly-looking, a dark raw red dish black color, thin feeble arms and legs. But what scared Violet the most was its face. Its face was flat and snake-like with gleaming red eyes. A kind of red that didn't seem amusing, but a kind of red that struck fear in the hearts of people.

Violet wasn't given full view of the creature for a minute, but then she saw it being dipped in the cauldron. There was a thud as the body hit the bottom.

Die, drown, die. The words flashed through Violet's head before she had a second to figure out what Wormtail was doing.

Suddenly, the ground at Harry's feet began moving, and a fine trickle of dust rose. Wormtail lowered the dust into the diamond-like water, and it hissed and broke. Sparks flew in all directions, and it turned a vivid, poinsous-looking blue.

Violet couldn't shut her eyes as Wormtail did his next act. Next, he cut his own hand off, and a scream like none Violet had ever heard pierced the night air. His bloody hand dropped to the ground, and his anguished panting fell on her ears. He picked up the hand and threw it in the water. It turned a burning red, like Wormtail's blood. Then Wormtail walked over to Harry.

Violet wanted to scream, to attack, but she could move. She couldn't make a sound. She was trapped in the dream, tossing and turning, watching helplessly.

Wormtail put the dagger at the crook of Harry's right elbow and dragged it down down a little ways. He staggered back and dropped the dagger into the cauldron, the water turning a blinding white. Wormtail dropped to his knees, sobbing next to it, his job done.

Nothing was happening, nothing until the spark that were shooting off stopped. White steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead. Violet could no longer see anything, anyone. The dead boy was gone. Harry was gone. Wormtail. Everything. But then, as icy terror shot down he spine, she sawa tall, skeletally thin man rising slowly from the mist.

He was back...

And then Violet had shot awake.

"Tom Riddle," she mused, rolling the name over in her skull. She sat up, her eyes wide. She thought she heard something, but that was just her dream still creeping her out. She went back inside and rushed to Evangeline's side.

"Ev, wake up!" she hissed, shaking her twin.

"Don't wanna," she muttered.

"This is important!"

Evangeline sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What?"

"I had a dream where there was a tombstone with Tom Riddle written on it."

"VOLDEMORT?" Evangeline shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Violet hissed, but it was too late. Snape was already banging on the door.

"What was that about Voldemort?" Snape shouted.

"He's back," Violet said, opening the door. "He's back."

Snape stood in the doorway staring down at the girls. How had they found it out; the Malfoys? That Potter boy? Dumbledore? Had they gone through his stuff again? His eyes widened. Violet - she had to be a seer. Just like her their grandmother. He smiled softly, (which was awkward on his face) and ruffled Violet's hair.

"Of course he's not back," he scoffed. "You were just having a terrible nightmare it seems. Now go to bed." He closed the door softly. Evangeline rubbed her eyes, and Violet fell onto her bed, her eyes staring down at the floor.

"That was more than a dream," she whispered.

"What happened?" asked Evangeline. Violet told the story tuning her voice to fit the setting. She added detail to give Evangeline a picture of her nightmare. Evangeline's eyes widened at the thought of Harry being sliced into, the boy on the floor, dead, and the tall, skeleton-white figure appearing from the mist.

"This is just like the dream with Snape dying," said Evangeline. "B-but it hasn't happened yet!

"That's because it's supposed to happen in my 7th year!" said Violet rubbing her tired eyes. She thought of Snape dead on the floor.

"Go back to sleep Ev," she said. "I'm going to do nothing of particular interest."

"Well you've got me interested now!"

Violet chuckled tucking a peice of hair behind her ear.

"I'm studying," said Violet.

"At three in the morning?"

"Wouldn't you much rather sleep?"

Evangeline had to consider this. She yawned and stretched. "Yeah," she admitted. "Night."

"Night." That night Violet stayed up trying to find a potion to save you from death. She needed ingrediants; she needed to experiment. She thought of Hogwarts and Snape's office where he kept all the ingrediants. She could take some things from there. Evangeline might call it stealing, but she was stealing to save his life.

The next day, the girls recieved letters from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Draco. Though, it seemed forced.

"Oh look," Evangeline sniggered. "Draco invited us to come to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"That'd be fun," Violet admitted. "But not with him and his jackass of a father." Evangeline laughed and opened up the next.

"We could go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Evangeline.

"Maybe Micheal will be ther,." Violet thought dreamily. Evangeline giggled.

"Why's there so much happiness?" Snape asked, grumpily opening the girl's door.

"Can we go to the Quidditch World Cup with Harry and his friends?" Evangeline asked.

"Why do you want to go with them?" Snape asked distastefully.

"Because they're our friends," said Violet slowly, swinging her legs over the bed and jumping onto the floor. "They're the only ones who are actually nice to us."

"You're still the Slytherin rejects?" Snape asked his eyebrows rising.

"When will we not be?" Violet smirked. "Though it's not so bad anymore. We're used to it now."

"Please Snape can we go?" Evangeline asked her eyes large and pleading. "We love Quidditch! And you can go with us!"

"No thank you," said Snape his lips curling. "You can go with the Potter and his know-i- all friend and the... Weasley boy."

"Hey!" said Violet angrily. "They're our friends! Don't insult them!"

"I'm the adult," he said stiffly. "I can refuse to let you go anyway."

"SNAPE!" Violet cheered wrapping him in a hug. "We... love you?"

"Ha-ha," he said and pulled himself out of her tight grip. While the girls were laughing and occasionally arguing, (or an occasinal crash and "uh-oh") Snape was bent on his knees muttering into the fireplace.

"I don't think Malfoy's doing a good job at gaining the girl's trust," said Snape. "They refused your offer."

"Well that's not nessasarily a bad thing," Lucius chuckled. "At least they're going with a Death Eater."

"Actually, they're not. They're going with the Potter boy and his friends."

"What?" Lucius growled. "You're letting them become friends with the one we're trying to destroy? Tell them no!"

"But it would be nice to get them out of the house for a couple days," Snape muttered as Violet screamed something he couldn't understand.

The only thing that matters is your job," Lucius snarled. "Not you, or your god daughters happiness. Now go in there and tell them no!" Snape sighed as Lucius' head disapeared from the fireplace. He strode into the girl's room, and his jaw dropped open. They were gone! The window was wide open, and a note was fluttering in the breeze. He snatched it up and almost tore it in half in frustration.

Dear Sevvey,  
I yelled to you, but apparently you didn't hear me, (or you chose to ignore me... yeah that's probably it), but Ron Weasley showed up in a flying car! We had to snatch up that opportunity! They'll fly us home after the Cup just so you don't worry. Though you probably won't...  
-Violet

"No, you won't be home," muttered Severus. "The Dark Lord is rising."

The girls laughed as Fred and George told them of their latest scheme. They had fed Harry's fat cousin candies that made him choke on his swelling tongue.

"It was brilliant," said Fred leaning back in his seat.

"It most certainly was not!" their mother said angrily.

"Mrs. Weasley, how are the muggles not seeing us?" Evangeline asked looking down into the fluffy clouds.

"The car is on invisible," said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh the incident that happened on my Ronny's second year-"

"Mum!" Ron said desperetly. The girls started cackling. Mrs. Weasley told them all about the sighting of the car and them crashing it into the Womping Willow.

"We got it all fixed up," said Mr. Weasley patting the car. "And tamed?"

"Who knew, a wild car?" Violet said laughing. "Oh I wish we could have been there!"

Yu most certainly did not want to be there!" said Ron. "We thought we were getting expelled!"

"Or worse." said Harry. The girls noticed Ginny Weasley glaring at them.

"What's the matter?" Evangeline asked.

"You and my first year, that's what happened!" said Ginny angrily. She looked much more grown up now, but the girls still knew they could take her down.

"Your still upset about that?" Violet asked punching her in the arm.

"I was humiliated!" she shrieked dramatically. "Ginny Weasley, the one who opened up the Chamber of Secrets! Ginny Weasley the-" Violet pulled out her ipod and stuck the earphone into Evangeline's ear, and the girls pretended to listen to Ginny's whining.

At dinner the girls met Charlie and Bill who were Ron's older siblings. Both girls decided they liked Charlie the best. They met Hermione's cat Crookshanks who Evangeline took a liking too. The girls were annoyed by Percy who complained about the girls bad behavior in school.

"You'll never be a Prefect like me," he said smugly adjusting his glasses.

"Yes," said Violet. "We'll will never be one because WE don't want to. We don't like being the gays at Hogwarts." At this comment his face turned bright pink.

"You're even wearing pink!" Violet cackled. Evangeline joined in. That night everyone crowded into Ron's room to sleep. But just as soon as it seemed they had laid down to sleep, they were awoken. The girls dressed groggily. Violet in black skinny jeans, a black shirt and a red tie. Evangeline in a black and white striped shirt and a black skirt. They both slipped on converse, Violet's of her favorite Muggle band, Green Day, and Evangeline's blue. The girls listened to Violet's Ipod at breakfast as the others talked about Apparating. They had apparated many times with Severus and thought the conversation a bore. Then they packed a bag and followed everyone (except Mrs. Weasley) out the door, walking to the middle of nowhere.

The girls shivered in the moonlight following the others.

"Why did we have to wake up so early?" Evangeline grumbled as she blew hot air into her hands.

"We need to get a good campsite," Mr. Weasley replied. "And it starts early."

"Too early." Violet grumled rubbing her tired eyes. There was silence until Harry spoke up. "How does one get to the Cup without the Muggles noticing?"

"We use portkeys," Mr. Weasley replied.

"What are portkeys?"

"We use things Muggles wouldn't want to touch," said Mr. Weasley. "Things they'll think are just litter." They trudged down a dark lane into a small village silence only broken by their footsteps. It seemed eerie and ghost like at not with no one around. Everyone seemed as if they were freezing to death. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch as they started to climb a hill. This tired the girls and they wanted to pass out on the ground, but the earth suddenly became level.

"Whew," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully. "Well we've made splendid time - ten minutes to kill." Hermione appeared next to the twins panting and clutching her side.

"Now we just need to find the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley. "It's not big, come along..." They spread out looking for the Portkey.

"This is retarded," said Violet grumpy because she had been woken up too early.

"Over here, Arthur!" a cheery voice called. The girls turned heads and saw two silhouettes against the moonlight.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley smiling as he strode towards the figures. The girls followed along with everyone else. Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a red faced wizard with a scraggly beard. He was holding a old torn boot in his left hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone." said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?" The girls snuck a peak at the boy standing next to Amos. He was an extremely handsome boy of seventeen with dark brown eyes and straight brown hair. Evangeline instantly liked him, but thought of Riddle. She felt heat in her cheeks when he glanced over at her and looked down at the Ipod. Violet rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him," she whispered.

"Why?" asked Evangeline.

"He's a Hufflepuff."

"Eww!" said Evangeline. She took her liking him back.

"Hi," said Cedric looking around at everyone. Everyone said hi back except the two set of twins. The adults talked about nothing of particular interest to the twins. They groaned as Violet's Ipod died. They were forced to mingle.

"How was your summer?" Evangeline asked no one in particular. Harry shrugged.

"I was with the Dursleys," he said. "Summer's never been great."

"My summer was good," said Hermione. "Lots of studying!"

"You beat Harry Potter?" Amos squealed.

"No!" Violet said rudely. "It was those damn Dementors who took over the school!"

"But my Cedric didn't fall off his broom!" chuckled Amos. "Which makes him a better flyer!" Cedric shot an apologetic look over at Harry.

"So are we waiting for anyone else to join us?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly.

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already so they could get the tickets," said Diggory. "There aren't very many of us anymore are there?"

"I suppose not," said Mr. Weasley. "Now everyone grab on - only a finger will do!" It was difficult for everyone to crowd around the dirty boot.

"Three-" Mr. Weasley muttered. "Two-one." The girls jerked forward suddenly. They felt as if they were on some screwed up rollarcoaster as they banged into Harry and Cedric. They were sent spinning into a colorful background that made Violet want to puke. The girls felt as if they were going to fall off, but they were glued to the boot. Suddenly, they hit the ground and they rolled over inhaling dirt. They untangled themselves then stood up.

"Well," said Violet. "That was interesting." they walked to a busy campsite and bought tickets. They set up an ordinary looking tent then walked inside which wasn't a tent at all! Inside was a three bedroom, two bathroom house with a gorgeous kitchen.

"We're going outside to greet others," said Mr, Weasley. "You girls want to come?"

"Naw," said Violet.

"But thank you," said Evangeline. "But we're starving." Mr. Weasley and them left.

"This is pretty sweet," said Evangeline happily jumping up on the couch. "Are you alright?" Violet looked pale.

"I'm okay," she said. "I feel something - I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe Malfoy walked by," Evangeline joked and elbowed her softly in the ribs. "C'mon. I'm sure some food will make you feel better."

Later that day the campsite was alive with excitement. They sure buying souveniers for their favorite team. Evangeline and Violet bought some things with money they had stolen out of Snape's wallet. Violet tied a Bulgarian scarf around her neck, and Evangeline stuck an Irish hat on top of her head. The twins ts-ed at each other's team choices. They followed the others excitedly through the woods until they found themselves in the shadow of a stadium. They entered inside and oohed at the sight.

"Straight up stairs!" a witch called. "As high you can go Arthur!"

"Aww!" whined Evangeline looking down at the front row seats longingly.

"We could steal them," Violet whispered, and the girls started to make their way down the stairs.

"Girls?" asked Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Yes?" she girls asked sweetly turning around.

"We're going upstairs."

"Oh silly us!" said Evangeline. "We must have misheard!" They climbed up the stairs relucantly. Everything seemed highlighted in gold from the field itself which was a much larger version of their Quidditch field back at Hogwarts. They took their seats, and the twins were happy to see no one was there yet except some ugly brown creature.

"Dobby?" asked Harry incredously. The ugly creature turned its head.

"What the hell is that?" Violet whispered to Evangeline. She shrugged.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" it asked in a female voice.

"Sorry," said Harry. "I just thought you were someone I knew." They went into a weird conversation about a house elf named Dobby.

"What's a Dobby?" asked Violet.

"I think the appropriate question would be "who is Dobby?" asked Hermione as Ron cracked up.

"No, I think Dobby is his own species," he said. "He's a hous elf whom you heard wants pay."

"What exactly is a house elf?" Evangeline asked, but her question wasn't answered.

"A display from the team's mascots will be displayed momentarily," said a voice.

"THE VOICES!" shrieked Violet. The girls started to crack up.

"I worry-" said Hermione, but Hermione was interrupted as Draco, his fail of a father, and his nice mother approached.

"Ah Fudge," said Malfoy trying to ignore the girls' glares. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife Narcissa and my son Draco."

"How do you do, how do you do?" the man named Fudge smiled and bowed to Narcissa. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Oblansk - Mr. Malfoy. And - you know Arthur Weasley correct?" It seemed like a tense moment. The girls weren't sure when they had met. Draco glanced over at them.

"Hi," he said stiffly. The girls bobbed their heads.

"Arthur," Malfoy said. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Fudge pretened not to listen.

"Lucius just made a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's my guest."

"How-how nice," said Mr. Malfoy in a strained voice. Mr. Malfoy glanced distastefully over at Hermione because she was Muggleborn.

"Hey Mr. Jackass?" Violet called. "You got a problem with me and my friends?" He glared at Violet.

"Don't call my father a jackass!" Draco fired back. The girls jumped from their seats.

"We'll take you down Malfoy!" Evangeline threatened. "You deserved that blow to the face Hermione gave you!"

"That Mudblood," he said. "Deserved to be petrified - she deserved to die!" This time Mr. Weasley held the girls from attacking. The two smirked and walked off with Narcissa. The girls slumped into their seats crossing their arms across their chests. They didn't enjoy the performances from the mascots, but when the real game began they jumped back onto their feet. They whooped and cheered as their teams came out on their brooms. The whistle was blown, and the girls had a hard time keeping up how fast the players were moving. They seemed as if they were a blur in the sky. Suddenly Bulgaria scored.

"Ha!" cheered Violet, "SCREW IRELAND!"

"I WOULDN'T GET SO SMUG!" Evangeline yelled back. "I HAVE SUPERB CHASERS!" wWithin ten minutes Ireland had scored two goals. The match became faster and more brutal.

"NOW THIS IS HOW WE PLAY QUIDDITCH!" Violet and Evangeline cheered as someone was squished against the wall. Bulgaria's mascots started to dance as Bulgaria got the ball. A thousand gasps went around the stadium as the two Seekers plunged downwards.

"Do you see the Snitch?" Evangeline asked squinting into the air. She saw nothing.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked. For one split second, it seemed as if they might. Viktor Krum pulled away as Lynch crashed into the ground.

"It's time out!" a voice yelled out. "Trained nurses are coming onto the field now!"

"Ha-ha my Seeker didn't crash and your's did!" Violet taunted. "Who's the better flyer?"

"Who's the better team?" Evangeline asked pointing to the scoreboard. Violet glared at her. When the game resumed Ireland pulled ahead by ten goals. Violet gritted her teeth.

"COME ON!" she shouted. "YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING LIKE SHIT!" As if they had been listening, they went and fouled the Irish team. This resulted in a fight between the mascots.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the girls cheered. Two players from the Bulgarian team tried to fight with the referee which resulted in two penalties for Ireland. The game got nastier as it progressed. A Beater from the Bulgarian team swung his club and hit a Irish Chaser in the shoulder. Ireland got another penalty. While everyone was arguing, someone hit Krum squarely in the face with a Bludger. His nose broke and blood gushed from it.

"He can't play like that get him off-"

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled. He had gone into a dive and was reaching out for something. "He's seen the Snitch!" Everyone turned their attention and held their breath as Krum made a mad dive for Lynch. Lynch ended up crashing onto the ground.

"Where's the Snitch?" Charlie asked immediantly.

"Krum has the snitch!" said Harry. "It's all over!" Everyone cheered.

"Ha!" said Violet. "We got the snitch, we win!"

"Actually I win," said Evangeline smugly pointing to the scoreboard:

BULGARIA: 160 IRELAND: 170

"Pay up," said Evangeline. Violet handed Evangeline the rest of the money she had stolen from Snape.

"Next year," Violet grumbled.

"Sure. Next year," Evangeline giggled.

Violet was picked on by everyone except Mr. Weasley and Hermione once they got back to the tent.. She was the only one who wanted Bulgaria to win.

"SHUT UP!" she screeched at the twins who were bothering her about Krum failing.

"Aw, does someone have a soft spot for Krum? A BOY?" they taunted.

"I have no heart, so how can I have a soft spot for anyone?" Violet responded, glaring at the boys.

"What about Michael?" Evangeline asked.

"Michael? Michael CORNER?" Fred asked. "Oi, George, this'll be a fun year."

"You two are bastards," Violet muttered and stalked out of the tent.

"Now you did it," Evangeline said and ran after her. She caught up with Violet as she entered the woods surrounding the area. "Don't listen to them. They're just being stupid."

"Oh, but YOU were egging them on," Violet said, leaning against a tree. She picked at a loose string on her shirt.

"We were just kidding," Evangeline responded. "Come on. Let's go back."

"I'd rather stay here for a while," Violet said, looking up at the sky through the trees. "It's a nice night."

"I guess you're right," Evangeline sighed and sat down on the ground.

Violet slid down the tree she was leaning on. They started joking around and immitating Malfoy and his father. They figured everyone had gone to bed, and finally got up when the moon was high in the night sky.

"Something's off," Violet said as they started to leave the woods. She pulled Evangeline back into them.

"What do you mean?" Evangeline asked.

"Can't you hear that? The screaming? The lack of singing?" Violet answered. She shimmied up a tree and looked around. "Holy shit. Ev, get up here!"

Evangeline climbed up and sat next to her twin.

"Oh my, God," she whispered.

People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but most were coming to the woods. They could see the four Muggles floating in the air above something. There was a flash of green light, and the girls blocked their eyes with their arms. When they looked back, they saw a tightly woven group of people moving together with their wands straight up. Violet and Evangeline squinted towards them. They couldn't see any faces, but masks covering them.

Screaming filled the night air, and Violet climbed a bit higher.

"They're okay," she whispered. "They're getting away."

"Who are?" Evangeline asked.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys. Aw, damn, Ginny did, too," Violet muttered. "They're coming towards the woods."

"We have to go with them!" Evangeline said, starting down the tree. Violet grabbed her hand.

"No," she said. "We're safer up here. And if they have any sense, they'll climb into a tree, too."

"Alright," Evangeline said and climbed up next to Violet.

They watched as the group grew larger and moved towards them.

"Who the hell are they?" Violet asked as they entered the woods.

"Did you hear that?" one of them said.

"Shit," Violet mouthed to Evangeline. They were right below them.

"It came from up there," said another.

The group looked up, and Evangeline cursed herself for wearing bright blue and green. Violet smirked: she was clad in black.

"There!" shouted the first. They raised their wands and the branch cracked, sending the girls falling to the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" Violet groaned, sitting up from where she had landed hard on the ground.

"You two," they said.

Before they could scream, something was shoved in their mouthes, and two of them picked them up. The twins put up a fight as they did this, Violet screaming swears at them through her gag. An extra man had to grab holding of Violet's flailing body.

"Stupefy," one muttered. The twins knew that voice.

"Lu-"

But the spell had already taken control of them. They hung limply in the men's arms. The men flung a girl over their shoulders and Apparated away. They appeared at an abnoded-looking building. The men took them inside and then down, down into the depths of the house.

They threw the girls into a dungeon, and laughed at them. The spell started wearing off, and the Violet screamed at them.

"Where the hell are we?" she shouted.

"Remember Tom Riddle from your second year?" one spat.

"How could we forget?" Evangeline muttered.

"Yes, well, this was his father's house. No one will ever find you," the other hissed. "The caretaker's dead, and maybe Nagini will pay you a visit."

"Nagini?"

"She's a giant snake."

"Shit..."

"Exactly, Violet, exactly."

They laughed and back the girls up to wear they were pressed against a wall.

"Oh, and we're called Death Eaters," they said, laughing. They used the chains and shackles to make sure the girls weren't going anywhere.

"But my iPod's dead!" Violet cried. "What are we supposed to do?"

They left and searched the girls for wands. Finding none, they set up a few candles and lit them.

"What if they go out?" Evangeline asked quietly.

"Stupid girl, they won't go out, ever," laughed one. They left, securing the door and leaving.

"Well, this sucks!" Evangeline said loudly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SONS OF A BITCH!" Violet screamed. She continued screaming at their non-existent captors until she had screamed herself hoarse. She sunk to her knees, and Evangeline patted her back.

"It's okay," she said.

"No it's not," Violet said, sniffling. "We're never going to leave. We're going to rot here."

"No we're not," Evangeline assured, hugging her twin. "Someone will find us. I promise."

"Whatever," Violet muttered, curling into a ball.

"Aw, Vi," Evangeline sighed.

Months had started to pass. School had started. Their captors visited occasionally, mostly to give them food and water. But the food they got was typically rotting and covered in worms. They picked off what they could, but they were drastically losing weight. They hardly got enough water, and they were covered in rat bites. Violet had constant nightmares involving Harry being hurt, Voldemort coming back and what he did and Snape's death. The dreams of Snape's death kept getting brighter and more vivid with each. Evangeline often woke her up, saying she had been screaming.

Then one day, Lucius joined them.

"This place is filthy," he commented as he opened the door. He looked down at the girls' beraggled appearance. Evangeline's teal hair was messed up and knotted. Her black eyes shown with pure hatred as she looked at Lucius. Violet, however, looked different. Being locked up had effected her worse than Evangeline. Her hair was black again, like the original colour. And her eyes were no longer black, but their original blue.

"Lose your powers temporarily?" he asked, kicking her in the side.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Evangeline screamed. She tried to get to him, but her chains held her back.

Violet pushed herself up and glared at him, holding her ribs.

"Jackass," she muttered.

Lucius pulled his wand out, and pointed it at Violet.

"You can either cooperate with us, or not," he said. "It is your choice."

"I will never help you, you Goddamn jack-"

"Crucio."

Evangeline watched, helpless, as her sister was tortured. Her screams echoed around the house, and Evangeline wouldn't be surprised if they could be heard miles away. Violet collapsed on the ground when he finally stopped, panting. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"JACKASS, STOP!" Evangeline screamed once he raised his wand again.

"Just like your sister," he said and pointed it at her. "Crucio."

Evangeline experienced the blinding pain as Violet got up and lunged at Lucius. She got to his knees and fell to the ground, clutching at his legs. She ran her long fingernails down his legs as Evangeline screamed. Violet tried to block it out, but it wasn't working. Lucius realized what she was doing and kicked her into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Violet grunted, trying to catch her breath. It hurt to breathe. To move. She could only assume how much Evangeline hurt. Evangeline was huddled against the wall, staring at Lucius with, wide, tear-filled eyes.

"You two," he spat and dropped a single chicken leg in front of them. He left, and the twins looked at each other.

"You have it," they said to the other. "No, you."

"Violet, you're weaker," Evangeline said, shoving it towards her.

"I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to take care of you," she said, pushing it towards her.

"How about we share it?" Evangeline suggested. They scooted near each other, wincing and groaned and moaning. They took turns taking bites until it was gone.

"I hate him," Violet said, glaring at the door. It was open, just taunting them to try to break trhough.

"I do, too," Evangeline said, leaning against her.

"I don't know why he thinks it's okay to attack us like that," Violet said.

"It was like our first year," Evangeline added. "When that guy attacked us. Do you think...?"

"No, it wasn't Lucius," Violet said. "It was Quirell. I know it was."

"You sure?" Evangeline asked.

"I'm sure," Violet nodded, holding her ribs. She sighed and shut her eyes. Then they fluttered open. "Did you hear that? It sounded like footsteps."

"Maybe...maybe it's Voldemort," Evangeline whispered, huddling against her sister.

"That would figure," Violet muttered. At the moment she didn't care. Even if it was Voldemort, and he was here to kill them - wouldn't it be better than to sit here and suffer? She thought of how fast her parents had died before her; there were no screams just a thud. Evangeline clenched her side as they heard yelling from the other side, but were put to rest.

"What's going on?" she asked. The girls scuttled over to the corner and gripped each other. What other horror was going to walk through that door? But what walked through didn't seem like a horror. There was a girl with a pale heart-shaped face and twinkling dark eyes. She was sporting shaggy blue hair and a black jacket and jeans. Next to here was-

"Lupin!" the girls cried, but they were too weak to run over. They felt as if they were going to pass out at any second. The two ran over and picked up the girls and hurried out of the dungeon. There weren't very many wizards guarding the place and the only few had been knocked to the ground. One of the wizards who had been knocked down had his sleeve ripped from his arm. The girls saw a snake coming from a skull's mouth.

"What the fu-?" asked Violet weakly, but passed out.

When the girls woke up, they found themselves at a slighty familiar place.

"No - don't kill me and my sister-!" Evangeline shrieked rolling over off her bed and toppling onto the floor. Violet threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up," she muttered. "They might hear you-" Evangeline opened her eyes and saw everything outlined in blue. She realized it was her hair and pushed it out of her face. This place - it was too nice to be the dungeon. A beautiful smell filled her nostrills.

"FOOD!" she cheered jumping to her feet. Violet got up, and the girls wrestled down the stairs weakly. Violet's hair was still black, but was sporting some blue highlights. Her eyes were still blue. The girls found themselves in the kitchen of the burrow.

"Oh good memories!" Evangeline said stuffing her face.

"Bad memories," Violet said with a mouth full of food.

"No, the Quidditch World Cup should be bad memories," said Evangeline biting into a syrup covered pancake. "That's where we got kidnapped."

"True," Violet gave in. "Let's know to never go to another one of those and never let our children go to one of those. Unless we hate them-"

"Violet!"

"What?"

Evangeline sighed and finished up the last of her sausage. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room smiling.

"Are you girls alright?" she asked. "What happened?"

"We were kidnapped!" said Evangeline. "At the Quidditch World Cup when the - something Eaters attacked. We were hiding in the trees, and they saw us. I don't know why we were so important to them."

"I see," said Mrs. Weasley her burrow forrowing in confusion. "Why would they want to torture two innocent girls?"

"Because we're not as innocent as you think?" Violet questioned herself but shook her head. "It's Voldemort," she said, and Mrs. Weasley gave a little shriek.

"What?" she asked. "Was it something I said?"

"You-Know-Who, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I don't want to hear that name in my house."

"O-kay," said Violet slowly. "Well You-Know-Who is ruthless. He'd kill anyone who gets in his way."

"But you weren't-"

"Listen dude, it's over," said Violet. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go up to our rooms." The girls pushed their chairs in politely, then washed their hands and bounded up the stairs.

"I guess we'll be here for a while until we recover," said Evangeline.

"Yeah yeah," Violet muttered. "But when we were kidnapped I was really weak. Why did I give out like that?"

"I'm not sure," said Evangeline burrying her face in her hands. "And why did we get kidnapped?"

"Well we're both Metamorphmagus," Violet said. "And I'm a Seer and an exceptional liar, and you're a Parselmouth. I think that makes us pretty special."

"True," said Evangeline. "So they kidnapped us because... Voldemort wants us?"

"On his team," said Violet. "He wants us to go against Harry and help him kill him."

"No!" shrieked Evangeline. "We have to make sure we're really careful of ourselves this year." Painful flashbacks of Violet's dream came to her.

"We have to keep Harry from doing- something," she said. "We have to keep a close eye over him."

"How?" Evangeline asked. "We're not in the same house!"

"Maybe we could tell Ron and Hermione," Violet suggested. "They could keep a careful eye on him for us." Evangeline shrugged.

"It's the best chance we have," Evangeline admitted.

The next day, Lupin and the other girls visited them.

"You're getting your powers back!" the woman cried when she saw the blue streaks in Violet's hair.

"Oh, I guess I am," Violet muttered, looking at a lock of her hair. "I take it you're like us?"

"Exactly," she said, sitting between them. Lupin sat down on an armchair.

"And who are you?" Evangeline asked, smiling sweetly.

"Tonks," she said, nodding her head.

"Interesting name," Violet mused.

"Nymphadora Tonks, to be exact," Lupin said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks shouted, her hair turning fire red.

The girls laughed.

"How'd you find us?" Violet asked, smirking at Tonks.

"When you didn't arrive on the train, Ron told Aurthur, and he told us. Tonks is an Auror. She fights dark wizards," Lupin explained.

"Like Snape?" Violet interjected. She and Evangeline cackled with laughter.

"Snape isn't bad," Lupin sighed.

"Oh, really?" Violet said, suddenly serious. "Then how come he didn't do anything to try to help us after those damn Death Eaters kidnapped us?"

Lupin sighed. "That's a story for a different day. But back to where we were. We looked at many places where Death Eaters had gathered in years past, and many places around them. That took the rest of September. October started, and I remembered the place where You-Know-Who's father used to reside, before they were killed. We watched the place and noticed many Death Eaters always being there. We reported back to Dumbledore, and-"

"What? You didn't just barge in and get us?" Evangeline said, doubting her favorite teacher.

"We needed more help," Tonk said, patting her head. "There were too many of them for the two of us, even if I am a very good fighter, if I say so myself."

"And, he sent some help with us," Lupin went on. "Although, not many were there once we arrived, so after we got in and took in how many Death Eaters were there, we sent him back to Hogwarts. We took out the Death Eaters and finally found you two. Snape was actually very pleased to know you were okay."

Evangeline and Violet looked at each other past Tonks. They smirked and looked back at Lupin.

"We'll truely believe Snape's happy that we're okay, once we see him," they said together.

"Violet's come to the conclu-"

Violet reached behind Tonks and yanked some of her hair.

"No," her eyes seemed to say.

"What has Violet come to the conclusion of?" Tonks asked, looking back and forth at the girls.

"That we're hungry," Violet lied quickly.

"Let's go eat," Lupin said, looking at Violet as though he didn't believe her.

A few days later, they were finally returning to Hogwarts. It was the 30th, but everyone was still in their classes. Tonks brought them there with Apparation. Violet's hair was finally teal again, matching Evangeline's. And her eyes were black, same as Snape and her twin.

"WE'RE BACK!" the girls shouted, running towards the big doors. Tonk followed after them with their bags and animals.

"Wait up, you two!" she shouted back and finally caught up as the twins reached the doors.

"Where is everyone?" Evangeline asked as they entered the empty entrance hall.

"Classes, idiot," Violet muttered. "They're still busy with them."

"Oh," Evangeline responded.

"Let's take your stuff down to the dorm," Tonks said, panting under the weight of their things.

"We don't have a password," Evangeline and Violet said. "Sorry."

"What house are you guys in, again?" Tonks asked as they started to Snape's office.

"Slytherin," they said, looking over their shoulders, back at Tonks.

"Of course," she groaned.

"SNAPE!" the girls shouted when they entered his class room.

He actually smiled at them, and wrapped them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breath," Evangeline gasped.

"My ribs," Violet groaned. They were still sore, but not as bad as they were.

The class he was with stared in amazement as they watched.

"You're okay," he said in relief. Then he noticed Tonks who was glaring at him.

"My job is to teach them," he said. "Not run around, not doing my job."

"But they're your god daughters. They're your children," Tonks said.

Snape prepared to say soemthing, but Evangeline and Violet elbowed their way in.

"ANYWAY," Evangeline said. "We need the password to the Slytherin dungeon."

"It's Nagini," a random Slytherin said.

"I-it's WHAT?" the girls shouted, staring at him.

"Nagini," he said, shrinking back from the twins.

"Shit," Violet muttered. "Severus, when is this being changed?"

"One, in a few weeks. Two, do not call my Severus in school. I am Professor Snape to you," he answered.

Violet and Evangeline glanced at each other and sighed, shaking their heads.

"Severus, we've been over this," Violet began.

"We're going to call you Severus if we want to," Evangeline finished.

"Nymphadora, take them down to their room, please," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Don't call me that," she said. "Come on, girls."

They went down the Slytherin dungeons and put their stuff away. Violet's cat made herself comfortable on her bed. Tonks said good-bye and told them that if anything happened, that they were to tell her and Dumbledore instantly. The girls agreed, and she hugged them before leaving.

"So what should we do now?" Evangeline asked, sitting on her bed.

"We should probably go get what we missed from the teachers," Violet sighed. "Come on, let's go see who our new DADA teacher is."

"Okay," Evangeline said and followed after her. They didn't even bother to change into robes.

They went to McGonagall who gave them enough homework and spells to practice that they had to take it all back to their room. They hurried along to Flitwick, up to Trelawney (much to Violet's chagrin, but she was welcomed back with a cup of tea. Violet quickly broke the glass, saying "oops" very sarcastically), outside to Hagrid (who welcomed Evangeline back with another bone-crushing hug), then to Sprout. From there, they dropped everything back off in their room. Their beds were covered in books, lists of things to do, and spells. And then finally, they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"New teacher, yet again," Violet mumbled to Evangeline as everyone turned to stare at them.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked. His face was covered in scars, and part of his nose was missing. One eyes swiveled around crazily and was electric blue. His hair was dark grey and grizzled. And one of his legs was wooden.

I do not like him, Violet thought as her stomach sunk.

He looks SO COOL! Evangeline shrieked in her head.

"The Willow twins," Violet announced.

"The Slytherin Rejects," one Slytherin said in the same tone. Most of the class started laughing.

"I've known the Killing Curse sense I was eight," Violet said. "Ev knows it too. I'd watch what you say."

The class instantly silenced, and a pen dropping would sound like an explosion.

"Are you our new professor?" Evangeline asked sweetly.

"Moody," he said. "You've known the Killing Curse that long?"

"And the one for torture," Violet said. "What? Scared?"

"Not at all," Moody answered. "Why are you appearing now?"

"We've been locked up for a while," Evangeline explained. "Stupid Death Eaters."

The class took a collective breath.

"What, are you all syncronized?" Violet asked, staring at them. "Anyway, Professor, we would like to have the work we missed. Can we?"

Moody gave them a list of assignment and told them to copy notes from someone.

"Alright then," Evangeline said. "We'll be leaving now."

The two started towards the door.

"So, we're getting them off Hermione, right?" Evangeline asked.

"Hell yeah," Violet responded as they left.

They dumped the stuff on their beds, and a prefect entered the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you, freaks," she said.

Violet's hand inched towards her wand, but Evangeline pulled her along. They went up to his office and knocked on the door. He opened it and brought them inside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, handing them a glass of tea.

"Pretty good, actaully," they responded.

"Good, good," he said. "Now, tell me everything about your imprisonment."

The girls took turns telling the stoy from where they were in the tree because of Violet's anger with the Weasley twins. They went through everything, the lack of food, the lack of water, Lucius abusing them one day with the Cruicartus Curse, and Tonks and Lupin finding them. They told him what they thought about Voldemort wanting them, and he nodded solemly, agreeing.

"And you're both smart in your own ways," he added.

"Ev, what are you good at again?" Violet asked jokingly.

"Oh, ha-ha," Evangeline said.

"I'm joking," Violet laughed.

"Well, girls, tonight, we have guests from other schools arriving," Dumbledore said. "I want you to be good, although I doubt you'll listen to me, because, when have you done that?"

The girls grinned sheepishly at each other and Dumbledore.

"Now, I know Severus has threatened to send you to an all-girls French school," Dumbledore said. "Well, you'll be able to meet a few of the girls that would be in that school."

"Interesting," Violet said with a sly grin in Evangeline's direction.

"So, I know what we're doing tomorrow?" Evangeline responded with the same grin.

"What would that be?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Homework of course," Violet lied smoothly. "We have so much! These teachers give out way too much work!"

"And being gone for the first two months of school doesn't help," Evangeline added.

"Well, you have just enough time to catch your Potions lesson, so hurry along," Dumbledore said, winking at the girls. "Have fun with your 'homework' tomorrow."

"We will!" the girls called as they ran down the steps from his office. They went to their room and grabbed their things. They clumsily changed into robes and then dashed to Snape's classroom.

"Oh, yes, hold the appluase that we're ALIVE," Violet said sarcastically when everyone stared at them in disblief.

"You are alive!" Hermione said and rushed over to hug the girls.

"Sit down," Snape ordered.

"Gee, earlier he hugged us, and now he's not happy at all," Evangeline muttered as they set their stuff up at a table with Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"He HUGGED you?" Ron said in disblief.

"Yeah," Violet said.

When the lesson fianlly ended, they put all their stuff up, pulled on their cloaks and went to the entrance hall.

"When are they gonna get here?" Evangeline asked impatiently.

"Better yet, HOW are they gonna get here?" Violet answered.

They shrugged and continued looking everywhere.

"Oh, hey, since they're French, do you think they're ride in on pretty little unicorns?" Violet suggested after a while. The twins' laughter caused many Slytherins to look at them.

"Aha! Unless I am very mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons appraoches!" Dumbledore called.

"Don't be stupid...it's a flying horse!" shouted some first year as something larger than one hundred broomsticks came flying over the forest.

The lights from the castle lit up the large shape, and they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carrige, the size of a large house, flying towards them, pulled by a dozen winged horses.

"Ha! Wing horses! I was so close!" Violets houted, vicotriously. Evangeline laughed at Violet's outburst.

The girls didn't get a chance to see what their coat of arms was as the door opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped out, bent forward and fiddled with something on the carrige floor. A set of golden steps unfolded. He sprang back respectfully as a shining, high-heeled balck show emerged from inside the carrige. The woman the shoe belonged to was the largest one the twins had ever seen in their lives. She had to be taller than Hagrid!

The woman was now at the foot of the steps. She was handsome, olve-skinned, large, black, liquid-looking eyes and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn into a shining knob at the back of her neck.

They clapped once Dumbledore started to, but Evangeline wanted a better look. She climbed onto Violet's shoulders, and the weight changed made Violet sumbled.

"Get off me, you idiot!" she shouted.

Mayne more people turned to stare at them, and a few even laughed.

"Good going, Violet," Evangeline said as she jumped off.

"How is this my fault?" Violet asked incredously.

Evangeline shrugged,a dn they turned back to look at the carrige. A dozen boys and girls, all in their late teens, had emerged from the carrige.

"They look like sissies," Violet muttered.

"Yeah! Easy targets!" Evangeline cheered, smiling at her twin.

Many, many minutes later, there was a disturbance on the lake. A whirpool had appeared, and Violet had the sudden idea Vikings were about to attack them from a different universe. But then, a large black mast appeared. Slowly, a giant ship rose from the depts of the lake.

"PIRATES!" Violet shrieked in joy.

"No, you idiot, it's the Durmstang school!" a Ravenclaw shouted at her.

Violet made a rude hand gesture to the girl.

People disembarked from the ship and were walking up to where the whole school was gathered. All of them were built like Crabbe and Goyle, much to Violet and Evangeline's pleasure. That meant better sparring partners. But the bulk was mostly due to the thick, fur-lined cloaks they wore.

"Dumbledore!" called the one in front. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff was tall and thin, they noticed when he stepped intot he light. His white hair was short, and his goatee finished it a curl, but it did not hide his week chin.

Karkaroff exchanged a few words with Dumbledore before motioning one of his students forward.

"It's KRUM!" Violet whispered in amazement. "Oh my, God! It's Krum! Evangeline, Viktor Krum!"

"I can see this," Evangeline said as Violet shook her in awe.


	13. Chapter 13

At the Halloween feast nobody except Evangeline and Violet seemed like they wanted to eat. They were craning their necks and had hopeful looks on their faces that he was almost done.

"Idiots," Violet muttered loading her plate. "The Triwizard Tournament seems overrated."

"At least you have to be seventeen," Evangeline said hopefully. "That way you won't have to worry about Harry so much." Violet shrugged as the food disapeared.

"Aww," she said, her stomach rumbling. "I wasn't done yet. Screw them and their decent eating hours."

"Don't worry," said Evangeline. "We'll get some food from the kitchen later."

"The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision!" Dumbledore announced.

"I estimate it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber-" he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be recieving their first instructions." He took out his wind and swiped it across the sky. All the candles extinguished except for the ones in side of the carved pumpkins sending the world into semi-darkness. The goblet of fire shined brightly then anything in the world sparks flying from the top.

"Any second," a boy whispered, the flames mirrored in his eyes. The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly around the room, sparkling in the darkness. Next moment, a flame erupted from inside the goblet shooting out a burnt piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it with a wide outstretched hand. He scanned the parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read in a strong clear voice. "Will be Viktor Krum!"

Violet whooted and cheered into the air with many others. Evangeline meerily clapped her hands. When the clapping and cheering died down everyone waited once again in awe for the goblet to choose the next champion. Suddenly, a second piece of parchment shot up into the sky and Dumbledore clenched it in his hand once more.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," he said. "is Fluer Delacour!"

"BOO!" the girls harmonized, but didn't seem to be heard over the clapping and cheering. Evangeline caught Ron goggling at Fluer. She glanced back up at her. Really? Fluer? When Fluer entered into the chamber everyone was drowned in silence. Once again, the flame shot up and Dumbledore caught it. Evangeline and Violet stared in wonder at the piece of parchment. Who would be the Hogwarts champion?

"The champion for Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Is Cedric Diggory!" This earned the loudest applause of all.

"A Hufflepuff?" Violet screeched. "Bull crap!"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called over her. "We have our three champions! I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, to give your champions every once of support you can muster. By cheering on your champion you will contribute in a-" but no one was paying attention to Dumbledore anymore. The Goblet had turned red once more and a flame shot up. A piece of parchment flew reached out and seized the parchment. His eyes grew large and the piece of parchment slipped from his hands onto the floor. It seemed as if he had gone into shock.

"Harry Potter," he said. "Our - fourth competator." Evangeline's head whizzed around to view Harry. He looked just as shocked as Dumbledore. Hermione pushed him forward gently. Everyone had gone into quiet anger. Harry Potter - boy of fourteen - was going to compete in the deadly competition with competators three years older than him?

"BOO!" Violet yelled angrily. "HE CHEATED!"

"GO HARRY!" Evangeline cheered as he walked into the chamber. The whole room filled with chatter as most of the staff disapeared into the chamber.

"Harry Potter?"

"There must be some mistake!"

"There's no way - Cedric's the Hogwarts Champion!"

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Evangeline wondered outloud. Violet shrugged as Fluer and her trainer came out along with Krum and his trainer. Harry and Cedric left quietly but they were greeted by routy Gryffindors. The girls shoved their way through the Gryffindors.

"Harry, we need to talk!" said Violet stubbornly.

"Not right now, okay?" said a stressed Harry.

"No, right now!" said Violet and ripped him from the Gryffindors. They tried to follow, so the twins pulled Harry forward breaking into a run and hid in the Slytherin common room.

"Listen," said Violet. "I-I had a dream."

"Of what?" Harry questioned. Violet went into details of her dream trying to make it sound even more painful for Harry's sake. She tried to stress how much pain he would go through, seeing Diggory die, and then when Voldemort came back. She stressed every detail, exaggerating at times, but made sure he understood everything, and that it would mean so many issues for the world if Voldemort came back. If Harry won.

Harry scoffed. "No way that's real."

"Harry, you heard what Trelwaney said about me!" Violet said. "Listen to me!"

She grabbed his arm as he started to leave. She stood up, looking down at him.

"Harry, please listen to me," she pleaded. "It will happen. I know it will. The only way it won't is if you DON'T win. You have to get disquailified on the first task. Please!"

"What other dreams have you had that "tell the future" or whatever?" Harry asked, pealing her fingers off.

"I've had ones of Snape dying," she answered.

"That's a good dream," Harry replied.

Violet resisted the urge to slap him.

"Harry, Snape is the only family Evangeline and I have," Violet answered. "You don't get it. He's so important to us. He saved us from Dementors when we were eleven."

"He did?" Harry asked quietly after a minute's pause.

"Yeah," Evangeline said as Violet's hand released Harry. "No one knows that, but you Harry. Please, believe my sister. We don't want you dead. We don't want him back. Harry, he's trying to get us, too."

"Why would he want you two?" Harry asked, leaving the Slytherin common room.

Violet collapsed in a chair, holding her knees to her chest.

"He's such a pain in the ass at moments like this," Violet muttered. "He'll probably die out there."

"You're so positive," Evangeline said sarcastically.

"I know," Violet laughed uneasily.

"And besides, he might get disqualified before the first round!" Evangeline said hopefully.

"Maybe you're right... Maybe you're right."

The next day, the girsl resumed classes. Only some of the students were pleased to see them back. Micheal gave Violet a warm welcome, giving her a tight hug. Violet grinned like and idiot, and Evangeline laughed at her. But then Neville Longbottom showed up, and Evangeline started grinning and giggling at nothing. Violet asked if she was drunk, and everyone laughed at the joke.

All the teachers asked how much of their homework they had gotten done. Violet said she had only worked on her Potions homework, and Evangeline admitted only doing Care of Magical Creatures assignments. Micheal offered to help Violet catch up on her homework, and Neville offered to help Evangeline.

"It's so sweet of him!" Evangeline said as they went back to get all their books for the subjects they would work on.

"Wouldn't you rather have Hermione, though?" Violet asked as she stuffed her Transfigurations and Divination books into her bag. She grabbed quills and parchement, shoving them into a side pocket.

"Maybe," Evangeline shrugged. "But it was just so nice of him to ask!"

"You're so weird," Violet said, ruffling her hair. Evangeline grabbed her Charms and Herbology books and shove them into her bag. She grabbed quills and parchment and a bit of ink. Violet picked up her Potions book, and they went back to the entrance hall.

"I'm off to the library to meet up with Micheal," Violet said. "See you later."

"Alright," Evangeline answered. "I'm going into the courtyard with Neville. Bye!"

The girls walked off in separate directions.

Evangeline sat down on a bench, and Neville soon joined her.

"What are we going to work on?" he asked.

"Herbology," Evangeline said. "I suck at it. And I heard you were great at it."

"Thanks," Neville said, blushing. "So, have you done any of the assignment?"

"Nope," Evangeline said, popping the 'p'. "Haven't started a single one."

"Well, I guess we can start at the beginning," Neville said, uncertaintly.

"Alright," Evangeline said and pulled out a list of assignments.

She and Neville began working, and when they weren't working, they were taking. Evangeline learned Neville lived with his grandmother, and that his parents were once Aurors. She didn't learn anything else about them. She told Neville she lived with Snape, and he stared at her in fear.

"How can you live with him?" he asked as Evangeline wrote down a few words to an essay she had to write on Bouncing Bulbs.

"Oh, he's actually really nice," Evangeline said. She looked up at Neville's astonished face. "Outside of school. He's not very happy when he's here, but he likes teaching Potions. So he's here. But at home, he's not bad at all. He's a good cook, too. And hilarious when drunk."

"He got drunk?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Evangeline said, handing him what she had written so far. "Violet and I accidently did that in our first year. We meant to get this wine out, but accidently grabbed firewhiskey. We had so much fun that night, and the next day we made him take us shopping in the Muggle world. It was so much fun!"

"I still can't imagine Profesor Snape drunk," Neville said once he finished. "It's sounding good, but this part's not quite right..."

"What was that about me being drunk, Longbottom?" a cold voice asked from behind them. Both students froze, and slowly turned around.

"Severus! Lighten up! I was just telling him a story," Evangeline explained. "Did you ever finish off the firewhiskey we got you for Christmas."

She thought she heard him mumble 'yes' before he stalked off.

"It's okay," Evangeline said, patting Neville's hand. "You don't need to fear him like you do."

"Al-alright," Neville stuttered.

"Now, what do we need to do when we're done with the essay?"

Meanwhile, Violet arrived at the library. She walked in, and Micheal waved her over to a table in a corner. She walked over, smiling and pulled her bag off.

"What do you want to work on?" he whispered as Madam Pince came by, glaring at them. Micheal took his feet off the table.

"Uh, McGonagall louded us with homework, so I guess Transfirguration," Violet whispered back, pulling out the book.

"Well, there's not a lot to work on, really," Micheal said, taking her bag and pulling out the Divination text book. "You need some stuff that we don't have to practice most of it. Sorry."

"Eh, whatever," Violet said, stuffing the book back in her bag. She moved her chair closer to Micheal so she could see what he was doing exactly.

"I still can't believe that you're a 'true Seer,'" Micheal whispered. "Are you sure you don't know anyone who was one in your family history?"

"Uh, I found out from Severus that my grandmother was," Violet muttered, taking the book and flipping through a few pages. It all seemed like rubbish to her. But, she was being told to study it by Severus, so she had no choice.

"You still live with him?"

"Yeah," Violet answered.

They worked on what was supposed to be a new dream journal. Violet did NOT want to put down everything she was dreaming, Voldemort rising, Snape dying, Harry in the graveyard, the visists back to the dungeon of earlier imprisonment. She ended up writing down some of the dungeon stuff, and told Micheal not to watch. He chuckled and looked away, over her head, scanning the shelves on the shelf above them.

After that, she wrote down vague details about a loved one dying. She left out the fact it was Snape, a man Trelawney worked with. She scribbled out random ideas for dreams, lying as her brain worked for every night she had a dream that involved Voldemort. Once done with that, she looked back up at Micheal. He looked down at her.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yeah," Violet nodded.

"Okay, so then we started working on visions," Micheal said, pulling out a different book from his bag.

"Seriously?" Violet asked, a little too loud.

"Hush!" Madam Pince hissed.

"Sorry," Violet muttered and took the book from Micheal. She couldn't believe she had to study visions when she already had them. But, she assumed, it wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more about these weird things.

"'A vision is the insite to the future,'" Violet read aloud. "Well, no shit, I figured that. Are you sure this book is geared to our age group?"

"Yes," Micheal said, holding in his laughter. "Trelawney wanted us to read it."

Violet flipped through the book and held it out for Micheal to take back.

"You keep it," he said. "I don't need it. I have no powers to learn about."

Violet held in her laughter by biting her tongue, but she did grin. "Yes, I'm this pyschic freak that's going to predict all events and take over the world! Oooh, be scared!"

"Yes, I'm so scared," Micheal said, pretending to bite his nails and hide under his arms.

They both tried to hide their laughter, but ended up failing. Madam Pince kicked them out of the library for the day, and they ended up going down to the lake to finish up. Violet put the book in her bag, and they went over all the rest of the Divination homework, Violet saying, "I'll make up some crap for most of this" when they got onto horoscopes and the way the planets moved that could predict your future as well.

That night the girls couldn't sleep. Violet was getting flashes of her nightmares; Evangeline was worried she wouldn't catch up on all her homework. She thought of Harry. Why couldn't he believe them? What was his problem? Just because they were Slytherins - that didn't make them evil; did it? She opened up her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked over and saw Violet wrapped up in her robe, studying.

"Violet?" she said outloud not caring if she woke up the other Slytherin girls.

"Yeah?" she asked looking over at Evangeline with slightly blood-shot eyes.

"Let's go," said Evangeline getting out of her bed making it squeak. Violet nodded and closed her book. Her tips were beginning to turn black. Evangelinewas worried about her sister. This year seemed to be having a real effect on her. The girls snuck down the hall way and walked up down into the Great Hall.

"It's so weird like this," Evangeline whispered glancing up at the ceiling. Stars glittered in the darkness above. "No ones here. It's so abandoned." Out of the silence, there was a muttering. The girls looked around wide eyed. They felt their pockets then groaned. They forget their wands! Footsteps echoed through the darkness. The girls took a stance and put on a fierce look. They did look intimidating when they were together. Out from the shadows came a familiar face - Viktor Krum. Violet instantly relaxed.

"Hey Krum!" she said. He stared straight ahead at her with out blinking. His mouth was set in a firm line, and he raised his arm to show his wand. He yelled out a spell the girls hadn't learned yet, but they were smart enough to jump out of the way.

"Dude, Krum, what's your problem?" Violet asked as she jumped out of the way and crashed into a table. "Does it really matter to you that were rejects?"

He got fiercer and swiped his wand faster and started to grunt out as he used more and more strength. Violet looked around and saw Evangeline had some how disapeared.

"Ah screw!" she said as Krum shoved her off the table and cornered her. He pointed his wand at her throat and glared at her still not blinking. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a crash. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground in a heap. Evangeline stood behind him a piece of pipe held in her hands above her head. She was panting heavily.

"And that's what you get for attacking my sister!" she said fiercely. Violet jumped up and wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Evangeline!" she cheered. Evangeline lowered her weapon and let it drop to the ground on Krum's back.

"Wonder why he attacked us like that?" she asked as the girls made their way back to their common room.

"I don't know," said Violet. "But let's not tell anyone about this. We'll get in trouble for attacking Krum. Everyone will take his word over ours."

The next day when everyone was studying Hermione skipped over happily. Her bushy hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she holding a box that jingled in her hands. Violet and Evangeline raised their eyebrows.

"Hell-o," Violet said awkwardly.

"Hi," said Hermione holding out her box. "Would you like to join S.P.E.W?"

"Spew?" Violet giggled. "As in to discharge the contents of the stomach through the mouth? Vomit?"

"Thank you Violet, our human dictionary," Evangeline said sarcastically. Then the girls burst out laughing. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"No," she said. "It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." she pulled a gold badge from the box. "Would you guys like to become members and make a donation?"  
"Naw," said Violet turning her back to Hermione.

"I spent all of Snape's money already," Evangeline said nicely. "And we don't know much about house-elves. Are you sure they don't like to work?"

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. "Will you please just take the badges? And where them... please?" Evangeline saw Hermione was getting pissed at them, so she took one quickly and pinned it inside her robe so no one could see. Hermione looked over at Violet pleadingly.

"Nope," she said. "Never going to happen." Hermione's face went red.

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN BADGE!" she almost shouted. "TAKE IT BEFORE-"

"Alright, alright!" said Violet swiping the badge from her hands. She dug around her purse and pulled out a couple sickles.

"Thank you!" Hermione said sweetly and walked off.

"Gosh," she muttered then noticed Micheal Corner walking out of the cafeteria with a couple of books in his arms. Violet scrambled from her seat and walked up to him casually.

"Hey!" she said smiling. "Where you going?"

"To the library," he replied. "Want to come? I can help you on some more homework until the first task for the Tournament starts." Violet nodded eagerly and disapeared with Micheal. Evangeline giggled and noticed Neville sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor by himself. He had a couple of books laid out in front of him and was studying. Evangeline packed up her things and walked over to him and plopped down across him.

"Can you help me out with one more thing?" she asked. He shurgged, though he seemed happy someone thought he was smart. After the guys left to see the first task, the girls fell asleep of boredom. They woke up to cheering then ran outside to the Quiddtch field. Harry was grinning triumphantly.

"He won!" someone cheered. Cedric and the others were dirt crusted and were glaring at Harry.

"It was beautiful!" a chick cried. "He flew with such speed!" Violet gritted her teeth and ran over to Harry and slapped him across the face.

"Violet!" Evangeline screeched and ripped her back.

"YOU WON!" she yelled. "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO US! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, POTTER?"

The girls walked angrily to Snape's office. McGonagall had told them to go to Snape's office for slapping Harry. She had sent Evangeline with her just because she was her twin.

"That's not fair!" Evangeline grumbled. "We all make mistakes!"

"That wasn't a mistake and you know it," Violet sniggered elbowing her in the ribs. Evangeline sighed.

"Why did you slap Harry?" she asked.

"Because I was angry he won," Violet muttered.

"We can't help that," Evangeline sighed. "I don't want him to win either." They approached Snape's door and heard talking from inside.

"He's here!"

"Shut up! Others might here us!" Violet turned the knob slowly and found it was locked.

"Hairpins," she grinned taking one out of her hair and sliding it into the lock. "Always there for you!"

"The Dark Lord is rising!"

"He is not!"

"I can feel it! The twins! You heard the girl's dream-"

"It doesn't mean it's true!"

"The girl is a Seer, Severus! You can't protect them forever, Severus! We need-" The door swung open unexpectedly, and Violet saw Karkaroff with his sleeve drawn back showing off a tatoo. Violet and Evangelinehad a flashback. They remembered being held in Tonk's and Lupin's arms and seeing this on a Death Eater's arm. Karkaroff - was a Death Eater?

"Umm - we're in trouble - again," said Violet quickly drawing her gaze from Karkaroff's arm to pretend she hadn't seen it. He pulled the sleeve down quickly then stomped out of the office.

"What did you do this time?" Snape asked slightly alarmed. He bit his lip and hoped the girls hadn't seen anything.

"Violet slapped Harry," said Evangeline airily glancing around the room. Snape smirked.

"I don't see any reason for you to be in trouble," he said. "If they saw they would have asked," he thought to himself. "These girls are quite nosey as I've unfortunately come to know,"

"Just go to your Common Room," he said. "You need to catch up on your work anyways."

Violet and Evangeline were sitting at their desks during Transfigurations. They had both, somehow, managed to pass easily in turning a guinea fowl into a guinea pig. Since they arrived late, keeping up with everything had become harder for them. And it was odd for Violet, as she was an intelligent girl. It was nearing the end of the lesson when McGonagall snapped at Ron and Harry. The girls looked back to see them jump and look up.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said McGonagall, giving them an angry look as Harry's rubbed haddock drooped and fell to the floor - Ron's parrot's beak had severed it just moments before - "I have something to say to you all."

Violet and Evangeline stopped twirling their quills in their hands and sat up straighter, paying attention.

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign quests." At this point, Violet started tuning out: she wasn't one for dances. But Evangeline leaned forward, clearly intruiged in the idea. "Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish-"

One of the most annoying Gryffindor girls - Lavender Brown - let out a shrill giggle. She was quickly nudged in the ribs by another annoying girl - Pravati Patil. Violet rolled her eyes and started scratching the back of her head with her wand. Evangeline glared at them, but quickly focused on McGonagall again.

"Dres robes will be worn," she continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -"

McGonagall stared around the class, glaring at the unfocused Violet, and continuing on.

Evangeline got bored as well and tuned her out

"Okay, I WANT to go," Evangeline said as she and Violet walked to their next class. "So you're coming with me."

"Over my dead body!" Violet shouted.

"But why?" Evangeline asked, staring in disbelief at her twin.

"One, too many freaking people that hate us. Two, I do not dance. And three, who the hell would we go with? Who would ask US - the REJECTS of all houses - to a dance that could easily be the most important social gathering of the year," Violet explained.

"But-but...You could ask Micheal!" Evangeline exclaimed.

"Yeah, like he would go with me," Violet muttered darkly. "He's probably already got someone." She started grinning slyly at her sister. "You could ask NEVILLE out."

Evangeline remained silent.

"I was just joking," Violet said.

Evangeline shrugged. Violet suddenly had an idea.

"What if we ask Harry and Ron?" she suggested.

"What?" Evangeline said. "Uh, okay. I'll ask Ron."

"Then I'll ask Harry," Violet said. "Well, off to class! Don't want to be late!"

She and Evangeline hurried away.

They didn't get a chance to talk to them until much much later. But when they did, they made the most of the opportunity.

"Oi! Harry, Ron!" Violet called as they ran up to them.

"Yeah?" Harry asked once they caught up.

"So, who are you taking to the Ball?" Evangeline asked, falling in step one side of Ron. Violet fell into step on Harry's other side.

"No one," Ron muttered grumpily.

"Same here," Evangeline said.

"So, hey, what if we go together?" Violet asked as though it wasn't planned. "As friends, of course."

"Okay!" Harry said, facing Violet. "So, we can go together, and Ron and Evangeline can go together, right?"

"Right!" Ron said.

"But, violet, we're going to have to dance together," Harry said.

A mask of pure rage covered Violet's face.

"Violet, put away to homicidal maniac face right now," Evangeline said. "Sorry, Harry, she doesn't dance."

"Me either," Harry said.

"Can we switch? Please?" Violet asked desperately. "We'd make a foul of ourselves!"

"I'd rather not," Ron said.

"Well," Violet said indignately, looking back down at Harry. "You guys know how we can change our appearance?"

The boys nodded.

"Well, you can chose our hair and eye colour," Evangeline finished.

"But-but isn't that something girls decide on?" Ron asked as the girls started laughing.

"After we get our dresses, you can help us decide," Violet said, laughing.

"See you later, boys!" they called as they ran down to Snape's office. They burst through the door in a dramatic affair, and slid over to his desk.

"What do you want?" he asked, massaging his temples.

"We need dress robes," Evangeline said. She jumped onto his desk and sat with her legs crossed in front of him. Violet followed suit.

"We're going to the Yule Ball with Ron and Harry," Violet added. "I'm stuck dancing with Potter."

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" Snape shouted, staring at them.

"We are going to the Tule Ball with Ron and Harry," the girls said slowly for him.

Snape stared at them, his black eyes wide.

"Anyway, we want new dress robes," Violet said. "You do still have SOME money, right?"

"Yes," Snape said slowly.

"Alrightie then!" Evangeline said. "Here's what we want..."

She and Violet went into large details about the dresses they wanted to wear. Snape scribbled furiously at a piece of parchment, trying to keep up with them. They acted like they had gotten into coffee or pure sugar, they were so hyper! They finally finished, and Snape's hand was cramping up.

Violet laughed at him, and Evangeline patted his hand, mock-concern on her face. Snape sent them away, wondering just how well this would work out.

The next weekend, their dresses had arrived. They brought the dresses up to the Gryffindor tower wher Ron and Harry let them in.

"Hello, Hermione," the girls greeted cheerfully when they entered. She stared at them in shock for a second and then remembered they were going to the dance with Harry and Ron. The girls bowered the room Hermione stayed in, and then walked over to the room Harry and Ron slept in.

"Wow," they said together.

The girls looked at each other and smirked.

Evangeline's gown was strapless, and the skirt fell to the ground, billowing out slightly from the waist. A thin strip of cream-coloured satin helped hold it up. The dress itself was cream, matching the satin strip. Another pattern covered it: gold, glittering leaves falling from the strip to the floor.

Violet's dress was held up by two, thin black straps. The straps were connected to a maroon corest. A black ribbon pulled the corest tight around her torso, and the strip of the ribbon fell down the front of her dress to the end of it, to her knees. The skirt of the dress was also maroon with black, spider web, lace over it. Sheer, plain black fabric tickled the back of her knees from the edge of the dress.

"Well, you get to help us chose what looks best with it," Violet said, sitting on the edge of one of the beds and crossing her legs daintily.

"We were think warm colours would look good with mine," Evangeline said. "And probably something bright and vibrant with Vi's."

"Warm colours?" Ron whispered to Harry. "What?"

Violet snickered and changed her hair to a dark red.

"Eh," Harry said. "What else do you have?"

"A rainbow of genetic mutations," Violet said jokingly.

Evangeline made her hair a pale brown.

"Possibly," Ron said.

Violet switched to a deep fuchsia. Harry shrugged, and Violet sighed. Evangeline switched to a slightly darker brown with blond highlights.

"I like the blond," Ron said honestly.

Evangeline took the hint and made her hair dirty blonde.

"Or maybe like Luna's?" Ron suggested.

"Who?" the twins asked.

"Er, hair like Malfoy's," Harry said.

"Oh, him," Vioelt muttered gloomily.

Evangeline did that and laughed. "This is my natural colour."

"It looks good," Ron said.

"Thank you," Evangeline said, smiling. "Eye colour...If we can ever get Violet's to work."

"Excuse me for not being able to match easily," she snapped.

The door opened, and Neville walked in, wearing a dreamy look on his face.

"What's up, Neville?" Harry asked.

Neville sighed and collapsed on his bed.

"He's in love or some such nonsense," Violet muttered. "Anyway, let's try sky blue."

And she did.

"I like that," Harry said. "I really do."

Violet smiled victoriously and looked over at Evangeline.

"Try curling your hair," she said, getting up and smoothing out her dress.

"Okay," Evangeline said and did so. Violet took ahold of it and pulled it up on her head. A few ringletts fell around her face, but the rest stayed in Violet's hands.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Evangeline when she saw her relfection.

"It is nice," Ron said.

"Nice is an understatement," Violet said and dropped her sister's hair. "Try brown eyes."

Evangeline made her eyes big and dark brown.

"Now that's my pretty sister," Violet said victoriousy. "What do you think, Ron?"

"You are pretty," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Evangeline said brightly, smiling broadly. "What do you think, Neville?"

"Hmm? Oh, you look verry pretty," Neville said, coming out of his trance for a second.

"Well, Violet, try sea foam eyes," Evangeline commanded.

Violet nodded, and her date nodded.

"That looks great," Harry approved.

"Thanks," Violet said. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be leaving my hair straight, like it is now."

"That's fine," Harry said.

The girls went back and changed and then ran back to their room. Violet dug around in her trunk and pulled out an old pair of black ballet flats. Evangeline found a pair of white sandals with straps up the ankles. They both determined to wear the necklace Snape had given them during their first Christmas together.

The entrance hall was packed when the couples arrived. Violet saw Micheal with a blonde girl with a dreamy expression on her face. She was wearing a paint splattered knee length dress with different colored shoulder straps. Under the dress she wore knee length tights and sparkly pink tennis shoes. Micheal smiled at her awkwardly. Neville was with Ginny, the girl whom the twins hated. Evangeline automatically decided her dress was ugly and that she and her twins looked much better.

"So the rejects got dates with Potty and Weasel?" Draco's voice asked. The girls turned around and saw him in a black velvet tux. Pansy giggled at his side wearing frilly pink robes. Violet stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ugh, get away!" she said blocking her eyes with her hand. "Your blinding me!" Pansy snorted tucking Draco away with her. Ron, Harry, and Evangeline laughed.

"Oh no," said Ron and ducked behind Harry. The girls turned heads and saw Fluer Delacour walking by in silver robes.

"'Oh no' what?" Evangeline asked. "She doesn't look THAT bad."

"The man's in love with her!" Fred teased coming up from behind. "And might we say guys look great together! Slytherins and Gryffindors great match."

"Buzz off," Ron muttered. The twins laughed then went to go find their dates. The big oak doors opened and everyone marched inside. Over their heads they saw than an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statue of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

McGonagall told them to wait on one side of the doorss while everyone went inside. They were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. The girls took a seat with Harry and Ron. They looked around for Hermione then their jaws dropped. Her hair was sleek and shiny and tied up in a knob at the back of her head instead of its usual frizzy mess. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwink;e-blue material, and she was holding herself different somehow-or maybe it was the absence of the twenty or so books she usually slung over her shoulder. She was also smiling - quite nervously actually. The length of her front teeth seemed to have been reduced.

"She looks stunning!" Evangeline whispered.

"Gorgeous!" Violet nodded. When Hermione looked over, the girls waved madly. Hemione laughed and walked off her arm linked with Viktor Krum.

"Now that's a couple I never suspected," said Violet in awe. When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line pairs and follow her. Violet walked up with Harry nervously. This was just great - they were both going to suck at this! They did so and everyone in the Great Hall cheered as they walked up towards the large round table where the judges were sitting. The walls had been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern lit ones, each sitting about a hundred people. Harry and Violet tried not to trip over each other's feet.

"Ow!" Violet cried hopping one on leg then stomping down onto the ground - she was supposed to go the other way. She bumped into Fluer Delacour. She glared at her, and Violet smiled back weakly. When the dance was over, everyone sat down to eat. Ron and Evangeline sat with Violet and Harry. None of them really cared for eating manners, so they all stuffed their faces and laughed. When they were done, the plates disapeared and everyone washed up. A band called the "Werid Sisters" jumped up on stage, and everyone started to dance. Evangeline and Ron laughed and joked the whole time dancing quite gracefully. Violet and Harry were fine just sitting around. Violet apologized for slapping Harry, even though she wasn't exactly upset about it. Micheal Corner walked over to Violet.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said not caring she was ditching her date. She and Micheal danced for the rest of the song, then planned to dance together the next couple songs.

Ron was asked to dance by a girl from the French school. She was just as pretty as Fluer, if not prettier. Ron seemed to not want to hurt Evangeline's feelings, but she smiled and said he had the freedom to dance with whoever he wanted. She walked around the dance floor and saw Harry sitting by himself.

"Hello Harry," she said flashing a smile and plopping down next to him. "How's the dance going?"

"Not great," he muttered. "Your sister ditched me for Micheal."

Evangeline sighed. "That's my sister for you." The music stopped then conjured back up. It was a slow, pretty song.

"Hey umm... Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I suck at dancing to let you know." Evangeline stood up.

"I don't mind," she said sweetly. He stood up, and they made their way into the crowd. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist, and they swayed slowly to the music.

"This is nice," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Harry replied just as awkward. Evangeline looked up and smiled at him.

"It's nice having you for a friend, Harry," she said. "You guys are always really nice to us. I wish we could have been sorted into Gryffindor."  
Violet looked dreamily into Micheal Corner's eyes. They were a gorgeous deep brown - why couldn't she had been sorted into Ravenclaw? She was just as smart, if not the smartest out of all of them.

"Finally caught up on your homework?" he grinned.

"No," Violet grumbled then smiled. "Would you mind helping me out somemore?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," he said. Then they stopped swaying. They moved in closer. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but the music suddenly changed. Violet saw the champion's parnters walking to their partners.

"I've got to go," she whispered and walked away slowly. She was so close! She sighed then looked up and saw Harry and Evangeline slowly releasing each other. She raised her eyebrows. She hadn't been suspecting that! She and Harry walked back up front and danced again to a mournful tune. They didn't speak to eachother - they really didn't have anything to say. The music turned to a fast upbeat tune.

"I don't like this song." Violet mummbled. Harry shrugged.

"Me neither," he said. The two plopped down at a table. Evangeline and Ron came over minutes later sweating because they had danced so hard.

"Wasn't this wonderful?" Evangeline panted plopping down next to her twin.

"It was okay," said Violet looking longingly at the dance floor for Micheal. He must have left. Hermione came over later and plopped next to the girls smiling breathlessly. Ron stiffended at Violet's side.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Hermione smiled. "Viktor's just went to get drinks."

"Viktor?" said Ron. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?" Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"Ron what-?"

"He's from Durmstrang! He's coming against HARRY! You-your-" he seemed stressed for words. "Your fraternzing with the enemy, that's what your doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Don't be stupid!" she growled. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in his dormitory?"

"Yeah," Violet interrupted. "We're going to leave you ladies to fight." She grabbed Evangeline by the arm, and they left the Yule Ball.

"Who'd you dance with?" Evangeline asked.

"Micheal and Harry," she said. "You?"

"Ron and Harry," Evangeline smiled then noticed her sister's disapointed look. "Did anything happen between you and Micheal?"

"He almost kissed me," Violet sighed. "We got interrupted though."

"Oh," said Evangeline sorrowful. She patted her sister on the back. "Maybe next year?"

"Yeah," Violet sighed staring up at the ceiling hopefully. "Maybe next year." 


	14. Chapter 14

"No!" Violet shouted, sitting up in bed. Once again, she was drenched in sweat and the blankets were tangled around her legs.

"Shut up," one of the other girls muttered.

"Sorry," Violet muttered and pulled her knees to her chest. She had yet another dream of Snape dying. It was worse because she watched him bleed out and Harry come in and do nothing. She shook her head and slipped off hte bed after untangling herself from the sheets. She slipped into a black robe and a pair of black slippers before grabbing her school bag.

She dumped the contents out on her bed and grabbed her wand and Potions book. She knew it was in the book frm her first through third year, but it could be in the fourth year book. If it was not, she would find it in another book in Snape's office.

She left the room and then the dungeons. She walked through the halls, making sure no one was near her. She had a plan. And this plan involved saving Snape's life in roughly three years. She was going to make the potion that put a stopper in death and then make anti-venom for whatever type of snake Nagini was. She just needed to do some research.

She entered his office and made sure he was still asleep. He started rolling over to face her, and Violet dashed under his desk. When she heard nothing, she got out and walked over to his private closet of supplies.

She looked around and then opened her book, flipping through the pages. She couldn't find the right potion in the book and tucked it back in her bag. She walked back out and checked to make sure he was still asleep. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out the fifth year book. She STILL couldn't find it. She shoved it back in and took out the sixth year book. She found it and smirked.

She went back to his supply room and started going through the list. She put the ingerdiants into her bag when she found them, and kept looking. She was down to the last three ingerdiants. And they were on the top shelf. She pulled out a stool and climbed up. She grabbed a jar filled with slimely stuff and put it in a side pocket. She smirked and picked up another ingerdiant. She tucked it in her robe pocket, and then reached for the last ingerdiant. As she grabbed it, she bumped into another jar.

"Shit," she muttered as she tried to grab it. But it was too late, it was out of her grasp. It shattered on the floor, and she heard Snape's bed creak.

Violet paniced. She jumped off the stool, and ran out of the classroom, leaving the sixth year book on the floor. She got down the corridor and around the corner before she heard Snape's door shut. She kept running back to the dungeons, and flew inside after she said the password. She went back to her room and dumped everything into a bag before putting into her trunk. She hid the bag at the very bottom and then realized she didn't have the book.

"Crap," she muttered, but she couldn't go back. She couldn't go now. Snape would see her. He'd find out somehow. That's the way he was. Violet sighed and repacked her school bag. She put it back and pulled off her robe and kicked off her slippers. She crawled back into bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She sighed and pulled out her Divination text book, and started reading.

The next morning, she packed up her school bag again.

"Why are you doing that?" Evangeline asked. She was stretched out on a couch doing a small essay on Charms.

"I'm doing something important," Violet answered. "I'm going to the library; want to come?"

"No way," Evangeline said. "I think I'll hang out with Neville or something.

Violet nodded and walked out of the dungeons. She took the long way to the library so she coud see all the decorations and the pretty snow. She was so happy they hadn't taken them down yet, and that lessons hadn't started again.

"Hey, Violet!" she heard someone call.

She looked around and spot Michael walking towards her.

"Oh, hey!" she called back. They met halfway.

"Where are you going?" he asked, falling in step with her.

"Library," Violet answered.

"More homework?" he asked, laughing.

"No, I finished it," Violet said, shaking her head. "Evangeline's not done."

"Then why are you going?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to figure out what kind of snake it is that keeps appearing in my dreams," she answered.

"I thought you hated snakes?"

"I do. I faint half the time when I see them."

"So why are you trying to figure out what it is?"

"I need to make an anti-venom."

"Why?"

Violet sighed.

"It's just important."

"Alright. Can I help?"

"Fine by me."

They walked to the library, and Violet described the snake as best she could. They spent a while searching for the right snake. Michael ran up to her with a grin on his face holding a book.

"This is it," he said, pointing to a snake. "This is it. It's a viper."

"Thank you!" Violet said, hugging him and taking the book. "I just need viper venom now...Eh, I better visit Snape."

"Want me come?" he offered.

"Why not?" Violet said. "Come on."

She shoved the book in her bag, not thinking about checking it out, and they went down to the Potion master's classroom.

"Severus!" she called when she opened the door. "Hey, Sevvey! I need something!"

"Violet what do you want?" he shouted from his supply. Violet remembered the broken jar and suddenly wasn't too keen on being there. At least she had rbought Michael along.

She walked over, and Michael walked after her.

"Hello, Professor," he said.

"Mr. Corner," Snape sneered. He was bent over the broken jar of black beetle parts. "What do you want?"

"I need viper venom," she answered. "What happened?"

"A student broke into my private supply and stole some ingredients," Snape answered, digging around for what she needed. "Probably one of my sixth years as that's what they need for one potion they're making."

He handed her a vial of it, and Violet grinned, putting it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Sev," she said. "So, are you going to grill them or simply take points and give them all detention?"

"I'm going to find out which one it is exactly," Snape murmered, lifting everything up with his wand. He placed it into a bowl.

"Have fun," Violet said nervously.

She and Michael left.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked as they walked away from his office.

"Sure," Michael said.

"I broke into Snape's supplies."

Meanwhile, Evangeline had wandered up to the Gryffindor tower. She looked up at the Fat Lady, and she looked down at Evangeline.

"Here to see someone?" she asked.

"Is Neville here?" she asked.

"Yes," the Fat Lady said and swung open. She considered Evangeline an honourary Gryffindor. Evangeline stepped in, and no one even bothered to give her a weird glance. They were used to her being in there. She walked up the flight of stairs to the boys' room and knocked. Harry and Ron looked up.

"Where's Neville?" she asked.

Neville popped up from his bed.

"Hi, Neville," she said.

"H-hey, Evangeline," he responded.

"Can you help me on something related to Charms?" she asked.

"I'm not the best," he admitted.

"Oh," she said. "Want to hang out then?"

"Sure," he said and got up. They went down to the courtyard and sat huddled under their heavy coats.

"The ball was fun," Evangeline said.

"It was," Neville agreed.

"But why'd you go with Ginny?"

"I-I kind of like her," Neville said.

"I hate her," Evangeline stated.

"Oh," Neville said.

"Anyway, let's talk about something cheerful," Evangeline said.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Um, I don't know," Evangeline said. Then she laughed. "I get the feeling Violet almost got caught doing something wrong again."

"You can sense that?" Neville asked.

"Yes! Typically, when we do get separated, we can tell if the other is up to something. Like, I bet she's slightly bored since I'm not doing anything exciting. She's probably in the middle of causing trouble or narrowly escaping from getting in trouble. Or almost getting found out."

"That's really interesting. Evangeline, why do you live with Snape?"

"Our parents are dead. He's our god father. I've told you this."

"But you've never said how they died."

Evangeline didn't say anything, and looked out at the snow-topped trees. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, why do you live with your gran?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Neville said.

Evangeline nodded. "I understand. We can each have our own secrets."

The second task finally arrived. Violet was as nervous as ever and the entire tme kept muttering, "please lose!". Michael stared at her, wondering if she was off her rocker. They waited as the contestants went underwater. Finally, all the participants had surfaced again, and they were to announce the scores.

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she appraoched her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

The people in the stands clapped, except for Violet and Evangeline.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of one hour." The Hufflepuffs appluaded so loudly, that Evangeline assumed they would go deaf. "We therefor award him forty-seven points.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Violet cheered loudly for Krum. She still liked him for some unknown reason.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determiniation to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

"He's too nice," Violet muttered, crossing her arms and leaning against the edge of the stands.

"Most of the judges, feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

"Dammit, Harry!" Violet shouted. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What's her problem?" Michael asked Evangeline.

"You wouldn't understand," Evangeline said, shaking her head.

Violet rushed down the stairs as Bagman continued talking. She finally caught up to Harry and grabbd his arm.

"Why won't you listen to me?" she shouted. "It will happen! There's no stopping it now! Great job, Harry! Great job! This could mean the death of many of us!"

Passing students turned to stare at her. A few teachers even looked at her. Evangeline and Michael and Neville came running up.

"Dammit, Harry!" she screamed and walked away.

"Sorry, Harry," Evangeline said. "She just...well, you know."

She ran off to catch up with Evangeline.

"Should we leave them?" Neville asked.

"Yes, probably," Michael said. "So, Harry, have fun?"

"Violet!" Evangeline nagged her sister. "Why did you do that?"

"He needs to stop winning!" Violet said angerily. They were walking back to the castle now. "You-Know-Who will return, and it's gonna be his fault!"

The snow fell softly to the ground. The girls dressed in winter coats and tied their Slytherin scarf around their necks pink in the cheeks of the cold. They were walking along side of the other Slytherins who were throwing nasty looks towards them. Most of the girls were just jealous because they were two of the prettiest girls there. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Micheal were in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw carriges. The girls were forced to sit across from Draco and a random quiet Slytherin girl.

"Well well," he smirked running his hands through his hair. "How are you guys?"

"None of your business," Violet snarled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were friends-?" he asked.

"What?" Evangeline shrieked. "The only thing you've done to us is betray us. You lied to us too many times Draco."

He stared out the window.

"Why did you decide you were going to be nice?" Violet asked.

"None of your business," he snarled then turned to the quiet girl. "And if you tell anyone about this-"

"There you go!" Violet snapped. "You don't want anyone to know. Just stay away from us!"

Draco looked confused, but didn't say anything. The girls crossed their arms and glared at him. He stared out the window remaining quiet.

When the carriges stopped the girls went to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but couldn't find them. They teamed up with Micheal and Neville and walked around Hogsmeade. They went to Honeydukes first. Inside were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. They purchased their favorite candies like Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Cockroach Clusters, fudge, and Chocolate Frogs.

They walked around Dervish and Banges, but didn't find anything of interest except for Neville and Micheal. Neville purchased a new plant book, and Micheal picked up a book on the stars. They went to Gladrags Wizard Wear, and Evangeline found a bracelet with different colored beads while Violet picked out some black shirts and skirts. They ate at the Three Broomsticks. Then bought some new quills at Scrivenshaft's. They went to Zonko's Joke Shop and found things they could use on the Slytherins. Micheal and Neville weren't as interested. When they had hit all the shops Cho Chang appeared.

"Micheal?" she asked in a sweet voice. "I need some help with my homework Snape assigned me. I don't mean to bother you on your time off, I just don't want to fail and-"

"No it's fine," said Micheal, smirking sadly. "I'll see you later Violet."

"Yeah," she said grumpily. "Whatever."

Susan Bones appeared later, dragging Neville off with her.

"These girls are so annoying," Evangeline said grumpily as they plopped down in the snow. The wind whipped their hair around. Violet squinted in the wind and saw a shack in the distance.

"What's that?" she asked pointing towards it. Evangeline pulled it out of her pocket and fumbled around with its right direction before saying, "That's the Shrieking Shack."

Violet shrugged.

"Let's go," she said standing up.

"We can't," said Evangeline. "I overheard Fred and George talking to Ron and Harry; not even they can break in through the outside."

"Well we're not Fred and George," Violet smirked tightening her scarf. "Our minds have a different type of - creativity."

The girls walked over, and Violet threw rocks at the window. This didn't work, so she stepped up on the edge of the window.

"Come on, Ev!" she said, climbing up the side of the building. Evangeline stepped up and followed after her. They soon got up to the second floor and then the roof. They sat on the roof, the wind blowing even stronger. Strands of their hair blew around, hurting their faces.

Violet stood up, and shouted over the wind, "Let's look around! Maybe we can find someone!"

Evangeline nodded and followed her around the roof. They came across a dirty skylight. Violet tapped it with her wand, and a large crack appeared.

"It must not be protected by magic!" she shouted.

"Agreed!" Evangeline yelled.

They both tapped the glass with their wands, and the grimy glass fell to the floor below.

"Jump!" Evangeline yelled and dropped in. Violet was a bit more wary, but soon, she followed after. They were in a dirty, dusty bedroom. Every inch of furniture was covered in dust. The wind created a high-pitched howling in the house.

"This place is creepy," Violet muttered.

"It is," Evangeline mumbled.

"I like it!"

Evangeline stared at her like she was off her rocker. Violet shrugged and walked out of the room. They entered another bedroom, and large scratch marks covered the walls, floors, furniture, everything.

"It's like soemthing attacked the place," Evangeline whispered.

"Yeah," Violet agreed. She walked up and ran her hands over the marks. Evangeline tried to spread her fingers along the deep cuts.

"What do you think made them?" she asked her twin.

"Something big," Violet replied.

"Do you - do you think it's still here?" Evangeline whispered.

"Ha! No way!" Violet said. "See, look, the scratches are faded. Dust has collected in a few of them. And if you look at the floor, you'll notice ours are the only footprints. There's no way anything - or anyone - was in here recently."

The wind blew threw again, making a low moaning sound.

"Although that wind is pretty creepy," Violet added.

"It's really creepy," Evangeline agreed.

Violet and Evangeline wandered around the rest of the house, Violet commenting on the furniture, the marks in the walls, everything. Soon, they came to one room that seemed oddly cleaner than the others.

"Okay, maybe something WAS in here recently," Violet said. She bent down and looked at the dust. "Evangeline, look!"

"Huh?" she asked, looking down. Most of the floor was covered in footprints. Violet moved around to one side of the room, careful to only step in the pre-made footsteps. Evangeline followed, only much more gracefully.

"Show off," Violet muttered.

"It's not my fault I'm a good dancer," Evangeline smirked. "And that I have better balance."

Violet shook her head and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she muttered, and her wand lit up. She held it up against the wall and gasped. "Ev! There's-there's BLOOD!"

"What?" Evangeline shouted, bending closer to look.

Just as Violet said, a streak of blood was on the wall. And on the floor, there was a small pool of dried blood. Evangeline leaned closer, over Violet's and ended up overthrowing their weight, sending both girls to the floor.

"Damn!" Violet moaned. "I was gonna try to see what happened!"

"Like, see if there was a murder or something?" Evangeline asked.

"Exactly," Violet said, standing up. "Just let me look around for a little bit."

Evangeline leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Violet crawled under the bed, looking for something. She dug around in the piano, and then around the fireplace. She came up empty except for a patch of dark fur.

"What do you think it's from?" she asked Evangeline.

"A dog, wolf or...yeah, one of those," Evangeline answered.

Violet pocketed it and looked at her watch.

"We should get going," she said. "It's getting late."

"But we didn't even go downstairs!" Evangeline complained as they left the room, brushing dust off their clothes and each other.

"We'll be back, though," Violet assured as they went back to the room with the skylight. Evangeline climbed on Violet's shoulders and climbed out. She turned around and held her arms out. Violet grabbed hold, and Evangeline pulled her out. They sat on the roof for a second, looking at the darkening sky.

"They went over here!" they heard a voice call.

"Michael?" Violet said, looking down. He and Neville were walking in their direction, Snape in tow. He didn't look pleased to be there. "I guess we were gone longer than I thought."

"You think?" Evangeline asked.

They walked to the edge of the roof as the three walked to the edge of the house.

"Hi, guys!" they shouted. They looked up, and their eyes went wide.

"What are you doing up there?" Snape shouted.

"Don't jump!" Michael yelled.

"Be careful!" Neville screamed.

"We went in the shack," they said together, looking innocent by closing their eyes and smiling sweetly.

"And we didn't plan on it," Violet added to Michael. "We like life!"

"Oh, Neville, don't worry!" Evangeline called down to him.

"Get down here!" Snape ordered.

Violet had the sudden idea to pretend to jump, just to make them freak out. But she climbed down, using the edges of the windows to do so. She jumped off the last one as Evangeline started down.

"It's dusty in there," Violet said.

"I would think," Snape muttered.

Evangeline hopped down next to her.

"Violet thinks she found a murder scene," she said cheerily.

"But you had to contaminate the evidence," Violet replied, glaring at her. "I found dried blood in a room with tons of foot prints. Dunno how recent it was."

"AND we saw these giant claw marks!" Evangeline added.

"Plus, I found this patch of dog hair," Violet said, pulling it out of her pocket. "Cool, huh?"

They stared at them as though they had just said they had commited the murder.

"You weren't supposed to be in there," Snape said a moment later.

"We weren't?" Evangeline asked sweetly. "We didn't know..."

Michael and Violet snickered. Snape shook his head, and Neville watched her with an odd expression on his face.

"Anyway, let's go," Snape said. "We've already missed the carriges."

"So we walk, then," Violet said, shrugging. A blast of chilling wind shot through them. Everyone shivered, so they started back, truging through the snow. They got to the road leading up to Hogwarts, and they were all frozen to the bone.

"So-some one w-w-want to cr-create a f-f-fire?" Evangeline said through chattering teeth.

"Why's it so damn cold?" Violet muttered.

Snape conjured blanket and gave one to the students. He didn't keep one for himself.

"How are you not blue?" Violet asked, blowing warm air into her numb hands.

"These robes are lined with fur," he said, showing them.

"That's gross," both girls said and ignored him the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

They separated in the Great Hall, and each went their own way. Evangeline and Violet, once in the common room, stood around the fire. Violet was warming her backside when Draco noticed them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Roasting my ass," Violet said, disgust dripping from her words. "I'm frozen. We're frozen."

"Exactly," Evangeline agreed, putting her hands near the fire.

"Why were you late?" he asked.

"Snape said not to talk about it," Evangeline said.

"But since we don't listen to him, we STILL won't tell you," Violet said, smirking. She really didn't like Draco right now.

"Please tell me," he asked, looking up at the taller girl with his large gray eyes.

"Should we?" Evangeline asked, looking at Violet.

"I don't care," Violet said, bending down to touch her toes and getting warmer.

"We went to the Shrieking Shack," Evangeline said.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Parkinson said, coming up. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the twins. "No wonder you look like a rat, covered in dust."

"Oh, you were born in a kennel?" Violet said, mocking her stance. "No woner you look like a mutt wtih a pug face."

"Draco!" Parkinson shouted. "Make them apologize!"

Draco backed up, clearly not wanting to be in a cat fight.

"Uh, you can do that on your own," Draco said and dashed off.

Violet and Evangeline cackled, going back to warming themselves. Pansy huffed and ran away.

The next day the girls sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron.

"Wonder where Hermione is?" Ron asked is face stuffed with food. The girls shrugged.

"She could be with Viktor," said Evangeline. "Ron, why don't you like him anyway?"

Ron went slightly pink. Before he could reply though, Hermione came to the table. EVERYONE could tell she was angry. Her hair was frizzed up more than usual. They could tell she had brushed through it angrily making the frizz worse. Her left eye was slightly twitching and a bag was slung over her back. She took a seat between the twins and dumped the bags on the floor. Many manilla envelopes fell to the table.

"What are those?" Violet asked ripping one open.

"Violet!" Evangeline shrieked. "Those are Hermione's!" Violet ignored her and scanned the paper.

Dear Hermione,  
Do you know how much pain your causing Vicky and Harry? Where does your heart lie? Brewing up those love potions. You're not even pretty you know? They shouldn't be in so much pain over an ugly girl like you. Stop before you cause others pain!

"Oh, what happened?" Evangeline asked hugging Hermione slightly. She had read the note over Violet's shoulder over come with nosiness. Hermione sighed.

"There's a journalist named Rita Skeeter who writes for the Daily Prophet. She wrote lies about Harry and Hagrid, so I told her off. She was angry at me, so she started to write terrible lies about me. This is all my hate mail!"

"Well that's stupid," said Violet. "Sounds like I need to beat up this lady!"

"I know what will make you feel better," said Evangeline digging around her pocket. "Here's two galleons for S.P.E.W!" Hermione let her head hit the table.

"House elves enjoy work," she said slightly muffled. "They hate the idea of being paid and having Holidays. I'm wasting my time."

"I wish we could go out," said Evangeline. "But we have classes today."

Hermione sighed and put her chin in her cupped hands. "I wouldn't have time," she sighed. "Too much homework." Violet nodded in understanding.

That night, both girls were bored out of their mind.

"You got that map?" Violet asked her twin.

"Yep," Evangeline said, pulling it out.

She and Violet pulled their cloaks on and walked out of the common room. Evangeline unfolded it, and she and Violet looked it over.

"Right there," Violet said, pointing at a passage. She was tapping the picture of a statue of a one-eyed witch. "That leads into Honeydukes, and then we can get to the house."

"Awesome!" Evangeline said, and they dashed to the statue. Violet pulled out her wand.

"Dissendium," she sid, tapping the hump. The statue opened, and the girls crawled into the passage. They ran along, and soon reached the end. They came to a trap door that Violet pushed open.

She wriggled out and helped Evangeline. She replaced the wood, and they dashed up the stairs. Evangeline got to the door when she heard Violet speak.

"Wait, I want some Acid Pops," Violet said. She was shoving them into the pockets of her jeans. Evangeline dragged her out of the shop.

"I was going to get some blood-flavoured lollipops, too!" Violet complained.

"Oh, hush," Evangeline said. "They could have heard us."

Violet snorted. "Oh, and if anyone comes out, we're tourists who got drunk at the Hog's Head. Got it?"

"Got it," Evangeline agreed.

They jogged down to the Shrieking Shack and climbed up to the roof. They jumped back down and started downstairs, to the rooms they hadn't yet seen. They entered what resembled a sitting room. Violet stepped over to the fire place and pulled her wand out. After a second, she had a warm fire going.

"Ah, much -"

She was cut off by Evangeline screaming.

"What?" she shouted, turning around. Evangeline had opened a closet and was pointing to a half-decomposed skeleton.

"Well, that's great," Violet said, appraching her sister. Then she smirked. "Ha! I told you someone was murdered in here!"

"Violet, this is serious!" Evangeline said. "We could get blamed!"

"For what? We FOUND the body," Violet said. She bent down and reached into the dead man's pocket.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline hissed.

"I was wondering if he had any mo-"

Violet shut her mouth as everything around her went black. When colour did come back, it was to see two men. One man was short with long black hair and green eyes, and the other man with short brown hair, trousers, a button-down black shirt and blue eyes. He was trying to fight the one man, but he was failing. The other bashed the man's head against the wall, and he slid down. The other man seemed to realize what had happend and dragged the body downstairs. He sliced the face of the man and shoved him into the closet. But the man looked unfamiliar.

"Ev, he was murdered," Violet said. Vioelt quickly explained everything that she saw. "Dunno who either of them were, but his face got sliced."

Evangeline stared at her sister. She was creeped out.

"Can we leave?" she pleaded.

"No, I want to look around a little more," she said. She pulled out the fur. "But what role does this play? It could easily be dog fur, yes."

Violet began pacing in front of the body.

"Or...Or it could be the man's hair. The killer's, that is," she said. She tucked the hair back in her pocket. "See, his hair got cut off when...when he was fighting the other man! I believe they had wands, so that could easily happen. Next around, the black-haired man bashed his head into the wall upstairs. The man fell, his blood smearing and pooling. So after that, he realized the man was dead. Or at least almost dead. So he dragged him downstairs...But why downstairs? Why not the closet in that room? Evangeline, come along."

They dashed up the stairs and into the room. Violet went over and pulled the closet open. More ripped up furniture fell out. The girls dodged at the perfect moment.

"So, this closet was full, so he was taken downstairs," Violet deducted. "He firgured that the coat closet would be at least semi-empty. he slashed the face just so he wouldn't be recognized. What do you think, Evangeline?"

"I think you make a good detective," Evangeline answered.

"Thank you, thank you," Violet said, bowing deeply. "But does my theory work out?"

"Yes, very much so," Evangeline answered.

"But...Hey, wait a second!" Violet said and ran back to the scratched up room. She pressed her hands over every scratch until she got another vision. A werewolf was transforming in the room. it looked painful, but the person was very familiar.

"Lupin! That's it!" Violet said. "Remus Lupin used to stay here! I'm not sure when, but he did!"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Evangelien said. "Lupin's a killer?"

"Hell, no!" Violet said. "Lupin's a werewolf! No, stay with me!"

She grabbed Evangeline and shook her roughly.

"Remember...remember last year when there's that large blank in our memory?" Violet asked. "Well, I just placed what's missing. While we were under that tree, Lupin-Werewolf came and tried to attack us. You became a large piece of wood after faitning and I took us off. That's where I got that huge cut from! Too bad it didn't scar...That would have been cool."

"Wait...so he's...?"

"Yes!" Violet said. "Ooh! We have to tell someone about this! About this murder!"

"Uh..."

"Dumbledore. We gotta tell Dumbledore. Come on, let's get out here."

The girls climbed onto the roof and then down to the ground. They dashed back to Honeydukes, Violet grabbing a few packages of Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"What? I wanted some! And we were here," she hissed as they went back through the passage. They climbed out of the statue not long after that, and they started running to Dumbledore's office.

"Too much running," Violet panted as Evangeline started banging on the door. Dumbledore opened the door a few moments later, dressed in a robe and a sleeping cap.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hold on a minute," Violet said, trying to catch her breath. She sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, let's step in. Then we can tell you."

They did indeed step in, and they collapsed in the seats.

"We found the victim of murder," they said together.

"Where?" he asked, alarm on his face.

"The Shrieking Shack," Evangeline answered. Violet kicked her feet up on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. He gave her a warning look, and she slowly lowered her feet.

"Older corpse," Violet added, knowing Dumbledore was thinking about the saftey of the students. "Killer's probably long gone."

"Please tell me everything," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Evangeline said.

She and Violet took turns telling the details of what they had discovered, event he stuff from earlier that day. Violet told him about the vision, but left out the fact that she and her twin had learned about Lupin...again.

"I will call the Ministry in the morning," he said. "Off to bed, you too. And thirty points each for learning about this. Any evidence?"

"Oh, yeah, this but of hair," Violet said, pulling it out. As she did, some of her acid pops flipped out. "Crud!"

"Where did you get those?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Honeydukes," Violet responded truthfully. She handed him the hair.

"Good night, professor!" Evangeline said and dragged Violet away.

They started down the hall, and Evangeline started scolding her. "Stealing is WRONG!"

"Yeah, I know," Violet responded, pulling one out and unwrapping it. She stuck it in her mouth, pulling a face.

"Then why did you take them and the beans?" Evangeline asked. She really didn't understand her sometimes.

"I wanted them," Violet answered. "I wasn't going to go wake up the owners, and I forgot money. I mean, I didn't plan on getting anything. But then I saw them...and I grabbed them."

Evangeline sighed, and they hurried on back.

That day the girls climbed up the stairs glumly to Divination. Violet had her book tucked beaneath her arm, and Evangeline was trying frantically to remember what each symbol meant.

"Hermione's right!" she wailed. "This class is stupid! I wonder if I can switch like she did..."

"No!" said Violet. "You can't leave me with a bunch of Slytherins and Gryffindors." Evangeline sighed as she took her seat across the room. Maybe she should think the class through. But all Professor Trelawney wanted you to know was that - she thought this through. That she hoped they all had pain and suffered?

"My dears," she said dramatically wrapping her shawl tighter around her neck. Evangeline whiped her fore head. It felt like a boiler room. Violet groaned. She hated heat.

"We have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent day to examine the effects of Mars, for he plays the most interesting role at the present time. If you all look this way, I will dim the lights..."

Evangeline felt her eyelids droop. She wondered what the Professor would do if she decided to take a nap. She looked over and saw Violet had already passed out on her desk. She smirked. Violet wouldn't have to study this class, anyway. Professor Trelawney bent down and pulled out a planetary model. The planets seemed to glow in the dark. The moons of the planets lit up stars reflected on the ceiling making the children feel they were actually in space.

"Now, look at this," she almost whispered her eyes large in her glasses. "Look how fascinating the angle Mars is making on Neptune." Evangeline craned her neck to get a better look.

"In a couple of days this will happen," she said, a clicking sound happening. The planet Mars slowly moved over Neptune making a shining light on its surface that made Neptune seemed to glow. There were "oohs" and "aahs" from the class. Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Evangeline's head whipped around and saw Harry on the floor clutching his head his teeth clinched.

"Harry!" she cried. She and Ron fell to his side. Ron tried to shake him awake and Evangeline sat by him trying to calm him down. Violet's head shot up and she saw a large group around Harry.

"What's going on?" she asked pushing her way into the circle to see Ron and Evangeline helping her up.

"He had a vision!" Trelawney said excitedly.

"I thought I was the "Seer?" Violet yawned, scratching her head. Evangeline was going to help Ron walk Harry to the nurse, but Violet pulled her back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Trelawney was explaining about the planets," Evangeline said slowly. "Then we heard a scream and saw Harry on the ground clutching his scar."

"It must have been Voldemort!" Violet said in an excited whisper. "Come on let's go see what it was about."

"That's what I was going to do," Evangeline grumbled. "But you pulled me back." Violet shrugged.

"Eh," she said. "We're fine."

Harry explained his dream to the girls. He had seen Wormtail and Nagini. He had heard a cold voice which probably was the weak Voldemort.

"You were right," he said to Violet. "I should have listened. But Cedric and I are tied for first now. I can't do anything."

"Just be careful," said Evangeline. "Try not to win alright?" Harry sighed. The girls knew he would be letting down a big lot of people, but bringing Voldemort back wouldn't please them either.  



	15. Chapter 15

"There iz no way 'Arry Potter could win," one of the French girls was saying.

A vein in Violet's forehead was throbbing painfully; it could even be seen against her temple. She couldn't stand listening to them talk so negatively about Harry. She and Evangeline were trying to read peacefully about the Dark Arts at the edge of the lake. The Beauxbatons girls had arrived only minutes ago, but their accents were driving the twins crazy.

"Would you shut up?" Evangeline shouted.

The French girls looked over and then away, talking a little quieter.

"Bitches," Violet muttered darkly.

"Now, now, Violet," Evangeline said.

"They are probably in love with 'im," another said.

"Shut the hell up!" Violet barked, snapping her book shut. She walked over, glaring down at them. As her teal hair covered her black eyes, it gave her an oddly demontic look. She smacked one with her book.

"Ow!" she cried, looking up at Violet and glaring.

Violet shrugged. "Yeah, do shut up."

The French girl clawed at her leg, causing Violet to jump back, holding her calf.

"Cut your damn nails!" she shouted. Evangeline ran over and kicked the girl in her lower back.

"Hurt my sister, and you hurt me," she said, glaring.

The French girl stood up and sprang at Evangeline. They started grappling with each other, so Violet looked at the other two.

"Two against one?" she asked and lunged towards them.

Students came over and watched, but of course, one had to spoil everything and got a teacher. Snape came flying down from the castle with McGonagall at his heels. He grabbed Violet by the back of her shirt and pulled her away. McGonagall pulled Evangeline away by her arms. Violet smirked, sporting a black eye and a cut lip. But she was relatively fine. Evangeline had a few bruises on her arms, and a bloody nose. She also smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

The Beauxbatons girls hadn't faired quite as well as the twins. The one Evangeline had been fighting winced when she moved, and Violet's opponets both had bloody noses and bruised faces, clawed arms and ripped robes. Violet cackled, taking in their appearance.

Snape looked down at her and sighed.

"Why did this start?" he asked.

"They were saying Harry couldn't win," Evangeline said.

"Personally, I'm hoping he doesn't," Violet said. Evangeline elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "But, I mean, he's our friend, so we have to stick up for him."

Snape and McGonagall started walking away with them.

"You'll both have detention with me," he said. They reached the entrance to the school, and Snape pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Evangeline and washed the blood away. Then he turned to Violet, pointing the wand at her eye.

"Oh, no you don't!" Violet said, ducking behind McGonagall. "I like this bruise!"

"Then let me heal your lip," Snape said. McGonagall moved, but Violet moved with her.

"No! My wounds!" Violet said.

Snape reached around McGonagall and pulled her away. Violet glared, but Snape didn't clean her up.

"Thanks, Sevvey!" Violet said, and they went into the Great Hall.

The girls walked walked down to what they thought would be the Quidditch field. Instead, it looked as if somebody had been building long, low walls all over that looked like they twisted an crisscrossed in different directions.

"That just screams trouble," Violet moaned as they stomped onto the stands they wanted front row seats, so they could make sure they didn't miss anything.

"Maybe everything will be okay," said Evangeline running her hands along her scarf. Five minutes later, the stands were packed full of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said a man. "The third and final task of the Twiwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you of how to points currently stand! Tied in first place with eighty-five points each - Cedric Diggory-" he was interrupted by a bunch of fan girl screams. Violet and Evangeline glanced up at them, confused.

"Harry Potter-" the Gryffindors and the girls THIS time let out their screams. "Both support the Hogwarts school! In second place with eighty points Viktor Krum-" girls in the stands cheered along with Durmstag and Violet. Evangeline elbowed her.

"We're supposed to be cheering for Harry!" she said as a group of boys cheered for Fluer Delacour.

"Eh, he should be happy we're even here," Violet shrugged.

"So - on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" he said in his annoyingly cheerful voice. "Three-two-one." He gave a short blast of his whistle, and the two hurried forward into the depths of the maze. A couple seconds passed, then he blew his whistle for Krum, then Fluer. Violet was shaking her tips turning black once again. Evangeline patted her on the back and Ron and Hermione plopped on either sie of the twins.

"We were looking for you," said Hermione. "What's wrong Violet?" Violet just stared ahead. Evangeline smiled nervously.

"She's fine," she lied. "She's just - thinking." Ron and Hermione didn't seem to believe her. Seconds turned to minutes. Everyone wiggled in their seats waiting in inticipation. Suddenly, red sparks shot up into the air. Violet sighed, hoping it was Harry, but instead they brought back Fluer who was now out of the competition. Minutes later, sparks flew up once again. Violet felt her throat go dry as they brought back Krum. She felt her eyes changing. Harry was still in it - what was going on inside? Evangeline was starting to get worried as well. Why was it taking so long? Suddenly, Harry slammed to the ground. He was clutching the cup and holding something that looked like a body beneath him. Everyone screamed.

"I-is that Cedric?" Evangeline whispered. Something flashed before Violet's eyes. A pale man - slits for nostrills, eyes the color of blood. He was laughing. It was a cold high laugh and goosebumps trickled down Violet's neck. People ran past the twins. Cho Chang was crying hysterically along with many other girls.

"What did you see?" Evangeline whispered.

"Voldemort," said Violet. "Voldemort's back - Harry won."

"CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DEAD!" they all screeched. Evangeline thought of what her sister had said. If Voldemort was back - he would take many more lives after Cedric just like he did before. Evangeline stood up and ran to Harry. Violet followed, though slower. She felt ill. Harry stood up dirt and blood staining his face and clothes. He seemed dizzy and looked pale.

"We'll take him to the hospital," she said. Someone shoved her out of the way sending her falling to the ground. She looked up and saw Mad Eye Moody tugging Harry along. It didn't seem anyone had noticed.

"Evangeline!" Violet cried helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said keeping her eyes locked on Harry and Moody. "But I don't think Moody's taking Harry to the hospital..." As if on cue, the girls glanced at each other than sneakily chased after Moody. They saw him pull Harry down the hall then disapear into a room. The girls ran up to it and saw it was his office.

"Why didn't he take Harry to the nurse?" Violet questioned.

"I don't know," said Evangeline. "But I think Snape ought to know." The girls ran back to the field and saw everyone looking around frantically. The girls ran to Snape.

"Mad Eye took him," they said. "He took Harry to his office!" Snape rounded up Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Girls go to the hospital to wait for Potter," said Snape.

"But-"

"Now!" The girls slumped off, defeated. They knew they couldn't sneak after them with Dumbledore around.

"Damn him," Violet muttered. Evangeline chuckled nervously as they told Madam Pomfrey why they were there, then plopped down in two waiting chairs. Snape appeared and whispered to Madam Pomfrey. Her eyes widened, and she disapeared.

"What was that about?" Violet asked him. Snape didn't reply, or even glance over. He walked back out of the Hospital Wing like no one had spoken to him. Violet crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled. Madam Pomfrey soon reappeared, and Harry walked in with a big shaggy black dog at his side.

"Harry!" someone yelled. The girls turned and saw Mrs. Weasley running towards him, but Dumbledore appeared suddenly. "Please listen to me," he said. "Harry has gone through a great ordeal today. I wish you to be kind enough to let him rest."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley going white. Dumbledore turned to the girls.

"I would like to see you in my office," he said. Violet groaned.

"Not again!"

Dumbledore explained everything. The dream Violet had in the beginning of the Summer had come true. Cedric was now dead. Mad Eye had shoved Evangeline out of the way so he could get to Harry and try to kill him. The girls had been smart to tell them this news. Voldemort used Harry's blood to be able to break the barrier of love Harry's mother had provided him, so he could now touch him. He had returned right before Harry's eyes. Viktor Krum had been used under the Imperious Curse, and Mad Eye was practicing it on him when the girls walked in. That's why he attacked them.

"What about the dog?" Evangeline asked. "Why was he there?"

The girls walked walked down to what they thought would be the Quidditch field. Instead, it looked as if somebody had been building long, low walls all over that looked like they twisted an crisscrossed in different directions.

"That just screams trouble," Violet moaned as they stomped onto the stands they wanted front row seats, so they could make sure they didn't miss anything.

"Maybe everything will be okay," said Evangeline running her hands along her scarf. Five minutes later, the stands were packed full of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said a man. "The third and final task of the Twiwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you of how to points currently stand! Tied in first place with eighty-five points each- Cedric Diggory-" he was interrupted by a bunch of fan girl screams. Violet and Evangeline glanced up at them confused.

"Harry Potter-" the Gryffindors and the girls THIS time let out their screams. "Both support the Hogwarts school! In second place with eighty points Viktor Krum-" girls in the stands cheered along with Durmstag and Violet. Evangeline elbowed her.

"We're supposed to be cheering for Harry!" she said as a group of boys cheered for Fluer Delacour.

"Eh, he should be happy we're even here." Violet shrugged.

"So- on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" he said in his annoyingly cheerful voice. "Three-two-one." He gave a short blast of his whistle, and the two hurried forward into the depths of the maze. A couple seconds passed, then he blew his whistle for Krum, then Fluer. Violet was shaking her tips turning black once again. Evangeline patted her on the back and Ron and Hermione plopped on either sie of the twins.

"We were looking for you," said Hermione. "What's wrong Violet?" Violet just stared ahead. Evangeline smiled nervously.

"She's fine," she lied. "She's just- thinking." Ron and Hermione didn't seem to believe turned to minutes. Everyone wiggled in their seats waiting in inticipation. Suddenly, red sparks shot up into the air. Violet sighed, hoping it was Harry, but instead they brought back Fluer who was now out of the competition. Minutes later, sparks flew up once again. Violet felt her throat go dry as they brought back Krum. She felt her eyes changing. Harry was still in it- what was going on inside?  
Evangeline was starting to get worried as well. Why was it taking so long? Suddenly, Harry slammed to the ground. He was clutching the cup and holding something that looked like a body beneath him. Everyone screamed.

"I-is that Cedric?" Evangeline whispered. Something flashed before Violet's eyes. A pale man- slits ofr nostrills eyes the color of blood. He was laughing. It was a cold high laugh and goosebumps trickled down Violet's neck. People ran past the twins. Cho Chang was crying hysterically along with many other girls.

"What did you see?" Evangeline whispered.

"Voldemort," said Violet. "Voldemort's back- Harry won."

"CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DEAD!" they all screeched. Evangeline thought of what her sister had said. If Voldemort was back- he would take many more lives after Cedric just like he did before. Evangeline stood up and ran to Harry. Violet followed, though slower. She felt ill. Harry stood up dirt and blood staining his face and clothes. He seemed dizzy and looked pale.

"We'll take him to the hospital," she said. Someone shoved her out of the way sending her falling to the ground. She looked up and saw Mad Eye Moody tugging Harry along. It didn't seem anypne had noticed.

"Evangeline!" Violet cried helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said keeping her eyes locked on Harry and Moody. "But I don't think Moody's taking Harry to the hospital..." as if on cue, the girls glanced at each other than sneakily chased after Moody. They saw him pull Harry down the hall then disapear into a room. The girls ran up to it and saw it was his office.

"Why didn't he take Harry to the nurse?" Violet questioned.

"I don't know," said Evangeline. "But I think Snape ought to know." the girls ran back to the field and saw everyone looking around frantically. The girls ran to Snape.

"Mad Eye took him," they said. "He took Harry to his office!" Snape rounded up Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Girls go to the hospital to wait for Potter," said Snape.

"But-"

"Now!" the girls slumped off defeated. They knew they couldn't sneak after them with Dumbledore around.

"Damn him," Violet muttered. Evangeline chuckled nervously as they told Madam Pomfrey why they were there then plopped down in two waiting chairs. Snape appeared and whispered to Madam Pomfrey. Her eyes widened and she disapeared.

"What was that about?" Violet asked him. Snape didn't reply, or even glance over. He walked back out of the Hospital Wing like no one had spoken to him. Violet crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled. Madam Pomfrey soon reappeared and Harry walked in with a big shaggy black dog at his side.

"Harry!" someone yelled. The girls turned and saw Mrs. Weasley running towards him, but Dumbledore appeared suddenly. "Please listen to me," he said. "Harry has gone through a great ordeal today. I wish you to be kind enough to let him rest."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley going white. Dumbledore turned to the girls.

"I would like to see you in my office," he said. Violet groaned.

"Not again!"

Dumbledore explained everything. The dream Violet had in the beginning of the summer had come true. Cedric was now dead. Mad Eye had shoved Evangeline out of the way, so he could get to Harry and try to kill him. The girls had been smart to tell them this news. Voldemort used Harry's blood to be able to break the barrier of love Harry's mother had provided him, so he could now touch him. He had returned right before Harry's eyes. Viktor Krum had been used under the Imperious Curse and Mad Eye was practicing it on him when the girls walked in. That's why he attacked them.

"What about the dog?" Evangeline asked. "Why was he there?"

"That is another story for another time," said Dumbledore kindly. "Now, you don't you join your fellow Slytherins in the common room? You look quite tired."

The end of the year wrapped up with a large speech from Dumbledore about the rise of Voldemort. Violet was even more moody than usual, yelling at Harry for not believing her, calling him a git - and many other unspeakable things. She only kept control of her ability to change her apperance because, between Michae and Evangeline, she was kept in check.

Evangeline dealt with everything much better than Violet. She forgave Harry quickly, understanding that it truly wasn't his fault. He just thought Violet was jealous or some such nonsense and made it up to scare him. She often had to cheer Violet up, hoping she wouldn't lose her ability.

But both twins were worried. Voldemort was back, this was for sure. And they were afriad he'd come after them. This was tried when they were eight - the Death Eaters even kiled their parents, who were ex-Death Eaters. And Lucius Malfoy didn't help the paranoia. He already threatened Violet, and they knew he was a Death Eater.

Snape was worried beyond what the twins were feeling. He was switching back and forth from a good mode to one of his worst. One minute, he was deducting points from the Gryffindors, a favourite past time of him, and then the next, he was snapping at the twins more than usual.

The day when they had to board the train came much too quickly. And the train ride itself wasn't long enough at all. They parted with a million hugs at King Cross Station. And an extra long hug for Michael from Violet. They promised to return letters and little presents and news updates about little things.

"Come on," Snape said impatiently. "Time to go."

Violet made a face and forced herself to let go of Michael. Evangeline had finished her brief hug with Neville moments before.

"See you next year," they said.

They grabbed hold of their trunks and animals and took hold of Snape's hand. With a pop, they were back in his house.

"That was an interesting conclusion to the year," Evangeline said, releasing her owl.

"Yeah, Voldemort's back, and he wants us," Violet said sarcastically. "What a joy."

"Stop complaining," Snape said, taking their trunks up to their room. 


	16. Chapter 16

"He left again," Violet sighed, her face falling into her hands. She was sitting on the steps, staring at the now-shut door. Snape had just walked out of it, his black cloak swishing. "He always leaves."

Evangeline sat next to her and also stared at the door. She had a pair of Converse in her hands and was pulling them on over her socks. She gave her twin a smile and said, "Let's get out of the house, too."

Violet stood and ran up the half-flight of stairs left to the next floor. She jogged down the hall and grabbed her high tops, pulling them over her feet as she hopped back to where Evangeline was sitting. As she looked at her sister, she found it funny how much the two had matured since they had finished their fourth year. Their faces had lost all the younger kid look to them, and their bodies had evened out. Evangeline was back to her natural blond hair, but it was wavy and elegant, matched with big, chocolate brown eyes. Violet's hair was neon green that practically glowed in their dark bedroom. Her eyes, though, were pale blue.

She sat down to finish tying her shoes, and the two stood. They descended from the stairs and Evangeline locked the door behind them. Violet's hands entered her pockets, fingers gliding over loose change. Evangeline's hands swung at her sides as they walked down the empty street. The sun beat down on them, but they didn't notice.

"So, where should we go?" Evangeline asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"You mean you didn't think of where to go?" Violet asked, chuckling. "Let's go down to the park on the other side of the woods."

"Okay," said Evangeline cheerily, smiling and skipping ahead.

Violet grinned at her sister and let her skip ahead.

"Over the bridge and through the woods, to grandma's house we go!" Evangeline sang as they neared the woods.

"And then," whispered Violet, sneaking up behind her. "The big bad wolf - gets ya!" she shouted and tackled her.

The two laughed, and Violet rolled off, staring up at the clouds and foliage of the trees. Evangeline got to her feet and brushed the leaves and dirt off. Violet rolled onto her stomach, and pushed herself up.

"You're covered in dirt and leaves," Evangeline said, and helped her brush everything off.

"And you have twigs in your hair," Violet said, as she put her hands in her pockets again, pulling her iPod out. She put in one ear bud as Evangeline brushed through her hair with her fingers, trying to find the twigs.

They entered the park ten minutes later, Evangeline ran to the swings. Violet sat on the merry-go-round, looking up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a duck!" she called.

Evangeline looked up and couldn't find a single duck-looking cloud. "All I see are butterflies, flowers and jungle animals!"

Violet looked over at her sister, her eyebrow raised. It was her imagination... Violet lied down on the merry-go-round, and put the other ear bud in. She found it slightly strange that no kids were there. Oh well. That was fine by her. She smiled to herself, and put her hands behind her head, watching the giant white masses float by.

Evangeline was watching everything but the clouds. She was watching the birds fly by, and the squirrels run up trees. As she soared high above the park, she saw a man start to walk into the area. She drug her feet on the ground to slow herself as she saw he had a dog. She hopped off the swing and was running before he hit the ground.

Violet saw the flash of blond hair while she was gazing up at this cloud that looked like Michael Corner. She sat up and saw Evangeline running towards a decent-looking dude, with some little wrinkled dog. It was small and she couldn't even make out the eyes, but it had rolled onto its back and was wagging its tail. She jogged up to the man, and got a better look at him. He was dressed very well and his hair was combed back.

"Sorry about my sister," said Violet. "She loves animals."

"It's fine," said the man. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. "Many people love Max."

Max gave a little bark, and Evangeline giggled.

"I know this might seem slightly strange," said the man, "but, might I say, you look quite familiar?"

"I don't believe we've ever seen you before," said Violet, taking out her ear buds. She wrapped them around her iPod as the man continued.

"You look like – oh, what were their names? Ah, yes! Evelyn and Alexander Willow, was it not?" he said. "When I last saw them, Evelyn had just left and Alexander and I were doing some work."

"That's our parents' names, yeah," said Evangeline. Then she directed her attention back to the dog. "Who's a good doggie?"

"Are they around? I would love to have tea with them," he said.

"They're dead," said Violet, no emotion on her face or in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I knew them well."

"Oh really?" said Violet, her skin crawling.

"Do you believe in magic?" he asks.

"Are you a wizard?" Evangeline asks, looking up. The dog rolled over and sat up.

"Yes," he said. "Witches?"

"Yep," said Violet.

"I would like to show you a memory that I have from a time when I was working with your parents," he said. "Would you happen to have a Pensieve?"

"Severus does," said Evangeline.

"Severus Snape?" asked the man.

"Look, you never even told us your name," said Violet. "I'm not taking you to our home."

"That's a good attitude to have about strangers," he said. "You can call me Mr. J."

"Mr. J? What, is that code for something?" she spat back.

"Vi, be nice," said Evangeline. "She has a bit of a temper."

_You're too trusting_, Violet thought.

Evangeline gave her a look that clearly said 'shut up.'

Violet rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"She is right though, we don't really know you," said Evangeline.

"That's alright," said Mr. J. He pulled out a wand, and Violet tensed. He lifted it to his temple and pulled out a strand of memory. He pulled, from his pocket, a small book. He placed the strand on the book and whispered something. A pool appeared, and the strand disappeared inside. Mr. J placed the book on the ground. "Shall we?"

Violet stared at him for a minute, but Evangeline picked up the dog and walked straight in. _Now she had to go_. Violet grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him into the book as well. Like hell she was going without him.

The room was white walled and tiled in white. Like a restroom. But clean. Silver tables lined the walls and shelves filled with weird liquids and potion ingredients covered the walls. A very young version of Mr. J was standing with –

"Mom!" cried Evangeline.

Evelyn and Alexander Willow were standing at the far end of the room, bottles of potion and pills scattered on the tables surrounding them.

A small cry came from beyond the three adults. Violet and Evangeline inched forward and crawled onto the tables to see. Three little babies were snuggled in the crib together.

"He's weak," said Alexander, picking up the baby in the green blanket. He picked up a potion and tried to get the little boy to drink it.

"He won't survive," said Mr. J.

Evelyn was trying not to cry.

"At least we have Evangeline and Violet," said Alexander, placing the boy down and picking up the two girls.

Evelyn took the one wrapped in a yellow blanket and cuddled the baby close.

Violet climbed off the table, and so did Evangeline. Their parents placed baby Evangeline and baby Violet in the crib, and Mr. J picked up their brother again.

"You should leave, Eve," said Alexander as they started transferring to another table. "You can't work like this."

"And how can you?" asked Evelyn before running up the stairs behind the older Mr. J.

Mr. J was on the far side of the room, by the older Mr. J.

"I think we can save him," the two Js said together.

"How?" asked Alexander, coming closer to him.

"I know of potions that increase strength and stability," said Mr. J. "But none have ever been used on infants. I don't mean for your son to be an experiment, but he already is."

"I know," said Alexander, looking away. Baby Violet was crying, and he walked over to her, his footsteps echoing coldly in the room. "I want him to live."

"Run," whispered Mr. J harshly. "Run!"

"What?" Alexander asked, spinning. He had Violet in his arms.

Mr. J was sprinting for him, and grabbed the boy off the table. Alexander picked up Evangeline and Violet, and the three real ones followed the two men. They entered a hallway just as an explosion sent everyone flying. Alexander twisted in the air, curling around his daughters. Mr. J twisted as well, and also landed on his back, the baby just fine.

The scene changed, and they were in a nursery. Three cribs filled the room – green, yellow and aqua. Their brother, Evangeline, and Violet. Evelyn was bent over their brother's crib, sobbing, and Alexander had his arms wrapped around her.

The twins looked over, and found the crib empty except for a red tulip.

"My baby!" Evelyn wailed.

"We've seen enough," said Mr. J and pulled everyone from the memory.

"We had a brother?" Evangeline whispered, falling to her knees on the ground.

"We were experimented on?" said Violet. "The hell?"

Mr. J placed a hand on Evangeline's shoulder.

"It was You-Know-Who's plan to make you – exceptional," he said.

"Um – what?" Evangeline said, looking up. Violet hauled her to her feet.

"You were experimented on as soon as they found out Evelyn was pregnant. They wanted you three to be – super weapons."

"That would explain a lot, actually," said Violet, her arms folding over her chest. Evangeline gave her a curious glance. "What? We're metamorphmagi, and you're a Parlsemouth and I'm a Seer. It makes sense!"

"It does, indeed," said Mr. J, staring at the two. "Did Severus ever tell you about this?"

"No," said Evangeline after a pause and glance at her twin.

"That bastard!" shouted Violet. "He's been lying to us!"

"Violet," said Evangeline softly, tugging at her sister's sleeve. "Calm down. We'll have to take you back to anger management."

"Dammit, I hate that place," muttered Violet. She turned to Mr. J. "Thank you for telling us this. Maybe we'll be in touch again."

Later that night, as the twins were cooking dinner, waiting on Severus, they debated telling him about what they'd been told by Mr. J.

"Seriously, how could he keep that a secret from us?" said Violet. "It's our bodies and gifts – we have a right to know."

"Yeah, but, what if we're not _supposed_ to know. What if this is a trick from-from You-Know-Who?" countered Evangeline.

"But to not tell us we were experimented on?"

"_What_?" said a voice from behind them.

They spun around, the sauce on the spoon Violet was holding flying around room. Snape was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell us, Severus?" Violet spat.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"That we were experimented on," said Evangeline. "Seriously, you should have told us."

"You were experimented on?" he whispered.

"Yeah, before we were even born," said Violet, turning her back to him. She went back to making her sauce, adding garlic and a touch of parsley. She tasted it and added more garlic.

"We had a brother, too," said Evangeline. "You didn't tell us that, either."

"I didn't know," he said.

"You're lying!" Violet screamed, her entire body shaking. She was facing Severus again, her fists clenched at her side. "What else have you been keeping from us? Do we have more siblings that are buried somewhere? Do we have family alive somewhere and you're not letting us visit?"

"I never knew!" he shouted back.

"Both of you calm down!" yelled Evangeline, getting in the middle of the two. "We'll talk this out in a civilized manner – or both of you are going to family counseling!"

"Bullshit," said Violet.

"No, I'm serious," said Evangeline.

"Make your own damn dinner," said Violet, throwing the spoon in the bowl and walking away. "I'm not hungry."

Severus walked towards his library, and Evangeline was left in the empty kitchen, a pot of sauce on the stove, and a large bowl of spaghetti for the three of them. She sighed and finished the sauce, trying to recreate Violet's mental recipe. It was close, but not as good. She made two bowls, and then an extra. Violet ate a lot more when she was mad. She put them on a tray and grabbed forks before going upstairs.

She opened the door and found Violet sitting in front of the window, watching the stars. She was becoming more and more fixated on them and the future. But she was a Seer, after all.

"I brought dinner," said Evangeline, putting the tray on the bed next to Violet. She crawled on and picked up a bowl.

Violet took one silently and shoveled a huge mouthful down her throat. She pointed at her bed with the fork and Evangeline looked over.

Their school bags were sitting next to eat other and there were two extra bags. All four were stuffed.

Evangeline looked back at Violet as she was swallowing.

"I'm leaving," she said. "You can come with me, or you can stay here."

"I'm coming with you!" Evangeline said instantly.

"Keep your voice down," said Violet. "I don't want Severus to barge in and stop us."

"Right," whispered Evangeline.

"The two on the left are yours," said Violet. "The two on the right are mine. I didn't cage your owl, just in case you didn't want to come with me."

"Where will we go?" Evangeline asked, opening the window and calling to her owl.

"I – hadn't thought that far ahead," said Violet. "I was thinking we would just get the hell away from here and go somewhere. Get out of the U.K."

"Maybe," said Evangeline. "I don't think we'd fair well."

Violet shrugged and picked up her cat. Evangeline's owl flew in and landed gracefully on her shoulder. She winced a bit as the claws dug in, and put the owl in its cage.

The girls grabbed their bags, and Violet said goodbye to her cat. Violet slipped out the window first, and climbed down the trellis, begging that Snape wouldn't pick that exact moment to walk into his study and look out the door.

She held her arms out, and Evangeline tossed her two bags down. Violet caught them and placed them on the ground.

"One step at a time," she called quietly to her twin.

Evangeline bit the handle of the cage and threw her legs out the window. She found footholds and slowly made her way down. She handed the cage to Violet as soon as possible, and she placed it on the ground, watching her sister to make sure she didn't fall.

Evangeline hopped to the ground when she was a foot from the end. She stumbled a bit, and Violet steadied her.

"C'mon," she said, handing her her bags and the owl. "Let's get out of here. I feel like Snape's gonna walk out the door any second now."

They slipped around the back, and Violet led the way to the woods. At night, the woods were silent, and the animals were long gone. It was – eerie. Her breath came faster, and she was seeing those – things – that Snape had saved them from years ago. She clenched her teeth, and tried to block them out. It wasn't working.

"No!" she screamed, falling to the ground and closing her eyes. Her fingers clawed at her face, and Evangeline rushed to her side, trying to rip her hands off. She was afraid Violet would claw her face off.

"Get out of my mind!" she cried.

"Vi!" Evangeline whispered.

A strong wind began, and Violet pulled her fingers away, the vision leaving her eyes. There were scratches on her face, some deeper than the others. Violet's bloodied hand went for Evangeline's and she pulled her sister close. She gave her a hug. Something inside said to. And she listened to her gut.

"Be strong," she whispered as a massive gust of wind pushed them apart and brought them into the air, sending them flying. That was the last thing Violet remembered.

Evangeline, however, took much longer to black out. She was still being battered by the wind, clinging to her backpack and trying to find her sister's hand.

"Violet!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. But even then, she couldn't out-scream the storm.

This storm was like no other. The thunder was three times louder, the lightning ten times hotter and brighter. The wind could knock down a cement house. Twigs were turned to swords as they were battered in the wind.

"Violet!" Evangeline screamed again. Her owl was nowhere to be seen. She prayed it hadn't been killed in this – storm. "Vi!"

A branch came from the storm and hit her in the stomach. Now it was time for Evangeline to visit the black abyss.

Driving along in an old pickup was Michael and his father. They were coming back from town after picking up some groceries for his mother. She had come up with the idea to make a dessert for each of their neighbors – by hand.

"Your mother is right for doing so," his father said.

"I know," said Michael, his head resting in his hands.

"We're the only ones not suffering right now. "We're lucky, me being a doctor and all."

"I know," said Michael again. His dad was the Muggle in the family. He looked up and leaned into the sun shining in through the windshield. He sighed and looked out at the road. There was some weird shape lying there. Something with bright color at one end and really long, really pale legs.

"At least we didn't have to-"

"Dad, look out!" Michael shouted, pointing at the shape. It was a girl.

His father swerved around, slamming on the brakes. Michael was out of the truck even before it stopped and running to the side of the teenaged girl. He knelt at her side and brushed the neon green hair from her face. Cuts covered every inch of her exposed skin. Two bags sat with her, both beat up.

"Oh, God, Violet!" he shouted, shaking her. "Please don't be dead! I need help in Divination!"

Her eyes opened a bit.

"Is that all I'm good for?" she whispered and started coughing, blood staining her lips. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down.

"I'm joking, kid," he said. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Tell – ya – later," she whispered, still coughing.

Michael's father rushed up and bent down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Later," Violet whispered, her eyes shutting again.

Mr. Corner picked her up, causing Violet to let out a scream, waking back up.

"Oh my, God!" she shouted, holding a hand to a gash on her right thigh.

Mr. Corner ignored her screams, and took her to the truck. He sat her down in the passenger seat, and Michael climbed in, picking her up and setting her in his lap.

"Oh my, fucking, God," she hissed, her hand clamped on her bleeding leg.

"Did Snape do this?" Michael asked, pulling Kleenex out of the glove box. He pressed them to her stomach, trying to help her stop the bleeding. His hand laid on top of hers, and Violet couldn't be happier.

"No, of course not," she said. She looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital," said Mr. Corner.

"No!" she said, struggling to get out of Michael's hold. But she stopped and thought about where she was – and settled back in. "Don't take me there."

"Why?" he asked.

"Dad you've got your tools at home," said Michael. "Let's go home."

"No!" Violet moaned. "I need to find – I need to get Evangeline."

"Where is she?" he asked. "You guys are never separated."

"I don't know," she said, staring straight out the window. "This is all my fault!"

"You need to stop talking," said Mr. Corner. "You're stressing yourself and you'll bleed more."

"Dammit," Violet wailed.

Evangeline pushed herself to all fours. Then sat back on her hells. She pulled herself up to her feet. She couldn't lay in the middle of the woods. She had to find Violet.

"Be strong?" she mused aloud. "Did she know this would happen?"

She leaned against the tree for a few minutes before picking up her bags. But as she bent over, it felt like something was tearing in her stomach. She lifted her shirt and saw a bleeding cut.

_Stupid branch_, she thought to herself. She opened her bag and found one of the shirts she slept in. She rolled it up and pressed it to her stomach, soon drenching it in blood.

Evangeline staggered for a second, trying to take a step. Everything ached from that storm. That couldn't have been an ordinary storm, though. Normal storms don't pick you up and carry you off.

She paused, pressing the shirt closer to the cut on her stomach. She took one step, wincing, and then another, again wincing. She kept forcing herself to take one step after another, putting one foot in front of the other. She grabbed the trees for support when it felt like she would fall, and somehow made it out of the woods.

She stayed at the edge, panting and pressing the shirt to her stomach. She was starting to feel light-headed. _Not good_.

She looked around, trying to find a person or a house – anything. Her eyes searched the surrounding field and found a large house. She was drawn to it. It seemed – familiar.

One step. And another. And she soon found herself knocking on the door.

A very, very familiar face opened the door. Light hair and skin, and holding some strange plant in a pot.

"Hi, Neville," said Evangeline, before her eyes shut and she fell forward.

Neville dropped the plant and caught Evangeline in his arms.

"Gran!" he called. "Gran!"

He looked down at the girl in his arms and shifted her weight. He pressed his hand over hers to hold the bloody shirt in her hand.

"Gran!" he shouted, pulling her into the house. An owl flew in at the last moment and landed on Evangeline's shoulder. It had a dead mouse in its mouth, and seemed quite proud.

His gran came huffing into the foyer as Neville laid Evangeline on the floor.

"Good, Lord, is she _dead_?" his gran asked.

"Don't say that!" Neville moaned, his face paling considerably.

"Take her upstairs – to the extra room," she said.

Neville pulled her bags off, and the owl left her shoulder, hooting around the mouthful of mouse. He picked Evangeline up as best he could. He wasn't used to lifting anything close to the weight of a person. He worked to get her upstairs and laid her out on the bed. His gran dropped the bags at the foot of her bed.

"I'm calling a mediwizard," she said.

"Please," said Neville.

Within minutes, a witch walked into the room, her hair pulled back in a bun.

"Oh my," she said, looking at Evangeline. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said.

"I shall do my best to fix her up," said the witch and shooed Neville from the room. She shut the door in his face.

Neville sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down it. He waited and waited until he dozed off.

"That hurts!" Violet shouted. "Couldn't they have called a mediwizard?"

Mr. Corner was stitching the gash on her leg.

"What the hell is up with all this Muggle shit?" she asked, looking at Michael.

"It's quicker," he said, giving her a sheepish smile. "And besides, he's really good at what he does."

"But this – why don't I get anesthetic?" she asked, her fist clenching and unclenching. "Seriously. I should be knocked out right now."

"Because I don't bring the drugs home," he said and put the needle through the wound again.

"Fuuuuuu-"

"Violet," warned Michael.

"It hurts!" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

She kept wincing and snapping every time he added another stitch. But he finished – after twenty-three stitches.

Then he went about caring for her other wounds. Once he finished, he left, and Michael stayed to help her switch to the other bed so he could change the sheets, but Violet was so comfortable that she didn't want to move her.

"I need to find Evangeline," she said. "Seriously, I need my sister. And – aw, shit."

"What?" Michael asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I had a plan to run away from Snape, and Evangeline follows me and wouldn't let me go alone, so she had to come with me. And this is my entire fault. And Snape has no clue where we are. I need to leave and find her."

"Like hell," said Michael. "You're way too weak to do that. You just got stitches. You're staying here."

"Then I'm sleeping in this bed," she said.

"But it's mine!" he complained.

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but didn't you say I'm too weak to move and I just got stitches? Shouldn't I stay here? Not move more than I have to?"

He glared.

Violet giggled a bit, and his face softened.

"I need to write Ginny," he said, walking from the room.

"What?" was all she could get out before he left. "Shoot me."

Violet sat there, her mind worming around about ways to ruin this relationship before it even started. Her fingers drummed on her good leg, and her eye brows twitched further and further down until she just about screamed. But she remembered where she was and didn't.

A knock on the door brought her face back to indifference, the usual mask she wore around anyone other than her sister.

"Yeah?" she called, wanting to get out of Michael's bed. It was his – and if he didn't like her, then screw sleeping where he once did.

His mother walked into the room, and she had the same hair and eyes as Michael. She had a warm smile and aura drifting off her. And she held a plate of cookies.

"Ooh," Violet said.

"Peanut butter," said Mrs. Corner, sitting on the foot of the bed. She held the plate out, and Violet took one.

Violet bit into it, and the warmth of the cookie spread through her.

"This is delicious," she said, through another bite of the cookie. "You can really cook."

"Thank you, dear," she said. "But chew, swallow, and then talk. You're just like Michael."

"Oh – uh," Violet wasn't sure how to respond. So she simply said, "Okay."

Mrs. Corner stood and shut the door. She came back and sat down closer to Violet.

"So, tell me about you and Michael," she said.

Violet started to choke on her cookie, and coughed until she dislodged it from her throat.

"Um, I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, setting the cookies down on her knees.

"Tell me about you and Michael!" she squealed. "He told me you almost kissed at the Yule Ball and you danced a lot together."

"There was mistletoe," Violet lied. "It's tradition – you're supposed to."

"Then why didn't you?" his mother asked.

"Because we had gone to the dance with other people and I had to dance with Potter," she said, propping her head up with one hand. "He was the champion for Hogwarts – well, one of them – and we were forced to dance. Stupid rules. I can't even dance!"

She gave Violet the look most teenage girls would give their best friend after they just confessed they were engaged to their boyfriend of four years.

"You have to date my son!" she declared.

"Uh," said Violet, completely lost for words. She had never felt quite like this. "You approve? But he likes Ginny! That stupid Weasley girl."

Mrs. Corner hugged Violet as gently as she could.

"She'll be right as rain if she continues drinking one potion a day," the mediwitch told them.

"Thank you," said Neville, shaking her hand and kneeling next to his sleeping friend. His gran showed the woman out and left the two alone.

Neville leaned over and started combing his fingers through her hair. It was so soft and silky. He'd never seen this color before, but it looked great.

A soft sigh issued from Evangeline's throat. She didn't want to open her eyes. Everything felt perfect. Except she couldn't feel where Violet was. This caused her eyes to open.

"Neville!" she cried, surprised to see his face so close. She pulled her head further into the pillow.

"Oh, hi, he said, blushing and standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"Way better," she said. Her hand went to her stomach, surprised to not feel any blood.

"Gran called for a mediwitch and she fixed you up," Neville explained. He gestured to a stack of potion bottles. "One a day."

Evangeline pushed herself to a sitting position. She looked out the window and grinned. Her owl was sitting outside.


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

It had been a few days since Evangeline arrival, and one day, Neville and his gran had left to do a bit of shopping. Evangeline took the time to snoop around Neville's room. At first glance, the room was like any other teenaged boy going to Hogwarts – propaganda for his house, posters of Quidditch teams, bands, and his school trunk packed at the foot of his bed.

Evangeline's eyebrow raised – there _had_ to be something interesting in his room. She looked at the trunk, then to the bedside table. His dresser drawers? Still no.

Her eyes flickered back to the bedside table and she dashed across the room to it. She knelt by the side and pulled the drawer out. She pulled out a small notebook and flipped through it. Just stuff on plants. The book found itself being thrown over her shoulder and landing on the floor.

Next came a stack of papers. She sat back on her heels and started digging through them. It was an entire correspondence between him and that Weasley girl.

As she was scanning the last from Neville, a paragraph caught her eye.

_But then what did the Yule Ball mean? Why did you go with me if you didn't plan for it to mean anything? Please, Ginny, consider just one date._

Evangeline gagged and felt the urge to tear apart the letter. But then Neville would know she was there. This couldn't be done. So she read Ginny's response. It was short.

_The only reason I went with you was because no one else would go with you. I doubt even one of the Willow twins would have gone with you. You're sad and rather pathetic. You can't do anything – you love your plants more than people._

The bitch!

_And furthermore, I just used you to be able to go to the ball. _

_Do not ask me out ever again._

"Dang," said Evangeline, stretching out the word. "That's harsh."

She heard the door downstairs and rushed to put everything back in order. She scrambled out of the room as fast as her body would let her, and pretended to walk from the bathroom to her room. She laid down on the bed just as Neville was coming upstairs.

"So, can you tell me exactly what happened now?" he asked, coming into the room.

"I suppose," said Evangeline.

"Well?"

"We were running away from Severus, you see," Evangeline began. "We were – disagreeing, and Violet wanted to run. I wasn't going to let her leave on her own, so I went with her. She went crazy in the woods. She was seeing something. Remember Trelawney saying she was a Seer? Full force. And she stopped suddenly and pulled me into a hug and said 'be strong' just as this strange wind pulled as apart. It was a magical storm, and I woke up in the woods, totally beat up. My owl can't find her to give her my letters, and I don't know what to do about the one's I keep getting from Severus."

"You should at least tell him you're okay," said Neville. "He's probably worried sick."

"Yeah. I should!"

Evangeline reached for parchment, and Neville handed her ink and a quill. She wrote the two words and signed her name at the bottom. She rolled it up and tied it with a piece of yarn. She handed it to her owl, and it took off. The owl flew from the room, out the window.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael asked as Violet started limping from the room. She hadn't been out of bed except to go to the bathroom – but that was with Mrs. Corner's help.

"Yes," said Violet, looking out the window. Both cars were gone from the driveway. Perfect. "You will teach me to ride."

"I really don't think you should," he said, grabbing her arms as she started to fall.

Violet glared at him. She moved around behind him and climbed on his back.

"Down, my steed!" she cried.

"What?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Violet had her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs locked around his waist.

"Just walk," she said, sighing and placing her head on top of his. She could get used to this.

"Fine," he muttered and started down the stairs. Violet held on, giggling to herself. This was great. Until they reached the bottom, when her head smacked the ceiling.

"Dammit!" she shouted, pressing her hand to her forehead. "This is your fault!"

"Mine?" he asked, lowering her onto the landing and bending over to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

_If he would just lean in close_r . . .

The door opened as they were in this position, and Mrs. Corner squealed and clapped.

"Grandbabies!" she cried.

"Mom!" he whined, jerking away from Violet, his face turning the color of a tomato.

Violet looked away, scratching the back of her head.

"Your forehead's bleeding dear," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Eh?' Violet lifted her hand and when she pulled it away – blood. "You wanna just fix that real quick?"

"Oh, alright," said Mrs. Corner and pulled her wand out. She waved it and the cut healed itself.

"Thank you," said Violet sweetly.

"Now, what were you two doing down here?" said Mrs. Corner, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was gonna teach her to ride a dirt bike," Michael said quietly.

"Michael!" she cried, smacking the back of his head. "In her condition? You idiot boy!"

"Yeah, Michael," said Violet, playing along. "I could have gotten hurt!"

He glared at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have fun getting upstairs," he said, walking out the front door.

"Asshole!" Violet shouted after him.

"Violet!"

_Smack_.

"Ow!"

"A very gentle cast," said Neville softly, demonstrating. "And we're supposed to be very, very quiet."

"Like this?" Evangeline asked, rather too loud.

"We're fishing!" Neville said in a harsh whisper. "Shush!"

"Meh," muttered Evangeline, sticking her tongue out. She did as she was shown, and reeled in ever so slowly.

Then –

"Hey, I got a bite!" Evangeline cried, causing Neville to lose his fish. She reeled hers in after a few minutes of battle and held up a good-sized fish. "How's that?"

"Really, really good," said Neville, pulling a string through its mouth, and connecting it to the chain. He let the fish swim into the water until they had more to tie down.

As the crickets chirped around them, and the light wind brushed their skin, Evangeline couldn't help but think of how nice it would be to be on a tiny row boat, and have Neville row them around. Just the two of them…

She sighed contently and cast her line. She and Neville spoke softly, and only occasionally. Before leaving, they had pulled in another three fish. They were eating well tonight. Neville offered to show her how to skin them, but Evangeline flinched at the idea.

So they walked back home with four fish in Neville's bag. Four very smelly fish.

"Y'know, the woods are really pretty at sunset," said Evangeline, debating reaching for his hand.

"Yeah, they are," he said. He looked at Evangeline and smiled gently.

She smiled back, and he took her hand in his. He leaned forward, and she leaned towards him.

"Neville!" came a sharp crying ahead of them.

The two jerked apart and blushed deep red.

"Neville – in the house. And you, young lady, don't touch my grandson," she snapped at them.

Evangeline's shoulder slumped and she sulked for the rest of the evening. His gran didn't let them eat together or even see each other for a week.

"Orion!" cried Violet, pointing up at the stars. "See, right there. Those three are his belt – and those are his sword!"

"Oh, I see," said Michael, leaning back on the roof.

They had been up here since the sun set and Violet was on her back, pointing out everything. She knew so much about these balls of fire in the sky. Michael was sitting, his legs crossed.

"And that's Cancer," said Violet.

"Let's find one no one else has named," Michael said, lying down next to her. His hand rested just next to hers, their pinkies brushing.

"Good luck with that," said Violet, turning her face away from his so he wouldn't see her blush.

"What about that?" Michael asked, pointing out a shape in the sky.

Violet turned and looked.

"Already found," she said, thankful for the darkness. She raised her hand and pointed to one star and then another, the lines forming a rose. "There."

"I guess that's ours, now," he said. Violet looked at him, but he had sat up.

His owl landed next to them and he grinned.

"Hey, got any light?" he asked.

She pulled out the mini-flashlight in her pocket and handed it to him. He shown it on the envelope.

"Yes!" he cried.

"What?" Violet asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"Oh, Ginny wrote me back."

Violet nodded and moved to the other side of the roof. She bit her lip, looking up at the stupid rose in the sky.

_Like that meant anything_.

She lowered her head onto her kneecaps and tried not to cry. Maybe this stupid romance wasn't supposed to happen. First Cho, then Ginny. Was he just doing this to piss her off?

"Are you guys dating?" Violet called over her shoulder.

"Not yet," he said. "But we will soon."

The first tear fell from her eye, and then another and another.

_Stupid boys_.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I miss Evangeline," she said. It wasn't what she was thinking, but it was true. "And my cat. And I think I miss Severus."

No one allowed her to leave to find Evangeline, and the Corner's owl never found Evangeline. She didn't receive letters from Severus, and assumed he didn't care.

Michael put his arms around her, and Violet bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"We'll see them when we go to Hogwarts."

"Mine's higher!" Evangeline cried. "I win!"

"No way!" said Neville. "That's not fair!"

"Yours got caught in a tree," said Evangeline. "I think it's fair I won."

"But-but – not everything's a competition," he countered.

"Fine," said Evangeline, giggling. She pulled her kite in and switched it for one shaped like a butterfly. She got a running start, and the wind pushed it into the air.

Neville climbed the tree his kite was in and dislodged it from the branch, ripping the paper.

"That's too bad," said Evangeline upon seeing it.

Neville sighed and grabbed the one she had been using – colorful box kite. He threw it into the air, and the wind sent it plummeting down to the earth.

"You're having really bad luck," Evangeline said, giggling.

Neville looked at her, and gave a half-smile. He started running with the kite and tossed it into the air with the first gust of strong wind. It flew upwards, into the sky, as Neville released more string.

Evangeline's was still climbing high as Neville came to stand next to her.

"What's that?" Evangeline asked, pointing to a little black dot zipping around in the sky. It turned, and began to dive bomb them.

The two dashed away, and a black owl landed directly on a mouse they didn't know was there.

"Aww!" Evangeline said. Then she noticed the two letters it had in its beak. "Those are from Hogwarts!"

Neville took the letters, and the owl flew away with its prey. He handed one to Evangeline, and they pulled their kites in.

Evangeline ripped hers open as soon as she had shoved the kites into Neville's arms. Her supply and book list were located inside as well as a letter from Snape. She tossed his letter over her shoulder and tucked the supply list into her pocket.

"Oh my, God, they're here!" Violet shouted as an owl flew into the window. She took the letters from its beak and gave it part of her lunch. She tossed Michael's letter at him from across the table and ripped hers open. "Oh, look, Severus wrote me."

She ripped his letter up and looked over her supply list.

"Can we go shopping?" she asked, turning to Mrs. Corner. "Please?"

"Tomorrow, dear, tomorrow," she said.

Violet sighed and picked her sandwich up again.

_Tomorrow_.

She was up early the next morning, bouncing as she walked down the hall to shower. Violet was hoping to see Evangeline – and maybe even Severus. Maybe.

Se showered quickly and was drying her hair as someone knocked on the door.

"Almost done!" she called.

"Mom wanted me to tell you we're ready," he said.

Violet dropped the towel in the laundry basket and pulled her shorts on before dashing out the door and bumping into Michael.

"C'mon!" she said, dragging him down the hall. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"You're so impatient," he said, laughing.

She glared over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs. She skidded to a stop in front of Mrs. Corner before sighing and running back upstairs. For some reason, shoes were mandatory. She yanked her Converse on, messily tying the laces and grabbing her key to the vault and her school bag. She had two shopping lists to complete.

She flew down the stairs again to see the two Corners waiting patiently.

"You really shouldn't run," said Michael.

Violet shrugged.

"Can we go now? Please, please, please?"

Mrs. Corner laughed and nodded. She picked up a jar of floo powder and Violet grabbed her handful, jumping into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted.

She was sucked into the network, and her body twisted in all directions. Soon, however, she was deposited in Diagon Alley and waited until Mrs. Corner and Michael arrived.

"Let's go!" she said, grabbing Michael's hand and dragging him towards the bank. She had a feeling.

"Gran," complained Neville as she stopped for the hundredth time to look at a cauldron.

"Shush, boy," she said, slapping his hand.

Neville grimaced, and Evangeline slowly began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Neville called as soon as she turned her back.

"To Gringotts," she said, pulling her key out. "I don't have any money on me. We didn't grab much when we left."

"Oh," said Neville. "Gran, we're going to Gringotts."

"Yes, yes," she said, waving her hand impatiently at them.

Evangeline and Neville walked off towards the bank, Evangeline skipping slightly. As they neared, a flash of green caught her eye.

"Violet?" she called hopefully.

But it was just someone who had dyed their hair. She sighed and looked around. As her back turned from Gringotts, she felt a body collide with hers.

"I found you!" she heard a girl scream.

Evangeline twisted in the grasp and found Violet squeezing the life out of her. She threw her arms around her sister and let out a happy cry.

Violet pushed away after a second and surveyed her twin.

"Hmm, you seem to be in good shape," she said. Her head snapped towards Neville as he shifted. "You did care for my twin, didn't you? Because if you didn't-"

"Oh, leave him alone," said Evangeline, elbowing her ribs. "They called a mediwitch for me."

Violet turned on her heel.

"And you let your husband _operate_? C'mon I could have healed in a few _hours_!" Violet snapped at the two behind her.

Evangeline saw Michael and a woman who resembled him. Must be his mother.

"Vi," said Evangeline, tugging at her sleeve.

Violet turned and Evangeline pointed across the street.

"Severus!" the twins shouted together.

The man spun and looked at them, grinning.

"Remind me to tell him never to do that again," Violet said to Evangeline.

"Deal," she said.

Snape ran across the street and swept both into his arms. Violet shrugged and hugged him back, as Evangeline smiled and did the same.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" he asked, looking at both.

Violet was still marked up from her 'natural healing' process and her shorts showed the stitched wound on her leg. Evangeline looked perfectly fine.

Violet shrugged. Evangeline looked off in the distance.

"Over dinner," said Violet. "In the meantime – I want to find my school stuff. So, let's go shopping!"

"I've never heard you so enthusiastic about shopping," Evangeline teased as their group walked towards the book store.

Violet snuck away at one point and dashed down to Knockturn Alley. She ran into the apothecary and looked at the man running the place.

"Look, I need poison," she said. "And no ordinary poison."

The man gave her a twisted grin, the scars on his face stretching across his skin. One of his eyes was covered by a patch, and the other was black as night.

"And why would ya need poison?" he asked.

"I'm making a potion," she snapped. "I need viper poison. Now."

"I don't think I'll be selling it to a pretty thang such as yerself," he said.

She pulled a large stack of galleons from her pocket.

"Would this change your mind?" she asked, placing ten on the counter.

The other customers in the shop turning to look at her. What kind of kid carried that much money on them? And did she have more?

"Maybe," he said.

Violet slapped three more on top.

"Look, give me the poison," she hissed. Leaning forward, she added, "and I won't kill you."

He laughed and Violet's eye flashed red. The fingers on her hands turned to claws. She jumped onto the counter and her fist locked around his throat. The claws pressed into his skin, blood falling.

"I want the most you have," she demanded.

The man nodded and she released him. He jogged across the store and pulled out ten vials of the poison. He handed it to Violet and she slipped them into the bag she had thrown over her shoulder.

She turned to leave, but she stopped at the door and turned around. She walked back to the counter, one set of claws turning to fingers. She picked up all but two of the coins and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and left the store, returning to her normal appearance.

_Severus'll thank me later_.

She met up with everyone at the Leaky Cauldron as promised and passed off a lie about finding a new telescope that folded into her bag. She hated how easy it was to lie to them.

As they sat for lunch, Mrs. Corner and Michael left and Neville went to find his gran, leaving the twins and Snape.

"Now what were you really doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find a telescope to fold into my bag," she said. "I've taken quite a liking to the stars, you know."

He raised one eyebrow but said nothing else.

They finished their shopping, and Snape took them to the Corners' and Longbottoms' to get their things. He grabbed them by the back of their shirts roughly and returned them to his manor. He waved his wand, mumbling a spell under his breath.

"What, lock us in?" Evangeline asked.

He smirked and Violet lifted the window, and tried to stick her hand out. A nasty jolt of electricity travelled up her arm.

"Bastard!" she shouted.

"Tell me everything from the night you disappeared," he instructed and led them to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a glass. Violet reached for the bottle, and he smacked her hand. "And no, you won't be having any."

"Rude," she said, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Well," said Evangeline and began the story.

She told him what happened when she arrived at Neville's and then let Violet tell her side of the story.

"I almost got run over," she snorted and continued. She threw her right leg on the table and pointed at the wound. "It's gonna scar, too!"

"Of course," said Snape.

They told him vague details of all that occurred while they were staying with their friends. Violet left out all the Ginny-related nonsense, and Evangeline left out their walk in the woods and the rejection letter from Ginny.

Snape had drunk half the bottle by the time they were finished.

"Yay, he's drunk again!" Evangeline cheered as he hiccupped and giggled randomly.

"Dude, men really shouldn't giggle," Violet said and grabbed the bottle from Snape. She took a sip and choked. "Remind me why I wanted to try this crap?"

Evangeline shrugged. "Maybe it's an acquired taste."

"Probably," Violet agreed and put the stopper in the bottle. She placed it on the counter as Snape passed out, hitting the table with a _thud_. She and Evangeline took one arm each for Severus, dragging him up the stairs.

"He's gonna have the worst headache ever tomorrow," said Violet, laughing.

"Totally," agreed Evangeline.

Violet kicked his door open and they dragged him onto the bed. Violet pulled the covers up to his chin, and they walked back to their room, tossing their things in a pile on the floor. Violet, however, didn't toss her school bag. She pulled the ten vials out and showed them to Evangeline.

"Viper poison," she said. "That's what I was really getting."

"I figured you were trying to get stuff for the potion," Evangeline said, pulling her shoes off. "Dibs on the shower."

"'Kay," Violet said and locked the vials into their desk drawer. She took the key and threaded it on a chain, and put it in a drawer on her bedside table. She changed and sat on her bed until Evangeline came back.

"Did you guys do anything other than what you told Sev?" Evangeline asked.

Violet nodded and told her everything. Evangeline took her turn, and both sighed.

"Damn Ginny," Violet said, shaking her head. "Such a player."

"She is," agreed Evangeline. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Break them up, of course," said Violet, a dark laugh following. "He will be mine!"


	18. Chapter 17 Part 1

She sat up in bed panting, sweat beading down her forehead. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom retching into the clear water of the toilet bowl. She fumbled with the switch and fell down on her knees breathing heavily.

The visions were growing more and more vivid now. She could now see each individual scale on the snake; the blood was bright on Snape's neck. She wobbled to her feet and made her way back to the bedroom flickering on the lamp light. Evangeline muttered something incoherent then turned over on her stomach and breathed into her pillow. Violet rubbed her eyes and shakily unlocked her desk drawer and piled her books onto her desk and ruffled through the pages. She wouldn't let this happen; it would be stopped.

***

Evangeline woke the next morning with a smile on her face. They were finally going back to Hogwarts! She spotted Violet passed out on her desk and crept towards her.

"_Violet it's time to wake up!" _she sang, but Violet didn't budge. She poked her in the cheek and she slightly stirred. Evangeline took a step back and sighed then kicked Violet's chair over. Violet toppled over onto the floor, but stayed asleep.

"VIOLET GET UP!" Evangeline yelled and shook her sister's body violently.

"Ev, get off of me," Violet muttered rolling over.

"But it's time to go to Hogwarts!" Evangeline whined. "You get to see Michael!"

Violet jumped up from the floor and Evangeline laughed. The girls packed their things and Violet tugged at a knot in her green hair then dabbed some makeup beneath the dark circles beneath her eyes. The twins clambered down the stairs where they saw Snape adjusting his long dark cloak.

"You should really get me one of those."

Violet winked, but Snape just rolled his eyes. He always hardened up when the school year started.

"Please try to stay out of fights this year," said Snape. "There's enough for me to worry about without thinking of who's the next victim."

Evangeline winked at Violet and the girls giggled.

"We'll try." She laughed.

The three joined hands and they Apparated to King's Cross Station. The three hurried along to platform nine and three quarters, then disappeared beyond the brick wall. Even though the year had a gloomy end, everything seemed cheerful. Kids were laughing and giggling, chasing each other around, first years shaking by their parents. They made their way through the crowd, trying to make their way through.

"Too many people," Violet grumbled angrily.

"Lighten up Vi," Evangeline smiled. "We're at Hogwarts now; we're supposed to be happy!"

Her bags were knocked out of her hands and she was pushed into a puny first year.

"Sorry!" she cried and the first year bolted away. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

"Oops, accident," Pansy snickered. Draco shrugged and Evangeline picked back up her bags.

"Get away from us!" Violet snarled. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"We're just having some harmless fun," Pansy said in a mocking voice. "Oh, and you girls better watch out this year. Because I can assure you, we're going to put you through hell."

The four pushed past and Evangeline held Violet back.

"They're not worth it," she said. "We have other things to worry about." Violet shook her head and the girls ventured onto the train. They steered past the Slytherin compartments and looked for empty seats.

"Evangeline, Violet!" a familiar voice called out. The girls turned and were wrapped in a tight hug by Hermione.

"Oh, you girls never replied to my letters!" she said. "I was worried about you!"

"Sorry Hermione, we got ourselves into a bit of a situation." said Evangeline.

"Well I'm glad you girls are alright now," she smiled. The girls noticed her front teeth were still shrunken down. "Follow me!"

She led them to a compartment and slid open the door.

"Me and Ron won't be sitting with you two, we're prefects." Her face went slightly pink.

"Aw you guys are such little dorks." Violet laughed and ruffled Hermione's hair. She giggled and waved them goodbye before disappearing around the corner.

The girls made their way into the compartment and saw Ginny giggling next to Michael her head on his shoulder. Harry was sitting awkwardly in the corner across from Neville whose eyes were shifting to a girl sitting beside him. He had some weird plant sitting in his lap. She was reading a magazine upside down and looked up at the girls. She had scraggly, waist length, dirty blond hair, and very pale eyebrows. She had protuberant eyes that gave her a naturally surprised look. Her wand was resting behind her left ear and she had a string of bottle caps around her neck.

"Are you friends with Harry?" she asked dreamily. The girls nodded. "Harry has a lot of friends." She said thoughtfully and her eyes wandered back to the magazine. Evangeline plopped down across from Luna and Violet sat down next to her.  
"Girls, this is Luna Lovegood." said Ginny shooting a glare towards the girls. Violet glared back and felt her eye twitch when she saw her hand intertwined with Michael's.

"Oh, are you guys dating?" Violet asked through fake sweetness. Ginny giggled.

"Yes! It was love at first sight."

_Of course it was, _Violet thought darkly. Evangeline raised an eyebrow.

"What have you got there Neville?" she asked changing the conversation.

"A _Mimbulus mimbletonia_," said Neville proudly. "It's a very rare plant."

The thing gave an awkward twitch.

"Does it -err- do anything?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"It can do loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly.

"It's just a stupid plant Neville." Ginny said with an eye roll. Neville's face went slightly pink.

"Oh shut up Ginny, nothing you say has any impact," said Violet. "We all know gingers have no souls."

Before Ginny could reply, Luna cut in.

"I don't believe gingers have no souls," she said carefully. "They just have a tendency for having a lot of nargles in their hair; the color attracts them."

"Oh don't be stupid," said Ginny running a nervous hand through her hair.

"The plant really can do some amazing things," said Neville awkwardly. "Just watch this!"

He dumped his toad in Harry's lap who made a disgusted face. Luna's eyes popped over her magazine as she saw Neville retrieve a quill from his backpack. He gave the plant a sharp prod with his quill and liquid erupted from it. The girls shrieked and raised their arms above their faces and felt their clothes drenched in it. When they lowered their arms, they saw Ginny shaking it off her sleeves angrily and Harry spitting the liquid onto the floor and trying to clean his glasses. The whole compartment smelt of rancid manure.

"Oh hello Harry," said a voice. The girls turned and saw the compartment door had been opened by Cho Chang. She smiled nervously tossing her shiny black hair behind her shoulder. "I can see this is a bad time."

"Oh...hi." said Harry.

"Umm….Well, I just thought I'd say hello…bye then." and the door slammed shut. Harry slumped in his seat and groaned.

"Crush alert!" Violet giggled as some of the liquid slimed down her face into her mouth. She coughed and spit it on the ground. Ginny's face tightened.

"Scourgify." she said after pulling out her wand and the compartment was rid of the oozing liquid.

Evangeline caught Neville looking at her, but he quickly turned his head his face flushing red.

*** 

When they reached Hogwarts, everyone stumbled outside with their bags and animals. A brisk female voice was calling for the first years, and Evangeline saw Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had substituted for Hagrid the year before. She stuck out her lower lip.

"Where's Hagrid?" she complained. "He's my favorite teacher!"

"I don't know," Violet called. "But I'm sure we'll find out!" they made their way through the crowd fumbling with their bags. They made their way to the carriages that carried the Hogwarts students above first year.

"Wow, horses actually carry them now." Violet laughed. Evangeline cocked her head and examined the creatures. The creatures were completely fleshless; the girls could see the entire skeleton of the creature. The heads were dragonish, and their white eyes were staring forward. Black, bat like wings spread from the creature's backs making the horses look eerie and sinister.

"What are they?" Violet asked climbing aboard a carriage. She knew her sister could probably give the name and brief description of every animal she saw.

"They're threstrals," Evangeline replied jumping aboard the carriage. "They are very rare and considered dangerous by the Ministry. They're supposed to be omens of bad luck and death, but I don't believe so. They only think that because only people who have witnessed a death and accepted it are able to see them." and one that note, the threstrals started to trot towards the castle.

*** 

The girls sat beneath the starless black ceiling with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Neville, and Michael. They chattered and admired the candles floating above them in midair along the tables, outlining ghosts that passed by.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry whispered inclining his head toward a squat woman whispering into Dumbledore's ear. "She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Your hearing?" Violet asked in disbelief. "Good job Harry, you finally got yourself in trouble!" she punched him playfully in the arm. "Did you beat up that cousin of yours?"

"No I used magic out of school under aged," Harry explained. "But only because I got attacked by Dementors!"

Violet felt a shiver run down her spine as its face appeared. It had been so close to hers sucking out each breath she took.

The Sorting House sang a new song, and the first years were divided amongst the four houses. The feast began and the girls ate their food classy this time because there were boys they liked around.

"I hear the hat always gives warnings when it detects danger," Hermione said seriously. "That's why he changed his song this year. He always tells us to come together."

Harry stabbed his meat angrily.

"Don't take your anger out on the food," said Violet taking Harry's steak off his plate. "This is a nice cut of meat too!"

"Why are you so upset, Harry?" Evangeline asked.

"Because no one believes that Voldemort is actually back. They've seen Cedric dead, the hat is giving us warnings, and still everyone is oblivious? Everyone is talking behind my back, and it just really upsets me."

Evangeline elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's okay," she said. "You've got us! We'll never turn on you!" Harry allowed himself to give a soft smile.

Dumbledore came up to the stand to speak, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

"We have two changes to the staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be directing Care of Magical Creatures; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a weak applause. "Tryouts for the Quidditch team will begin on-"

Dumbledore broke off from his speech and glanced over at Professor Umbridge. She coughed out a "hem hem" then stood up on her feet.

"What is she doing?" Michael whispered. Dumbledore looked taken aback for only a second before his face straightened out. He nodded, smiled, and then took a sear. Professor Umbridge walked to the stand.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN INTERRUPT DUMBLEDORE'S SPEECH?" Violet cried jumping to her feet. She caught Snape's eye and he made a lowering motion with his hand. She rolled her eyes then plopped nosily into her seat.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Umbridge clearly unaffected by Violet's words. "For those kind words of welcome." her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and girlish. For the twins, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, so many beautiful faces smiling back at me!"

Violet let out a low, "boo!" then glared at Draco Malfoy as if he had done it.

"I am very excited about getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll all be great friends!" Her voice turned serious. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestry must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something special to this school."

Evangeline glanced at Violet and saw she wasn't even listening. She raised an eyebrow at her cardigan. She stood out amongst the dark cloaks and candles. She giggled when she saw Snape's head resting on his hand, his eyes closed.

"Some changes will be for the better, while others will be errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, while others must be abandoned. Let us move forward then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what must be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down and Dumbledore clapped, jolting Snape awake. A few staff members clapped once or twice and some students clapped once they realized the speech was actually over.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge for that illuminating speech, it was quite enjoyable. Now Quidditch tryouts-"

"Well that certainly was illuminating." said Hermione tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're not telling us, you enjoyed that speech?" Evangeline asked in shock.

"It was illuminating, not enjoyable. It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry yawned. "It sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some pretty important information hidden in that waffle." said Hermione grimly.

"Please do explain," Violet asked picking at her nails.

"I will explain," Hermione huffed. "The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts!"

*** 

The girls shuffled behind the Slytherins being unusually quiet. Violet was lost in thought and she stumbled slightly on the stairs. Why was the Ministry interfering with Hogwarts? They hadn't ever come before. She thought about Harry fuming at dinner.

"Maybe they're watching over us," she muttered. "Maybe they believe Potter; they must believe that Voldemort's back."

They stumbled into the common room and went to find beds.

"Sorry, this one's taken." Pansy sniggered tossing her suitcase on Evangeline's already claimed bed. She rolled her eyes and retired her stuff.

_Just be mature about it. _She thought. The girls found beds in the back of the room and set up their things. Everyone argued on who got to take a shower first, but Violet snuck off to the bathroom and took one. Evangeline ended up going last and she discovered the other Slytherin girls had used up all the hot water.

When she got out of out of the shower, the other girls giggled at her as she walked past. Evangeline grit her teeth and slid under the green silky sheets. She saw Violet sitting up in bed, her nose dug in a book.

"Lessons haven't even begun," Evangeline chortled and closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep; two hours later, she awoke.

She saw that Violet was still awake, so they both crept down the stairs and sat in the plush chairs by the warm fire.

"The dreams have been getting worse, Evangeline." Violet shuddered.

"Is that why you were reading? You're still trying to come up with anti-venom?" Violet nodded.

"Trying, but I haven't had much success so far." The girls sat in silence.

"Experiments," Violet spat. "Who started the experiments? Whoever it was didn't care whether we lived or died."

"I wonder what our brother's name was," Evangeline whispered.

"Aiden," a hoarse voice whispered. The girls looked around the room and discovered a face in the flames.

"Is that you, Mr. J?" Violet questioned. The face nodded.

"The experiments were conducted by Voldemort," he said. "He needed to make sure he won the battle. He gathered an army of Death Eaters, but wasn't sure it was good enough. So he set out to create the ultimate secret weapons. When he found out your mother was pregnant, he knew it was the perfect time to start."

The girls were silent.

"Your brother's name was Aiden. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He was so sweet, such a darling. But he was so sick; it was a tragedy he didn't live long." Evangeline bit down on her lip trying not to try.

"Why didn't our mother just refuse to have us tested on?" she said her voice choking. Violet wrapped an arm around her.

"Saying no to Voldemort isn't easy," Mr. J said gravely. "If you say no, you're killed and so are your friends and family; she did what she thought was right for you guys." The girls nodded.

"Do you know anything else?" Violet asked desperately. "What about the explosion?"

"We believe it was a bomb planted by the Ministry. I think they knew what he was up to. I don't know if they assume you dead or not, or if they even know who you were." Before the girls could ask any more questions, Mr. J's head spun around.

"I must leave now," he said. "But I can assure you, it won't be the last of Me." then, he disappeared from the flames.

*** 

Owls fluttered through the open windows and dropped letters and notes for the students.

"Again, we never get anything." Violet laughed. Evangeline smiled and Fred and George plopped down in front of them.

"Could we interest you in some cheap items to get you out of class?" Fred offered buttering a crumpet.

"Please, do go on." said Violet.

"Well we're working on a Skiving Snack box. It's going to be range of sweets to make anyone ill! We're selling some nosebleed nougats cheap; would you like try some?"

"Of course!" said Evangeline, but she was interrupted before she could reach for some change.

"Why are they so cheap?" Violet asked suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding until you're all shriveled up! We haven't exactly come up with an antidote yet."

"Brilliant!" Evangeline laughed. "And you were going to use us as testers?"

"I was going to use my _own _brother as a tester!" Fred laughed. We'll just find some first years to persuade."

They got up and left the table.

Snape walked over and handed the girls their schedules.

"Thanks Severus," said Violet. "Awesome, we've got double potions with you today!"

Snape's lips curled back and he walked away. He never said anything about the girls calling him Severus anymore, because he knew nothing he said even touched them.

"And double Divination?" Evangeline groaned. "Well this is going to be quite a Monday."

In potions class, Violet had no trouble brewing up a Draught of Living Peace. She read the directions carefully and watched the silver vapor rise. Evangeline muttered to herself as she frantically tossed in ingredients she had forgotten and lowering and rising the temperature. It bubbled violently and changed colors quickly before it settled for a dark blue and overflowed over the cauldron. She filled up her flagon and handed it in sheepishly.

In Divination, Violet ruffled through the pages of _The Dream Oracle. _It was a boring book that droned on about how dreams and visions could tell the future.

_You don't think I know that already? _she thought bitterly and closed the book shut. She paired up with Evangeline and set off to interpret one of her dreams.

"You go first," said Evangeline cheerfully. "I want to give this thing a try!"

"I already know what my dreams mean," said Violet with an eye roll. "Just tell me one of yours."

"In my last dream, I found a baby fox."

Violet ruffled through the pages then stopped on one.

"It means you're probably going to get shot." said Violet stiffly.  
"Ugh, no way!" Evangeline cried then ripped the book from Violet's hands. When she read the description, she flung the book onto the table.

"Rubbish!" she said nervously and crossed her arms over her chest. Violet laughed and punched her lightly in the arm.

"Just stay away from guns, sis," she chuckled. "And you'll be fine."

Evangeline and Violet plopped down in the back of Professor Umbridge's classroom. A wide smile spread across her face.

"No, no dears," she said. "I've heard how much trouble you two get into. Come, sit up here in the front."

The girls grumbled and plopped down in the front row.

"Well good afternoon!" she said when everyone was in their seats. A few people mumbled a response. "Now that simply won't do!" she said cheerfully. "One more time please. Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," yhe class chorused.  
"That is much, much better! Now, wands away quills out please." She wrote on the chalkboard and everyone was forced to scribble it down.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory?_ Good, good. Turn to page five titled _Basics for Beginners_. There will be no need to talk."

Evangeline felt her face grow hot. Every time she looked up from her book she met Professor Umbridge's gaze and was forced to stare back down at her book and try to figure it out. Violet didn't bother opening up her book. She sat there and tapped her fingers on her desk her chin cupped in her other hand. She stared at the Professor whose lips slightly twitched.

"May I help you with something, Violet?" she asked with fake sweetness.

"Nope," said Violet elongating the word. "Nothing at all."

Before the Professor could reply, Hermione's hand shut up in the air.

"Did you want to ask me about the chapter, dear?" asked Umbridge. Evangeline felt her eyebrow rise; she had never known Hermione to turn down a chance to read.

"Not about the chapter, no. I just have a query about your course aims."

The class gasped. Hermione had never spoken out against a teacher.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you will only read them."

"Well I don't. There's nothing in here about reading defensive spells."

"Yeah!" Violet cheered even though she hadn't even read the book. "We need to defend ourselves!"

"Students raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class." Umbridge said sweetly.

"Oh yeah?" said Violet propping her feet up on her desk. "I think I'll speak if I want to."

"Detention Miss Willow. Five o'clock tomorrow evening, my office. And twenty points from Slytherin."

Violet cackled.

"Take all the points you want, I hate my house anyway; oh, and detention? Bring it, mister. I mean, Mrs. Umbridge."

The class sniggered.

"How are we going to protect ourselves in the real world?" Harry yelled throwing his fist into the air.

"There is nothing waiting for you in the real world," Professor Umbridge said bluntly. "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm let me think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe _Lord Voldemort?" _ The class cried out and Neville slipped sideways off his stool.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. And class, what you have been told by this boy is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Harry yelled. "Voldemort is back and he killed Cedric!" the whole class went silent.

"Detention Mr. Potter, with Miss Willow. Now, will you please come up to my desk?" Her voice was sweet again. She scribbled something on a piece of parchment then sealed it on an envelope and handed it to him.

"Please be a dear and give this to Professor McGonagall." Harry snatched the note from her hand and marched out of the classroom.

***

Violet walked down the hallways humming happily to herself. She was sure going to put Umbridge through a lot. She swung open the door and stuck her tongue out in disgust. There was plush carpet beneath her feet and the room smelt too sweet. The walls were decorated with tons of kittens.

"Gross," Violet said out loud. A wide grin spread across Umbridge's face; she was draped in pink.

"Please, do take a seat next to Harry, my dear." Violet plopped down next to him. "Now, you both will be doing some lines for me." She handed them two quills. "Potter, please write, _"I will not tell lies. _Miss Willow, please write, "_I will not speak out of turn." _

"But mine is longer than his!" Violet whined.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," Umbridge giggled. "Off you go."

"I think we need ink to write," said Violet in a smart-ass tone.

"Oh you won't need ink," Umbridge said a wide smile across her face.

Violet rolled her eyes, and cupped her chin in her hand and wrote sloppily with the other. The ink wrote in a red and she felt pain on the back of her hand. She jerked it from her chin and stared at the words written on the skin. They slowly disappeared, but left the skin redder and irritated. She grit her teeth as she realized she was writing in her own blood.

She looked over at Harry and saw he had discovered the same thing. She wouldn't give Umbridge the satisfaction of hurting her – she had a high tolerance for pain, anyway. She'd be fine.

The sky grew dark and Potter left, but Violet was still there. The skin of the back of her hand was bright red and it burned, but she wouldn't let her guard down. She yawned and flinched only slightly at the pain inflicted upon her. Umbridge sighed.

"You should know I absolutely hate keeping you here!" A smile twitched on her lips. "But bad children have to be taught a lesson."

Violet glared up at her.

"You'll never break me," she whispered. "You can't change me, no matter how hard you try."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Miss Willow." She glanced at Violet's hand and saw it start to ooze blood. "You may go, but come again tomorrow. Then I think the message should seep through and make some sense." She shook her head as Violet rose. "That's going to scar, dear."

Violet didn't respond. She just turned on her heels and left the room.

Her stomach rumbled and she made her way to the kitchen. The house elves were eager to serve her, and piled a plate full of food and handed her two cups of tea. Violet left and made her way to the Slytherin common room.

She saw Evangeline perched on a chair scribbling something down on parchment.

"Oh Vi, you're finally back!" she squealed and Violet plopped down in the chair next to her and offered her the cup of tea; Evangeline took it gratefully.

"What'd she have you do?" she asked rolling up the parchment. Violet took out her hand and closed her fist to show the white letters etched into her skin.

"Does it hurt?" Evangeline whispered.

"Yeah, hurts like hell," Violet muttered.

"I'm sure Hermione has some sort of cream, or potion to make it feel better," Evangeline said. "Aren't you going to report this to Dumbledore?"

Violet shook her head.

"No. If I do, then Umbridge will know she got through to me."

Evangeline leaned back in her chair.

"I think Umbridge likes me," she said thoughtfully. "Considering I'm the only one who didn't speak out today; you know why I did that?" Violet shook her head. "So we could play some quality pranks on her," Evangeline grinned. "And she'll never know it's me!"

The twins laughed and Evangeline took a sip of her tea.

Her eyes suddenly bugged and she spat the tea back out.

"I actually thought it was quite good." Violet laughed. Evangeline started to cough. She held onto the seats for support and her coughs became louder and her body shook uncontrollably.

"Ev?" Violet cried. Evangeline fell onto the ground and started to puke and cough up blood. Violet's heart raced. She swooped up her sister even though she was heavy, and raced down to the Hospital Wing.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Violet yelled. "PLEASE, HELP US!"


	19. Chapter 17 Part 2

Violet had stayed awake all night by her sister's side. Evangeline had been given many potions and pills, and she stopped puking. Her body had stopped shaking, but she was now on a bed, sweat pouring from her forehead, gasping for breath. But she wasn't awake.

Dumbledore was called down from his office and he had come to look at Evangeline. The nurse had been puzzled.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen before!" she had said dabbing Evangeline's forehead with a wet towel. "I have no idea what it could have been."

Dumbledore's face was grave.

"She was fine until she drank some tea," Violet said desperately. "But I drank some, and I was fine. I-I got it from the kitchen after hours."

"I highly doubt the house elves would have slipped anything in Evangeline's drink though," Madam Pomfrey stated, "I mean, nothing this severe! It's just out of House Elf nature."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Violet, you need to start classes," he said kindly. "I will try to find out what happened to your sister."

Violet nodded and reluctantly left the room.

Nothing was the same without Evangeline. Violet found herself sulking around being snippier than usual. She, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry all visited Evangeline in the hospital, but nothing had changed. Violet was sitting up in a tree staring up at the blue sky wishing her sister would get better.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Michael climbing up the three. He smiled at her, and she allowed herself only a small movement of her lips. Michael plopped down next to her and sighed.

"I heard what happened to your sister," he said. "I'm sorry she's not improving."

Violet sighed.

"Well thanks anyway. I just can't seem to figure out why this would happen to her of all people; and how it even happened."

Michael nodded. Violet thought of how nice it was to be up here with Michael. She looked at him and he smiled. How did Ginny get a guy like that? She felt tears run down her cheeks and Michael wiped them away.

"Don't cry," he said. "You look so pretty when you smile."

She laughed and he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"MICHAEL!" a voice yelled. Violet looked down and saw Ginny standing under the tree, hands on her hips, her foot tapping.

"Yes?" he called back.

"What are you doing with _her? _I thought we were supposed to be in a relationship!"

"She's my friend Ginny, I just wanted to comfort her."

"Looks like a lot more to me!" she huffed then stomped away.

"I'd better go check on her," said Michael. "Are you going to be alright?"

Violet nodded and wiped away a few tears that had escaped. Michael smiled at her, jumped down from the tree, and chased after Ginny.

Violet kept up with Evangeline's work for her. Evangeline always ended up copying anyway. Hermione was becoming frantic and stressed about the upcoming O.W.L.S and keeping Ron and Harry up to date with their work. She thought about Michael as she walked down the hallway to visit her sister. He was always so confusing; did he like her or not? She huffed to herself. If he didn't like her, he needed to stop saying she was beautiful and claiming the rose in the sky was theirs. It meant nothing.

She was taken aback when she came into the hospital wing and saw everyone was gone except for a familiar looking man adjusting the cloth on Evangeline's forehead.

"Mr. J?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" he looked up and smiled at Violet.

"I heard the news about your sister," he said. "I wanted to come and visit her."

"How'd you even get on school campus?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," He chortled. "Your sister has finally stopped breathing so heavily; that's an improvement."

Evangeline groaned.

"Ev?" Violet cried and ran to her sister's side. "Ev, are you awake?" Evangeline's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"D-dark arts," she stuttered weakly. "I-I saw flashes, a voice." She groaned.

"Of what?" Violet pressed. "Evangeline, what did you see?"

"I s-s-saw you, Vi. Men in masks and cloaks; a book of Dark Arts." She closed her eyes and fell silent.

"I see." Mr. J whispered. Violet looked at him incredulously.

"What do you see?"

"They slipped some sort of potion in her drink. I'm not sure whether they took control over a House Elf or not, but they got it in her tea. I can't seem to remember the name of the potion, but it plants visions into ones brain to send a message, or warning. But it has nasty side effects." He cleared his throat. "It seems like someone really wants you to get into the Dark Arts, Violet."

And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Evangeline felt someone brushing her hair back from her forehead and planting a cold towel on her. She groaned and felt her eyelids slowly open and saw Neville standing over her; she felt her face flush red.

"You're finally awake," he smiled. "I was worried about you."

Evangeline felt a smile spread across her face.

"Ev!" screeched her sister's voice. Evangeline was tackled in a hug.

"Ow," Evangeline muttered, but Violet didn't pull away.

"I just got the news you woke up! How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Evangeline muttered. "My head really hurts though." Violet's eyes shifted towards Neville.

"Could we have some privacy?" she asked. "I need to tell my sister something."

Neville's face went slightly pink, but he nodded and left the room.

Violet explained to Evangeline about Mr. J being in Hogwarts, and Evangeline relaying the message when she was really weak.

"Apparently, someone wants me involved in the Dark Arts." said Violet darkly. "Or maybe something's hidden in the Dark Arts for your potion; maybe someone knows about Snape."

Evangeline coughed, and for a split second Violet thought she was going to retch up blood again.

"If someone really wanted me to help, they wouldn't have put your life in danger," said Violet. "I think it's some sort of warning; I don't want anything like this to happen to you again."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Get into the Dark Arts of course; I don't want anyone else getting hurt. And who knows," Violet chuckled. "Maybe I'll end up liking it."

A few days past, and Evangeline was finally back on her feet. Violet gave her the finished work, but told her she hadn't done any Herbology so she could ask Neville for help. Evangeline was welcomed back with hugs from the gang and Neville had no problem helping her catch up with her work.

The two were walking down the hallway, Violet chattering away about what she had missed when she saw Ginny with an angry expression on her face yelling at Michael.

"Oh, that poor boy; he doesn't deserve a girl like Ginny," said Violet moving closer so she could hear what was going on. Evangeline followed close behind.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me! I love you _so _much Michael!"

"I wasn't cheating on you! Luna had a question, and I merely answered it. You have guy friends, you don't see me getting offended when you hang with Potter."

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"Because you lie to me all the time Michael! You're worthless; you feed off of girl's attention-"

"That's enough!" Violet yelled. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Stay out of this. Listen I-"

"No you listen!" said Violet shoving Ginny against the wall.

"Woo, cat fight!" Evangeline cried. Many boy students stopped walking to stare to see if such a thing was going to take place.

"No. No fighting now, just a warning."

The boys continued walking.

"You don't deserve a boy like Michael," Violet snarled. "So you better watch it! There are many girls in this school who would kill to date him. And you're mistreating him." She took a step back clenching her fists. "You just better watch your back. Michael is a- good _friend _of mine, and if you're being mean, then there will be consequences."

She cracked her knuckles and turned away, Evangeline laughing behind her.

Violet sat at the school bench hunched over her parchment trying to make up a dream for her dream journal for Professor Trelawney. She wasn't going to write down her normal dreams; it wouldn't be a smart idea to expose them. She came up with some story about her being in a flaming tree house.

"Is this seat taken?" Violet looked up and saw Michael standing next to the bench. She shook her head, and he plopped down next to her.

"Where's Ginny?" Violet asked bitterly.

"Chatting with Potter; I think she fancies him." he glanced at her. "That was a really nice thing you did for me to today, I really appreciate it."

Violet felt herself blush.

Michael stood up.

"Come on, let's go inside; it's freezing out here! We can go up to the Ravenclaw tower; you're sort of an honorary member of our house."

He bowed slightly and extended his arm out and Violet giggled and took his hand.

Evangeline walked around school campus, humming to herself. Neville had mentioned some sort of plant that could help defend against poison, and Evangeline was looking around to see if maybe she could find one on school grounds.

"Why, hello!" said a familiar voice. Evangeline looked up and saw Luna Lovegood dangling from a tree, her bare feet swinging in the air.

"Hello Luna!" Evangeline called and Luna plopped down on the ground, sticking the landing.

"Aren't your feet frozen solid? It's freezing out here!" Luna twirled a string of hair around her finger thoughtfully.

"I suppose- slightly. I'm actually quite used to it by now. It's just a numbing feeling, really." Evangeline shivered in the cold air.

"Why aren't you wearing your shoes?"

"The Ravenclaws thought it would be funny to hide them from me. I suppose it was all in good fun, but I really liked those shoes."

She wriggled her toes in the dirt.

"Well that's not very nice." Evangeline said shaking her head. Luna shrugged.

"You can always come to the Gryffindor common room with me and Violet; we go there all the time." Luna giggled.

"So why are you out in the cold?" Evangeline asked.

"A sort of- calling you might say. Maybe the wrackspurts in my head beckoned me here." Evangeline laughed.

"Have you seen this kind of plant?" Evangeline asked opening up her book and showing it to Luna. She scanned the page for a long time.

"Yes," she replied. "Follow me."

Evangeline followed Luna to an area of the woods where she saw the threstrals chewing on grass.

"Can you see them?" Luna asked. Evangeline nodded and Luna accepted. Neither one of them asked about the deaths they had both seen. Luna plucked something out of the grass and handed it to Evangeline.

"The threstrals are led out here because this plant dwells here. They want to keep them living long healthy lives." Evangeline took the plant and put it in a flagon to show her sister later.

"Thanks a lot Luna." She smiled. Luna nodded and the girls walked back to Hogwarts.

"So this plant can really defend against poison?" Violet asked examining the plant through the clear flagon. Evangeline nodded.

"And if you mess up on your potion, I know where we can get more."

"Well thanks a lot sis, I hope this works." She said then tucked it into her pocket. Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" Violet yelled. Feet clambered up the steps and a breathless Slytherin girl came to view.

"T-they've found a dead body on school grounds!" she shrieked. The twins looked at each other then rushed down the steps.

"Oh, I hope it's not anyone we know!" Evangeline cried.

The girls saw a crowd outside the school doors and pushed past teachers and students to get to the front. They saw a man on the ground, his eyes staring up at the sky. His shirt was soaked in blood.

"It's Mr. J!" Violet whispered. Dumbledore leaned over the man.

"Thankfully, none of our faculty or staff members have been injured. But I feel for the loss of this man."

He paused and noticed something jutting out of Mr. J's coat pocket. He slid it out carefully and studied it.

"Are Evangeline and Violet Willow present?" he asked. The girls stepped forward and Dumbledore handed them the letter. Their names were written in what looked like Mr. J's blood.

"Thank you." Evangeline whispered and the girls walked back into the school solemnly.

He had been their only connection to their parents, and now he was gone. Violet bit down on her lip; if only she had that potion done. Evangeline sniffed and wiped away a tear; she had quite liked Mr. J and his dog. They sat by the slab of rock and Violet opened the letter carefully and scanned it.

"It's from Voldemort." she whispered.

_As you can see, running from me is not a wise decision. Anyone who disobeys me will be severely punished. Take this death into account and think of the many others I have killed before. And just because you are children, I am not going to think twice about killing you as well._

_Violet, you saw how rather nasty things can get. The Dark Arts are trembling inside of you, waiting to be released from your wand. You will do many great things on my side._

_Evangeline, there is something you still need to discover. Think of death, injuries. You girls are smart, I created you that way. I will give you girls a limited amount of time to obey me. If you do not, you will be killed and so will everyone you love. Think of how many lives you are putting in danger._

And the bottom of the page was stained with a red _v_.


	20. Chapter 18

"What – the – hell?" Violet said upon seeing the paper. "_Her? _And what does High Inquisitor even mean?"

"Well, if you had let me read," said Hermione testily. She began reading the paper:

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed a new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

"_The Minister has been growing-"_

"Can you skip to the good part?" Violet interrupted, chewing on a piece of bacon.

Evangeline jabbed her in the ribs. Violet glared at her and rubbed the spot.

"I think you got me between the ribs," Violet muttered.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped. "I want to hear this!"

Violet rolled her eyes but picked up a piece of toast and began buttering it.

"I'll start here," said Hermione. "It's more interesting.

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Education Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

"'_That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success-"_

"Bullshit!" Violet shouted as Harry said "She's been a WHAT?"

"There's more," said Hermione grimly.

Violet tuned out, but Evangeline leaned further in, curious.

"_-an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."_

"I'm with Violet," said Ron. "Skip to the point."

Hermione sighed and read the article to herself.

"Summarize?" she asked.

"Oh, you're getting to the good stuff?" Violet asked, coming out of her daze.

"Yes," said Hermione. "They created the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and placed Professor Umbridge in the spot so she could 'inspect' the other professors, and make sure they're up to par. They're also saying that Dumbledore isn't capable of being headmaster."

"I disagree," said Harry.

Evangeline and Violet nodded.

"I'm just telling you what it says," said Hermione.

"Stupid Fudge," Violet muttered, cupping her chin with her hand.

Ron grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" Evangeline asked.

"I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected. Umbridge won't know what hit her!"

Later in Potions, Snape was handing back their moonstone essays.

"Ooh," said Violet cheerily as she saw the large _E _at the top of the paper. "Hey, wait a second, that's not the highest grade. Severus!"

"Sit down," he shouted as he handed Harry his.

Violet sunk back into her seat and looked over at Evangeline who was staring at her paper with a face paler than Violet's.

"What'd you get?" she asked.

Evangeline passed her the paper.

"An _A_'s good," she said, punching her playfully. "You passed. Which is more than I can say for Harry."

"What'd he get?" Evangeline asked.

"_D_," said Violet. "Stands for dunce."

"Poor, Harry," Evangeline said, twisting in her seat to look at him. He was glaring at Malfoy and having some conversation.

"Strengthening Solution," Violet snorted. "I can do that in my sleep."

Snape was passing them at that exact moment.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked, pulling his wand out. "Shall I put you to sleep?"

"Nah, I sleep enough in History of Magic and Defense Against the – Dart Arts." She paused deliberately, hoping to see Severus flinch at the mention. He didn't do anything but raise one eyebrow.

"And how do you sleep sitting in the front row?" he asked.

"I sleep with my eyes open, Sev," she said, punching him the arm.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Evangeline pick up the wrong amount of an ingredient, and she stuck her hand over the cauldron as she was about to poor it in. She fixed the amount and explained. When she turned back to Snape, he was back at her desk.

"I was having a conversation," she muttered and began working.

At the end of class, Violet had gotten her potion perfect (as she expected) and Evangeline's was very close. As they made their way to lunch, Violet stopped abruptly and held her hand out, forcing Evangeline to stop as well.

"I need more of that plant," she said to Evangeline. "My last batch – well, I almost killed a rabbit."

"Violet!" Evangeline shouted. "I told you – NO TESTING ON ANIMALS. We've been over this countless times!"

"You were okay with the squirrel!" Violet shouted back.

"No shouting," said Snape, walking between them and smacking both of them on the back of the head.

"Child abuse," Violet muttered. She turned back to Evangeline who was glaring at her. "It's not like I killed it. I said _almost_. And it's fine now. I took it to Professor Grubly-Plank after I gave it the plant, and she's making sure it stays okay."

Evangeline still glared. Violet glared back.

"How about we just go eat?" Evangeline said.

"Okay," said Violet and skipped off. _Food_.

"Are you kidding me?" Violet hissed as they took their seats in Divination. "That bitch is here?"

"Aww man," muttered Evangeline. She sighed. "Do me a favor – no visions this lesson?"

"I'll do my best," she said, winking at her.

The two pulled out her dream journal as Trelawney placed two copies of _Dream Oracles _on their table.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Umbridge. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

She pulled an arm chair up to the front after Trelawney gave a curt nod.

They were told to interpret the other's latest 'nighttime visions' with the _Dream Oracle_.

"Since we know what mine means," said Violet, "tell me your latest dream."

"I was dancing in a field with giant flowers," Evangeline said.

Violet stared at her, open-mouthed, one eyebrow raise.

"Your face will get stuck like that," Parkinson called from across the room.

"Yeah, take your face for an example," she snapped at her.

"Professor!" she cried to Trelawney.

"Violet said something?" Trelawney asked.

Umbridge made a note on her clipboard. Violet smirked.

Violet cracked her knuckles and opened the book. "So, I need your age and the date of the dream and the number of letters for the subject."

"Okay, I was the same age you are now," said Evangeline. "Duh. And I had it three nights ago."

Violet did the math, but Evangeline shushed her when she started to speak. Umbridge was asking Trelawney something.

"And you are the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney.

"But I think –correct me if I'm mistaken – that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed by second sight?"

"These things often skip – er – three generations."

"No they don't," said Violet. "My grandmother was a Seer and so am I."

"Violet," hissed Evangeline. "Shush!"

"_You _are a Seer?" Umbridge asked, distain dripping from her voice.

"Yup," said Violet. She shut her eyes and saw three people in the Forbidden Forrest, and a giant. One of the people were Umbridge – that gaudy cardigan gave her away. She jerked back upright, gasping. She looked at Umbridge and found the rest of the class staring at her.

"What did you see?" Trelawney asked, pulling her shawls tightly around herself.

Violet focused her eyes on Umbridge. "You're in danger. I'd stay away from heavily wooded areas for – well – the rest of your life, actually."

"Were you serious back there?" Michael asked at dinner.

Violet nodded and cut into her steak. Perfect medium. She took a bite. She swallowed. "Where'd Evangeline go?"

Walking through the woods, Evangeline scratched the back of her head. Where had Luna taken her to get that plant? She sighed, her breath showing in the cold. She buried her hands in her pockets and jogged along, hoping to see a threstrals so she could find the way.

As she turned a corner near the woods, a small cry caught her attention. It wasn't human, so what was it? She followed the sound and found a small bird lying on its side. She knelt by it, and cupped her hands around.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered to the bird.

She started to soothe it and remembered a song she had heard when she was younger. She started singing it, and the bird became encased in a ball of light. She was startled but didn't stop singing. When she reached the end of the song, the ball of light disappeared, but the bird was fluttering its wings, chirping. It came up to Evangeline and landed on her shoulder, rubbing its head against her cheek.

"You're welcome," she said to it, as if knowing what it said. "Oh, can you do me a favor?"

She could have sworn the bird nodded.

"Can you show me where to find this?"

She pulled the drawing out and the bird began flying. She ran after it, making sure she didn't trip. The bird flew over the trees, but then came back into sight. She followed it to where she could see threstrals, and saw the plant. She let out a laugh and turned to find the bird.

"Thank you," she said. The bird nodded and flew off, chirping happily. "Bye!"

She gathered a larger amount of the plant then last time. This time, Violet had better not test on animals.

As she was walking back, a group of forest animals came running up to her. A rabbit nudged her legs, and she picked it up. Birds landed on her shoulders and other creatures came up to her. A unicorn even came forward. She ran down its neck, and the unicorn nudged her.

"No way," she whispered to herself. "This is so awesome!"

The unicorn allowed her to get on its back, and it took her for a ride through the forest. It dropped her off at Hagrid's hut, and she started back. She was cold and wanted to get some hot cocoa from the kitchen.

But she also wanted to tell her about the bird incident.

When she burst into the common room, Violet was the only one there – except for a couple of first years sitting in the corner, as far from Violet as they could get. When one made a noise, Violet would look over, an icy glare on her face.

"Violet, I have forest friends!" Evangeline shouted.

"Inside voice," Violet said, pulling her chair closer to the fire. Evangeline joined her, bouncing in her seat.

"Can I tell you now?" she asked.

"Wait," said Violet and stood. She came back with a hot cup of tea from the table. She sat, crossed her legs and sipped. "Now."

Evangeline told her about everything in the woods, but she went too fast for Violet to catch any of it.

"Slow down," she said. She looked over at the first years, and they scrambled away. "And still, inside voice."

"Okay," sighed Evangeline. "So I saved a bird's life."

Violet stared at her.

"The whole story, dear," she said.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and told her the whole story. Violet blinked and took a sip of her tea. She pondered the whole thing and stared into the fire.

"Well?" Evangeline asked, shifting in her seat.

"I believe you found out what Voldemort was talking about."

"I'm cold," said Evangeline, kicking the snow.

"Same," said Violet. She looked up, her hands finding their way into her coat pockets. "Where did Hermione say to meet again?"

"Hog's Head." Evangeline jerked her head in the direction of the pub to see Harry, Hermione and Ron walk into it.

"Think I can get fire whiskey?" Violet whispered as one of the professors walked past.

"I thought you didn't like it?"

"Yeah, but – I just wanna see if they'll let me have it."

Evangeline snorted. She rolled her eyes, and they fell into the shadows, checking for any staff members. Upon seeing none, they slipped into Hog's Head.

The place was small, dingy, and extremely dirty. Almost no daylight shown into the bar, and candles provided the light to see by. The floor was stone, but seemed like earth.

"I like it," said Violet,

"I've always wanted to try fire whiskey," said a red-haired guy at the bar. _Ron_. With Hermione and Harry beside him.

"I wouldn't," said Violet. "It's more of an acquired taste."

The three spun to see them. The twins waved and stepped towards them.

"Two butterbeers," said Evangeline.

"Four sickles," said the bartender. Violet tossed the silver at him, which he caught between his fingers.

"Damn," she muttered.

"So, what's up guys?" Evangeline asked. She took her butterbeer and Violet's, and followed the three to the far side of the room.

The door opened, and Neville, Dean, Lavender, the Patil twins, Cho and one of her friends, and Luna walked into the room. The three girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered, with the annoying Creevey brothers. Some Hufflepuffs drifted in. Michael, terry and another Ravenclaw boy entered. Some Hufflepuff guy from the Quidditch team, and then Fred and George Weasley came in with Lee Jordan.

"A couple of people?" harry hissed.

Neville sat next to Evangeline, and Violet kicked her feet up on the nearest table. She yawned and stretched, _accidently _whacking Ginny in the eye.

"Vi," Michael said softly.

"What?" Violet asked, sipping the butterbeer. "I forgot how weak this was."

"Violet," hissed Evangeline.

She shrugged.

"No, seriously, I want to hear what Hermione's saying," Evangeline said.

"- I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts – and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us – because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands. And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but real spells."

"You just wanna pass the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. don't you?" asked Michael.

Violet glared over her shoulder. He shrugged.

"Of course I do," Hermione said at once. "But I want to be properly trained in Defense because – well – because Lord Voldemort's back."

"Dur," said Violet, picking at the underside of her nails. Evangeline shrugged.

Everyone else did the whole 'gasp and twitch oddly' routine. A heated conversation struck up between Harry and the Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith. Eventually, Hermione interrupted after George and Fred offered to stick him with a lethal-looking, metal rod.

"So we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

The sound of general agreement rose from the gathered students. Hermione had them all sign a piece of parchment after they bickered about when to meet. They signed, saying they wouldn't tell anyone about what they were doing. It felt as though they signed a sort of contract once all was said and done.

As they left, Violet caught up with Fred, George and Lee. Evangeline scrambled after her.

"Where did you get that thing you threatened Smith with?" she asked.

"Zonko's," said George.

"Evangeline, we have shopping to do," she declared and ran towards the joke shop.

Evangeline groaned but ran after her. They entered the shop and Violet bought three, handing over the money she'd been saving to buy Christmas presents. She'd just _borrow_ some from Snape.

"Much better," she said as they left, slipping the instruments into her inside coat pocket.

Evangeline gave her a strange look.

"What?" Violet asked. "For the Slytherins of course!"

Evangeline laughed, and they began walking around.

"Love fest, three o'clock," muttered Evangeline.

Violet glanced to the right and saw Michael and Ginny holding hands and giving each other a quick kiss.

"I just threw up a little," she said.

"You need to make him jealous," said Evangeline.

"Couldn't I just kill Ginny?" she asked, her hand moving towards the metal rods.

"Violet," Evangeline said in a warning tone.

Violet sighed. "Any ideas for this jealousy idea?"

Evangeline shrugged. "Nope."

As they were walking towards the Three Broomsticks, Evangeline and Violet four men dressed in black cloaks looking at them.

"They're looking at you," whispered Evangeline.

"Probably my hair," muttered Violet. "Just ignore them."

So they pretended to be very interested in one of the rods Violet had and stepped into the Three Broomsticks.

Violet had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. Evangeline was already in bed, and no one bothered to wake her up.

The door burst open, as if blown by a strong gust of wind. Violet jolted awake, pulling her wand out. Three black shapes drifted into the room.

"Who are you?" she hissed, trying to think of what to do.

One reached a black-gloved hand out to her as they came closer, and she was reminded of the dementors. She jumped over the back of the couch, hoping to use it as protection, but in mid-jump, a spell hit her, and she fell back onto the couch.

"Ow," she hissed, rubbing the back of her head.

The three men were over her now, and one gagged her, while the other two held her down. She struggled with them, managed to kick one in the face. He pulled back, holding his hands to his nose.

One took her wand, and Violet screamed against the gag in her mouth – not that it did any good. One picked her up and carried her out of the room. She was kicking and pounding on the man's back the entire time they walked.

They left the castle, and she was put into a carriage.

"Hello," said a man and put a blindfold over her eyes.

Violet crossed her arms, thoroughly pissed. She wasn't as scared as one might imagine, but she wasn't fearless. As they the carriage took off, she felt her arms bound behind her back and her ankles tied.

_Well this sucks_, she thought to herself. _I had such a life I could have lived. Break up Ginny and Michael, marry Michael, maybe have a child. Maybe. I could have become Minster of Magic for all I know. Well, here goes my life. I'll spend my last remaining minutes in this carriage, and- and I'll never see Evangeline again! Shit! _

Another voice seemed to speak inside her.

_You're so negative_, the voice said. _Maybe this is just a nice surprise from Severus and Evangeline is there already. Maybe it's a paradise where Michael will feed you grapes from a silver platter_.

_Okay, I was being realistic, not totally crazy._

_I'm not crazy!_ the voice shouted back.

_I'm carrying on a conversation with you. Yes, we are crazy_.

_Well, then I'll say one more thing before I leave. What did Evangeline say when Mr. J was there last?_

_I'm about to learn the Dark Arts, aren't I?_

The voice didn't reply, but a bump in the road sent her flying to the floor. She hit the ground face first, and felt her nose start bleeding.

A hand jerked her face upward and fixed her nose.

_So, I'm going to be taught Dark Arts by a bunch of assholes? Figures._

When the carriage finally came to a stop, Violet was picked up, but much more gently this time. She was held like a bride, and carried into a building. She was placed in a chair and had her blindfold removed. She looked around.

The room was small, square, and dark. Candles lit the only place and an altar with a book sat at one end, more candles placed around it. Four men stood in the room, and they pulled their hoods back. None were familiar.

One was short and stout, with dark hair and green eyes. Another was tall and thin, shaved head and brown eyes. The next she found had dark skin and long black hair. The last was thick with muscles, but still thin and taller than the second.

The last gently removed her gag.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?" she screamed. "And why is there an altar at the end? You're going to sacrifice me, aren't you? You're all a bunch of-"

The gag was stuffed back into her mouth. The muscular man knelt in front of her, his hand on the chair.

"My name is Ezekiel," he said, ignoring Violet's death glare. "Lord Voldemort wants us to teach you the Dark Arts. And this is exactly what we plan to do. We didn't mean to kidnap you. But you ignored us when you went to Hogsmeade."

He placed two fingers on the gag, having a gentle hold on it.

"Can we have a more civilized conversation now?" he asked.

Violet nodded after a few moments of consideration. Ezekiel took the gag out, and Violet spit in his face.

"Asshole," she said. Then she sighed. "Could you untie me? I think my wrists are starting to bleed."

Ezekiel motioned to the dark-skinned man, and he untied her. Violet rubbed her raw, cut wrists and noticed her wand in the short man's hand.

"Can I have my wand?" she asked.

"No," said the short man.

"I promise I won't blast your head off," she said.

Ezekiel sighed. He handed her a stack of books. Violet opened the one on top. _Secrets of the Darkest Art _was written on the first page.

"Sounds like fun," she said sarcastically.

Ezekiel chuckled and took out his wand. He flipped to a certain page, shouted the name of a spell, and the wall erupted in flames. Violet jumped so hard she fell out of the chair, the books falling around her.

"What the hell?" she hissed, picking herself back up.

"We have work to do," said Ezekiel.

"I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice," said Harry.

"Vi," said Evangeline, dragging her to the corner.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Violet shouted after Harry had said 'three'.

Evangeline's wand flew from her hand and hit the floor, sparks springing from the tip. She picked it up and returned the favor to Violet.

"So what's up with the letters you've been getting?" Evangeline asked as Violet retrieved her wand.

"Nothing," she muttered, not sure about announcing she's studying Dark Arts in their first Dumbledore's Army meeting. The whole point of this was to defend _against_ the Dark Arts. It defeated the purpose for Violet to stand here and disarm her sister when she had already learned to set a wall into flames.

"Liar," said Evangeline.

Violet sighed. "Let me tell you later, okay?"

"Fine," agreed Evangeline, not particularly happy.

Harry blew his whistle all too soon for the girls' liking.

"Well, that as pretty good," he said. "But we've overrun, we'd better leave here. We'll meet next Wednesday and decide on additional meetings then."

When they returned to the common room, Violet pulled a thick set of letters from her bag. She handed them to Evangeline who placed herself in front of the fire. Violet tipped a fourth-year from the opposite chair and settled in, watching Evangeline the whole time.

"You're doing _what_?" Evangeline asked.

"Look, I don't have much of a choice," Violet replied, taking the letters and placing them in her bag. "Let's get some sleep."

"But before we go," said Evangeline. "I thought of a way you could make Michael jealous."

"Tell me!" Violet insisted.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Violet muttered as she waited for him to leave Ravenclaw tower. She was leaning against the wall, arms over her chest. The statue moved and Michael walked out. But he wasn't who she wanted.

"Hey, Vi, whatcha doing up here?" he asked.

"Waiting on Terry," she said, picking her nails. She had convinced Terry to go on a-a _date_ with her.

"Oh," he said, his face falling slightly. "I'll be going then."

He started walking away, and Terry came out. She turned and smiled big, and threw her arms around him.

"Hey!" she said. "Ready for our date?"

Michael spun around to see them walking towards the astronomy tower, holding hands. His heart sunk in his chest, and every breath hurt.

"I have something to show you," she said. "I found the most beautiful constellation in the sky. It's shaped like a rose."

"Sounds pretty," said Terry. "Just like you."

Michael hung around outside the dungeons, waiting for Violet. She came back, holding a red rose in her hand. Terry had given it to her.

"Hi, Michael," she said, sniffing the rose. "Smell this. It's _so_ pretty."

Michael took the rose and broke the stem.

"What was that for?" she asked, picking up the broken pieces. "Terry gave me that!"

"That's our constellation," he snapped, backing Violet into a corner.

"Like that even matters," she said, giving him a swift punch in the gut before walking away. "Oh."

She stopped and turned, looking down at him.

"You owe Terry a few sickles for that," she said and entered the Slytherin common room.

"He's so pissed right now," Violet said. She was smiling and had conjured another rose to smell. This one was deep blue, like the Ravenclaw colors.

"Mission accomplished?" Evangeline asked, trying to study a little more.

"Mhm," said Violet, sniffing it. "I can't wait till he breaks up with Ginny."

"That'll be the day," said Evangeline.

"I'll be right back," said Violet and left to put the flower in a vase of water.

When she came back, Evangeline was on the ground, holding her hand to her neck, screaming. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson stood around her.

"What the hell?" Violet shouted, already pulling her wand out. She broke past them and knelt next to Evangeline. "You okay Ev?"

She glared up at the four as Goyle pulled a red hot fire poker out. Before he could hit Violet with it, she shouted one of the spells Ezekiel had taught her, and Goyle doubled over in pain, blood sprouting from his mouth.

Parkinson advanced, and Violet conjured a knife, and threw the advancing Crabbe against the wall. She approached Parkinson, and pressed the blade against her cheek. She turned to Malfoy.

"Take one step, and I will kill her," she hissed.

The common room door opened, and Snape stepped in, followed by one of the prefects. Violet slowly lowered the knife, but didn't put it away.

"They burnt her neck," she said through gritted teeth. "With a fire poker."

"Take her to the hospital wing," said Snape. "I will deal with you later."

Violet picked up Evangeline and started walking away. But she stopped in front of Snape, turned, and threw the knife. It landed an inch above Parkinson's head.

"I missed," said Violet. "_Accio!_"

The knife flew into her hand, and she put it away.

"Happy Christmas, Severus!" Evangeline shouted. She jumped on his bed, and Violet joined her, bouncing on the mattress. "It's time for presents!"

"Aren't you a bit old for this?" he asked, pushing himself onto his elbow. Violet dropped to the mattress, landing criss-cross.

"Never too old for a bit of holiday spirit, Severus," she said. She waved her wand and the presents came into his chambers.

They were still at Hogwarts, and Evangeline had set up a Christmas tree in his classroom, much to his disgust, and had been putting presents under it for her, Violet, and Snape. She was very cheerful about the whole thing, while Violet was still in trouble for attacking Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Malfoy. She didn't mind.

Snape sighed.

"Fine, we'll open presents," he said.

"Awesome!" shouted Evangeline and began handing out the presents to their respective owner.

"You first," said Violet to Snape.

He opened one from Violet and pulled out three bottles of fire whiskey.

"What?" she said when he glared at her. "You've been drinking a lot!"

"I have not!" he snapped.

Violet snorted.

Evangeline picked up one from Violet and took out a beautiful pendant with the etching of a red bird in the center. She glanced at Violet and knew what she was referring to. That little thing in the woods.

Violet took one from Snape and found a vial of viper poison. Her face pale considerably.

"Wh-why would you get me this?" she asked in a breathy tone.

"I've seen you with it in class," he said. "I heard you say you were running low. And now that I've bought it for you, you're going to tell me why you're using it."

"I'm not killing anyone, if that's what you mean," snapped Violet.

"Hey!" said Evangeline. "Hey, it's Christmas. Happy words only."

"Evangeline's right," said Violet, putting the vial in her robe pocket. "Happy words only."

When they came down to the last present, it was Violet's. She tried hiding it under all the wrapping paper, but Evangeline found it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she asked.

"Who's it from?" Violet asked.

"A guy named Ezekiel," said Evangeline reading the label.

"What?" Snape shouted.

"Dammit," muttered Violet. She snatched the present from her as Snape tried to do the same thing. "You know what? Fine. I'll open it."

She tore the paper off, and three new Dark Arts books fell onto the bed. She picked up a tiny white note that had fallen out from between the pages of the second one and read it.

_Congrats, Evangeline. You've found your calling_.

Again, in blood, at the bottom of the page, was a _V_.


	21. Chapter 19

The girls crept down the hall making sure they weren't followed. It was hard to sneak around these days, considering Umbridge had taken over. Violet thought back to Christmas break when Snape had seen her note. He hadn't had any emotional reaction. He had just shooed the girls away and that was the end of Christmas.

They stood in the hallway waiting for the others to arrive. When they did, they crept inside a room, and the door disappeared behind them.

"Coming to the Room of Requirement was quite a clever idea," said Luna looking around. "No one would ever suspect it."

Evangeline saw Harry glance at Cho out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, what I'm going to show you guys today is called a Patronus. It's kind of like a positive force, something a wizard can conjure up. It sort of works like a shield, great against Dementors. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy and powerful memory. Allow it to fill you up, lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_. He did a demonstration, and a glowing stag erupted from his wand.

Everyone bubbled in excitement and tried to repeat what Harry had done, but it wasn't easy. Violet thought of all the pranks she had pulled, and all her sarcastic comments, but none of them were good enough. Evangeline thought of her good dreams, but that didn't conjure up anything. She twirled her wand in wonder and watched as a rabbit hopped out of Luna's wand.

"Yes," she said happily. "I would have never suspected a rabbit."

"How did you do that?" Evangeline asked in awe.

"I thought of my father and I going Crumple-Horned Snorkak hunting in Sweden," she said happily. "I might I may have found some proof of their existence!" Evangeline laughed.

Violet thought about how she had been hopeless. She and Evangeline had walked the streets barefoot, scared of being confronted by those masked men who had killed their parents and chased after them. She remembered how she thought she was going to die when the Dementors held her, threatening to end her life. But then Severus had burst through, sending them away and caring for them. He had been her glitter of hope.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she whispered. Something large erupted from her wand. She held the wand tight as she felt a burst of power threaten to knock her wand out of her hands. What came to view was a large dragon. It flew through the air and fire erupted from its mouth chasing Ginny's horse back into her wand.

"Hey!" she cried, but Violet ignored her.

"How did you do that?" Evangeline cried. Violet grinned.

"Just think of a happy memory!"

Evangeline twirled the wand in her hand and thought. She thought of how she had walked through the forest and found the bird lying on the ground, hurt. She had picked it up in the palms of her hands and healed it. She smiled and said the incantation and a baby fox wriggled out from her wand and scampered across the ceiling. She smiled.

There was a sudden pounding on the door. Everybody spun and saw it open. In stepped Umbridge with Marietta at her side.

"I'm sorry Harry!" she cried.

"Oh, shut up," said Umbridge, a wide smile on her face. "Harry darling, would you please come with me? And Weasley do come along, and you too Miss. Granger. I'm afraid you all have quite some explaining to do."

The three stepped forward reluctantly.

Hermione shot a death glare at Marietta who whimpered.

"Everyone please do come out of this room," said Umbridge in her sweetest voice. "It's quite a damper to stand in here."

The group slowly trudged out and the room closed behind them.

"Splendid!" Umbridge cried. "Now, go back to your common rooms before I turn you all in!"

Everyone scattered.

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" Evangeline cried as they raced towards the Slytherin common room.

"I'm not sure," Violet said. "But I've got a feeling it's not going to be good."

The girls sat down for breakfast at the Gryffindor table by the trio.

"What happened last night?" Evangeline asked piling her plate with food.

"Dumbledore took full responsibility for the DA," Hermione said quietly. "He resigned, and then fled. Umbridge has been named Head Mistress."

"WHAT?" Violet cried spitting food all over the table. Hermione cleaned it up with her wand in disgust.

"This whole school is going to go down in flames, and it's my entire fault!" Harry groaned. "As if I don't already have enough to worry about."

"Lighten up, Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah!" Violet grinned. Everyone looked at her weirdly, but Evangeline caught on.

"Of course!" she cried.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione chorused. Violet cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the pranking begin!"

Everyone shuffled into the classroom quietly. Some of the kids in the class had been in the DA, so they tried to keep a low profile. Evangeline and Violet took their usual seats in the front.

"Welcome!" Umbridge grinned. "I don't think I need to remind you of how soon O.W.L.S are approaching!" Evangeline shot her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Willow?"

"What kind of stuff will be on the test? What do we have to prepare for exactly?"

Violet slightly slid the wand from her pocket, but kept it hidden.

"We've been over this!" Umbridge said disappointed. "But I want you all to pass, so I'll explain it to you again!"

She slid open her desk drawer, and a puff of smoke flew up and hit her in the face. Several students sniggered. Umbridge reached for her towel, but it transformed into a bird. It shrieked at her fatty hands, and flew into the window trying to escape. She cleared her throat and let the bird out.

"Well children-" she started, but her cardigan caught flame. The class cackled and she shrieked and tossed the cardigan down on the ground and tried to put it out with her wand, but Violet fought against her and made the fire spread. When the cardigan was close to ashes, she stopped and Umbridge put it out.

"My cardigan!" she shrieked then glared at the class. "Who did this?" she snarled.

The class was silent.

"Well, then I guess the whole class gets detention!" she yelled shrilly. She smiled then plopped down in her chair, which broke. The whole class shrieked with laughter and her desk drawers flew out and hit her, water pouring out from her desk.

She was soaked, and looked like she was about to cry. The class went hysterical and Evangeline and Violet grinned at each other. Their work was done.

The girls were bragging about their work, when Michael came forth. Violet pursed her lips; she hadn't talked to him in a while.

"Violet, could I have a moment?" he asked. She nodded solemnly and let the others walk ahead. "I need to talk to you about something. Will you follow me?" Violet nodded and the two walked silently outside. He climbed up the tree and Violet followed.

"I've always liked this tree." Michael said thoughtfully. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'll answer that later; why did you want to see me?"

Michael cleared his throat.

"I-I just wanted to apologize; for breaking your rose. I probably ruined you and Terry's," he paused. "Date." Violet shrugged.

"Nothing ever built up between us after that," she said. The two were silent.

"Ginny dumped me," he said. Violet looked at him in surprise.

"She dumped YOU? You? She treated you badly, then she dumped you?" she huffed and Michael laughed.

"I thought I really liked her, you know? It's like you just give them chance after chance because you don't want to let them go."

Violet bit her lip.

"I know what you mean."

The two sat in silence.

"Truth is, I really miss talking to you," Violet said.

"Yeah, I've been really screwing up in Divination, I need you back!"

The two shared a laugh.

"Can we pretend none of this happened?" Michael asked. "Start fresh, and be friends again?" Violet nodded and smiled.

Neville and Evangeline sat outside on the school bench, books and papers scattered around them.

"I really think Herbology is the only O.W.L I'm going to pass," he said glumly. Evangeline smiled.

"I'm not the greatest student either, but if we can work really hard we can definitely pass!" Neville smiled and a raindrop fell on Evangeline's nose. She looked up and the sky rumbled.

"It's going to rain," she announced. They gathered their books and papers and hid them under their cloaks and laughed as they ran through the rain.

"Wait," said Neville. They both stopped. "There's something I want to show you," he said and stepped closer. He reached out for Evangeline's hands and held them. She blushed and smiled. He nervously smiled back and leaned closer. Then, they kissed.

"Nothing can defy my good mood!" Evangeline announced sprawled across a couch. Violet chuckled to herself; she had heard the whole story.

"Evangeline Longbottom!" she said then cackled.

"Violet Corner!" Evangeline sang and Violet's face flushed deep red. Evangeline was humming when a few of the Slytherin girls walked inside.

"Eww," said Pansy.

"Stop talking about yourself!" Evangeline said happily. Pansy was puzzled by her good mood.

"Freaks!" another girl whispered and they giggled and walked away, but the girls weren't bothered by it. They were used to much worse.

The girls walked to their first O.W.L., Charms. Hermione was muttering to herself and shaking slightly. Her hair had been brushed to a frizz and forcefully pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Relax, it's just owls." Violet laughed punching her lightly in the arm.

"Just owls?" Hermione shrieked. "Just? The-the-these O.W.L.s can predict our future! If I don't pass, I'll be nothing! I'll get held back like Fred and George, I'll never be able to accomplish anything in life. I'll-"

"Chill Hermione!" said Evangeline happily. "You are Hermione Jean Granger! You are the smartest girl I know! You are definitely going places!"

But halfway through the first O.W.L., Evangeline was spazzing out too.

"I'm not passing Charms!" she wailed. "I didn't even know half of the questions! I just guessed at what sounded the smartest!"

Violet laughed and patted her sister on the shoulder. Usually, it was Evangeline who was the calm one; now it was the other way around.

Violet was sure she had passed them all. They were all simple, maybe a little too simple. She saw Michael glance at her as she walked down the hallway and she flashed him a smile.

Evangeline trudged out of the History of Magic O.W.L half asleep. She couldn't recall the questions, probably because she had been asleep in almost all the classes. Even Hermione didn't make the stories sound fascinating when she was being tutored. Evangeline had always just tuned her out.

Violet didn't know how she did on the exam, nor did she really care. It had nothing to do with that she was thinking about doing with her life. The girls were walking back to their common room chatting about what they wanted to do over the summer.

"You know, this year wasn't half bad," said Evangeline.

"Oh yeah, Mr. J died, we got death threats from Voldemort, we found out we're his experiments, you got your neck burnt by a fire poker, and that woman Umbridge took over. Sarcasm intended."

"Well," Evangeline paused. "We did have some fun this year though. And who knows? We haven't heard from anyone bad recently; maybe things are turning around."

"It's raining," said Violet. "Why are we out here?"

"Just follow me," said Michael.

He took her hand and led her towards the lake, making sure to keep out of sight from the staff. He'd learned quite a few tricks from her over the years. He took her under the large tree by the edge of the water. Violet sat down, soaked to the bone, and Michael sat next to her, creating a blanket they could sit on. They shifted onto it, and Michael placed his hand over hers.

Violet was thoroughly confused. Why was he holding her hand? Why did he bring her out here at midnight? What was going through his mind?

"So, why are we out here, again?" she asked, watching the rain create a ripple effect over the lake's surface.

"You'll see," he said, smiling at her.

Violet raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think.

"There," he said, pointing out at the lake.

Lightning bugs danced over the surface, their tails like little lanterns. Violet grinned, laughing. "Well?" said Michael.

"It's so pretty!" she breathed, amazed she could find something like this beautiful.

Michael stood, and pulled Violet to her feet. He pulled her into his arms, and she wrapped hers around him as well.

"Stay still," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly tense.

"Relax," he said. "Close your eyes, and stay still. You know I won't hurt you."

Violet complied, and slowly shut her eyes. Her hand had gone to her wand in her pocket. She still needed to learn to trust. She felt his thumb trace her jaw line, and her grip tightened on the wand. He brushed away her green hair, and she clenched her other hand into a fist.

But then she felt his lips on hers.

His lips were soft and gentle. And it felt one hundred percent perfect. She melted completely, putting her arms around his neck, and kissing him back.

He pulled away after a moment and smiled softly at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"You're such an idiot," she said, smiling. "Of course I will!"

He gave her a light peck, and conjured another blanket to wrap around themselves.

The Hogwarts Express stopped, and the girls loaded off.

"Don't forget to write me!" Evangeline called cheerfully and Neville kissed her lightly on the cheek before the twins strode off. Violet ran into Michael and the two kissed and promised to write each other over the summer. They climbed off the train and found Snape waiting for them. They joined hands and Apparated back to his house.

"Home sweet home!" Violet announced and the girls raced inside laughing.

They chattered happily about the boys, and the highlights of the year.

"I have lots of pranks we can pull on Snape this summer," Violet grinned. "That prank on Umbridge really gave me a sort of rush!"

The girls laughed, but went silent when they both saw something lying on their dresser.

Evangeline slowly slid off the bed and picked it up with trembling hands.

"It's from Mr. J." she whispered.

"That's absurd," said Violet nervously. "He's dead."

She took the envelope from her hands, and something jolted inside her.

It rushed through her, and visions rang before her eyes. There was Mr. J, floating around before he reached heaven. He was jotting something down on paper.

The picture jolted forward, plunging into a dark inkblot. There were whimpers, then a scream. There was a view of needles with different colored elixirs scattered across a table, potions, and men in dark masks around something strapped to a chair. The vision become clearer, and Violet gasped when a voice whispered who it was. The doors flung open and in stepped Voldemort twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Stop complaining!" he said sharply. "You're not going to be living much longer anyways. You should be happy your serving your master."

The image zoomed back, shrinking, until it disappeared and Violet was now on the floor gasping for breath.

"What is it?" Evangeline whispered kneeling down at her sister's side. Violet looked up at her with large eyes.

"Our brother is still alive!"


	22. Chapter 20

"You're not a vigilante," said Violet, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest.

"He's our _brother_, though," replied Evangeline, digging through her closet. She need black pants, and a black shirt.

Violet got up and handed Evangeline the needed articles of clothing. She raised an eyebrow as Evangeline started towards the bathroom to change. Violet sighed.

"I'll go with you," she said. "You're right, he's our brother, and you're the sister I've been with for – well, our entire lives. I'm not letting you go alone. But – we're going to have to do some research, not just barge out into the countryside and hope we get lucky."

Evangeline, with her back still to Violet, smirked. All was going according to plan. She had figured Violet would react this way. She dropped the smirk, and turned to Violet, big-eyed and smiling.

"Really?" she cried. She tackle-hugged Violet and sighed contentedly.

"Yes," said Violet, chuckling. "Now get off me."

"Okay," she said in a sing-song voice. She tossed Violet's clothes onto her bed. "But what about Severus? How are we going to find Aiden? Think Severus knows?"

"I had an idea for that, actually," she said. "Ever hear of Truth Serum?"

"Can we just get him drunk?" Evangeline asked. "He's funny."

"No," said Violet. "Veritaserum is the most powerful Truth Serum there is, and if we're going to get any information out him, then we're going to have to use it. In other words, we have some shopping to do."

Evangeline gave her a blank stare. Then she sighed.

"Let's go shopping," she said.

Violet opened up her locked desk drawer and pulled out a large paper bag.

"Already done," she said, smirking. Before Evangeline could ask, she added, "I had a vision."

"Ahh," said Evangeline. "Makes perfect sense. So, how do we make it?"

"Well, I'm going to need multiple hours alone, Severus completely distracted, and I'm gonna need a place to do this," explained Violet.

"I take it I'm distracting him?" Evangeline muttered.

Violet nodded and slipped the bag into her backpack. She added the book she had _borrowed_ from Snape and then her usual potion-making ingredients.

"Violet?" said Evangeline.

"Hmm?" she asked over her shoulder, staring at the backpack and pondering where to go.

"You do know it's illegal to make it, right?" said Evangeline.

Violet turned, one eyebrow raised.

"Has this ever stopped me before?" she asked.

"I'm not sure we've ever done anything _illegal_, so much as against Hogwarts rules," Evangeline clarified.

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught." Violet snorted and slung the pack over her shoulder. "I'll be in the attic. You keep Severus occupied. Take him shopping or something."

"Shopping?" Evangeline asked, incredulous.

"It's just an idea," said Violet. "You'll figure something out."

Violet left the room, and Evangeline went downstairs. She found Snape in his library. Evangeline started combing through the books. She found one of making drinks and took it out, opening to the table of contents. One phrase caught her eye: _How to Brew Firewhiskey_.

"Severus!" she cried, running over and slamming the book over the documents on his desk.

He looked up, annoyed, and if he wore glasses, he would have taken them off and slammed them on the table. He glared up at her, but looked down at the page. He read the phrase Evangeline was pointing out and drummed his fingers against the wooden desk.

It was just so tempting. How could he ignore such a thing? To brew his own firewhiskey? The idea was heavenly…

"Fine," he said.

"Yay!" she cried and hugged him. "We need to go shopping. Now."

Evangeline grabbed his arm, and he Apparated them to Diagon Alley. Evangeline flipped to the page of ingredients, and drug him all around the alley. She dragged him through three different stores, made him buy large amounts of the needed items, and then forced him to buy her a large lunch.

_This should give Vi plenty of time,_ Evangeline thought, taking the tiniest bites out of her meal.

"Would you hurry up?" Snape snapped as she took a sip from her butterbeer.

Evangeline considered for a moment before looking at him.

"No," she said.

Snape reached over and dumped her plate in the rubbish bin and downed her butterbeer.

"Hey, my mouth was dry!" she said, eyebrows slanted.

"You're done now," he said and grabbed her hand and the shopping bags before Apparating back to the manor.

Evangeline quickly ran to the attic to tell Violet they were back. But Violet wasn't there, and neither was any of her potion stuff. She climbed back down the ladder and went to their room. Violet was lounged on her bed, flipping through a potions magazine.

"Have fun?" she asked, pulling out an ear bud. "What'd you guys do?"

"We're gonna make firewhiskey!" said Evangeline, giggling. "And we get to watch him be drunk."

"Yes!" cried Violet, throwing her fist in the air. Then she looked at Evangeline. "Wait did you say something? They're making a new style of cauldron! Look!"

Evangeline shook her head and went back downstairs.

The next day, Evangeline had taken Snape outside to mix up his firewhiskey.

"Consider it an early birthday present," she said.

Upstairs, Violet was bent over Snape's book, trying to read his notes. His handwriting was so small. She eventually deciphered his alterations to the potion and adjusted her measured amounts of each item. She added the Joberknoll feathers one by one, stirring after dropping each into the mixture.

She adjusted the fire, stirred until it became a golden color and added the next few ingredients.

"Severus, you're doing it wrong!" Evangeline complained. She showed him, following exactly what the book said.

"That book is from the '60s," Snape snapped. "My father used it to make his own firewhiskey."

"Are you sure it's from the '60s then?" Evangeline asked, trying to find a publishing date. "'Cause if your father used it, shouldn't it be from the 1700s?"

"That's it, I'm going inside," he shouted, walking away.

Evangeline grabbed the edge of his cloak. She had to keep him out here.

"Wait, it's from the '70s, Severus!" she lied. "See?"

"Fine," he muttered. "What's next?"

Back upstairs, Violet was getting close to halfway done. As she added another feather, the potion turned black.

"That's not right," she muttered and tried to figure out what she did wrong. Her brow furled and she stared at the instructions. "Oh!"

She added a pinch of magnesium and the potion turned back to aqua. She smiled and left it alone, letting it brew as instructed.

She hid everything behind a false crate and went downstairs. She grabbed a few of the cookies the girls had made earlier and went outside. Severus was glaring at Evangeline. She was sitting on a rock, practically singing the instructions.

"I'm a potions master!" he shouted. "I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"Temper, temper, Severus," said Violet, shaking her head. "And Ev, you think _I_ need anger management. I do believe Severus here does. Can I get you anything, Sevvey-kins?"

"What did you just call me?" he hissed.

"Glass of wine? Will do," she said and walked back to the house. She spun, midway, and threw a cookie as if it was a ninja star. Snape caught it between his fingers, and looked up, lips pursed. "Damn, I was hoping that would work."

She came back moments later with a glass filled more than halfway with one of his favorite wines, and the bottle in her hand. She had taken a gulp, and was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Violet shrugged.

"Here ya go, Severus!" she said and handed him the glass.

He sipped it, glaring at her.

"Get the firewhiskey," Evangeline whispered to her.

"You go get it, I just got out here," Violet replied.

It took another three days, but Violet had gotten her Veritaserum made and Evangeline and Snape had made their firewhiskey. Snape had sped up the fermentation process, and it was ready to drink.

As the twins were making dinner, Violet cracked open one of his new bottles and poured a glass. She added three drops of the potion into it and slipped the bottle back into her pocket. And returned to stirring the frying vegetables as Snape walked in.

"We opened the first bottle," said Evangeline brightly. She handed him the glass. "Try it, since we're not supposed to drink it."

Snape stared at them cautiously before picking up the glass. He swirled the drink, sniffing it. He couldn't detect an odor, so he sipped. And sipped. And soon the glass was gone.

Violet turned off the gas stove and turned on him.

"Where did they used to experiment on us?" she asked.

"Chelwood Gate," he answered immediately.

"Did you know we were being experimented on?" Evangeline asked.

Snape nodded.

Violet smacked him across the face.

"Never lie to us again," she said, biting back hot, angry tears. "Ever again."

"Did you know about Aiden?" Evangeline asked as Violet turned away, returning to cooking.

"Yes," he said.

"Thank you," she said and handed him the bottle.

Before dinner was even ready, Snape was drunk. He was hiccupping and giggling at Evangeline's _normal_ face.

"Is he implying my face is funny-looking?" she asked.

"Ev, we have the same face," said Violet. "And, also, he's drunk. Everything's funny to him. Isn't that right, Sevvey-kins?"

He burst out laughing hard enough to fall to the ground. He kept rolling around until he rammed his head against the table leg. He stopped moving.

"Is he dead?" Violet asked, poking him with a wooden spoon. He twitched. "Oh, good, I wasn't interested in Azkaban quite yet."

"Yet?" Evangeline asked?"

"Yet," said Violet. "I've got stuff to do. Hell, I wanna marry Michael."

"Violet Corner!" Evangeline sang, helping her sister drag Snape to his study and pull him onto his couch.

"Evangeline Longbottom," replied Violet. "Hey, I'd rather be a Corner than a person with a long ass."

"Oh shut up," snapped Evangeline.

"Just kidding, sheesh," Violet said, ruffling her hair. "Shall we eat?"

"We should be back within a week," said Violet, pulling her backpack on.

"You sure?" Evangeline asked.

Violet nodded. She grabbed her extra bag that was filled with potions ready to heal the wounded and her Veritaserum. Just in case they ran into – troublesome people.

"Let's just get out of here," said Violet, walking out their bedroom door. Snape had placed bars on the windows after their last great escape, but he never used the spell again.

They left straight through the front door and Violet snapped her fingers. Three enchanted brooms flew towards them. Violet stepped onto one and Evangeline onto the other. The third one was for when they found Aiden. He would be coming back with them. "To Chelwood Gate," Violet instructed and the brooms started flying south.

"How long will this take?" Evangeline asked.

"About a day," said Violet. "As long as we don't run into head wind. You can even sleep on 'em! They're rigged to where you can't fall off. I was thinking of you when I did that."

"Oh, ha ha."

Their flight took them through the clouds, and over the cities and towns. They crossed countryside and forests. Evangeline insisted they stop when she saw a fallen deer. Violet rolled her eyes but went along with it.

And – what felt very suddenly – they were in Chelwood. They landed in a patch of woods, and they hid their brooms. Evangeline set up a tent, and Violet cast a few spells to keep out Muggles and Death Eaters.

At nightfall, they started off, in black jeans and shirts. They found an old manor house on top of a hill.

"That's it. It has to be," said Violet. She turned to Evangeline. "Remember, we're like chameleons, but our clothes aren't. We need to stay in the shadows, and shadows only. We can't walk around in the light."

"I know that," said Evangeline, changing her skin, eyes, and hair blackish-grey. Violet did the same, and they slipped into the house.

As they crept along, in the shadows, Death Eaters walked by, completely unaware of the girls. Violet and Evangeline held their breath every time one went by, and when they reached corners, Violet would peak ahead to see if the coast was clear.

They went towards the dungeons of the house first. They had to find the lab. If they could find the lab, they could probably find Aiden.

They crept down the stones staircase, their skin, hair and eyes changing with the stone. At the bottom, they found broken glass and spilled liquid. But this was none of their concern if they had a bad house keeper.

They explored amongst the vials, beakers and bottles of potions and oddly shaped objects.

Evangeline was the first to notice a wooden door with a heavy lock on it. She tip-toed to the door and looked in through the window. Inside was a thin, frail-looking boy, totally their age, with pale blond hair, and big blue eyes.

"Aiden?" Evangeline whispered.

Violet dashed to her side and looked in as well. But she ducked as Aiden looked up and began inspecting the look.

"Who are you?" he whispered back.

"My name's Evangeline," she replied. "My sister, Violet, is picking the lock."

"Hey," said Violet. "Can I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Aiden asked.

"We're your sisters," said Violet. "We're triplets. Ha, got it!"

The lock crumpled in her hand, and the girls pushed the door open. Aiden was seated on a metal bed, but didn't get up.

"Are you okay?" Evangeline asked.

"I can't walk," he said.

Violet sighed and pulled her wand out. No one would know if she used a simple spell to levitate him. So she used it, and alarms went off.

"Shit!" she cried and hoisted Aiden off the bed.

Together, Violet and Evangeline pulled Aiden out through a window and half-dragged, half-walked him back to their camp.

"That was easy," said Violet, panting. "Whoo."

"Are you really my sisters?" he asked.

Evangeline nodded.

"We understand if you don't trust us right away," she said.

"But we did just save you from a bunch of asshole Death Eaters," Violet added. She pulled her potions bag over and took out a bottle of Strengthening Solution. "You won't be as weak."

Aiden took it warily and then drank the bottle. He made his way to standing on wobbly feet. Evangeline and Violet helped him into the tent and down on one of the sleeping bags.

"So, if we're triplets," he said, "can you tell me about Mum and Dad?"

"Well, for one thing," said Violet. "They died when we were eight."

Aiden's face fell, devastation taking its place. Evangeline placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When you're stronger, we'll tell you how it happened. In the meantime," she said and started to tell stories of their parents.

Violet pitched in and told him about Snape and Hogwarts, all that had happened within the last two years.

"Do you – do anything special?" Evangeline asked.

"I can change my appearance," he said. "Just like you guys can."

"Sweet!" said Violet, going a pitch black with bright red and blue highlights. It became shaggy, going just past her collarbone. Her eyes changed to a dark green and her lashes became long thick.

Aiden's hair changed to a curly dark brown, with bright purple eyes.

And Evangeline made her hair a dark red paired with bright blue eyes.

"What are you, a Weasley?" Violet asked upon seeing her.

"I'm not a Weasley," replied Evangeline. "Now, should we leave in the morning?"

"Likely," said Violet. "It might not be our best idea ever to stay here much longer. See, I told you less than a week!"

"Whoa, wait, where are we going?" Aiden asked.

"Home," said Violet. "Or at least the closest thing we have to it."

"You're so melodramatic!" Evangeline sighed.

Violet shrugged.

"But what if I don't want to?" Aiden asked.

"The hell?" Violet cried. "Why would you want to go back?"

"I'm just joking," he said. He smiled. "I guess you guys really are my sisters – I trust you. I feel connected."

"Good," said Evangeline as Violet punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hey, when we get to Hogwarts, you can learn magic, too!" she said.

"Awesome!" he cried.

"And we'll get you a wand," said Evangeline.

"And you can help us prank people," added Violet.

"And we'll find what you're good at!"

"And if you have other talents!"

"I'm a Parlsemouth and I can heal animals!"

"I'm a Seer and excellent Potioneer – and I will toot my own horn if I want to!"

"This sounds awesome!" Aiden cried and hugged the girls. They hugged him back and told him about all he had missed.

When they arrived back at the manor two days later, Snape had called the Ministry to find them. They helped Aiden into the house, and got him seated on the couch. Then the official had some questions for them.

"We just went exploring," said Violet to the official.

"Then who's he?" he asked.

"Our friend."

She started pushing the official towards the fireplace. Evangeline held out the Floo powder, and he took a handful, and returned himself back to the Ministry.

"Severus," said Evangeline, turning back to him and taking Aiden's hand. "This is our brother, Aiden."

"He will be staying with us as long as he would like," said Violet. "And I believe you and the professors at Hogwarts will be willing to tutor him privately?"

"Are you ordering me?" he asked, staring intently into Violet's eyes.

"Possibly," she said. "Maybe not. Maybe I'm just going to _borrow_ you're firewhiskey for an experiment. I'm not sure how many bottles I'll need."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his hooked nose.

"Alright," he said. "Aiden, you can stay. You're my godson, too, I suppose. Do you know anything about magic?"

Aiden shook his head, picking at his dirty pants.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and the other professors," he said. "We'll start with first year spells and potions."

"And you will go easy on him, Severus," said Evangeline.

Aiden started to object, but Violet cut him off.

"He's actually a bit of an ass," said Violet to him. Then to Snape, she added, "Look. Even if he's not Slytherin – which I really doubt – I want you to treat him better than them. Better than Malfoy. By far better than you treat Harry."

Snape sighed and nodded. It was hard to refuse Violet when she started speaking like that. She could be so forceful with so few words. Just her tone alone made you want to obey.

"I have some business to attend to," he said at breakfast.

"Have fun, Sevvey," said Evangeline.

"The doctor will be over to help get Aiden walking again," said Snape as he took one last sip of his tea.

"Sweet," said Aiden.

Snape left through the front door, and Apparated as soon as he was out of sight from the house. When he was at his destination, a large mansion, he went towards the gate. The gates opened as he set foot in front of them.

The front door opened as he walked up the path.

"Severus?" said the woman.

"Narcissa," he said. "Is he in?"

"Yes," she said and let Snape through the door. She showed him to their large, formal dining room. By the fire place, a large, plush throne was placed. Seated in it, was a man with slits for nostrils, red eyes, and a snake coiled around his feet.

"My Lord," said Snape, kneeling in front of him.

"Ah, Severus," said Voldemort. "Rise, rise. What is it?"

"Thank you," he said, not rising. "The girls know."


End file.
